<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of the Witchhunters by MageWarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603050">Tales of the Witchhunters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior'>MageWarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damirae [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Batbrothers (DCU), Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Bounty Hunters, Clans, Curses, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Developing Relationship, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers to being a Married Couple, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Hiding, Honeymoon, Horror, Imprinting, Intense, Living Together, Loss, Magic, Married Couple, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mutation, Nudity, One Night Stands, Pregnancy, Reincarnation, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Revenge, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Secret Marriage, Secrets, Sexual Tension, So Married, Soulmates, Strong Female Characters, Swearing, Team Bonding, Team as Family, The Truth is Out There, Vampire Hunters, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Turning, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing the love of his life, he had grown into the darkness seeing his world was falling apart and he vowed to kill every last one of the witches he comes across. As the youngest heir to the Wayne Clan, he must do everything it takes to protect his family from evil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arella &amp; Raven (DCU), Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan &amp; Tara Markov, Jaime Reyes/Traci Thirteen, Raven &amp; Trigon (DCU), Raven/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damirae [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginning of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is my new Damirae fanfic! Hope you all like this very much! </p><p>This is gonna be my first Damirae fic series. Please comment and give feedback if you can. I would love to see what you really think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Fire had burned everything to the ground with the houses crumbling down in ruins down in the dirt with ashes appearing. The trees were all on fire and the devils had taken everything from a human village. Flesh were torn apart in the devils’ mouth until they were cut in half by a young man with his emerald eyes glaring at the devil angrily as he looked at the rest of the devils. They all looked viciously hungry. He looked to the side, seeing his family were ready to aid him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They all got their weapons ready and charged at the devils while the young man was pinned down and grabbed its mouth growling at him, with saliva drooling on his clothes. He grunted softly and then held on tight on the mouth and opened it wide, crushing the skull with blood splattering all over his jacket and his face. He roared loudly, grabbing his sword, and sliced through the pack of devils with his brothers and sister. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After the fight, he had searched the area for survivors. They all searched far and wide to find any humans until an arrow was shot on his shoulder, but he didn’t flinch, and he looked on ahead, seeing a woman who stood in the shadows. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Show yourself! Step into the light!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And how do I know I can trust you? You are not a demon?” The woman asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I had defeated the devils with my brothers and sister, woman. We are the WitchHunters.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman narrowed her eyes at him and then stepped out from the shadows, letting him see her undying beauty in the moonlight. Her long black hair was tied up in a low ponytail, she had stone cold brown eyes and pale skin. She wore a white and red clothing while holding a bow in her hand with her quiver on her back. “A WitchHunter you say? What is your name? You must have a name.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My name is Damian Wayne. I was sent by my father to get rid of the witches’ dogs here that attacked this village.” Damian answered his question while looking into her eyes. “And who are you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My name is not important. You must leave before more will come. We shall not meet again, Damian Wayne.” The woman replied snarky as she walked into the shadows again with him calling out to her. </em>
</p><p>(~)</p><p>
  <strong>Present Day, Gotham City, 2020 </strong>
</p><p>Damian woke up and panted softly. He groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly until a woman’s arm reached out to him, seeing one of his one-night stand were cuddling him in his bed. She moaned in pleasure, feeling his tensed muscles, and kissed him deeply with him placing one hand on her waist before roughly getting her off of him.</p><p>“Oh? Why so rough, Damian? Had enough from last night’s activity? I can live to have some rough sex with you.”</p><p>Damian scoffed and ignored her, grabbing his robe to cover his body, and glared at her. “One night. It does not matter to me and you were a waste of time. Get out of my apartment.”</p><p>“Ugh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Here I thought that last night was special. Come on, Damian. Let’s make it count.” The young woman purred as she licked her lips until she heard someone was coming in. She cried out in horror seeing another man, covered in blood. She immediately took off with her clothes and belongings.</p><p>“Ah, another night with women, Damian? Huh, never knew you had it in ya. But after all, you are his father’s son.”</p><p>“What are you doing here, Jason?” Damian glared at his brother.</p><p>“Come on, is that how you greet your eldest brother? Well, I came here because I was sent there to inform you that there was another sighting of a demon. Just in downtown.” Jason replied grabbing a bottle of whisky and a cup. He poured some for himself and Damian who sat down listening to him.</p><p>“Well? Did you get useful intel from that lady friend of yours?” Jason asked with a grin while Damian sent him a glare to shut him up.</p><p>“Yes, it appears she had heard a rumour that a new witch had arrived to live in Gotham City.” Damian replied as he drank his whisky.</p><p>“Hmm, sounds great. We can hunt down all those bad witches out there.” Jason smirked as he drank the rest of his whisky. “Also, your father wants to see you.”</p><p>Damian nodded, getting up to get ready for the day. He let Jason get out of his luxury apartment. He took a hot bath in his bathroom. He sighed when he thought of his love. He always have dreams all about her. He misses her touch, her embrace, her soft kisses.</p><p>If he gotten to her as quickly as he could, he would’ve had her by his side for all eternity. To have her in his life, to have her as his wife. He would sacrifice his immortality to become human, living a normal life. He still blames himself for not to be able to save her in time. He sighed heavily and wiped his face in the warm water.</p><p>He got up from the hot bath and went inside his closet with his servants cleaning up the bath and the floor while he chose his outfit for the day. He grabbed his leather jacket and his weapons hiding in his jacket. He wore his black fingerless gloves and walked out of his room. He walked down stairs and pet his dog Titus who was sleeping on the smooth, cold marbled tiled floor.</p><p>Damian got out of the apartment building and had met Alfred on the way to the carpark. He was waiting for him and got the door to his car opened. “Morning to you, Alfred.”</p><p>“And good morning, sir. Master Bruce is simply waiting for your at home.” Alfred replied with a bow. Damian didn’t say anything and got in the car with his family butler drove along on the road. It was an early morning as he hated looking at the bright sun in his eyes. He put up a darker shield for the window and laid his head down head of the car seat. “Master Damian, would you like for me to turn on music?”</p><p>“No, thank you, Alfred.” Damian replied softly as he looked out of the window and kept on looking at the humans living and roaming freely as they all please. He saw some banners were being hanged up. It was Halloween. A simple tradition humans loved to do, and children would go from house to house to gather some candy.</p><p>The car pulled over in front of a mansion his father owns. He is living with his new wife Selina Kyle. His new mother. He hated his own mother, who raised him in the world of killing humanity. And that’s where he had met his father and taught him a better way, yet, he had ups and downs with his father all these years.</p><p>He stepped out and saw children passing by to a school. He looked over at the teachers and saw his brother’s wife, Kori aiding the children into the building. “Oh Damian. Glad to see you outside of your apartment at this time of day.”</p><p>“I am merely just visiting. Where is your husband?” Damian asked, looking around the area while children run around. He was not fond of children except for his niece Mar’i, she got him all soft on her in the good way.</p><p>“Oh he is just inside with our daughter. Don’t you want to see her?” Kori asked him while greeting her students to the school next door.</p><p>“No, I have other duties to attend to.” Damian replied, walking off.</p><p>As he turned away from his sister in law. He saw the most beautiful celestial in front of him. Fresh smell of lavender, long black shining hair, blowing in the wind. Her skin shone brightly underneath the sun with sakura petals fell down the ground. “R-Raina!” Damian suddenly grabbed her wrist.</p><p>But the response wasn’t exactly he had excepted. She slapped his hand away from and glared at him deadly in the eyes. Her amethyst eyes were cold as ice and scoffed softly. “Don’t touch me.”</p><p>Those words has stung him and felt his heart pounding. He stared into those cold icy amethyst eyes and he watched her walking past him towards the school. He saw her icy death glare had softened when she was in the children’s presence.</p><p>“So sorry, Damian. That is my daughter’s teacher, her name is Rachel Roth.” Kori explained to him. “She is one of our most successful teachers in the school.”</p><p>Damian watched her walking in the school building with her students. She seemed different from the women he had met and encountered. She looked exactly like his past love. He can see it, everything about her, fascinates him at first sight.</p><p>“Master Damian…. Your father wishes to see you.” Alfred called out to him.</p><p>Reluctantly, Damian never wanted to leave and wishes to speak to the young woman named Rachel Roth. He sighed when he heard his father was calling out to him with his stepmother, Selina. He eventually walked inside the mansion.</p><p>“Damian, any news on your end?” Bruce asked as they walked inside the hallways.</p><p>“Still the same. Claiming there are both good and evil witches out there on the loose.” Damian replied with Selina giving him his new jacket. “Thank you. but I am fine with my old one, Mother.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s alright. Consider it as a gift.” Selina winked and smiled softly. “and I have heard from Jason that you have been quite the lover boy.”</p><p>“Mother, those women are not of my interest.” Damian said as he walked away and then heard laughter from upstairs, seeing Barbara, Stephanie, Katherine, Cassandra, and Helena were giggling. He growled in annoyance and turned towards them. “SHUT UP!”</p><p>“Oh, poor Damian, he cannot find the one! Oh, how tragic!” Helena laughed softly at her brother.</p><p>“I know right, he hasn’t really set his heart on any of the women since Raina.” Barbara smirked, looking at Damian who glared at her with his dark emerald eyes.</p><p>“Sorry, I mean, Dick has been trying to set you up with a noble woman.” Barbara noted as she walked down the stairs while brushing her hair.</p><p>“I am not interested in going to a charity ball.” Damian said walking off.</p><p>“But Damian, you are to attend. As well as Dick’s wife and daughter.” Bruce said as he pressed a button with the floor being lowered down to their base. He had set up the holo-computer and spread out the files they had received.</p><p>“We have heard hearings that the witches, demons were attacking these people at night time. Those work were those of the evil witches we had encountered. I had sent out Tim and Jason out for recon only. Now Barbara had heard there are evil witches had been invited. So we are going to take them out when we get the chance.” Bruce explained their new mission.</p><p>Damian frowned as he looked at the sightings of humans being slain by demons. Thus people from centuries ago they were saviours. Protectors of all villages and now in the modern world. They call them monsters.</p><p>He frowned as he had remembered what his love had said. She wanted to make the world a better place in the future where there is no wars and battles to fight. He had been living long enough to see people hated the Wayne Family. And so they are moving in to fight against the witches, undercover, hiding in plain sight.</p><p>“Damian, you’ll be attending from the inside with Dick. Barbara and Helena will be accompanying you. Cassandra, you will be teaming up with Jason and Tim.” Bruce said out their tasks. Everyone understood while Damian scoffed softly.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Kori was walking around to look for her daughter, but she was no where to be found. She went into Rachel’s office and was focused on her paperwork. “Rachel, sorry to bother you. Um, have you seen my daughter? It is our time to leave.”</p><p>“Oh, I think she is in the playground with her classmates.” Rachel said to her friend.</p><p>“Thank you, and uh will it be alright if you have babysit Mar’i for a couple of days. I will be with my husband in a business trip.” Kori smiled at her.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, I have some other things to do on the weekend.” Rachel smiled sheepishly while twirling her strand of black hair.</p><p>“Hm? You have another job I never knew of?” Kori asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“More like an errand for my adoptive brothers. They always needed something from another town.” Rachel replied. Kori smiled seeing that her friend has another interest other than teaching young students. “Also, I am planning to buy some books the kids might like.”</p><p>“Oh that’s wonderful.” Kori smiled brightly and then she ran off to find her daughter.</p><p>Rachel had said her goodbyes to her friend and then turned to her phone. She frowned and then stood up on her feet. She looked out of the window seeing Kori had found her daughter. Turned out she was with her father outside with Damian.</p><p>She was finished for the day and went back home. Her luxury apartment was filled with books all neatly on the shelf. She looked to the side and saw her dog laying down on her couch. She smiled and pet him gently. She walked over a wall and pressed on a brick, revealing a wall stacked with weapons and guns.</p><p>She had changed into her purple and black suit with a cloak with twin tails. She had her hair braided down past her waist. She placed her guns and weapons on her belt behind her. She had placed secret knives in her sleeves. She looked at her laptop and saw a few witches has been spotted by her teammates. Quickly she got out of the back window to start on her mission to take them down.</p><p>She had arrived at a tower and had met her adoptive brothers. “You are just in time they are already in.”</p><p>“It is alright, Jaime. We can figure a way out.” Garfield grinned, twirling his knives in his hand. “Hey, Raven, looks like the Wayne family had arrived.”</p><p>Raven looked over the fence and saw the infamous Wayne family. She saw Damian Wayne walking out of his car. He looked more irritated to be attending in the charity ball. He stepped up the stairs with his siblings.</p><p>“I think we could sneak her in.” Jaime suggested with Raven looking at him with a deadpanned expression on her face. “It’s just for one night. Okay?”</p><p>“Fine. Only just this once.” Raven said as she casted a spell to change her clothes into more suitable dress from the occasion.</p><p>In the ball, Damian was looking around cautiously while drinking wine from his cup. He can sense the scent of blood from somewhere. He as a vampire cannot go anywhere near humans, even though they are at close contact. He sometimes give in to get blood.</p><p>Damian was drinking some beverage from the bar and looked at his phone and saw multiple witches were detected in the ball. “Grayson, do you copy?” Damian asked softly while drinking his champagne.</p><p>“Yes, how many?” Dick replied while looking after his daughter who was playing in the other room with the other children.</p><p>“6 of them inside. What’s our….?” Damian trailed seeing a familiar woman coming up the stairs in such an elegant purple dress with her hair down all straightened. It was Rachel, his sister-in-law’s friend who is also a teacher.</p><p>“Damian…? Hello? Earth to Damian?” Dick called out to his brother.</p><p>The young vampire witch hunter growled and shook his head. “Sorry. 6 of them inside.” Dick nodded and then walked to where his wife was. They had begun doing their tasks and had ordered the men who were looking after the kids to close the doors to avoid they trauma to the little ones.</p><p>Damian was looking around the ballroom and watched Rachel walking around the ballroom and wondered how she managed to get an invite so quick to attend the charity. She was holding something in her hand, and he was trying to figure out what she was going to do.</p><p>“Hey, Dami, I spotted one planting a bomb.” Helena said over the comm links.</p><p>“Barb?” Damian called out to her.</p><p>“I am working on it. Pursuing him now. Entering a room.” Barbara replied as she hit a witch in the face and kicked her out of the window, being impaled by a pole from down below, flesh torn apart with blood dripping down.</p><p>She entered the room and saw the bomb was on count down. “Uh, guys, we need to hurry it up and try to expose the witches. We don’t have much time.”</p><p>Dick and his wife had entered the room and saw that the dance has commenced. “Barb, Helena and I shall deal with the witches, you make sure that everyone is safe, brother.” Damian said over the comm link.</p><p>He made his way to the room where Barbara was meanwhile downstairs, Rachel known as Raven by her adoptive brothers, was looking around, spotting more witches had come to the ball. She bought herself champagne to look normal and try to blend in.</p><p>Dick was surveying the area while hearing Barbara was trying to defuse the bomb, could hear her panicked whispered as well as Kori by his side. Upstairs, Damian had arrived where his sisters were but was stopped by an attractive woman. “Hi.” She gave him a flirty smile while her eyes had taken a good look at his appearance. Such broad shoulder and strong body.</p><p>“You are in the way.” Damian said in annoyance, doesn’t want to get involved with another woman.</p><p>“Oh, come on, let’s have some fun.” The woman demanded as she pinned him on the wall pressing her chest on his. Rubbing her leg in between his legs and she sniffed the cologne. “Hmm… strong muscles, such beautiful dangerous eyes. I like dangerous men.” She licked her lips and then placed her kisses on his neck until she snarled loudly with sharp teeth appearing, with saliva drooling over until a small rope caught her neck. She was being pulled into the floor while Damian took a step back, seeing Rachel was the one who tied the rope around the woman’s neck.</p><p>Rachel held tight on the rope while glaring down at the witch in front of her. “Raven! Y-You traitor!”</p><p>Damian grabbed his gun from his small knife from his sleeve and killed her as she dissolve in ashes. And threw one small knife at another witch on the head. Raven twirled her rope capturing one witch and threw her on the floor down below with people running out screaming and shouting.</p><p>“I did it! I defuse the bomb!” Barbara called out to him with Helena standing behind her and yelped in surprise seeing witches all attacked the citizens.</p><p>“Who is this?” Helena pointed to Rachel who stood with her rope in her hands. She put her ropes away and then her hands engulfed purple orbs and began shooting at the witches while flying up in the ceiling, punching on into the glass.</p><p>The Wayne family got their weapons ready and began fighting the Witches. Damian jumped down from the first floor, getting his blades and swung them as he sliced the witches in half with Barbara and Helena following his lead.</p><p>Then Raven engulfed fire from her hand, burning the last witch on the floor with Damian killing one by twisting the neck with blood spurting out of her body. He cut out the head from another witch with Helena pulling the arms of the witch with Dick and Kori slicing the arms and legs off.</p><p>Raven flew back in the building seeing Damian glaring at her and threw his sword. She closed her eyes and brace for impact but heard the sword was being thrown at the witch behind her. She sighed softly and watched Damian getting his blade back.</p><p>Raven flew back on the ground and stared at the Wayne family with a cold and icy glare with Damian’s blade at her neck and observed her. He circled around her while baring his vampire fangs, growling softly. “You are a witch…. but you are also a devil.”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes and then swatted his blade away from her. “I am a half-breed. I do not ally myself with these witches. I had vowed myself to kill every last one of them.”</p><p>“But why?” Barbara asked.</p><p>“They had killed all good witches. My sisters…. All killed during a massacre.” Raven replied. “Like as if you all cared. All I know you all are good at killing witches. You all think that all witches are bad.”</p><p>“Well, until now. You seemed not one of them. We could use some other great help from you.” Dick gave her a friendly smile. He tried to walk towards her, but Damian stopped him from getting closer to her.</p><p>“Can’t you see she is a witch? She is one of them.” Damian scowled in anger.</p><p>“But Damian, she said she isn’t one of them and they had killed her sisters.” Helena reminded him and watched him scoffed and simply ignored her presence. Helena huffed and then moved him out of the way to talk to Raven. “Sorry, about that. Thanks for the assist.”</p><p>Raven just simply nodded and walked away to the exit with the Wayne family watching. They all had looked at the witches bodies. Had searched for clues while hearing the citizens angrily protesting against them. The whole rich community hated the Wayne Family. After hearing their history and their journey in trying to change their ways didn’t exactly meet up the expectations from the humans. They all had hated them and how they had let innocents die.</p><p>Outside on the tower, Raven in her uniform met her brothers with smiles on their faces. “Great job in killing those witches.” Garfield smiled.</p><p>“They helped while one of them wasn’t all welcoming.” Raven said.</p><p>“Damian Wayne? Yeah, he is one hell of a big jerk. He’s a womanizer. Don’t go near him, Rae. That guys a player.” Jaime warned her.</p><p>Why would she not stay away? It’s not like she is interested in him. She has no desire in working with the Wayne Family, after hearing they were cold-blooded killers from the past. She had heard many things from the rumours, stories, every tale that needed to be heard. Why would she ally herself with him? She scoffed softly and then walked away from the edge of the Tower as they went back home.</p><p>(~)</p><p>In the Wayne Mansion, Bruce and Selina had greeted their children back home. Damian just walked past his parents and walked back inside his room. Bruce turned to his children with a glare. “Explain.”</p><p>“Well, we had succeeded in killing the witches and defused the bomb and we had a surprising encounter.” Barbara explained.</p><p>“What kind of encounter?” Selina asked.</p><p>“We all saw the reincarnation of Raina. Her name is Raven. She is a half-breed. Half witch and devil.” Dick answered her question while carrying his daughter.</p><p>Everyone had gotten quiet with Selina looking up the stairs where his old room was. He has sometimes been staying at the mansion after finishing his missions and goes back to his own apartment whenever he felt like he wasn’t needed.</p><p>He sighed as he laid in his bed in his dark room, with no light. He wanted to stay in the darkness as long as he lives. There is no one who will ever be his light except for his love, Raina, the woman who he longed to be with and love deeply.</p><p>He raised his arm up, imaging her stroking his hair in her soft and warm touch while closing his eyes. But somehow, her face and eyes reminded her of Raven. The witch girl he encountered twice in the one day. He scoffed softly seeing that witch girl irritates him so much, and yet, he wants to get closer to her. He bared his fangs and gripped onto his sheets tightly, nearly using his claws to rip the sheets.</p><p>He closed his eyes for a moment and remembered her jet-black hair with her shining brown eyes shining as they sat in their favourite meadow where no other witch could find them together. He missed holding her in his arms, letting her telling him one of her stories while smelling scent.</p><p>(~)</p><p>
  <em>Damian held her in his arms with the wind blowing gently in the field of blue flowers with the petals being blown away as well as his cloak that was wrapped around him and Raina. He held her tightly seeing she looked very cold. “Are you cold?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, I am much more warmer with you by my side, please do not leave me.” Raina begged softly with her hands wrapped around him tightly. Dug her nails through his cloak. He tightened his embrace, giving her all of the warmth she needed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come live with me, Damian. You can leave your witch hunting days forever and become human. For me.” Raina pleaded softly as she opened her eyes to look into his emerald bright eyes, caressing his pale and cold cheeks with him kissing her warm palms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know I cannot abandon my family.” Damian said softly, looking down at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know that…. We can live nearby so they won’t feel as lonely as you are, my love.” Raina offered as she laid her head on his shoulder with a soft smile. “We’ll always be together forever and ever.” </em>
</p><p>(~)</p><p>Damian opened his eyes and growled hearing two knocks on his door and marched towards it. Opening it with full rage but calmed down seeing it was his step mother. “Mother. What is it? Another mission?”</p><p>“Yes, a mission where I kick your ass out of this dark room of yours.” Selina smirked hearing his groan in annoyance before laying back on his bed. “Damian, I know you haven’t been able to move on from her death. But the next best thing to do is to move on and let go, honey.”</p><p>“There is no other woman like Raina in this world. I could’ve let that human stake me so I could be with her.” Damian said monotonically and dug his long nails into his palm with blood coming out. He hissed as he knew he needs to be fed. By drinking blood.</p><p>“Damian, Raina would’ve wanted you to let go. Your love still remains and that’s good. But it is good to get it out of your system.” Selina said gently. “Your father, Grandpa Alfred and everyone else are so worried about you and so am I. We are your big growing family. Let us help you. Don’t let me say that mushy stuff again, please, just say that you’ll try to be more sociable to some people.”</p><p>“Whatever you wish, Mother, anything to get you off of my ass.” Damian chuckled as he stood up and turned towards her. “Would it be alright if I go out tonight? There is some other matters I must attend.”</p><p>“Oh, well, make sure you make it home before mid-night. You know during the day your vampire powers are weakened.” Selina replied with a grin. “And make sure to tell your father before you leave the mansion.”</p><p>Damian nodded as he got his jacket and helmet. He looked outside seeing it was raining already. He hated the rain as always. He scoffed softly as he walked out of his room and walked down the golden-brown stairs with a woven carpet.</p><p>“Where you going, bro?” Jason asked with a smirk.</p><p>“Out.” Jason and Tim both looked at each other with sly grins on their faces with Damian glaring at them. “What?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing. Seems to me it looks like you want to see that witch girl you’ve fallen in love.” Todd smirked putting his arm around him. “You got game.”</p><p>“She is not of your concern and leave me alone little bi…” Damian growled, baring his fangs at his two brothers.</p><p>“Damian.” The three brothers all stopped their quarrels turning towards their father, leader of the Wayne Clan. He stood there with some blood tea in his hands and his wife Selina by his side. “Where are you going, son?”</p><p>“Just out, Father. There is something I would like to…. investigate.” Damian replied, holding his blades in his hands while looking into his father’s eyes.</p><p>“Alright but be back by mid-night. You know how your powers weakens during that time.” Bruce said as he turned to his other sons. “Are you going with your brother or you have other assignments?”</p><p>“Not really.” Tim shrugged. “Just going to bed.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too.” Jason chuckled nervous as they both walked up the stairs with Bruce and Selina glancing at each other and heard the doors closing shut. Both of them noticed his strange behaviour, he never took a secret interest in anyone after moving back to Gotham after his three-year training. He was never fully attached to anyone before.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Raven was in her apartment she shares with her brothers and was looking at her laptop seeing more history and stories on the Wayne Family. They were a huge rich family that moved in Gotham recently. They have a few people are comfortable with them living in Gotham, but the rest of the citizens did not really approve of them trying to save them from the witches as they have the army already protecting Gotham.</p><p>Even Gordan had persuaded his force to trust them. Last year in 2019, the Police force had protected them from being attacked by the citizens by throwing garlic and stakes at them. She had watched videos and it was a horrible sight, almost had killed Gordan’s daughter, Barbara Gordan.</p><p>She closed her laptop and put it aside on her desk. She rubbed her eyes and sighed tiredly. She decided to see something for herself as she got dressed in her uniform and wlaked out of her balcony and locked her doors until the thunder clapped seeing a shadow of a person from behind her.</p><p>She gasped seeing it was Damian Wayne standing on another rooftop. Unusually he doesn’t have his blades drawn out and he walked away from the edge of the building. She narrowed her eyes as she flew onto the building where he stood. “What is it that you want from me?”</p><p>“You said that there are some other good witches out there, correct, witch girl?” Damian asked her.</p><p>Raven could see he is rude, inconsiderate, and so unruly. “Why would you want to know?”</p><p>“Long time ago, a witch came and took one person who was very important to me. I need to know where are the rest of those witches. I need to know where their lair is.” Damian replied as he glared at her with his glowing emerald eyes.</p><p>She cannot see whether or not he was really desperate for an answer and wanting to know the location of the witches or he just wanted the information and beat me to it. “I will tell you. With one condition.”</p><p>“Oh, just hurry the hell up woman. I don’t have all night!” Damian snapped at her but she didn’t flinch.</p><p>“I will help you if I can come along on your missions. That way, we could defeat our common enemy quicker and see who was responsible who took the life of your most important person.” Raven requested while he scoffed and walked past her.</p><p>“You’ll only slow me down half-breed. You also reek of human stench in you. You are also human. So a witch with human and witch blood. I do not need any more favours from your kind…. But I will let this one slide for now.” Damian said with his back facing her. “I will allow you to help me.”</p><p>Raven was shocked to hear that from the infamous Damian Wayne. She didn’t want to believe he was going to let her help him and let alone getting her involved in his missions. The rain became more hard with Raven putting her hood on with Damian all drenched with him looking up in the dark clouds, feeling the cold droplets on his face and sighed softly.</p><p>His emerald eyes glanced into her amethyst eyes and her pale-grey skin. Her face looked exactly the same, looked identical to his Raina. Except for the eyes. They’re much more…..captivating to him. They both stood in front of each other as they shook on it. From now on, they would try and work together and defeat their common enemy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After making a deal with Raven, he doubts himself whether he should trust her, while he to hide his darkest turmoil from others during a full moon with his powers strengthens.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the new chapter of Tales of the WitchHunters! Sorry it took so long! I was trying to make this chapter more mysterious and entertaining as I could. </p><p>Enjoy reading and comment. Also please give some feedback. I welcome criticism. Please tell what you really think! </p><p>Hope you all enjoy this new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder clapped with emerald eyes staring into amethyst eyes looking into his eyes. As if she was searching for something. Trying to get him to get lost in her eyes like some type of spell. He growled softly with his fangs baring at her which never bothered her. Sometimes he does not understand the woman who stood in front of him in the rain.</p><p>He doesn’t know what he’ll do with this woman. Raven, a half breed. A human/witch and a devil. But they were to work together. There was no turning back. Not at all. “Well then, if anything turns up, I shall give you a call. Here is my phone number... Miss…?”</p><p>“Roth.” Raven replied as she grabbed the card from him.</p><p>Damian scowled and then watched her walking towards the edge of the building but stopped. She turned around to take one good look at him and then flew back into her apartment building to rest up for the night.</p><p>The young hunter went back to his house as expected but he was certainly not looking forward to this new partnership, but it needs to be done. They could help each other with their goals. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he jumped on the road that leads back to his house.</p><p>He went inside quietly until Stephanie had found him on the staircase. “You are back early than I anticipated.”</p><p>“Not now, Steph. I am not in the mood right now and why are you still up?” Damian asked her as he closed the doors behind him and ran his hand through his drenched hair.</p><p>“I could not sleep. I…had another dream.” Stephanie shuddered at the sight of blood in her dreams, hugging her arms as if they are still stained on her clothes. Damian understood of her trauma and went up the stairs to comfort her.</p><p>“It is alright, you will get over it soon.” Damian comforted his sister while she smiled gratefully at him. The two went back in their rooms while the young hunter was wondering if he had done the right thing to do by starting a secret alliance with this Raven girl, who claims she is a good witch and is half-breed. As well as human. He may test her loyalty if he must. In case if she ever double cross him. But that won’t happen, will it? He’ll never know when the time comes when they work together.</p><p>In the morning, Damian was already up in his black trench coat and stood by his sister and brother’s side. Helena and Tim decided to go with him on a recon mission in finding more witches, some are appearing in broad day light and some are hunting during the night.</p><p>Helena was best at tracking during the day time, so he decided to bring her along as for Tim, he was the fast runner in pursuing the witches. Each of the siblings had a different special ability, himself as the most talented Hunter doesn’t have a special ability.</p><p>“So, Damian, mind telling us where you went?” Tim asked him while twirling his little knives in his hand.</p><p>“It is none of your business, Drake. Perhaps, you should worry about your duties.” Damian spatted as his eyes glanced at Rachel Roth who was walking along the streets. He raised an eyebrow watching her going inside a bookstore.</p><p>“Oh, is that Raven? The girl who helped us take down that witch in that charity ball?” Helena asked as she tied up her hair in a low ponytail. Tim put an arm around Damian’s neck and looked down, seeing her looking through some books.</p><p>“Wow, she really does look like her. Except for the eye colours and the hair.” Tim smiled.</p><p>“If she really is a good witch, then she means no harm to the humans.” Helena said as she sat on the edge of the building. With her hands brushing her hair softly, Damian could see that his young sister really sees things differently than he does. His scowl was noticed by Tim as he watched him leaving the two of them on the building.</p><p>“You two are to investigate the Witches whereabouts. If you did find them, pursue them. I am not be needed.” Damian said with his back turned on them as he walked away with his hands inside his pockets.</p><p>“Come on, Damian, of course, we need you. You are our brother and we never abandon you.” Tim said to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Just stay with us for a few hours then we’ll let you do whatever you need to do. We all know you are still not over…her death.”</p><p>“This has nothing to do with her death or my grief. Stay out of it.” Damian glared at him with his eyes narrowing at him as his brother gasped softly, putting his hands up and stepped back away from him, not wanting him to release his full anger on him.</p><p>He jumped off the building with Tim and Helena looking at one another. They both were really worried about him, seeing he won’t let go of his guilt and rage from his first love’s death. It really drove him mad to kill of the witches. His blind rage almost made him lost sight of who he was in the past.</p><p>His past was filled with glorious fame and respect. He was the greatest Hunter there ever was until he met her…. his first love. The very first person who made him feel like he’s human. After meeting her, everyone started to doubt the Wayne Clan in taking in humans into their family.</p><p>Everyone had started to place doubts when he started to have feelings for Raina, now, he doesn’t want to fail his family ever again. never disgracing him as he narrowed his eyes and walked along the path with people walking past him.</p><p>His fists clenched hearing every little thing with his super hearing. He was sick of all humans were talking about. Was this the life he wanted to live if he had become human? It is absurd. Ridiculous. As if he were to become human now, he sighed heavily as he got out a cigarette from his pocket and started smoking while he watched some people walking past by in the alley.</p><p>He heard voices coming from the street and saw Raven was walking past by with her two friends. One brunette, past her shoulders, and one blonde hair, a pixie cut bob. He raised an eyebrow as he took out his cigar and then leaned to see her walking by with her friends.</p><p>“Hello, Roth.” Damian greeted her with a sly smile on his face.</p><p>Rachel stopped in her tracks and groaned softly with her friends looking at her with a grin on their faces. “My, my, Rach, who is this hunky guy?” Her friend, Donna smiled while Terra rolled her eyes with her arms crossed.</p><p>“Oh apologies, I am Damian Wayne.” Damian introduced himself to the two ladies, shaking their hands politely.</p><p>“As in the Wayne Clan? Rach, I told you not to go anywhere near them.” Terra warned her. She crossed her arms and glared at Damian who stood there with a cigar in his mouth. “Yeah, he is trouble, let’s go, Rae.”</p><p>Raven bit her lips as she walked along with her friends, but Donna gave him a piece of paper in his hands. “Call me.”</p><p>“Donna!”</p><p>“I’m coming Terra!” Donna cried out to her happily and innocently. The three girls walked off away from his sight as he took his cigar out as he heard the humans had spotted him. He growled in annoyance and walked off to his mansion. He looked down at the paper that Donna girl had given him and threw it into the bin.</p><p>(~)</p><p>“Seriously, Wayne has some nerves in approaching us. Who do you think he is anyway?” Terra huffed while putting the groceries away in the fridge and in the cupboards. She saw her boyfriend Garfield was helping her to put them away carefully.</p><p>“You met the Hunter? Whoa, what was he like?” Gar asked.</p><p>“Rude, flirtatious and….and….and…. a show off! He is not to be trusted!” Terra exclaimed, slamming her hands on the counter.</p><p>“Well, we don’t know anything about him yet. We all knew the backstory and that’s it.” Jaime said, calming her down. Donna saw Raven was being usually quiet and was sitting on the bench in front of the window where she could see the mountains and the houses in all of Gotham.</p><p>“Oh, he looked the part and he already talked to Raven.” Terra said, sitting on the counter with Gar grabbing some sandwiches he had made from the sandwich maker.  “Raven, when did you talk to him?”</p><p>Raven turned to her friends and sighed softly. “I talked to him during the charity ball and last night. Saying about a deal of working together to get some clues where the Witches’ lair.”</p><p>“Really? He offered?” Donna asked in disbelief looking at her best friend.</p><p>“He did. He said it will be over if we succeed.” Raven explained. “I don’t know if he is really serious or he was testing me. I felt…sadness from him… some kind of lonely aura in him.”</p><p>“Huh, some sadness.” Terra scoffed as she ate her sandwiches with Gar sitting next to her eating a much bigger sandwich than his girlfriend. “Do you know how many humans and all devils and witches he had killed? He’s monstrous.”</p><p>“I don’t know, T. I heard he was a romantic man.” Donna sighed dreamily with the others looking at her with blank expressions. “Monstrous, a play boy but romantic.”</p><p>“Still, I don’t want him anywhere near us.” Terra said finishing her sandwich and got off the counter, walking up to the stairs to get changed.</p><p>“Maybe we don’t even know him much. Maybe we could talk to him, did he give you his number?” Garfield asked Raven, seeing her twirling the card in her hands. “You are not considering in burning it and ignore his offer.”</p><p>“I do not know.” Raven mumbled as she looked out of the window. “Even if I call him, he would still dismiss me when he gets the chance.”</p><p>“Well, there’s only one way to find out.” Jaime said to him as he got a bottle of beer in his hands.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Flesh squished and squeezed as the body of a witch fell down on the floor with a whip was scraping on the floors with footsteps echoing in the warehouse. The last witch was trying to escape from the WitchHunter, whimpered in fear. She was only using one arm to drag her towards the door.</p><p>“No, no, no!” She screamed until a sword was plunged through her onto the floor. She reached out to the door with her remaining hand and it fell down while her weary eyes watched Damian walking away from her. “You...bastard…you’ll pay!”</p><p>Damian’s emotionless eyes glanced back at her and then looked away, like he doesn’t care at all. He opened the door and walked through seeing more witches inside the room. He took off his trench coat, revealing more bombs and whips on him.</p><p>All of the witches all flew towards him, snarling at him while he swung his whip around, killing them in one swing while the other two witches pinned him down on his back and scratched his back. He shouted and screamed in agony. He grabbed his gun and shot one Witch in the mouth, then hit one by his elbow and made a run for his whip and swung it while he shot at them with his gun.</p><p>He breathed as he heard droplets of blood dropping on the tiled floor. “Shit…I am losing more blood and I am needed to be fed….” He grabbed his swords and sliced through the witches and made a run towards the doors, trying to escape but he was caught by some chains.</p><p>“You will never escape us, Damian Wayne…. Or should we call you Al Gaul?” the witch cackled as she grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him down with her teeth baring at him with saliva spilling out. She was prepared to devour him until the witches all heard a clanging sounds from outside and heard the other witches have been attacked.</p><p>The glass from ceiling broke with a cloaked woman appeared with dark purple orbs appeared on her hands and started shooting at the witches who all snarled and hissed at her. Much to Damian’s shock and annoyance. He saw Raven fighting against all of the witches with all of her powers as she levitated a piece of metal and threw it at them saving Damian from them.</p><p>She took Damian in her arms and then flew away from them, escaping from an exploding warehouse with the explosions he had put earlier while he was fighting against them. The whole place exploded while they were caught in the collusion and were falling down into the water.</p><p>Raven swam up to the surface and tried to fun Damian frantically, then looked to the side seeing going under. She swam towards him and used her powers to get them to safety. She got him on the ground, she glanced at his injuries on his back, he needs medical attention but knew all of Gotham doesn’t trust the Wayne Clan.</p><p>She decided to teleport him to her secret building where she secretly lives and to have time for herself. He groaned in pain from his scratches and she immediately went to her shelves to get some lotions and some other herbs that might be effective.</p><p>Raven put them on the counter while she ripped off his shirt to make it more easy for him to take it off. She helped him get in the tub. “Damian…you step into the tub, I’ll try and heal your wounds.”</p><p>Damian was even more irritated to let another person seeing him in his vulnerable state, but he let her help him this once and got in the tub with calming warm water, but winced in pain, holding onto the towels.</p><p>Raven used her powers to heal his back with the lotion she had pulled out and rubbed it on his back. She managed to stop the bleeding and had them covered his torso with bandages but noticed how he looked so pale.</p><p>She doesn’t know what to do since he is a vampire. She doesn’t know anything about healing a vampire in person and heard Damian was panting heavily and looked at her hungrily, but looked away immediately, thinking he had scared her. “G-get away from me, w-witch.”</p><p>“Not while you are injured. Please, you have to let me help you and then I will leave you alone.” Raven said, placing a hand on his forehead until he grabbed hold of her wrist, making her lose her guard and looked into his shining emerald eyes.</p><p>“D-Don’t. Just don’t.” Damian whispered as he looked deeply in her eyes.</p><p>“Okay… just tell me what to do then I’ll do it for you.” Raven said softly as she got her arm back from him while he sit up straight and then felt his fangs were growing in his mouth and looked away from her.</p><p>She looked at where he was staring at and tried to avoid. She knew vampire needed blood to be fed and get his energy back as he had lost the great amount of blood. “You need blood. I’ll give you blood, you can drink mine.” Raven offered as she rolled her sleeve up.</p><p>“No….no… don’t. Think about what your friends will say about this. Seeing your arm all bandaged up and…after a while they’ll find out that you let a vampire feed on your blood.” Damian pointed out.</p><p>“I just cannot leave you in this condition.” Raven said as she rolled up her sleeve and put her arm in front of his mouth with a stern expression. She was not the type of person who would leave someone dying, or in need of desperate help.</p><p>Damian growled softly as he licked his dry lips, deep inside he didn’t want to hurt her. He felt her hand was trembling and her other free hand was on the back of his head. “If you don’t want to watch, just look away.”</p><p>She nodded and complied as she heard growling from him and bit her arm. She gasped and winced in pain while he held onto her arm, sucking, and drinking her blood from her arm. Raven held onto his head with her hand while she looked away.</p><p>Damian cannot stop drinking her blood and cannot stop feeding off of her. He cannot resist in drinking such pure witch blood. He can hear her heart beat beating fast and saw her looking at him with their eyes locking into one another.</p><p>Suddenly, he can see her thoughts, memories from her past. He could see himself smiling down on her as she walked along in her long purple dress with her long raven hair blowing in the wind. She was walking on a beach with a golden necklace being held in her hands. She smiled and ran towards him with her open arms opening to hug him tightly, while leaning in while he has his arms wrapped around her waist.</p><p>Damian groaned as he was finishing drinking her blood and moved her arm out of the way while she held it closely to her and wrapped it with a bandage. She panted softly and healed herself while He wiped the blood away from his lips and panted heavily, he can feel himself going back to health. He looked down on the floor seeing her unconscious on the floor. He sighed heavily and slowly got up from the tub and had taken her to lay down on the couch, gently he put her hair out of her face.</p><p>Now he just needed to fix up the mess in her bathroom that was filled with the scent of blood. Their blood. He stood up and cleaned up the mess while draining the water mixed with blood and cleaned it afterwards. He made sure the scent of blood is gone.</p><p>While he was putting the cloths in the sink to wash them by hand, he thought of the visions he had seen in his head. They were her memories. Her life he had witnessed. As well as their future. That was an absurd sight to see. A vampire and a witch together.</p><p>The only thing is that him still being a vampire in the future. Was he not to be a human? Will he ever change his mind. It looked like they were happy and content with each other. He shook his head, not wanting to think about it.</p><p>He looked over at Raven who was laying down on the couch and he looked at his surroundings, seeing she is living alone in this lonely apartment. He can even smell the scent of lavender from the kitchen and in the living room. He thought it was an irritating scent, but it turned out…it was a nice smell.</p><p>Damian looked around in her apartment and saw some decoration patterns resembled as the moon and the stars. He raised an eyebrow seeing the cloth was covering a shelf, he slid the cloth to the side, seeing copious books stacked in the shelves. Some were novels, spell books and some old cooking book recipes.</p><p><em>So, she was truly as lonely as I am. </em>Damian looked back at Raven, resting peacefully and then a flash came back seeing Raina’s face once more. He growled and rubbed his eyes tiredly as he growled softly while he clenched his fists with his nails digging into his palms.</p><p>He as a vampire hunter cannot disappoint the other vampire clans and his family. He wished he would become better, stronger. But he was weak, defenceless and need of power. He was obsessed with it all. To become the most strongest and powerful Vampire of all Clans.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Death. Blood. Anger. Power. Devastation. She could feel all of it. She can feel the pain from him. She cannot take too much of this hate she was feeling from him. She could see all of his memories. His family, the other Vampire Clans.</p><p>She stood in the darkest void and saw droplets of blood all over the place with countless bodies trailed on the path, seeing Damian with his hands stained with the blood of the witches, demons and…humans.</p><p>She covered her mouth in shock, seeing him tasting the blood from his hands. Seeing him smiling wickedly. She heard voices from behind her seeing innocent humans screaming and shouting out for mercy. Raven watched them running away from Damian, as he held onto his sword and plunged his katana straight into the hearts of the humans in front of her, screaming in agony.</p><p>Then the landscape has changed when she saw fire surrounding her and heard a woman’s voice. She turned around seeing that woman was hugging Damian tightly, hiding her face on his shoulder while his arms were wrapped around her long raven hair.</p><p>She gasped softly seeing the woman’s skin was white as snow, with rosy pink cheeks. Her hair was shiny as a pearl, flowing into the wind softly. She noticed they were in a pool of blood underneath them. Voices and growled can be heard with the hands of the witches were all reaching out to them, taking them apart from each other.</p><p>Suddenly she opened her eyes, looking out of the window and saw it was a full moon. She sat up on her couch and rubbed her eyes to get her vision more clear while seeing Damian standing in the skylight from the moon, as if gaining powers and energy from it.</p><p>She got up from her couch, watching him breathe softly, eyes shut while feeling his energy coursing through his body with his arms behind his back. Raven saw his new scars on his back, forming a v with claw marks.</p><p>“I see you are up.” Damian spoke up as she was startled and jumped from her spot. “How is your arm?” His back was still facing her, and she knew he had drank her blood and was refusing to face her after drinking it. He has pride and never let anyone see his vulnerable side.</p><p>“It is healing. I should be asking how are you.” Raven replied softly looking down on the carpet woven by her. She also looked back in the bathroom, seeing it was all spotless and saw no stain of blood being spotted.</p><p>“I also cleaned up your bathroom. I did not want to let your friends suspect that you have been with me all this time.” Damian explained himself as he walked back in the living room, standing tall, looking down at her with his emerald eyes gazing down at her amethyst eyes.</p><p>“Hmm, so you are all that rude and inconsiderate.” Raven hummed softly, retaining her persona.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Damian scoffed as he crossed his arms, feeling offended by that comment.</p><p>“I am saying that you do have a heart. You are not like other vampires I had seen.” Raven explained to him while thinking about that vision she had seen. All those memories. He seemed lonely as she is. He seemed like it but didn’t want to admit it.</p><p>She heard the signature scoff from him and heard him walking towards his ripped shirt and jacket. He sighed, annoyed that he doesn’t have anything to wear. He doesn’t want to attract much attention being shirtless.</p><p>“You can use some of these shirts and jackets I had made myself. It’s a tunic.” Raven offered, giving him a black tunic and jacket with green accents. He narrowed his eyes at her, but they softened as he reached out to the clothes in her hands.</p><p>“I shall try them on.” Damian said, taking up her offer and went inside the bathroom again to try it on. Raven sighed softly and walked towards the kitchen get some tea brewing while she watched him flexing his muscles, putting his shirt on.</p><p>She bit her lip, trying to pay attention in making some tea. And had cooked some meals for herself and possibly him. But knew Vampires do not eat food. “How does it fit?” Raven asked him.</p><p>“It fits perfectly.” Damian replied, standing in the centre of her lounge, and was looking at her craft work. “Silver skin?”</p><p>“Yes. Extremely rare these days.” Raven nodded as she placed the plates on the table and had offered him a seat. “I am not sure what you truly like, so I got some tea brewing.”</p><p>“I do not eat but I am fond of tea.” Damian stated as he grabbed the cup and drank the calming tea. He perked up, looking down at his cup and remembered it was the same one that Raina had made in the past. “This is…absolutely divine.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Raven said politely as she sat down eating her meals while she heard the wood scraping underneath the wood of the chair. “What….do you normally eat? If you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p>Damian set down the green cup on the table with his eyes meeting with hers. <em>Curious, is she? Well, I must try to at least be civilised with her if he were to work together with her. </em>“I do eat raw meat. Not cooked. And I also drink blood when it is necessary. And I do drink alcoholic drinks.”</p><p>Raven raised an eyebrow in curiosity. She wanted to get a better…outlook about him and the other vampire clans and himself in general. She looked down in her cup of tea seeing her reflection, seeing her true appearance with markings on her face and a diamond on her forehead with curved markings on her face and cheeks.</p><p>“In other words, you’ll lose your energy and powers?” Raven asked him, sipping on her tea.</p><p>“Yes, correct. Why would you want to know?” Damian asked gruffly with his arms crossed, sitting opposite of her on the table.</p><p>“I…I just wanted to be prepared. If we were to work together that way we might as well get to know each other better.” Raven replied simply as she set her cup on the little plate with him narrowing his eyes in suspicion while hearing the water from the faucet was dripping. Birds chirping outside of her window.</p><p>“I suppose so. But we are just going to be allies. Not friend. Or anywhere more than that. Understood?” Damian asked her.</p><p>Raven sat up straight while frowning. “Of course. I do understand. I do not have that kind of interest in you.”</p><p>Damian narrowed his emerald eyes at her once again then looked away from her while looking out of the window. Seeing it was already late. He should be home by now and his father would throw a fit if he doesn’t go home. He doesn’t want to hear another lecture from the old man.</p><p>“I should take my leave. I thank you for saving me and treating my wounds, as well as lending your blood to help heal myself.” Damian said standing from the chair and grabbed his katana and his guns from the small table in the lounge.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Raven replied with a monotone watching him getting his weapons back.</p><p>“Oh, before I go, how did you know where to find me?” Damian asked her as he stopped in the hallway to the front door. He saw her smirking at him. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing. I am amazed how you didn’t realise I had put a tracker on you.” Raven chuckled.</p><p>Damian’s eyes widened and tried to look for the tracker she had placed. “Relax, I took it out while treating your wounds. Next time I will use magic tracking.” Raven said to him as she walked towards him. “I promise, I wasn’t following you.”</p><p>“Hmm.” He walked off without saying anything and closed the doors behind him, leaving her in her lonely apartment. She sighed, relieved that he had left the apartment. At least he wasn’t like the other men she had met. He was interesting. Has a lot of history behind those heavy scars.</p><p>She was wondering why would she see all of his memories after passing out from him biting her arm. Looking down, she still felt the throbbing pain. She brushed her fingers against the bandages feeling the bite mark. “That will be visible. Good thing I wear gloves and sleeves all the time.” Raven sighed softly.</p><p>In the streets, Damian looked over his phone seeing his brothers and sisters were sending him texts that Father was furious that he wasn’t home at this hour. He sighed turning off his phone and shoved it down in his pants pocket. He looked up in the sky seeing it is a full moon. He needs to get home now.</p><p>He walked along the way on the path all alone until he looked through a window seeing a little puppy inside, snuggling with a little bird stuff toy. It appears the little fella was all alone and was not adopted by anyone. All alone. Just like him….and her.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Damian opened the door to his apartment and placed the little cage on the floor, opening it for the little puppy to walk and wonder around. he whimpered seeing his new was in front of him. “Hey, it is alright. Here…some water and food.”</p><p>He watched the little puppy drink the water and wagged his tail back and forth. He had a little smile on his face, but his eyes remained filled with loneliness and darkness. He heard someone was at his window and his little new puppy scurried away, hiding underneath the table whimpering in fear.</p><p>He walked towards his window, opening his curtains seeing his older brother Dick Grayson grinning at him and was in his suit and mask. He had a blank expression on his face while closing the curtains on him. “Hey! You cannot ignore me like this, Damian! Come on! Let me in!”</p><p>“So irritating.” Damian grumbled underneath his breath and then opened the window to let him and get this conversation over with.</p><p>“Thank you. You know, Bruce is looking for you.” Dick said to him, crossing his arms at him and then saw a little puppy coming out of his hiding place. “Aw, and who is this little cut pup? I never knew you had a soft spot for puppies.”</p><p>“He is not for me.” Damian said clarifying as he sat on his couch drinking his beverage.</p><p>“Oh, well, can you explain to me why you haven’t returned home and who gave you those new clothes?” Dick asked as he sniffed. “Hmm, smells like fresh lavender and vanilla. You haven’t been with that Raven girl by any chance?”</p><p>“She has healed me and found me in the warehouse where those blasted witches were. She managed to find me and had healed me. She may… have... let me drink her blood.” Damian covered his eyes and face in shame with his brother looking at him shock.</p><p>“What? She let you drink her blood? A pure witch offering you blood?” Dick asked him, putting down the puppy on his bed.</p><p>“Yes, she did. And that witch girl was stupid enough to let her guard down.” Damian scoffed, drinking the rest of his alcohol.</p><p>“But you drank her blood anyway.” Dick pointed out while he glared at him and stood up on his feet and marched towards him.</p><p>“She is meaningless in my life. And she is not her.” Damian snarled, shoving his shoulder, walking down to the kitchen.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, little guy.” Dick cooed at the shaking little puppy. “Dami, is just being a big meanie to his older brother.” The little puppy barked happily and licked his hand until he bit one of his fingers. “Ow! No. Not biting.”</p><p>“Grayson leave him alone. I think you are scaring him.” Damian scolded while he changed his shirt and folded the shirt and jacket Raven had given him carefully and put it back inside his closet gently.</p><p>“Well, I don’t know what is your plan with this puppy. I hope you are not going to sacrifice him.” Dick said, sitting on the bed with the puppy laying on his lap. “So, this Raven girl really healed you and nothing has clicked?”</p><p>“No. As I said, I have nothing to do with her except for working together to find the Witches lair then that’s it. We will not see each other again after that.” Damian said sternly as he closed the closet shut. “I will not see that woman ever.”</p><p>“Fine. Just chill, I am only asking. But you just cannot admit she seems like she’s a nice woman for you. You haven’t imprinted on anyone since…Raina.” Dick pointed out to him as he growled in annoyance.</p><p>“Do not rub it in, Grayson.” Damian spatted. “And I know I am the last of the Wayne clan to figure out my special ability over a thousand years. Perhaps it is not meant to be because I am an Al Gaul. My mother never wanted me to find out what it is…she only saw me as a tool. A monster.”</p><p>“But we took you in. Bruce took you in as the rest of us.” Dick reminded him softly. “And you took in this puppy. Maybe something in you is changing. That’s also a good thing. Hey, I never knew that I was going to meet Kori and have a daughter with her. I had changed for the better.”</p><p>“You truly think I can do the same?” Damian asked him.</p><p>Dick simply smiled at his youngest brother and shook his shoulder a bit. “Of course. Just try and be friends with her first.”</p><p>Damian chuckled and gave him a pat on the back. Then the two heard door knob rattling. Both of them stood on their guard. Dick walked out of his room while the puppy whimpered softly hiding away underneath Damian’s bed.</p><p>The young hunter grabbed his gun from his cupboard and walked out of the door. He saw another window was opened. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, remembering he has locked the window before. He walked towards it and closed it, locking it before he felt a hand on his shoulder and was thrown in the hallways.</p><p>“Damian! Whoa! Now that is one ugly looking witch!” Dick exclaimed, jumping to kick the witch’s head until it grabbed his leg with her teeth and bit on it. He shouted in pain as he was thrown out of the window.</p><p>“Grayson!” Damian called out to his brother while shooting his bullets at the witch. She screamed and howled in agony while she transformed into a beast. Flesh ripping and transforming in front of him. it was a horrifying sight to witness and he shot more bullets at her until he ran out.</p><p>“Damn it!” Damian cursed as he was being choked by the witch. He doesn’t want to transform again and lose a memory of what has happened.</p><p>“Damian Al Gaul, you could’ve been more stronger if you were with your mother. She would’ve given you everything you ever wanted. Don’t you want to see your love again?” The Witch asked him.</p><p>He really wanted to see her for one last time. He wished he could’ve stayed with her that night, he should’ve become more stronger for her. He gritted his teeth as he grabbed his other knife and cut down the witch’s wrist as she screamed in pain, holding her wrist.</p><p>“You insolent fool! You are one of Talia Al Gaul’s greatest achievements. Have you no respect to what she has given you! You are a proud werewolf of the Al Gaul Clan!”</p><p>“Don’t call me that! That wench isn’t my mother! She has used me me…us as tools! Look at you! A witch and a deformed wolf! You call that greatest achievement?” Damian stood up with another gun that he had placed in the chest and began to shoot her again. She shouted and cried and clawed him on his torso. He hissed in pain and bent down, feeling his heart beat was getting stronger. <em>No I cannot transform not…now! </em>The witch stood in confusion seeing he was burning with steam coming out of his body.</p><p>Outside of the apartment, Dick was calling in for back up from his family. He saw the deformed witch was falling down out of the apartment and crushed on a few cars with glass falling down on the road and some people were screaming and shouting seeing a monster in front of them with the rain falling down on them.</p><p>They all heard a wolf howling into the night. Dick’s eyes widened seeing he has transformed under the full moon. On a very special night, when the moon is full, he transform into a wolf. Courtesy of his mother, Talia Al Gaul, merging her blood with Bruce’s.</p><p>The citizens in all of Gotham gasped, clamoured seeing the form of Damian Wayne as a wolf. The children all cried and screamed at the sight of him growling, snarling while looking down at them, thinking he’ll eat them.</p><p>“This is going to be a long night.” Dick muttered.</p><p>Damian in his wolf form, can see all of the people in front of him looked away with fear and hate. They had started to throw everything at him. Dick had defended him from the people. “Can’t you see that he wasn’t trying to hurt anyone? He is trying to help you!”</p><p>“You Wayne Family should go home and let the El Clan take over this city!” Shouted an old man.</p><p>“Yeah, you don’t belong here!’ Cried out a young woman.</p><p>They all shouted and swear at Damian who was still in his wolf form. His emerald eyes glowed in response of his temper while hearing his brother was pushing him away from the crowd, not wanting them to hurt him. He heard their voices ringing his ears, he snarled and glanced back at the deformed witch behind him, ready to fight against him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Darkness Consumes All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Damian was attacked by one of his mother’s experiments, he was plagued with the darkness inside him and was determined to find a way to let go of his demons until Raven and her friends had come to accept his offer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas to you guys!!! Do not worry, 2020 is almost over!!! </p><p>This is my present for you all. A new chapter of this fanfic series!! I have so much planned!! I hope you all are enjoying this fanfic series. I had worked on this for so long and I wanted to know what you all really think in the comments and give feedback if wish to. </p><p>Enjoy reading!! Happy Holidays to everyone!! Stay Safe!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Damian! No!” Dick cried out to his brother, watching him charge towards the monster with his fangs baring at it and pounced on her, beginning to brawl on the road with the police officers arriving with their rifles out. “Damian! No! Don’t hurt him!”</p><p>“Please, Mr Grayson stand back.” Said a police officer. Commissioner Gordon has arrived in the scene seeing a wolf and a deformed creature having a showdown in the middle of the road.</p><p>“Is that….?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s Damian.” Dick nodded while Gordon had ordered his men to hold fire until he says so. He heard him whimpering in pain, shaking his head before he attacked the monster again, rolling and destroyed a few damaged cars.</p><p>Down below, Dick had saved a few humans from getting hurt while Helena and Tim both came to help him, and both saw Damian in his werewolf form during a full moon. He snarled with saliva drooled all over on the road with blood dripping from his mouth.</p><p>The deformed wolf in front of him was panting heavily from the fight but growled ferociously attacked him again on the neck, slamming him on the ground. Helena closed her eyes from the sight until Stephanie and Kate both arrived at the scene on the rooftop with two figures standing with them.</p><p>“Is that Clark and his son Conner?” Dick asked, seeing in dark blue clothing with red and yellow accents on their jackets.</p><p>“Yes, they were going with us for a meeting until they had heard this happened.” Kate explained with a small sigh. “So are we just going to stand here and let Damian take all of the fun?”</p><p>“Your right, we should help in anyway we can.” Conner flew down to assist his oldest friend. He knocked down the monster away from Damian. He punched repeatedly until he was thrown into the buildings.</p><p>Damian growled and snarled as he ran towards the monster and kept on biting on her as she screamed and howled in pain. Gordon had ordered his men to shoot at her while Damian stepped back as he leaped and licked his sore paw. “That’s it! Keep shooting at that witch! Mr. Wayne, get out of there!”</p><p>Dick and the rest of his siblings helped Damian who was transforming back to his original form and collapsed with Helena helping him get up with Tim’s help. He groaned painfully as he came to and gasped softly seeing his hands were stained with blood.</p><p>They set him on the footpath while hearing the firefighters taking out of the fire from the buildings, seeing Dick was explaining everything to Gordon and he saw Kate and Conner coming towards him. Conner bent down to see if he was alright.</p><p>“Damian, are you alright, pal?” Conner asked him worriedly.</p><p>“I think he’ll live.” Kate said, giving him water. They all knew after he transforms, he cannot remember what he had done. He was heard clamouring from the citizens and began to throw somethings at him.</p><p>“Hey! He did try to save you people!” Kate exclaimed.</p><p>“He is a monster that’s what he is!”</p><p>“Yeah, he doesn’t belong here! So does the rest of you!” yelled an older man. Damian had listened to every word the people had said about him and the rest of his family. He hated hearing them with his very own ears. It irritates him to his own very core. He wished things were different if they were accepted by the people, but they wouldn’t. Because they are monsters. All of them are vampires.</p><p>In the crowd, Jaime and Garfield had watched how the people have treated him and it really pained the both of them to see people are still treating them badly over the years. They both disappeared from the crowd and walked away.</p><p>“Man, that was…intense.” Garfield breathed out.</p><p>“Yeah. I don’t know what to say now about Damian Wayne. He was so tormented, discriminated and been labelled as a monster.” Jaime said, remembering how the people were jeering at him as soon as he appeared a wolf. Seeing him only as a monster.</p><p>Himself had gone through with that years ago with his family and he knew Damian doesn’t deserve any malice from the citizens of Gotham. He walked with Garfield by his side on the path on their way to their apartment.</p><p>They opened the door with Garfield gasping. “What is it Gar?”</p><p>“The apartment. It’s all trashed. Donna! Terra!” Garfield cried out to his girlfriend and Donna. Their living room was destroyed and filled with rocks and dirt. He noticed how the couch was ripped in half. The two boys begun to frantically search for the girls upstairs and saw Donna was trapped underneath the broken bed.</p><p>Jaime came and helped Gar to get her out of there. They heard someone coming in seeing it was Raven. She used her powers to lift up the couch to get Donna out. She used her magic to put back the couch together while Jaime ran downstairs to get some water and first aid kit. Garfield looked around the apartment to look for his girlfriend and heard her groaning in pain. Seeing her trapped on the ceiling.</p><p>“What…. happened?” Terra groaned painfully, feeling a headache going on in her head with Gar helping her.  </p><p>“It’s okay, I’ll get you out of there!” Garfield turned onto a gorilla and got her out of the ropes and jumped down on the floor with her in his arms and transformed back. “Do you know attacked you here?”</p><p> “Ugh, witches came in here and attacked us. They were looking for Raven.” Terra replied and looked at her friend Raven worriedly. “They were saying she is the key to open the portal. To get her father out.”</p><p>“But I locked him up. Sealed him away.” Raven said while healing Donna.</p><p>“Well, now they are after you. We need to get to a safe place other than here. They’ll be coming back here if we stay here longer.” Garfield said to his friends.</p><p>(~)</p><p>His apartment was in ruins and he had taken what he has and had them brought back to his family mansion with the help of his childhood best friend Connor. He was standing on the edge of the hallway where the windows and walls were broken down.</p><p>He stood with his hands in his trench coat’s pockets and had a cigarette in his mouth while he stood looking down at the monster he had attacked on the road. All tied up in chains. He remembered all of those horrid screams and shouting. All of torment he had endured all those years. He still has the scars he had received from mankind.</p><p>Damian closed his eyes, remembering the moment he had stepped in the village where Raina had resided, she was already trying to kill him with her arrows. She was all stained with blood and her clothes were all ripped. He remembered her being stabbed from behind while he had reached out to her. He was disowned by humans they all had used the whips to get him away from the human village.</p><p>“Hey, Damian?”</p><p>He opened his eyes and turned to his friend who pulled him out of his thoughts. “What is it, Kent?”</p><p>“Your father had called. Saying that This Raven girl wants to see you back at the mansion.” Connor replied, seeing him turned away from him. “Damian, he said it was urgent and you have to be there.”</p><p>Damian growled and then sighed in defeat. “Very well. Once you are done with that, you are free to go.”</p><p>“Hey…you are my best friend, and I will stay by your side. I am coming along whether you like it or not.” Connor said to him while bowing down at him.</p><p>“Tch, you can do whatever the hell you want. You always would follow me around when we were children.” Damian scoffed as he grabbed his puppy in his hands and walked out of his apartment.</p><p>“That my friend, is called loyalty.” Connor grinned, putting an arm around his shoulder.</p><p>“Get the hell off me.” Damian hissed, pushing him off him. He and Connor may be best of friends, they tend to bicker and fool around as they are both the ladies men, but Damian is far more gentlemanly than he is. He had vowed that Raina is the only woman for him and no one else. No one could ever steal his heart.</p><p>He went inside the car with his puppy barking softly and sat down next to him. He doesn’t know how the puppy wasn’t shaken up by what has happened. At least he is behaving and that’s the main thing. He saw Connor was driving the car and sighed softly. “I thought Alfred would be here.”</p><p>“Nope. He is aiding your girlfriend back in the mansion.” Connor said.</p><p>“She is not my girlfriend and second, did Grayson tell you about this?” Damian asked him with irritation detected in his voice while Connor smirking. He loved pushing his buttons.</p><p>“No. Jason did.” Connor chuckled.</p><p>“He is going to be fucking dead by the time we get there.” Damian snarled while his fangs were coming out. “Why does he need to say that to you?”</p><p>“Because I am your best friend. I want to know everything I had missed out when I went with my father for a diplomatic meeting.” Connor smirked. “Also, she sounds interesting. She is more like your type.”</p><p>“She is just a companion and an acquaintance. Nothing more, Kent. Keep your bloody eyes on the road, you maniac.” Damian said with an annoyed expression while petting the little puppy snuggled against his left leg.</p><p>“Alright, alright, whatever you say.” Conner laughed lightly as he kept on driving.</p><p>They later had arrived at the mansion with Jason and Tim greeting their brother. They saw the door opened with a little puppy coming out and barking excitedly, running around their legs. “A puppy?”</p><p>“Hey Connor, is this your puppy?” Tim asked, grabbing the puppy in his hands while it happily licked him on the face.</p><p>“Nope. He is Damian’s new pet.” Connor replied with Damian coming out of the car with a scowl and grabbed the puppy back in his arms, not greeting them or saying another word to them. He walked straight inside the mansion with Jason and Tim looking at him in confusion. “Yeah, sometimes I do not know what he is planning in that head of his.”</p><p>“Neither do I.” Jason said, putting his hands in his pockets.</p><p>“Master Kent, Master Todd and Master Drake, I shall get this car parked. You all run along.” Alfred said until Connor stopped him.</p><p>“It’s alright, Uncle Alfred, I can handle it.” Connor winked as he got in his car and parked it in the underground parking.</p><p>Inside the mansion, Damian let the little puppy run around the mansion until he stopped looking up at the brooding figure in front of him. Bruce Wayne stood still, looking down at the pup, raising an eyebrow with confusion and watched his son, Damian walking past him.</p><p>“Where is that witch?” Damian asked him bluntly.</p><p>“She is waiting for you in the lounge. I shall deal with you later.” Bruce said, walking away.</p><p>Damian with the puppy followed him walked into the lounge and stopped in his tracks, growling seeing more people in the mansion. Assuming they were Raven’s friends. He glared at the two men present in the room while Connor went inside the lounge.</p><p>“Who the hell are these people?” Connor asked, getting his knife out.</p><p>“They would be my best friends and family. Mind having your friend not pointing that knife at my friends?” Raven requested gruffly while Damian scoffed and turned to his friend, urging him to lower his guard and put his weapon away.</p><p>“Now, go straight to the point, why you all are here in our family mansion?” Damian asked walking towards the small table stand and poured in some alcohol in a small cup and sat on the couch.</p><p>“Our friends had been attacked by the witches in our apartment. Terra had informed us that this demon who controls all of the witches is coming for Raven.” Jaime explained to the young Wayne who seemed to listen.</p><p>“And who is this demon?” Connor asked standing by Damian’s side.</p><p>“His name is Trigon. He’s….my father.” Raven admitted with Damian’s eyes widened and stared at her in shock. He placed his cup on the table and stood up on his feet, never taking his eyes off of her.</p><p>“You did mention you were the daughter of a demon, you never mentioned you were the daughter of the evil Dark Lord Trigon.” Damian said with disdain.</p><p>“I was about to tell you, but you are too stubborn to listen.” Raven pointed out, crossing her arms with a frown.</p><p>Damian growled in annoyance, glaring at her. “And now you have mention this, as I said, we can take this opportunity to work together. We can find him and destroy the Witches once and for all.”</p><p>“What? Rae, you accepted his offer?” Garfield asked in disbelief.</p><p>“He was willing.” Raven said with Damian walking away from the young witch.</p><p>“And she was willing to help me as well, but that is more on a personal level. That is between me and her. Not to all of you, bounty hunters.” Damian added with his arms crossed.</p><p>Terra growled and put her hands on her hips. “How did you know all of us are bounty hunters? You spy on us?”</p><p>“No. I had information from my friend here, Connor Kent. From the Kent Clan, resided in Krypton. Far side from the mountains with abundant of advanced technology and resources we need to fight those witches and demons we had encountered.” Damian explained, putting his hands in his pockets. “But I found nothing on your witch friend. All information has been….out of reach.”</p><p>“We always travel a lot around the world, but Raven insists she stays and live here.” Donna said with Connor walking from behind her. “Hi.”</p><p>Connor wasn’t shown to have any interest and initially ignored her as she tried to get his attention, but nothing was working. “I heard about the Kent’s. Their clan was almost wiped out.” Terra spoke up.</p><p>“Do not mention the rest of my family, bounty hunter.” Connor glared at her while she glared back with a scowl. “My family has nothing to do with you, weak human.”</p><p>“Enough!” Damian roared getting everyone’s attention as they all flinched except for Connor and Raven. They both were used to his outbursts and known him to have quite a temper. “I may need to discuss this with Miss Roth. Connor, please have them in their separate guests rooms.”</p><p>Connor nodded and led the team to their rooms leaving Raven and Damian alone in the lounge to talk privately. Once the door was closed, Damian’s eyes immediately glanced at the young witch standing in front of him.</p><p>“I take it you are in bad terms with your father.” Damian said, offering her some alcohol.</p><p>“Yes…. For many, many years.” Raven said bitterly as she sat down on the chair. “He forced my own mother who is a witch, to marry him in front of my sisters. My home land. The Good Witches. My father was trapped by one Good Witch in another realm where he cannot get to me.”</p><p>“I see. But what are Trigon’s plans? To get to you for revenge is I get, but there’s more to this story. Something you aren’t telling your friends and I.” Damian narrowed his eyes down at her.</p><p>Raven has never told him this but already told the half-truth to her friends and family. “I am the key to open a portal for him to get into this world from the realm the Good Witch had sealed him away.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“All he does was controlling the Witches, but he was not alone. He has his own league of villains by his side. But I never met them.” Raven continued explaining.</p><p>“I must admit. My mother was the one who also control the Witches. I am originally called Damian Al Ghul. Before I was welcomed into this family, my father had found me along with my mother Talia Al Ghul. She…had created over a thousands of monsters. Including me.” Damian sat on the couch as he explained his origins.</p><p>“I left my mother to join my father to stop her schemes with the Kent family but most of the people didn’t survive.” Damian explained to her. “So, after that, we have become hunters, yet people still don’t appreciate us, even we were trying to save people.”</p><p>Raven frowned, knowing the people of Gotham City still mistreats the Wayne clan. She had heard stories about them since moving into the city. She noticed he was in a fight and felt some kind negative energy in him. It was much more worse than before.</p><p>“Something happened on your end, didn’t it?” Raven asked seeing his back was slouching.</p><p>“I was attacked by one of my mother’s lackeys. She thrashed my apartment.” Damian growled in annoyance.</p><p>“Huh, my friend’s apartment was in ruins by the time I arrived.” Raven said while stroking her chin and knew all of the witches had arrived to create chaos into the city. “You don’t think they all are after us?”</p><p>“Could be the possibility. But if we are to work together, I hope it is not with your friends.” Damian said, drinking the rest of the alcohol in the bottle and watched her standing up with a glare on her face.</p><p>“I thought you were willing to help us as I will help you.” Raven reminded him with her arms crossed. Glaring at the young Wayne.</p><p>“You really think I could team up with a bunch of novices? That’s supposed to be a joke?” Damian scoffed, turning away from her.</p><p>“I trust my friends are not novices. And they do have special abilities no one does know of.  I promise you. We won’t slow you down.” Raven promised, standing her ground while Damian narrowed his eyes at her. She was not backing down and wanted to try to cooperate with each other to take down their most common enemy.</p><p>“I shall need to discuss this with my father. In the meantime, I shall lead you to your room.” Damian said standing up and walked towards the doors with the puppy barking softly at Raven, tilting his head at her.</p><p>“May I ask why do you have a dog?” Raven asked, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>Damian turned away from her. “He is for you. So you won’t be alone…… Whatever woman, you shall name him if you wish to.” He walked out of the room with Raven happily accepting his ‘gift’. She smiled and carried him in her arms.</p><p>She followed him into the hall and saw him opening a door and let her in. “It’s…nice.”</p><p>“I had Alfred made the arrangements and please, do not hesitate to call if you need help.” Damian said to her as he opened the curtains for her and let her see the view of the garden. “Also, there is a closet for you and a bookshelf. As well as a bathroom.”</p><p>“And yours?” Raven asked.</p><p>“I prefer if you ask Alfred to guide you to my room.” Damian replied, grabbing a cigarette and began smoking. “I’ll be with my father to talk of this…alliance. I won’t be long. You may explore the mansion.”</p><p>(~)</p><p>The hallways lit up with a woman appears to be in her late 30s walked along with demons surrounding her and walked beside her father. They both were walking towards the chambers meeting their leader. “Talia, Ra’s, I take it that they do know where the children are.”</p><p>“Yes, they do, and your daughter’s magic has been hidden for quite some time until now.” Talia smiled sly. “And also, our children had met, Lord Trigon.”</p><p>“Is that so? Hmm, this might actually be interesting.” Trigon chuckled with the demon dogs were looking at him in confusion, tilting their heads to the side until he stood up from his chair and walked towards the fireplace. “Things had gotten quite interesting these days.”</p><p>They looked closely seeing Trigon was summoning the fire demon dogs, they all circled around them with Trigon walking out to the balcony and looked down at his army of Witches. “The games has just begun.”</p><p>(~)</p><p>“So, that day, you went to find her and see if she could be trusted and let her and her team help us hunt down these witches?” Bruce asked his son.</p><p>“Yes, Father. I did.” Damian replied short with smoke coming out of his mouth, looking at his father who narrowed his eyes at him. He knew he was more disappointed in him more than ever. He wishes to become the son he wanted him to be. He wanted to have his father’s approval and love.</p><p>“This…might be a good chance for me to see your ability to work alongside with others rather than doing things alone.” Bruce said to his son with his hands clasped together. “This could be a good opportunity for redemption, son. You could do this for her.”</p><p>“Everything I had done for her was only to disappoint you and was a complete waste of time, Father. My actions from the past does define me. It does define everything about us. The only reason why people hate us.” Damian snarled softly with his emerald eyes started to glow.</p><p>“You can still change things, Damian. You…started to change.” Bruce reminded him. “Do not give your heart to the darkness. You can still start over and it is not too late. You cannot dread on what she had said to you…”</p><p>The cupboard broke down and fell down on the floor with blood dripping. Bruce closed his eyes trying to prevent himself from seeing the sight of blood. He heard his son’s heartbeat was beating rapidly with his eyes glowing bright emerald and his fangs sticking out.</p><p>“Do not…repeat what she had said.” Damian growled and walked out of the room and slammed the door closed with the frame falling down.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Raven found herself in the most darkest room she ever had seen. She looked around at the boxes and the shelves that were all filled with most prized possessions. She felt that she isn’t allowed to be inside until something had caught her eye. She saw a sacred bow and arrow in a display box in front of the window.</p><p>She walked towards it slowly to get a good closer look at it. She carefully opened it, biting her lips nervously and then opened the window door to take a good closer to look at the bow. She can sense the pure magic it has within her presence.</p><p>While she was reaching out to the bow, the doors slammed opened seeing Damian growling softly. he ran towards the display and closed it. He growled at Raven who stood her ground and took a few steps back.</p><p>“You are not allowed to be in here.” Damian snarled at her.</p><p>“It was hers, isn’t?” Raven asked, taking a few steps back seeing his glowing eyes with her back hitting a few boxes behind her. Damian slammed his hand beside her head and growled, baring his fangs at her.</p><p>“You looked inside my head, witch girl?” Damian demanded lowly and dangerously.</p><p>“Please, I am an empath. I know a lot of things now when I looked inside your head while I lent my blood to you. I also healed you during that process.” Raven reminded him. “And don’t tell me you did looked inside my head as well.”</p><p>Damian scoffed and turned away from her with his back facing her. “Don’t act like you know me at all. We just met and you just crossed the line.”</p><p>Raven frowned and looked away from him to look at the bow. She knew he had guilt and sadness inside of him, also seeing the memory of him looking like a monster. With all of the emotions she had felt, he was driven to right those wrongs. Instead the people still mistreated him. He took out his anger on those humans, demons, and witches. He had lost the true meaning of compassion.</p><p>“Perhaps I did cross the line. And I do not expect you to apologise to me straight away. Because all you do is run away.” Raven spatted and let herself out of the storage.</p><p>Damian rubbed his face with frustration and anger. He looked at the bow with his glowing emerald eyes, gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly with blood coming out of his palm. He punched the window glass. He walked out of the storage room and saw Kate outside with a box in her hands.</p><p>“Oh, Damian, sorry, I didn’t see you.” Kate apologised.</p><p>“It is nothing.” Damian said quietly with his blood dripping on the carpet.</p><p>“Damian, you’re…bleeding.” Kate said softly as he hid it away from her with a cloth. He didn’t want her to suffer another episode under the night of a full moon. “Sorry, I can’t control my hunger yet. So, uh, what were you doing in there?”</p><p>“Nothing. I wasn’t doing anything in there.” Damian replied darkly.</p><p>“But your hand is bleeding.” Kate pointed at his bleeding hand. “Did something happen with that girl?”</p><p>“I SAID THERE IS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!” Damian shouted with his fangs baring at her and growled at her with Kate standing still at his outburst. They all were used to his outbursts and had dealt with his temper for years.</p><p>Damian scoffed and walked off to his room to try and cool down. He shut his door closed and laid down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. His anger, his temper, and his drive to seek for revenge is slowly eating him up. He cannot control. He groaned in frustration as he sat up on the edge of his bed.</p><p>Meanwhile, in Raven’s room, she was reading a book on her bed quietly while thinking about that bow she had seen in the storage. She could tell he kept it to remember her. His past love, Raina. She saw her in his memories. She had heard everything. He really did loved her so much and cannot bear with the pain he has been feeling for a thousand of years.</p><p>“Hey, Rae, can we come in?” Terra asked.</p><p>Raven put her book on her bedside table with the little puppy barking and licked Donna’s shoes as the girls came into her room. “I still cannot believe that Wayne gave you a puppy, here I thought he is some kind of stone-cold Vampire.”</p><p>“Damian is a hybrid. He is also a werewolf. From the Al Ghul clan.” Raven said to her friends.</p><p>“What?! That’s impossible!” Donna exclaimed in disbelief.</p><p>“It is true. He told me the events of what had happened in his apartment. He had revealed his truest form in front of all Gotham City.” Raven said standing up from her bed.</p><p>“Yeah….me and Jaime saw him in his wolf form.” Jaime appeared behind the two girls. “He was fighting off this deformed animal. Looks like an imperfect experiment.”</p><p>“That’s what Damian has told me. His mother was Talia Al Ghul. She creates these army of monsters. Possibly for my father.” Raven suggested as she hugged herself.</p><p>“Then we need to get ready for anything, guys.” Garfield said with everyone agreeing.</p><p>Meanwhile, Damian took off his shirt to see his injuries had already been healed. He sighed and had his arms leaning on the glass window drinking his cup of alcohol in his hands until he squinted his eyes seeing a figure was standing in the rain and walked off.</p><p>He closed the curtains and sat on his chair with a heavy sigh. He was certain that they weren’t followed on the way here. Connor would’ve sensed anyone sneaking up behind them from driving the car to the mansion. He sighed deeply thinking he is just paranoid.</p><p>Then he stood up from his chair and walked over to his closet to grab something until he heard a glass shattering from outside his room. He walked out of his room only to be punched by a shapeshifting witch. He was sent flying back on his bed, breaking it.</p><p>That got the attention from Jason and Tim who both ran out of their rooms seeing the witch inside their home! They both grabbed their weapons to fight against the other three witches. Jason began shooting at them with his silver bullets with Tim running up the railings of the stairs, grabbing his staff and hit them on the head and twirled, jumping back on the floor, and got scratched by a witch on the chest.</p><p>“What’s with all of the ruckus?” Selina appeared from her study and gasped seeing her children were being attacked. She got out her whip and hit them as they all hissed at her.</p><p>Selina choked one by the neck and swung a kick on the youngest witch on the face as she fell off the stairs. The witch screamed in pain being stabbed by Barbara’s staff and was shot by Kate with Helena and Stephanie by her side. All joined them in taking them all down.</p><p>Damian emerged from his bed and ran out of his room and punched the witch who was in his way and then purple blasts appeared from Raven as she flew up in air, her eyes glowing and she used her powers to squish the witch. She grunted in effort as the witch’s flesh were spurting out on the floor and on the railings with blood dripping down.</p><p>He saw the bounty hunters all helped his family taking them down. He saw Garfield shapeshifting into an animal and roared loudly, pouncing on one witch, and ripped off her head with Jaime slicing it in half.</p><p>Donna flew next to Raven as they both flew to take them down with their abilities while Terra crushed the other witches that were attacking Tim and Jason with two boulders in front of them with blood spilling out with Selina hissing.</p><p>Bruce came in with Dick and Alfred seeing what was the commotion was about. He glared at the sight of blood from the witches had stained his home. His eyes went to his family and the bounty hunters.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Damian was dressed in a black turtleneck shirt and came in his father’s room with a glare on his face. “Father, I do believe you knew it was Talia. She is just using these just to get us on our nerves in spiking up a war with each other. We cannot let her get to us.”</p><p>“I know, son. That’s why I am sending you, Connor, and the Bounty Hunters to kill all of the witches and find her. Find out what’s her endgame here. As the people in Gotham despises us, there are huge numbers of humans being killed and were later transformed into witches and demons.” Bruce said to him.</p><p>“When did all of these killings had started?” Damian asked looking at the photos.</p><p>“Since the attack in your apartment and in the hunter’s house. Looks like they are all after you all. You and Connor will go with the Hunters. The rest of us will handle things here. I am calling Clark in some back up.” Bruce explained.</p><p>Damian hated in working in a team, but this might be able to help him change that. This will be a good chance to keep his eye on her. He sighed heavily and then looked at his father. “Alright, if it pleases you, I shall allow them on my mission. And in return for their generosity, please give them some places to live in.”</p><p>“Consider it done, son. This will be the longest mission you will be in. Can I trust you can finish this task?” Bruce asked his son who glared at him.</p><p>“Yes.” Damian replied.</p><p>After Damian had finished talking to his father. He saw Raven in her battle wear with the rest of her friends. He glanced at Connor who waited for his orders. “Your father had said you are the leader of this group. So, what now?”</p><p>“We go after all the witches, follow their tracks. They’ll lead us to my mother and the rest of the witches. Our order is to kill them all. Once and for all.” Damian said, grabbing his swords and started walking towards the doors with the Hunters and Connor all following him outside, walking out of the mansion onwards to their new mission together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Demons Inside of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After two months, they had made progress in working together as one unit and had been hunting more witches. Meanwhile Raven had revisited her childhood memories in her dreams and had struggled with the monster she is inside of her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! HERE'S TO 2021!! </p><p>Here is my newest chapter of 2021! I hope you all will like it!! Warning though... this chapter will be longer than the other chapters I had made. </p><p>So, enjoy reading, please comment and give feedback! It is much appreciated to see what everyone does think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Older witches screamed as they were being decapitated by a long katana with the rest of the witches running and flying away with the purple blasts shot at them with a lasso came catching them all at once and threw them into the shattered glass on the ground. Boulders all crumbling down and crushed them with blood spurting out everywhere on the ground.</p><p>“That’s the last bit of the witches. In this part of town of New York.” Garfield appeared returning back to his original form with Terra looking at him with amused eyes, Donna squealed and looked away with Raven flying adrift and looked away uninterested.</p><p>“Dude, you are naked. Your cock is showing.” Jaime reminded him with smirk.</p><p>“Ah, sorry! But I bet you are totally interested, baby.” Garfield winked at his girlfriend who blushed deep red. Garfield got his clothes on with Connor grabbing the lasso back for Donna who grabbed it from him as they awkwardly stood by each other’s side.</p><p>“So, what’s next?” Donna asked.</p><p>“We go back to the hotel. I already booked some rooms. If it does pleases you, I will let you choose your own rooms.” Damian said, cleaning his blade, getting rid of the blood as he walked out of the warehouse with some cars coming towards them seeing the police and firefighters coming in to check the site.</p><p>Once they reached to the hotel, Garfield and Terra had already went to their rooms with Damian paying. Donna decided to have a room to herself. “Yes, please, also, a room away from theirs. I don’t want to be traumatised in the next morning.”</p><p>Connor clicked his tongue with Damian looking at him with an eyebrow raised. “You are not seriously thinking about sleeping with her. You two just met, Kent.” Damian whispered to him.</p><p>“Hey, it has been two months we stayed here slaying all of the witches. Maybe it’s a good time to spruce things up.” Connor gave him a wink as he was about to get his room ready but only to hear that his room will be far from Donna.</p><p>Raven came up to Damian’s side seeing him shaking his head at his friend’s behaviour. “Is he always like this?”</p><p>“Sometimes, but I assure you, he is harmless.” Damian said as they both went to the counter as soon as Jaime offered to share his room with a weeping Connor.</p><p>“Wayne here. I had paid for the suite.” Damian said.</p><p>“Yes, but unfortunately we don’t have another room for your friend here. And I had sent all of her belongings to your suite, Mr Wayne. Miss Roth, I hope this will be most suitable to you.” The woman said to Raven who blinked while Damian looked at her in confusion.</p><p>“Are you certain that all of the rooms are taken?” Damian asked.</p><p>“Yes, I am certain.” The woman nodded.</p><p>“Alright then, we don’t have a choice.” Damian said as he allowed Raven to stay with him in his suite. He had paid for every room their teammates and friends are staying.</p><p>“You know I could’ve paid as well.” Raven said to him.</p><p>“Nonsense, I owe you that much from last month when you saved me from those people.” Damian blushed lightly as he gave his credit card to the woman. “Besides, I can treat you with some dinner in our suite. It has one of the best views in the hotel.”</p><p>“Yes, you have great taste, Mr Wayne.” The woman smiled. “Here is your credit card and your key card. Enjoy your stay.”</p><p>Damian walked off without saying anything and Raven followed with Titus in her arms. They walked towards the elevator. Damian pressed the button to their suite, and she stood next to him quietly with Titus wagging his tail back and forth, panting happily.</p><p>“I am satisfied with the fact that you kept the puppy I have given you.” Damian said timidly with his hands in his pockets.</p><p>Raven smiled softly with Titus licking her face excitedly. “Yes, I named him Titus.” Damian glanced at the little puppy and sniffed him curiously. Then the elevator dinged seeing another couple were coming in with Damian pulling the young sorceress closer to the wall.</p><p>She blushed lightly seeing how close they are. She tried to calm herself down and could hear his heartbeat. <em>Was he nervous? Or is it just my imagination? </em>His face was expressionless and was focused on the doors in front of them.</p><p>“We are here now.” Damian said to her as they walked out of the elevator with Raven letting Titus follow him to their suite. He opened the door with the key card letting her and Titus in first. She gasped seeing a luxury suite.</p><p>“How….?”</p><p>“My father owns this building as well.” Damian smirked at her, putting his weapons on the table while taking his jacket off. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a two cups of alcohol for himself and Raven.</p><p>“So, uh does this suite have two rooms?” Raven asked, letting Titus play around the lounge.</p><p>“Yes. It does. You can have the big bedroom down the hall. I’ll have the one opposite. And I’ll be ordering some room service. There is a menu on the table in front of you.” Damian said, giving her drink.</p><p>Raven accepted the drink while he walked around the couches and looked at the view of the city. She looked at the menu seeing how pricey it all looked. There is no way he could cover it all! She turned to Damian who was still looking at the view.</p><p>“Are you able to pay this?” Raven asked him timidly.</p><p>“Yes, so order what you seem it pleases you and I can pay for it.” Damian nodded, finishing his cup, and walked back to the kitchen to put it in the sink while watching her looking for what she really wanted to eat.</p><p>He leaned on the counter and looked at the recent reports of the witch attacks Connor had given him. They stayed in New York for two months after being called in for a sighting from a witch. Damian had made sure it has been dealt with. Yet, people still mistreat him while they treated the others like they are the heroes. Then Raven made sure he gets all of the credit for his hard work. He doesn’t know why she was doing this for him. It only has been two months and they are slowly becoming more closer as teammates. But he doesn’t want his emotions cloud his judgement. That’s what he has been trained for.</p><p>“Okay, I will have some of these.” Raven pointed at a certain food on the menu with Damian raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Just pumpkin soup with fried fish and some dipping on the side? Is there anything beside that? You do realise I am trying to be nice here.” Damian said with a frown as he was willing pay a bigger meal than she had chosen.</p><p>“I just wanted something simple. That’s it.” Raven insisted with Damian nodded as he took the menu from her gently with their hands brushed against each other by accident.</p><p>Damian cleared his throat and looked at the menu while she get cleaned up while he ordered room service. He watched her getting up the stairs and then heard a knock on the door. He opened it seeing Connor with Jaime and Garfield. “What?”</p><p>“We are all going to a cheaper restaurant. Wanna come along?” Garfield nervously offered.</p><p>“I much preferred not to be mauled by people. Remember a Wayne being hated by public?” Damian reminded him.</p><p>“Come on, they won’t even notice. Where’s Raven?” Jaime asked him.</p><p>“She’s getting cleaned up. And I was about to call room service.” Damian replied as he got the phone with Connor raising an eyebrow seeing the change in his behaviour. He saw Garfield was about to convince him to come with them.</p><p>“Gar, Jaime, let’s give them some space. I am sure they are tired after this mission. We’ll get the girls and get ready.” Connor said, grabbing Garfield by the ear as he yelped in pain while Jaime laughed at him.</p><p>The boys left them to have privacy while Damian had called in room service and paid for the food while waiting for Raven to come down. He heard Titus was barking at him, he looked down at him, wagging his tail happily. He also had paid for dog treats during their stay and gave him his food.</p><p>He heard Raven was coming down the stairs, drying her hair with a towel and wore a purple shirt with black leggings, the shirt though compliments her soft curves and she looked back at Damian who was staring at her. “Is there something interesting you saw?”</p><p>Damian narrowed his eyes at her and scoffed. “No.”</p><p><em>At least his usual self still intact.</em> She moved to sit on the couch and turned on the tv seeing the sightings of the Witches and the place where they were hunting them down. But the news reporter kept on discussing some negative comments on Damian.</p><p>She looked over to Damian who glared at the tv and turned away from her. “It never bothers me.”</p><p>“But in the inside, it does. You can’t hide you anger forever. You have friends now who you can talk to. You don’t have to hide your emotions.” Raven said to him, leaning on the couch.</p><p>“My emotions will only make me weaker.” Damian said simply as he gave Titus some water to drink on the floor while he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door seeing room service has arrived. He thanked the man and got the trolley inside their suite and placed the plates on the table for them.</p><p>The waiter gave him the receipt and saw the cost and had given him the pay check for all of them from their mission earlier that night. “Mr Wayne, would that be all?”</p><p>“That will be all thank you. And Have a safe Christmas break.” Damian said without looking at him.</p><p>“Mr Wayne and Miss Roth.” The waiter bowed down.</p><p>Meanwhile in a restaurant, Connor was looking through his phone looking at some reports and posts of Witches findings with Donna calling out to him, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Connor!”</p><p>“Uh, yeah?” Connor put his phone away and saw Donna was smiling at him.</p><p>“I was just asking if you found anything you liked?” Donna asked, gesturing to the menu. He looked down and saw various of food he could have as a meal. He doesn’t want to admit but he never had such meals like this in a few years.</p><p>“Sorry, I never had this kind of meals before.” Connor smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck.</p><p>“Oh, well then I should recommend this. Pasta. It is great.” Donna smiled at him and then they all ordered along with Jaime and Garfield. Terra already had her meal and her drink she is sharing with her boyfriend. Connor could see the strong bond they all have. It feels like a family gathering. He…liked it. But he doesn’t want anyone to see him finally letting his guard down just yet. He wonders how Damian and Raven are doing alone.</p><p>She does look like Raina. He only saw her with her eyes closed when he first saw her while taking care of the laundry that day with Damian watching him with a lovingly smile of his. He was a man in love with a human. Him falling in love is what has awakened the monster in him. He cannot look at the sight of countless humans he had killed that night.</p><p>“So…uh, if you don’t mind us asking, what is it like in Krypton? I heard it was filled with great technology.” Jaime asked with a smile.</p><p>“Yes, it was. My father had done everything he could to make sure our technology will not be used for evil. But an unknown clan attacked my people and the witches had killed my people.” Connor frowned looking out of the window seeing a father and mother giving some ice cream to their son and daughter.</p><p>“I was doing everything I can to become the great leader like my father and mother. Kara is out there making sure that the people are perfectly protected. And here I am, with my best friend and you guys. I wanted to make the world the better place to live and we shall.” Connor smiled determinedly. “But working with bounty hunters is still fresh and new to me after two months had passed.”</p><p>“Hey, we can adapt with no problem.” Garfield chuckled. “Besides, I can see that Damian Wayne is cooling down his temper.”</p><p>“Yeah, I noticed. Must be the influence from Rae-Rae.” Donna giggled as she drank her milkshake she is sharing with Terra.</p><p>“Please, those two better not hook up on my watch. Rachel is like our sister and I would never let Wayne get his claws on her.” Terra scoffed.</p><p>“You kidding? It’s like Damian always protect her and I get that he is a werewolf and all, but it seemed like it is more than that.” Jaime said with a smile with their orders coming and were set on their table.</p><p>“I thought you said he was a jerk and a womaniser?” Terra asked raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Jaime remembered that he had said that and smiled sheepishly. “I take it all back.”</p><p>“Everyone dig in!” Garfield cheered as he licked his lips as he ate some the finger food with Terra and Donna sharing their pasta while Connor looked down at his meal, seeing the steam coming out from the pasta, with some bread on the side and had some dipping sauces.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, you don’t like spicy food?” Donna apologised seeing he wasn’t touching his food.</p><p>“No, no. I do. It’s just, smells fantastic.” Connor smiled as he ate the pasta.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Raven sighed softly, rubbing her tummy after she ate her meal. “That was…refreshing.”</p><p>“I told you so. The food here is brilliant. My father own this hotel and some other buildings as well.” Damian said with a rare smile. “Even some people are not afraid of us.”</p><p>“Well, I am not afraid. Not one single bit.” Raven said to him while holding her glass of wine. Damian frowned and looked away from her. “I am, Damian. I really am not afraid, you’re…different.”</p><p>“Is it supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?” Damian asked, drinking the last bit of the wine. He heard an angelic sound from her seeing her giggle softly.</p><p>“It’s a good thing. Being different to me is unique. You are one of the most, annoying, fascinating, interesting, and unique people I had met in my life.” Raven smiled softly while sipping on the most expensive wine she had ever had. It was different compared to the other wine she had drank. “Hmm, this is actually really good.”</p><p>“And I must say. You are one of the different and most difficult woman I have ever met.” Damian chuckled with a smirk. “But it’s a good difficult.”</p><p>Raven laughed softly and looked at his scars. With wonder, she let her eyes look all of the scars on his strong muscular back and broad shoulder. “May I ask you something?”</p><p>“You have questions of my past?” Damian asked her not looking back at her. Looking out of the window seeing so many lights out. Cars driving along the streets down below. “I am sure you do have lots and lots of questions regarding my past.”</p><p>“Sorry, I just… there are some emotions of sadness, guilt and rage inside of you. At the same time, you feel…alone.” Raven said to him softly seeing his reflection on the window.</p><p>He looked back at her and finished the rest of his wine and placed the glass on the table with his hands behind him back and looked out of the window again. “Well, there was a time I was a peaceful and humble solider of my father’s clan. I was the youngest of them all. I didn’t want to disappoint everyone.” Damian started recalling his past to her.</p><p>“But way before that, before I joined my father, you are aware I am the son of the Al Ghul Clan. My mother Talia is a werewolf. Just like me. But she has done these monstrous experiments on me. I was just a child. Been forced to fight at such a young age. I was very young when it first happened.” Damian clenched his fists, remembering the horrors of his screams.</p><p>(~)</p><p>“Whoa, Damian is….an Al Ghul too?!” Jaime exclaimed as they all walked in Central City Park with his team.</p><p>“Yes, he was tormented as a child by his mother Talia Al Ghul. She was known as a gentle mother until this experiment has changed her emotional state. She had made him do atrocious things that no devil or human would do.” Connor explained.</p><p>“That’s why he acted like this in the first place? How the people came to hate the Wayne Family, because they took him in?” Donna asked him.</p><p>“Yes. Bruce had made sure he fit in well with his new family. But his emotions were clouded with rage. Pure anger that his mother and planted in him for years and years. So he was sent on a long training mission over the years. To ensure his emotions are in check.” Connor replied, answering all of their questions.</p><p>(~)</p><p>“I was a complete bastard son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul. A blood between a vampire and a werewolf. I am the last to unlock my abilities. I am sure that I have none. Because I have yet to complete my training. I was in the middle of it, until I had met my love, Raina. The only person who believed I can truly change the world. But she died tragically.” Damian continued as he was seated on a couch in front of Raven who was sitting on a chair opposite of him.</p><p>“These scars are from the village she had stayed. She…was killed by humans. Claiming she is a witch. I was so far away from her. I-I couldn’t save her in time. By the time I got there, her last words before dying, with her one arrow nearly piercing my heart, had said she’ll never forgive me.” Damian closed his eyes as he clenched tightly on a necklace with a broken purple necklace, showing it to Raven.</p><p>“I am sorry.” Raven whispered softly.</p><p>“It is all in the past, Raven. I had vowed to never love again.” Damian said as he stood up. “Please, do not think of this so much. I’ll go wash up. You go ahead and get ready to sleep. We leave early first thing in the morning.”</p><p>She nodded and let him get ready for the night. She sighed taking in the story of his past. She was sure he was a cold-hearted hybrid, but he had proved her wrong. He was a man who never wanted to become a monster. A man who doesn’t want to suffer and wanted to live a peaceful life with the woman he had loved, only to hear that she’ll never forgive him. She really felt for the young Wayne. She doesn’t know anything about the woman he loved. Seeing his affectionate and lovingly expressions, she must’ve been a really special woman to him.</p><p>Raven stood up and stretched as she walked back up the stairs to her room while seeing Titus was sleeping peacefully on the couch with a pillow next to him. She went to her room, it was huge. He was kind enough to let her have the biggest room of the suite.</p><p>In the other room, Damian was in a large bath, he was more relaxed than ever and looked over at the sink seeing the necklace. His eyes narrowed and growled softly as he washed his hair and arm. He looked at all of his scars on his arms, remembering how all of the arrows all had pierced through his arm, trying to reach out to her.</p><p>He sighed softly and got out of the bath and walked towards the table to get a cloth around his waist. He got out of the bathroom and looked at his phone seeing Connor had sent him multiple texts. He raised an eyebrow seeing him one with a black eye.</p><p>“Idiot.” Damian muttered and went to get changed.</p><p>In the lobby, Garfield and Terra went back to their room with Jaime taking a walk around the block. He wanted to take a good look at New York late at night. The last people were Connor and Donna. Both were standing awkwardly and chuckled nervously at each other.</p><p>“It is lovely tonight.” Donna smiled as she looked out of the window.</p><p>“D-Do you want to walk around? The night is still young, r-right?” Connor asked nervously while putting an ice pack on his eye. <em>Why am I nervous? I never act like this around other women. </em></p><p>“Oh sure I guess that’s alright.” Donna said, holding his arm with a smile. “Let’s go then!”</p><p>(~)</p><p>In the suite, Damian was down on the lounge looking at the files with the lights off. He has been looking at his computer seeing more reports of the citizens seeing Witches and demons were creating a panic all of the world. His eyes narrowed at the screen and then closed the computer.</p><p>He set it aside and sighed deeply. He looked up the stairs where Raven’s room was seeing the lights were still on. <em>She’s reading again. At least I get some peace and quiet away from the team. Her friends are sure…interesting but noisy. </em>His father has given his task to send him into the path of right his wrong doings and redemption. But being friends with more people like him was not a part of his plan.</p><p>Befriending with a witch who has human blood and demon blood in her was entirely new. Both of them may have a lot in common. Both had abusive parent, ran away from them to have a better life. But Raven had lived she wanted while he was still trying to find a way to have a peaceful life.</p><p>He was trying to be more honest with her but didn’t tell her the fact that he had imprinted on her while drinking her blood. He groaned softly in annoyance. He has to tell her soon or otherwise she’ll never ever forgive him.</p><p>The young vampire stood up from the chair and walked up the stairs. He walked towards her room and knocked on the door. “Raven, may I have a word with you?” He didn’t hear anything in the room and he only could hear a steady heartbeat and snoring. He went inside the room quietly seeing her sleeping peacefully on the bed.</p><p>He chuckled softly and then turned off the lamp stand. He took the book out of her hands and placed it on her bedside table. He also saw she has been keeping tabs with her students work via text message from his sister-in-law, Kori. He pulled the covers over her and put her hair out of her face while he shakily caressed her cheek.</p><p>He could hear her heartbeat. Beating steady as a beating drum. He looked at her peaceful sleeping form. He cannot help but see the resemblance between Raina and her. <em>They do look like each other, possibly a descendant? No that cannot be. </em></p><p>He felt her soft black hair and he sniffed it, smelling fresh lavender. Smelt so soothing to him. He felt at ease just by the scent of lavender. He found himself feeling the need of blood. He gulped softly and his eyes were looking straight at her neck with his vision seeing where the blood in her veins.</p><p>He looked away and walked out to his room. He closed the door behind him. Panting heavily while his claws were transforming but stopped once he had calmed down. He was lustful for blood…possibly her? He rubbed his face irritated and decided to get some rest.</p><p>(~)</p><p>
  <em>Young Raven was reading a book in the field happily with her classmates. They were in a field filled with irises and blue flowers around them. Then they heard a few witches were training in the field. They all watched in awe seeing them in a fighting match. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She also saw her mother was coming over to her and she hugged her legs tightly. Her mother was one of the most talented Witch of all. Her name was Arella and she was most loved by other witches and all of the children looked up to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Arella has taught her daughter and other children in the arts of magic. She wanted to ensure she had taught them everything she knows. And to keep her people safe from her husband, Trigon. He doesn’t know of their daughter’s existence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mama, when will I start doing that?” Raven asked her, pointing at the arena.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her mother chuckled and went down to her level. “Oh, my little bird, someday when you are fully trained. Someday, you’ll be ready to see the world yourself.” Arella replied, kissing her on the forehead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Young Raven didn’t fully understand what her mother had said. But all she knew was that she can be stronger than ever if she trains harder and harder. She promised her mother that she trains every day to become better, faster, and stronger. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Over time, at the age of 12, her powers had become more stronger than ever. Arella was concerned of the thought of her husband sensing her demonic energy she had tried to mask from him. She had done everything she could to protect her. </em>
</p><p>(~)</p><p>Raven grunted in her sleep, while holding onto the sheets of her bed. She was covered in cold sweat with her markings glowing in the dark responding to her emotions. She whimpered when she heard a voice inside her head. A voice she had never heard in years.</p><p>
  <em>I will find you, you wretched girl! Once I do, I’ll kill you and your friends! Everyone you care about most, daughter! </em>
</p><p>“…no! NO, please!” Raven gasped.</p><p>Down in the lobby, Connor was walking Donna back to her room. He smiled awkwardly as he waved her goodbye and didn’t say anything. He groaned and heard Jaime smirking. “Shut up. This is so difficult. I-I never act like this around other girls.”</p><p>“Yeah, women can do that to any men they come across, believe it. I mean, I am single and never ever had a girlfriend. I’d find a girlfriend but not right now.” Jaime said to him as he opened the door to their room.</p><p>“But still whenever a woman has approached me, they’d fall for me. With your friend Donna….”</p><p>“I’m gonna stop you right there, Con. Donna is well, not looking for a relationship even though she flirts and be cute with other men she sees. But I want you to know, she’s like a sister to me. Same goes for Terra. And as I was saying, if you ever do anything to hurt Donna, I’ll hurt you back.” Jaime warned him.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I do understand.” Connor nodded in understanding quickly. “Also, I don’t know what Terra really does see in Garfield sometimes.”</p><p>“Yeah, those two were a shocker. They cannot take off their hands off of each other. They have been together for two years now.” Jaime said, sitting down on the bed and received a text. He sighed heavily seeing it was a very serious text message.</p><p>“Oh, someone is popular.” Connor grinned. “Is that your girlfriend?”</p><p>Jaime just ignored and quickly sent a text. He sighed seeing another coming through and then the other. And other. He frowned and stood up while Connor took off his shirt. “Going somewhere?”</p><p>“Yeah, something I need to do.” Jaime replied as he took his key card with him, leaving the vampire confused. He shrugged and decided to take a shower and rest up for the night. He also wondered how Damian is doing in the suite with Raven.</p><p>(~)</p><p>
  <em>“Arella, dear sister. Something had landed by the shore. Come, quick!” Cried another distressed witch who came in her quarters with Raven standing with her book confused and scared for what might happen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Raven I need you to stay here. Do not open the door. Do not go out of this room understand me?” Arella asked, bending down to her level and saw her daughter understanding her. She kissed her forehead before she left the room with the other witches. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They all flew down to the north beach seeing some tracks heading to the forest. Arella and the other witches all scouted ahead to find whoever is in their land. Sensing a dark presence nearby as she landed on the ground and saw one of her friend had herself drained. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, my, Satilla.” Arella sighed sadly as all of the witches all screamed seeing demons coming at their way. She used her magic to take them down with her friends helping until she was in border with all of the witches restrained by demons. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Arella!” She grunted in effort trying to take down the border around her until fire engulfed from the ground with every tree and bushes were being burnt and set on fire. She watched helplessly seeing all of her good friends taken down and were slaughtered in front of her. </em>
</p><p>In her sleep, Raven was turning and tossing, all covered in cold sweat and moaned, mumbling in her sleep. She held onto the sheets tightly with markings appearing on her arms, v-neckline, her shoulders, forearm, and her legs. They all glowed bright purple and were pulsing.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Jaime ran on the footpath rather quickly and panted heavily until he had made a turn to a building. He almost bumped into a few people. “Sorry.” He panted heavily as he kept running and made it to a home shelter with helpers packing the boxes.</p><p>He was looking for a certain person in the crowd and walked up to the doors and went in. He held onto his phone and looked at it seeing it had died. He groaned in frustration and ran his hands in his hair.</p><p>He approached a elder man at the counter. “Hi, uh, is Miss Thirteen here? I am an old friend of hers.”</p><p>“Sorry, son. I haven’t seen her all night.” Replied the man as Jaime thanked him with a nod and then walked outside of the building. He looked around the streets and seeing all of the helpers were all going home.</p><p>“Hi, is Miss Thirteen here?” Jaime asked the woman who was packing some boxes inside a truck.</p><p>“Traci? Oh, I had seen her before. She was inside the building waiting, but I think she left.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, you know where she is staying? My phone died and I cannot contact anyone at the moment.” Jaime said to her. The kind lady had given the address of her whereabouts and ran off in a dash.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Damian was still awake in his room, but vampires does not need much sleep and he got up, leaning on the headboard while he looked out of the window, seeing the city lights blinking brightly. He ran his hand in his hair until he heard something from the other room.</p><p>“Raven?” Damian got out of his bed and ran to her door and opened it, seeing her thrashing in her sleep. He gasped seeing her visible markings all over her body. It looked like her emotions are spiking and he mumbled a few words.</p><p>He grabbed her shoulders and woke her up. “Raven! Wake up! You’re just dreaming! Raven! Rachel!”</p><p>She opened her eyes with tears rolling down, sweat coming down her face. She looked up at him seeing he was in front of her, putting her hair out of the way and caressed her face gently. He felt she was trembling.</p><p>“You may had a nightmare, Raven.” Damian said in his most soft voice that instantly made her calm down. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Raven shook her head and she leaned on his chest feeling tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn’t want him to see her tears. She sobbed and cried softly making Damian caught off guard. He unexpectedly slowly wrapped his arms around her and comforted her.</p><p>“It’s alright…I am here.” Damian whispered, cradling her head. This reminded the time when he comforted Raina, but she had trembled when he first embraced her. With Raven, who was in his arms now, never trembled in his embrace.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Jaime huffed and puffed as he reached to the apartment building and gasped softly seeing her sitting on the stairs outside of the building. It looked like she was waiting for him. She stood up and walked down towards him.</p><p>She smiled nervously at him and shyly looked up at him while putting her hair behind her ear. “You’re late.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jaime laughed. “Yeah, I am. Sorry, I am late. I-I got side-tracked and uh, I know about my uh job as a bounty hunter has me all busy. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright, Jaime. The both of us had seen this coming from the start.” Traci replied while putting her hands in her pockets. Jaime nodded in understanding and smacked his lips together. “One of the main reasons why this…doesn’t work.”</p><p>“I know that, Traci. We both decided to break up.” Jaime remembered their break up. It was one of the hardest thing they had ever done in their lives.</p><p>“Your job is so much important, and I understood that.” Traci said.</p><p>“No, no, no. Traci. I-I did this to protect you. Demons out there are set loose and someone has to get take them down. I…ugh, I just wished this relationship really worked out.” Jaime stammered, rubbing his neck nervously.</p><p>They both stood in awkward silence and Traci offered to give him some coffee in her apartment. He accepted the offer and walked up into her apartment seeing she has gone to many places in the whole world. “Wow, you upgraded the place.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, I cannot bring myself to get rid some of the furniture you had bought.” Traci smiled softly, getting the coffee for him. He has been searching for her all over the place and knew he was looking for her.</p><p>“Oh, you could’ve find new ones. They look worn out.” Jaime said walking towards the counter.</p><p>“No. You bought them, and I want to keep it. I really like them.” Traci giggled, drinking her coffee with him. “So, how is everyone? I have heard on the news the witches are still out there.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s why I texted you that I will be coming here for the job to take out the witches that were here. And uh, everyone’s alright. They missed you.” Jaime replied with a smile as he brushed his fingers against her hand.</p><p>“I missed them too. It has been what?” Traci asked.</p><p>“Three years.” Jaime chuckled softly while they both looked into each other’s eyes. “Three years had passed since our breakup.” He let go of her hand and turned around, looking at all of their old photos on the wall.</p><p>“Yeah, it has been that long.” Traci said, clearing her throat. He sat down on their couch, putting his cup on the table in front of him. “Um, when do you need to go back to your team?”</p><p>“They don’t know where I am now. They’re in the hotel. Resting up from our mission. We got there at 6:30pm. I walked around and I completely forgotten that you were here…I thought you were back in Jump City.” Jaime replied.</p><p>“Yeah, I uh, moved here to help with the shelter. I uh even volunteered to some volunteer work all over the world.” Traci smiled, sitting next to him, and put her cup next to his.</p><p>“That’s great. I missed it. But my other job you only know is actually important as well.” Jaime said.</p><p>“And I completely understood that.” Traci nodded while he caressed her cheek and played with her brown locks. She missed his touch, his warmth. He looked straight at her lips and started to lean in towards her while she placed her finger on his lips.</p><p>“Jaime, I thought we are going to agree just to…be friends.” Traci whispered while she looked at his lips.</p><p>Both of them still leaned in and their lips were pressed together, he caressed her cheek to deepen the kiss while she wrapped her arms around him and leaned back on her couch with him on top of her. He let his hand travel to her soft curves while she took off his shirt. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor and she took off her shirt, grabbing his shoulders and kissed him deeply.</p><p>Meanwhile, Damian gave Raven a cup of water and sat down next to her. He watched her drinking the water and took a few deep breaths in and out. She sighed deeply and gave the cup back to him. “You okay now?” Damian asked her.</p><p>“Yes, I am. I just…didn’t have any nightmares like that.” Raven sighed deeply, hugging herself.</p><p>“May I ask what was it about?” Damian asked her. She stayed quiet and he waited for her to answer until she sat properly to face him. She looked into his eyes and had her arms up, placing her hands each on his temple. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“It’s easier than explaining it. I am letting you see what I had seen in my nightmares. Just calm your mind.” Raven instructed him as she closed her eyes. “And close your eyes.”</p><p>Damian grumbled and did was she asked him to do. He closed his eyes and then opened them seeing fire everywhere. He gasped seeing many witches being burnt down by the fire and being hunted down by demons.</p><p>He heard screaming, shouting out to their mother. He looked up at a Castle, seeing a young Raven witnessing the deaths of her people. He gasped seeing she was calling out to her mother who was trapped by the demon named Trigon.</p><p>He gritted his teeth at the sight of him standing in front of Raven’s mother. He gaped at the sight seeing him plunging his blade through her with Raven screaming and crying as a white light appeared, shaped as a bird raven. Trigon roared as the light was hurting him and unknowingly to her young Raven. She had summoned all of the broken pieces of a red diamond, formed it into a smaller version, trapping his soul inside it along with all of the demons were attacking her valley and her fellow witches.</p><p>Then he opened his eyes while Raven retracted her hands from his temple. She looked away in shame. “Know I get it. You were that witch that trapped his souls and his demon lackeys. Where is that diamond?” Damian asked her softly.</p><p>“I do not know.” Raven replied softly.</p><p>Damian knew she was lying and then decided to let her tell him whenever she is ready to talk. She was already trembling than it is. he knew he cannot push her. He also wondered why her markings didn’t show after waking up. Was it due to her emotional state?</p><p>The he sniffed something and felt like….blood. “A-Are you bleeding?” Damian asked with a strain, trying to compose himself standing the scent of blood.</p><p>“Huh, oh, I uh, sometimes in my sleep, I transform and somehow I scratched myself.” Raven said, looking at her arm where he had bitten her before when she helped him to heal. She glanced at Damian’s eyes seeing they were glowing, and his fangs were sticking out.</p><p>She yelped in surprise as she found herself pinned down on the couch with Damian’s hands held onto her wrists tightly with his claws and fangs growing. He growled softly while his eyes glowed. He was in between her thighs while panting heavily as his eyes looked at her arm where it was bleeding. <em>I cannot drink her blood! G-Get the hold of yourself, dammit! Look away! Don’t I look disgusting to you?! </em></p><p>Raven felt her wrists were hurting and she was stuck. He was between in her thighs. She cannot get away from his hard grip. She only can stare into his glowing emerald eyes and they…were stunningly beautiful. It took her breath right away and yet, it should scare her but he doesn’t scare her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Temptation and Wonder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A former member of the bounty hunters was asked to come along in their mission after finding out Trigon was planning to double up his numbers of his own undead army to take down the WitchHunters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you all go!! A new chapter of Tales of the WitchHunters! </p><p>Hope you all are enjoying it so far! The next chapter will be coming along soon! So stay tuned! </p><p>Enjoy reading and please, comment, give feedback whenever. I welcome criticism. I would love to hear your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaime sighed softly while looking up at the ceiling. Thinking about his relationship with Traci. He looked over at her, sleeping on his arm, peacefully. He had really spent the night with her, and he is needed with his team for their new mission. He felt her arm was moving up to his neck and moaned softly while he rubbed her arm gently.</p><p>She woke up to see Jaime was already awake. She smiled, getting up while covered herself with her sheets. She kissed him on the lips softly and she straddled on his lap with the sheets falling down while he saw her beautiful glowing skin. Jaime smiled at her lovingly and kissed her lips passionately while talking in between their kisses. “Trace…I have to go. I have a mission…with my friends.”</p><p>“I know…but could we at least spend the next few minutes? Just the two of us?” Traci asked, laying with his mohawk while he trailed his fingers along her arms.</p><p>“Of course.” Jaime smiled softly while he laid down next to her, had their legs tangled with each other underneath the sheets.</p><p>Back in the suite, Damian was still fighting the urge to drink Raven’s blood. He growled and panted softly. The last thing he wanted to do is to hurt her. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone. He doesn’t want to hurt the woman he now had imprinted on.</p><p>He growled and let go of her wrists, covering his face. “You think I am disgusting.”</p><p>She got up on the couch and rubbed her now red wrists. She tried to reach out to him, but he moved away from her. Not wanting to get her hurt. “Damian, no. I do not think you are disgusting…I am not hurt. My wounds had healed now.”</p><p>She watched how he slowly breathed in and out and slowed his heart rate. His eyes stopped glowing and looked at her seeing she was hiding her wrists. “Still I hurt you just now.” Damian pointed out as he stood up from the couch.</p><p>He made a point. He almost hurt her. But to her, it didn’t really hurt as much. It almost felt like he had control over himself. He had told her he had special training in control his bloodlust and drinking blood all together. She wished she could help him, but he always refused.</p><p>“I am fine now, Damian.” Raven gently placed her hand on his bare shoulder.</p><p>He shrugged her off and stood up. “Whatever. Just…Do not come near me.”</p><p>She watched him going back into his room, leaving her alone in the living room with Titus coming over her and laid on her lap. He whined while she pet him gently and thought back when she saw those bright emerald eyes glowing with his claws and fangs grew, grasping on her wrists tightly. He didn’t dig his nails into her wrists, just cutting out the blood circulation. He wasn’t trying to hurt her at all. And she knew that. She cannot think about how beautiful his eyes were when they were glowing. They were a beautiful colour she had ever seen.</p><p>The next morning, they were all in the lobby, getting ready for their mission while waiting for one person who was missing. Jaime. The girls were all waiting patiently and talking to one another with Garfield and Connor texting him over the phone.</p><p>“Uh, he said he was at his girlfriend’s house.” Connor smirked. “So, that’s where he was last night.”</p><p>“Where?” Damian asked in confusion, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“He was at his girl’s apartment and spent the night there.” Garfield grinned. “Good on you, boy!”</p><p>Damian was confused. He thought that Jaime was never interested in a committed relationship, but it turns out, he was wrong. Once again, he was wrong. He does seemed quite a gentleman fellow to him, never knew he is in a relationship.</p><p>“Jaime and Traci? I thought they broken up?” Terra asked. “Oh, gosh. I missed her. You think Muscles will let us go and have a chat with her?”</p><p>Damian growled angrily at the nickname she has been given him. His gritted his teeth to prevent him from shouting out in anger. For once he has been practicing how to act nice. “Please, refrain yourself from calling me “Muscles” and I suppose you can have contact with your friend. I do not mind or care.”</p><p>“Wonderful! Oh, should we give her a present?” Donna asked the two girls.</p><p>“I think a nice brewing tea would be nice for her.” Raven thought with Terra thinking about a gift for their friend and then saw Jaime coming in the lobby, panting heavily tiredly.</p><p>“So…sorry…that…I am…late.” Jaime panted heavily putting his hands on his knees.</p><p>“It is quite alright. But I do need to lecture you on you being not on time, later. Come along, our client is waiting for us. Get suited up.” Damian ordered.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Jaime nodded.</p><p>“And please, do not call me sir.” Damian said walking past him and walked out of the lobby.</p><p>“What’s with him?” Garfield asked confused about his behaviour.</p><p>“I hope he won’t suck my blood.” Jaime hoped as he paled with Connor snickered softly. Donna looked at Connor with confusion.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Later that day, Damian was looking at the site where the museum was being crushed down. He stood with Connor who was analysing the whole building with his x-ray vision. He sighed in frustration. “It is too deep. We might need to dig.” Connor said to his best friend.</p><p>Damian took out his cigarette out of his mouth and turned to Garfield who already transformed into dog and ran to the site to dig out the debris while they all waited. Raven was meditating on the ground with the young vampire looking at her curiously.</p><p>“She is meditating. Back in time, in the past. Seeing what caused all of this.” Terra explained as she removed a few debris and helped her boyfriend to see what they can that might help them in their search.</p><p>Damian looked over at Raven who opened her eyes. “It…was my father. He has risen the undead army. He is planning something bigger and more dangerous.” Raven said with guilt as she looked away.</p><p>“Rae, it is not your fault.” Jaime said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Damian, if her father is truly after her, if they are following us all the way here, then we need to make a plan. In case we aren’t prepared.”</p><p>“Agreed. Terra and Garfield had found the coffins. The undead army are released into this world now.” Connor said, showing them the coffins with Donna kneeling down, looking at a shield, that once belonged to her fellow Amazons. She held it closely to her and wondered if she really could fulfill her role as an Amazonian warrior. She wished to protect her people, her mother and her sister, Diana.</p><p>“Alright, Raven, do you have the ability to get rid of this undead army?” Damian asked the young witch.</p><p>“No, the spell is much more a powerful spell to perfect. I am sorry.” Raven replied, shaking her head. She was still learning more magic away from her homeland and she would love nothing more to learn more but…with no proper training, she is inexperienced.</p><p>“It is alright, we can try a different tactic.” Damian said softly as he turned to Jaime who was on his phone. “Reyes?”</p><p>“I think I know someone who can help us. She was once a member of the Bounty Hunters. She can understand magic as well.” Jaime explained to the group. “If that is…you are willing to hear what she says.”</p><p>They all looked at the young vampire hunter who stood in silence with his trench coat blowing in the wind softly, seeing all of them were waiting for his answer. He doesn’t want any more people involved and getting killed on his watch. No mere human shall be harmed ever again.</p><p>“Reyes, have her to meet us at our hotel. We will have our conversation there.” Damian ordered.</p><p>Jaime nodded and had called her cell while Connor walked towards his best friend. “Are you sure about this?”</p><p>“I am sure. If she does understand the works of magic, perhaps it will have Raven to learn more from her as well.” Damian said as he smoked his cigar with Connor grabbing one from his pocket. “Also, you know what’s going to happen in the next few months.”</p><p>“Yes, the training of your bloodlust.” Connor nodded, smoking his own cigar. “And I have noticed the way you looked at Roth. Did you…ever lust for her blood?”</p><p>Damian’s breath hitched and glared at his friend. “Did you feed on her blood? A pure good witch blood? If you did, then we must prepare for your next bloodlust training, Damian. Your father’s orders.”</p><p>He watched Connor walking back to the group as he looked away and continued on smoking while Raven looked on, sensing the emotion of regret and guilt. She frowned seeing that the two best friends had a chat. But it wasn’t her place to always know what they were discussing. Right now, the mission comes first.</p><p>“Donna, you okay?” Terra asked her friend.</p><p>“There is something that might help us on <a href="https://www.google.com/search?sxsrf=ALeKk00nRGBIhbhoYSrnoKDOwXQZUMQFeA:1609594369460&amp;q=Themyscira&amp;stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LUz9U3MDMoKzZSgjDLqyoqtIwzyq30k_NzclKTSzLz8_TTMsF0Yk58ckZiUWJySWpRsVVBTmJyqkJ-mkJ-UWZ6Zt4iVq6QjNTcyuLkzKLEHayMANL_P1FdAAAA&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=2ahUKEwih0f6krv3tAhW34zgGHRKvA-kQmxMoATAkegQIJxAD">Themyscira</a>. Something my sister and mother would help me. I need something that would help us.” Donna replied as she flew up in the skies ignoring Damian’s orders to stay together.</p><p>“Shit. Where is she going?” Damian asked the hunters.</p><p>“Home. To seek answers.” Raven answered his question, standing close to him but kept a minimum distance from him. Still remembering his reaction to seeing blood on her. She doesn’t want him to feel comfortable.</p><p>“I see. That would be helpful. Come. We must go back to the hotel if we are going to meet Jaime’s mate.” Damian said with Jaime blushing deep red while Garfield and Connor laughed at his reaction.</p><p>“She’s not my mate…she’s my ex-girlfriend nothing more!” Jaime exclaimed.</p><p>“Hmm, your mixed scent means otherwise, Reyes.” Damian smirked at him while seeing his new teammate blushing deep red with his attached beetle in his spine was reacting to his emotional state, causing Jaime to swear and cuss at the young Wayne.</p><p>A few moments later, Traci was in the lobby waiting for Jaime and his friends. She heard them coming in and saw the girls all hugged her. “Oh, it has been such a long time. And where is Donna?”</p><p>“She went back home to get something. Seemed important.” Terra answered her question. “So how are you doing? I hope that retirement didn’t bore you.”</p><p>“No. No, it didn’t bore me. I actually enjoyed it. I went all over the world and even learnt a few new magic tricks.” Traci smiled at her friends while the young men were watching them having a conversation.</p><p>“So, this is the infamous Traci Thirteen. Your mate?” Damian asked Jaime who grumbled underneath his breath.</p><p>“She and I are just friends now.” Jaime growled softly.</p><p>“I wouldn’t call yourselves friends after having a one-night stand, my friend.” Connor grinned while Garfield nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Yeah, I thought you two agreed to never get back together, dude.” Garfield said to him.</p><p>Jaime sighed, feeling a headache from his friends. “Look, Damian, can we get to the task now? I don’t want the two of us to feel awkward as it already is.”</p><p>“Of course.” Damian nodded in understanding as he stepped and introduced himself to Traci. They all sat in the café to talk privately and about their missions. “Sorry to call you in during your work. Mr Reyes told me how you are so determined to make the world a better place all by yourself. You are one true selfless woman just as well as Ms Markov, Ms Troy and Ms Roth.”</p><p>“O-Oh, I would not call myself selfless. I just did what I thought it was right. And no worries. It was my day off today anyways. So, what is it that so urgent I had to go to your hotel and speak with you? What can I help you with?” Traci asked politely.</p><p>“We had come across a destroyed museum. My father, Trigon already had risen an undead army to destroy us.” Raven explained.</p><p>“And we thought you could help us with a spell to stop them.” Jaime added. “You are the only one who can help us beside Raven.”</p><p>Traci thought of this long and hard, knowing she would be a great help of getting them unknown spells with Raven and they might need a much bigger spell book they could find. She thought back to the days when she was learning magic. She had to go to the original source.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll help you. But I am still retired, Mr Wayne. Or should I say Damian Al Ghul?” Traci asked him. “I heard hearings that you were an experiment on the news. Your father had explained it all on the news after you left Gotham.”</p><p>“Yes, I was an Al Ghul. I am a Wayne now. There is no need to fear me as I am trying to make a difference here.” Damian replied calmly, much to Connor’s surprise. Seeing him all composed and calm for the first time.</p><p>“I see. Mr Wayne, if I really needed a big spell to help you to take this undead army down. We’ll have to go to the original source. The very first original source of pure magic. We just cannot cheat some magic tricks.” Traci explained.</p><p>“That I do agree. My father is many things with magic along with my mother. We don’t take shortcuts. I don’t take shortcuts. It takes years to learn to perfect these kinds of spells.” Raven said as she drank her tea.</p><p>“Wait, so where do we find this original source?” Connor asked, looking between the two girls.</p><p>“Back in Azarath.” Raven spoke up as Traci nodded, remembering the time when they all first met her and the state of her home.</p><p>“And when we get there, I can help you with the spell, Rae.” Traci smiled at her.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Donna flew through the clouds, feeling the air and the wind in her face, smiling softly. She flew over the clouds and flying down to the ocean where the beach was as the waves rolled underneath her. She touched the cold water as it splashes in her face.</p><p>Then she had landed on the beach where she was greeted by her fellow sisters and her mother, Hippolyta, and her older sister Diana. “Oh Donna, look at you! You look like a mighty warrior.” Her mother chuckled, hugging her.</p><p>“And how are your friends? I hope you aren’t in much trouble.” Diana hoped.</p><p>“Actually, I might need your help. It is about my friends. They are going to be in grave danger, I need your wisdom and strength to help me.” Donna said, holding onto Diana’s arm as they both walked back into the Castle.</p><p>“What is happening in the world of man?” Diana asked in confusion. “Do not tell me that Bruce had done something again.”</p><p>“What? You knew Bruce Wayne? And his son, Damian Wayne? You never mentioned this to me.” Donna said to her sister with Diana looking at their mother who was nodding at her. “Diana, what is going on?”</p><p>“Long ago, Bruce and I were great friends as well as Clark. We all travelled to stop the Witches and demons all together. We fought bravely. We were like a family. Until Clark’s people were killed in a massacre, we all went into our separate ways. Torn our family apart by having this drive in trying to protect others.” Diana explained. “Bruce and I still have contact…But lost it in time. We never talked.”</p><p>“So you are saying that…if you all three are like family…then Damian and Connor are like…?”</p><p>“Mainly Damian Wayne is like a cousin to you. Connor was just a family friend, Donna.” Diana explained clearly to her. “Is Damian Wayne with you at the moment? As well as Connor?”</p><p>“Yes, I had joined in a mission together. To stop Trigon and Talia Al Ghul from their schemes.” Donna said with her arms crossed. “Please, I need all of the strength to help my friends to defeat them.”</p><p>The Amazonian Warrior could see this looked familiar when she first met Steve and she had helped him to the world of man to stop the war between Witches and men. She knew Donna wanted to protect the humankind. “Please, I want to become more stronger to protect my team, my new family and friends. I don’t want to let them down. You would do the same, would you?”</p><p>“I would, Donna. I would. But I am afraid I cannot do anything to help you. Witch hunting is far too gone for me.” Diana said apologetically at her younger sister.</p><p>“Diana, please, I want to be like you! A hero that everyone idolises.” Donna pleaded her sister. “Steve would wanted you to help save the world.”</p><p>“Sister…we do not speak of the past here. We only look to the future.” Diana said sternly at her younger sister. “And Donna, the world is filled with mysterious things. I am sure you’ll find a way to help your friends. Now, you can stay for dinner, Mother will be expecting you.”</p><p>She sighed as she put her hands on her hips and looked around her old home. Feeling that she might reach to a dead end. She might as well return to her old room to get some rest after her flight all the way from the main land. Silently walked into room and then saw her Amazonian blade hanging on the wall along with her shield. She smiled remembering her fiercely training days with Diana. She wanted to be like her, wanted to become the most strongest warrior there is.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Jaime growled seeing all of the boys were looking at him. “What?!”</p><p>“You look like a type of man who would always keep tabs on her. Like a dog following its owner.” Garfield chuckled while slapping his back. “Ahh, so protective of your girlfriend. Come on, just chill. She will be fine. She got us. And also you.”</p><p>“I do agree. She has quite a choose in finding a perfect alpha in you, Reyes.” Damian smirked, joining in as they walked into their rooms to get ready for their trip to Azarath, but they aren’t planning in leaving Donna behind and being left out.</p><p>“Yeah, I never pictured you as a man who would go to their mate and have one night of sex.” Connor hummed while Jaime shoved him gently on the face while blushing.</p><p>“Guys, it was just one night and that’s it. Traci and I agreed to never let this get inside our heads.” Jaime said to his friends.</p><p>“You are certain? By the looks of it, you are not clearly forgetting it.” Garfield pointed out with a laugh while Jaime stomping back to his room to get ready with the boys laughing.</p><p>“It has been a while I had a good laugh.” Damian chuckled.</p><p>Connor nodded. “Yes, same goes for me.”</p><p>“Wait, so you guys never went out ‘out’? Like to a bar and stuff?” Garfield asked the two.</p><p>“Connor does. Not me, I’m afraid. But I do like to go to the bar if I am feeling up to it.” Damian replied as his eyes glanced at Raven who was going into their suite with the girls. He might as well let them be, give them privacy.</p><p>“Oh, well, maybe after this…I’ll get you guys to a bar later on.” Garfield smirked. “Maybe with all of the ladies.”</p><p>Damian clenched his fists with his eyes glowing brightly and glared at the shapeshifter as he yelped and hid behind Connor. “I will not mix up my business with some human woman.”</p><p>“Sure, noted.” Garfield nodded, giving him a thumbs up.</p><p>Damian walked into the suite before he did. He knocked and heard Raven saying he could come in. The doors opened with Titus licking his hand and he pet him gently seeing the girls were already in their gear.</p><p>“I take it that you have everything with you.” Damian spoke up politely as he looked at their gear. He saw they are all worn out. Ripped. He thought it would be a good idea to order some new outfit that may suit them.</p><p>“Yes, we are all set.” Raven nodded as she gave him a paper onto his chest.</p><p>“May I ask what is this?” Damian asked her, gesturing to a paper he is now holding in his hand as he leaned on the counter.</p><p>“There was a phone call as soon as we came in. Some demon attack in a nightclub.” Raven explained to him. “They say demons has been hunting down some hosts. Some weak hosts that the demons can only make them stronger.”</p><p>“I suppose we should blend in. I’ll get the men round up and caught up with this small briefing.” Damian said.</p><p>Not far from them, Traci and Terra were watching their interactions with each other. They had noticed they are beginning to become more closer, becoming more like unlikely friends. “Is it just me or Mr. Wayne acts differently?” Traci asked.</p><p>“You are just imagining things.” Terra replied as she got her bag. “Rachel, we are ready for teleportation.”</p><p>Raven nodded and turned to Damian, giving him his weapons. “Good hunting. Mr Wayne.”  </p><p>“W-Wait!” Damian cried out but it was too late. Raven and the girls already teleported to Azarath leaving him with the boys. “Damn it.”</p><p>He walked out of the suite seeing Garfield was waiting for him by the door like some guard dog. He raised an eyebrow and then got started with their mission. “Alright, we got a recent phone call. There was a demon sighting in a bar. Some demon is getting weak humans as hosts.”</p><p>“Oh, I predicted the future, dudes.” Garfield chuckled and then stopped when he saw Damian’s eyes glowing at him with a scowl, telling him to focus on the mission.</p><p>“Wow, sounds serious.” Connor said, looking at the address. “This place is not that far from here. And where are the ladies? Have they teleported yet?”</p><p>“They had left. So it is up to us to do this task seriously.” Damian said to them.</p><p>Meanwhile Bruce was checking his paperwork in his study and heard Alfred was coming inside. “What is it, Alfred?”</p><p>“Ms Diana Prince is here to see you, Master Bruce.” Alfred bowed down and let Diana come in in her full armour with her cloak on around her. She smiled and nodded at Bruce politely while greeting Selina with a warm hug.</p><p>Bruce let Alfred be dismissed, leaving the old friends to catch up. “Diana, still looking the same as ever.”</p><p>“Yes. And you, too, look the same, Selina. How are the children faring?” Diana asked her.</p><p>“They had been in rough edges, especially Damian.” Selina chuckled as she offered some tea for her.</p><p>“Yes, Damian has been…away for some time until he had to return to Gotham. He also had encountered a witch, named Raven also known as Rachel Roth.” Bruce explained.</p><p>“I heard from Donna. She went back home, telling me of these…witches and demons all across the world. She and her friends are accompanying your son and Connor Kent into this…mission across the globe to stop Trigon and Talia.” Diana said.</p><p>“Yes, hopefully they’ll end their schemes from destroying the human race.” Bruce said as he looked out of the window. “You also said your sister was with you.”</p><p>“Yes, I let her stay for the time being. And I may do believe that she will be joining her friends.” Diana replied. “Our children will live up to our legacy long ago.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I miss the fun times. It’s a shame that Clark and Lois aren’t active anymore. Well, Clark is still on meetings while Lois is just enjoying the peaceful life she wanted.” Selina sighed softly, remembering the old days with her friends.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Back in Themyscria, Donna flew down in some chamber of some kind and looked around with interest seeing such weapons and armours. Herself hasn’t got her new armour yet and was waiting for the right time to get it until now. They are at war and they all needed everything that could help them to fight against the witches and demons that are spreading like a plague.</p><p>She walked around seeing all types of swords and armours until one had caught her eye. She walked towards it slowly and looked at the details while her eyes glanced at the sword and shield next to it. She reached out to it until her mother came by behind her. “Donna.”</p><p>“Mother.”</p><p>“That armour. Has never been worn by a single warrior in centuries. Donna, this mission you are doing…it’s dangerous.” Hippolyta said to her softly.</p><p>“But you let Diana go by herself with Steve Trevor to the war, to stop Ares. To let her live among them. I loved being with my friends there. They took me in, accepted my skills, powers, and abilities. I can do this, Mother.” Donna said, standing her ground against her mother.</p><p>The Queen looked down at her daughter seeing the same determination in her from Diana when she first left the island. She sighed deeply in and out, looking back at the other generals and soldiers behind her. They all seemed to believe in her own strength as a Bounty Hunter.</p><p>“You do know well enough Diana wants you alive and well. As do I, Donna. I want you safe but seeing this now that you are a true warrior at heart, just like your sister.” Hippolyta sighed shakily, holding her arms. “It is every mother’s fear and pride…letting her children go and be set free in the unknown.”</p><p>Donna smiled as she hugged her mother and looked back at the armour as she reached out the armour, the swords, and the shield. Donning it with her own new lasso as well as her own tiara. She walked out of the chamber in her new armour with her weapons with her mother and Amazonians bidding her farewell and luck in saving the world.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Music was playing loud and hard with Connor being surrounded by women and had some drinks with them, making out with one of them. Cracking some jokes while the boys were at the counter, drinking their own beverage.</p><p>“So, uh, does this happen often?” Jaime gestured to Connor, looking at Damian who already had his fifth glass.</p><p>“All the time. He is more of a womaniser than me.” Damian replied, setting the cup down while many women were walking past by him, winking at him.</p><p>“Ugh, the stench of this place really does reek of demons.” Garfield groaned, looking around if he saw anything suspicious. “This place really doesn’t look anything suspicious.”</p><p>“Keep your eyes open. I know there is a demon here.” Damian sighed as they all saw a few women dancing on the pole in the centre of the stage with many men whistling to get their attention. He hated going to a bar like this. “Let’s split up.”</p><p>“Wait, wait, Dami… can I call you Dami? Uh, look I do not feel comfortable in splitting up. Let’s just stay together, right, Gar?” Jaime asked his friend with a nervous smile then looked back at Damian who had a blank expression.</p><p>“Hmm.” It’s what all he had said to the two bounty hunters and then walked off to investigate without them. He could smell the scent of blood everywhere. According to their client, he had washed and tried to hide the smell of blood from his customers.</p><p>He tried not to think about that until he heard Jaime and Garfield were being held back by some ladies who were trying to get their attention. Damian sniffed the air around them and watched carefully at every men being flirted and courted by the women in the bar. How he wished the ladies were there with them. It was making him feel uncomfortable that the ladies were already looking at him after he had already imprinted on Raven.</p><p>“Huh, you are in control with your bloodlust around other women and yet, you cannot whenever she is in the same room.” Connor came to his side.</p><p>“Whatever the hell are you talking about?” Damian asked him softly.</p><p>“Oh, you know, as one of the best tracking vampires, I can easily detect if a werewolf already imprinted on their future wife/mate. So you did imprint of Raven because she looked more like Raina.” Connor smirked at him seeing him clenching his fists and grabbed his shirt.</p><p>“You bastard….! If you said anything to Roth, I swear I’ll kick your ass!” Damian hissed with his fangs transforming but he stopped in order to keep himself composed from the human customers.</p><p>“Trust me, I would never tell her. But it is your responsibility to tell her, since, you had imprinted on her and it is sacred. Once you had done that, you are now and forevermore her protector….and future husband.” Connor said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Just be mindful of your bloodlust around her.”</p><p>Damian watched him walking off with a scowl. He may be his friend, but he really does like to play mind games with him. He growled as he took a bottle of alcohol from the lady who was carrying the tray. He was wondering how the girls were doing on their part of their mission.</p><p>(~)</p><p>They were walking towards a library. Filled with magic books. Terra saw the crest on the doors, resembles as a raven. Traci also saw the houses were being destroyed, all burnt down to the ground. “Poor Rachel.”</p><p>“Yeah, she had the most tragic childhood. Just like the rest of us. I hope she could find all she needs in there.” Terra said looking up at the Castle up in the mountain top.</p><p>Inside the Castle, Raven was walking around the ruins in the hall and walked over some debris. She hugged herself in her cloak and frowned seeing her portrait of her and her beautiful mother, Arella. She had tried to live up to her legacy and had trained so hard to be like her but…her demonic side. It’s too powerful for her to wield. Her father wanted to take her badly and so, she escaped in time to the main land. She wanted to start a new life and to create a world where they is so havoc and hate. Just peace and prosperity. She wanted to make good changes. She wanted to make the great changes her mother once told her. As she is the Last Princess of Azarath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Revenge and Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While the team had split up, Raven, Terra and Traci had retrieved the missing spells only to get ambushed by Raven’s demon brothers and sisters sent by her father. Meanwhile, Damian was captured by the Al Ghul clan and had found out who was the killer of his former love, Raina.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go! A new chapter of 2021!! </p><p>Hope you all will like it!! Please comment, give feedback. It is much appreciated to see what you all think. </p><p>Enjoy reading!! Stay Safe, everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“All hail, Queen Arella and Princess Raven of Azarath!” The people of Azarath cheered with all of the female witches all cheered, and the monks clapped happily during the ceremony. It was the day of a special day. It was Raven’s birthday. She was of age to train to become the most powerful witch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raven was playing with the other children while Arella was speaking to her friends at their table. It was a sunny day at the beach with clear water washing up the shore. Arella smiled proudly seeing her cheerfully being free as she waved her arms like a bird. Free and uncaged. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your daughter will be one of the brightest students. I do hope that the monks will help her train harder.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I already had taught her everything I know. Now it is the monks turn to teach her the lessons they all know.” Arella smiled. “Even it old spells or new ones. I just wanted to make sure she is safe and sound.” </em>
</p><p>(~)</p><p>Raven walked around the Castle and pushed down the doors where all of the old scrolls were being held. She knew the Castle very well and had memorised the rooms in her mind as a young girl. She looked at the display seeing the portraits of her mentors. All of her mentors had looked after her like she was one of their own. Everyone in the Castle and on the island were like a family to her. She missed them terribly.</p><p>She doesn’t know if they had survived or not. She had witnessed her mother’s death and everyone else’s. She fled safely but was hurt after the massacre and miraculously survived as she had arrived on the shore of the main land. When she first met Jaime and Garfield with their mentors. She was lost, scared, and saddened by the deaths of her family. But they had helped her recover and start anew.</p><p>“Raven? You in here?” Terra called out.</p><p>“Yes, I am in here. Just…. remembering my time here.” Raven replied.</p><p>Traci looked all over the place and saw the portrait of her and her mother with their golden crowns on their foreheads with a red diamond in the centre. “When you said you were a princess, I never thought there would be a day I would eventually meet a real-life princess who is one of my best friends. I’m glad I met you, Rachel. We all are.”</p><p>“Yeah, we are family. You can count on us to help you find this spell book.” Terra grinned at her giving her a thumbs up. “So, where are these spell books? Are they here?”</p><p>“I do not know. These are just like text books you take to classes.” Raven replied, putting one back in the shelf. “One day…I would like to come back here and rebuild the place and the village.”</p><p>“That is a great idea, and that is you are willing to let us come along.” Terra smiled at her.</p><p>“I would love that.” Raven smiled softly as she walked along the path and saw some display were still intact and saw where the scrolls were. “I think these are it. Some of the monks that trained me that these…these are the old spells that could help us.”</p><p>“Great! Let’s get them before your creepy father finds us here.” Traci smiled, running towards her with Terra behind her.</p><p>“We did a good job securing the scrolls with no trouble. I hope the boys are doing great on their end.” Terra smirked as she helped Raven get the glass out from the display. Once they got the glass out, they heard a soft growl.</p><p>All three girls froze and stood quietly before even making a move. “Did any of you heard that?” Traci whispered softly.</p><p>“I think I did.” Terra said, not turning around to see what it was.</p><p>Raven looked hard on the glass to see some kind of reflection to see who it was behind them and her eyes widened. “Scatter!” The three girls all jumped with Raven taking the scrolls in her hands and levitate above the demons that were hunting them down until she felt a chain was wrapped around her leg. She screamed as she was pulled by the demon and slammed hard on the wall, falling down on the ground.</p><p>“Raven!” Traci cried out to her friend as she made some glass disks and threw it at the demons while Terra levitated the rocks above her and crushed them against the demons until she was hit on the face and started to fall down on the ground with Traci catching her, softening her landing with her powers, using the power of flight and levitation.</p><p>She gasped seeing more demons were coming towards her until a purple energy surrounds them seeing Raven standing up with her eyes glowing dark purple. She roared as she levitated the large debris and slammed it onto her demonic brothers and sisters. “Leave them alone!” Raven demanded in a distorted voice as her eyes glowed deep red with four eyes appearing and her markings were appearing.</p><p>Traci and Terra both gasped in shock seeing her transforming into her half witch and half demon form for the very first time. They were petrified in seeing more of her demon sisters and brothers and felt the ground trembling underneath them. Her brown eyes widened seeing Raven was still transforming in their presence. Traci had put up a shield around them while was still in shook seeing the dark aura around them.</p><p>(~)</p><p>In the bar, Garfield was relaxed in his dog form with the ladies all petting and rubbing his chin and back. He wished that Terra were with him in the bar, but they had to focus on their mission and jumped off of the ladies lap and went sniffing around for any demons sighted until he sniffed only one. He growled and ran to find Jaime.</p><p>Damian was outside of the bar on the balcony seated alone, smoking, and drinking his beer. His thoughts had kept him thinking about Raven. He has to tell her eventually he had imprinted on her. He also needs to continue his bloodlust training, he wants to control it, so he won’t hurt her in the future.</p><p>And he noticed that she wasn’t all that afraid of his vampire appearance. He wished she didn’t see him lusting for her blood anymore. She had never seen his werewolf form yet and he wasn’t planning on it. All of him was disgusting…but Raven…she had made him completely feel different for the first time. Raina had never said those things before. She was once disgusted by his form and Raven? She wasn’t all that disgusted by his appearance.</p><p>He growled softly and ran his hand in his hair. He leaned on his chair and drank his beverage. In the corner of his emerald eyes, he narrowed at the sight of a young woman. Looked like has been keeping an eye on him for a while.</p><p>“Woman, if you want to have business with me, I have no intention of being with the likes of you.” Damian said coldly, putting his glass on the table.</p><p>“Hmm, what kind of lonely man you are doing out here? Was the party too much for you?” The woman made herself comfortable on a free chair opposite of him.</p><p>He growled softly and opened one eye to take a good look at her. She is one of those women who are pleading with pleasure and desire. Sometimes he does not know why women have such desires. They still annoy and intrigue him especially…Raven.</p><p>“So, uh, you seemed lonely and I thought it would be nice if I joined you? You got a special girlfriend or something?”</p><p>Damian sighed and drank more of the alcohol. “Something like that.”</p><p>“Hmm, lucky. But why is she not here?” The woman asked, sitting closely next to him, moving her chair while her hand began to brush her leg against his as she was getting more close to him with her eyes shining brightly, seducing him.</p><p>From inside the bar, Jaime was trying to get the hold of his ex-girlfriend, Terra, and Raven. But his phone had gone flat. “I did remember to charge it. Oh wait, I was at Trace’s place. Damn it!” Then he saw Garfield barking in his dog form angrily and then saw a demon rising from his chair, holding a body of a human body. “Dios mios!”</p><p>Then he was being gagged by a demon from behind. He screamed muffled against the hand of a demon while Connor jumped in and tried to save his friends until one caught his leg and threw him on the shelf while the humans all ran outside of the bar and some had called in for the police.</p><p>Damian looked over the balcony seeing them all running out of the bar. He gritted his teeth and moved to go back in until the woman who was talking to him appeared to be a demon and snarled, trying to suck in the blood from him. He used his blades to cut her arms out as she screamed and howled in pain.</p><p>“Mr Wayne! You promised to take down them devils and I’ll pay you handsomely!” cried out their client as he screamed out loud, seeing more demons were taking in more hosts. Connor threw one outside on the road with cars screeching, making a stop while the drivers all ran away screaming in fear. He had seen the blood was all over him and ran away from Connor.</p><p>He gasped seeing the sight of blood in front of him. He looked down at the person who laid lifeless on the ground. His eyes widened shakily, and he trembled, seeing he had…murdered a human. He had murdered a human without ever knowing. Jaime and Garfield ran out to his side while taking down two devils.</p><p>Jaime transformed in his Blue Beetle form and unleashed two cannons and shot lasers at the demons as they all roared. They charged at him while Garfield turned onto a tiger and pounced on them, snarling and bit on them. Tearing up the flesh and bones from the demons with the rest of the demons all running away from the bounty hunters.</p><p>“Connor, you alright?” Jaime asked his friend. “Con?”</p><p>The young Vampire was standing still on the road, still looking down at his bloody hands. He had never killed a single human in his life. He had sticked to the code his father once had recited to him long ago. He would never hurt the human race with his very one hands. And he had already completed his bloodlust for blood.</p><p>His heart was beating rapidly, and his eyes had changed into mix of blue and red while his fangs transformed, and his claws were growing as he snarled softly with Jaime watching in terror seeing smoke and flames coming out of his body. The sound around him had become distorted and cannot be able to hear Jaime or Garfield.</p><p>“Connor! Snap out of it, man!” Jaime cried out to him. The young vampire hunter had transformed into his true vampire self as he tried to control his hunger.</p><p>Meanwhile, Damian had plunged his blades on the arms of the demon on the floor. He grabbed another knife, choked the demon with his claws transforming along with his fangs. “Now, you tell me where is Trigon? Where is he hiding?!” Damian demanded, choking the demon in a tight grip as it began to choke.</p><p>“I-I won’t tell y-you! But I can tell you what he is planning to do with your mate.” the demon laughed until it shouted in pain with vampire claws dug into his throat.</p><p>“Keep…talking.” Damian growled, staring deeply in the demons eyes, making it quiver in fear from seeing his emerald eyes glowing brightly.</p><p>Meanwhile, Traci cannot hold the shield up with Terra shouting out to Raven who was being taken down by her brothers and sisters. The young witch was waving her hands with objects come flying past her to crush them down onto the ground and slammed them together. Trapping them with metal bars, making a cage around them.</p><p>She panted heavily while Terra moved the floor with her to safety, using her powers as she dropped the debris on top of the demons. “Rae, you got the scrolls?”</p><p>“Yes, I have them.” Raven replied as she stood up on her feet. The three girls stood their ground until more demons all appeared, had them cornered.</p><p>“Raven…you must come and join us with Father.”</p><p>“And why should? After everything he had done to me, my mother and the rest of my people, I will never join you and your little cult with Talia Al Ghul!” Raven exclaimed holding the scrolls tightly.</p><p>“Your Father had asked for your presence, sister. At once! You must come with us!” Raven glared at her sister while her hand glowed with a purple disk appearing and threw it at them as it exploded in front of them while Terra had made the boulder beneath them moving with Traci and Raven fighting against them with their powers combined. They successfully taken down the demons while Terra trapped them with more debris on top of them.</p><p>She panted heavily as her knees started to buckle with Traci and Raven helping her up to stand. “I’m fine…I’m fine.” The Castle ceiling above them was breaking and falling down on them with Raven creating a purple shield to protect them from being crushed under the rubble.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Damian was still choking the demon in his tight grip with his claws digging in its throat. Screaming and shouting in agony with blood spilling out, trailing on his hand. The hunter scoffed and let the demon go. “Trigon……he needs your mate to open up a portal.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow with his eyes stopped glowing. “Portal? As in getting his soul back?” Damian questioned the demon.</p><p>The demon looked up at him and nodded while whimpering. “Y-Yes, he aims to get his soul back, but he is after your mate. P-please don’t kill me, please! I beg of you!”</p><p>Damian scoffed and wiped the blood of his hand using a small cloth. He also had caught the scent of human blood. He gagged a bit and then looked over the balcony seeing Connor on a rampage, he was filled with the scent of human blood! But how?! His eyes went over to a human body that was blended with the body of a demon.</p><p>“T-Trigon has been ordering his demons to host in weaker humans. A-as a test.” The demon stammered not meeting his eyes and looked away while trying to break free from his knives.</p><p>“And what of my mother, Talia Al Ghul?” Damian asked.</p><p>“I-I don’t know! He never reveals his plans! The Lord himself never reveals his plans!” The demon cried out with fangs sticking out and howled in pain, breaking free from the knives with Damian watching.</p><p>His eyes narrowed when he first mentioned ‘Lord’. Does that mean that Raven is a princess of some sort? What else I do not know about Raven? He needs to know more of this. And to devise a plan for Raven’s safety away from her father and the demons that were after her. He grabbed the knives back as the demon shouted out in pain, looking at her limbs.</p><p>“Y-You are a monster! A monster everyone fears!” She exclaimed painfully while gritting her teeth. “No wonder the humans hated you--!” She gasped when she saw blood spurting out of her throat.</p><p>Her head fell off with blood spilling out of her body by Damian’s blade with his dangerous sharp eyes glowing bright emerald in the dark. The blood was splattered all over the windows with a few humans screaming in horror and ran out of the bar.</p><p>He growled lowly underneath his breath and jumped over the balcony as he punched the demon on its head with Garfield in his tiger form used his claw to hit the demon and bite on its throat, cracking the bones, tearing the flesh and the mouth away from its head.</p><p>“Damian! Uh, how do we stop him from going berserk?” Jaime said as he flew mid-adrift watching Connor attacking the demons in his path with his clothes all stained with blood.</p><p>“He has a sedate with him he always carries. We need to take him down and sedate him. Quickly, before he gets to the humans that are sighted nearby!” Damian ordered as they all nodded and complied.</p><p>(~)</p><p>In Wayne Manor, Jason was flipping through the channels with his brothers and sisters until they saw the news from New York seeing Damian and the Bounty Hunters fighting off demons and Connor in his full vampire form.</p><p>Kate and Stephanie along with Barbara all looked at each other with deep concern. Thinking this might not ended up well. Then they all could sense the presence from Bruce, Selina and Diana who all heard the news.</p><p>Bruce raised an eyebrow seeing his own son leading the hunters all by himself. He smiled to be himself seeing that after two months, he was finally letting his own guard down to make new friends and allies.</p><p>(~)</p><p>With some humans out of the sight, Damian and Garfield both tackled Connor down as he snarled and bared his fangs at them with Jaime taking down the last demons. Then he got his arm scratched by a demon and shouted out in pain, holding his arm as he returned to his original form.</p><p>He gasped seeing the demon was running towards him. He braced for impact until someone came by and blocked the demon while hearing flesh being torn into bits. He looked up and saw Donna in her new armour and had her sword and shield with her.</p><p>She grinned as she jumped up and attacked the demons and swung her sword, slicing them in half. Then used her shield to block the claws. She flipped over the demon and held on to its head, twisting it and pulled it away from its body.</p><p>The rest of the demons all retreated with Donna throwing the head away with the men exclaiming in fear and ran away from the hunters. She ran to Connor’s aid and gasped seeing him snarling and growling at the boys.</p><p>Damian slapped Connor on the cheek to get him to calm a bit while he found the injection with the liquid looked like the same colour as the vampire hunter’s eyes. He injected him on his forearm after a few minutes he stopped struggling in their hold with his claws returning to normal as well as his eyes.</p><p>“What was that?” Garfield asked watching Connor cooling down.</p><p>“Kryptonite. It is a special medicine that helps calm him down. He turns into a full vampire whenever he sees or smell human blood.” Damian explained standing up on his feet and looked around the area, seeing the people were filming them and the whole scene of their fight against the demon.</p><p>“And Donna, it was fortunate you were here to finish the fight.” Damian said to the young warrior.</p><p>“All is well. We also need to get him back to hotel. I tried to contact the girls, but they haven’t replied back.” Donna said to him worriedly. “I hope nothing happened to them.”</p><p>“I may fear they are all going after Raven. One demon said that she is the key to open a portal to get her father’s soul back.” Damian said to the group.</p><p>“Then maybe the demons got to them.” Garfield said as he was worried for his girlfriend and friend’s safety.</p><p>Damian frowned at the thought of Raven being captured by her father and his own mother. He hoped that they are safe form getting what they all needed to defeat their army. “Then we all must take haste. Reyes, Logan, Troy, get Connor back to the hotel.”</p><p>“Where will you be doing?” Donna asked him.</p><p>“I’ll try and follow the demons. They may be retreating back to my mother. You all retreat back to the hotel. I’ll also try to find Raven.” Damian said as he began running on the road to follow the demons. Donna, Jaime, and Garfield all watched Damian transforming slowly into his wolf form. His black fur appearing while he ran on his four legs.</p><p>“I thought Connor said he can only transform on the full moon?” Jaime thought remembering Connor had explained this to him.</p><p>Along the road, Damian in his wolf form was running straight into the open road where the demons had ran off to. He was wondering how he could transform into his wolf form at will. He can only transform during the full moon.</p><p>He panted heavily as he reached to the end of the bridge that leads out of the city. He sniffed the trail out. His eyes glanced down on the footprints on the ground, he growled sensing someone else in the forest. The scent was still fresh, and he can catch up to whoever was in the forest and heard other wolves were howling into the night.</p><p>Damian growled as he made a run for it following the tracks and ran up the cliffs and then stopped as he smelt a familiar scent. He looked up and saw a woman standing up on a cliff with two wolves appearing in front of him, snarling and growling.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Damian Al Ghul.” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>“Do not call me by that wretched name! Ever!” </em></strong>Damian demanded telepathically as he growled at the wolves. The most trusted troopers of his mother Talia Al Ghul. <strong><em>“Now, let me be!” </em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I believe your mother has unfinished business with you, boy. You could’ve had everything. The Al Ghul, you could’ve ruled us. You were the perfect ruler and soldier to lead us!” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>“I have no intention in leading anyone, faker. I do not need wolves like you fakes.” </em></strong>Damian tried to run away from them, but they all still kept in blocking his way in the forest. They all snarled and tried to bite off each other.</p><p>Damian was the only black wolf in the Al Ghul clan while the rest of the wolves were brown, ash and grey. He was the odd one out as his own mother had experimented on him. To make him the most perfect version of a leader of the Wolf Al Ghul Clan. He snarled seeing his own mother was approaching him. Then she transformed into a white wolf in front of them all.</p><p><strong><em>“It has been such a lifetime, my son.” </em></strong>Talia sniffed as she looked around at her soldiers in their wolf form, all rugged looking but she looked more clean, pure, and perfect. She is all about the glory and perfection. That’s all she does care about. Not about her own son.  </p><p><strong><em>“You do not care about me at all…now move aside wench.” </em></strong>Damian growling at her taking the stand against his own mother.</p><p><strong><em>“Now my son, I just want to talk. It has been a long time.” </em></strong>Talia said as he shoved past her and continued on walking on the tracks. <strong><em>“My son, that girl isn’t worth of your time. In fact, I was surprised myself to hear that you had imprinted on that witch girl.” </em></strong></p><p>Damian stopped in his tracks and growled lowly, looking back at her mother seeing her smiling in her wolf form. He doesn’t want her to get inside his head and looked away from her. <strong><em>“My son, you cannot deny these….overwhelming emotions you have for this Raven girl. Once you imprint on a girl, you cannot resist…you will have this desire to own her….to have her yours.” </em></strong></p><p><strong><em>“Silence! You don’t even know her, Mother. You. You stay away from me and Raven. If you ever touch her, I’ll come after you. I am no Al Ghul. I am a proud Vampire Hunter. A WitchHunter. A Wayne.” </em></strong>Damian said as his eyes glowed bright green while the other wolves all whined, hanging their heads down as he stomped his paw.</p><p>All bowed their heads down as Damian hung his head held high except for his mother. She narrowed her eyes at him. She walked past him and climbed up on the cliff with the rest of the wolves following her. <strong><em>“I may fear that I cannot stay away, as I have orders from Lord Trigon. He needs the girl. And…. Well, we already had found her.” </em></strong></p><p>Damian’s eyes widened as he growled and snarled at his mother as he jumped over some wolves while running through the forests with his thoughts flooding in his mind and remembering the time he was running to Raina’s aid. He wasn’t fast enough, and human hunters had him heavily wounded that night.</p><p><strong><em>“After him.” </em></strong>Talia ordered as they all howled.</p><p>Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Jaime, and Garfield both set Connor on his bed while Donna put down her shield and sword on the chair while getting water and a towel. She soaked the towel in a little bowl then out it on his head to cool his temperature down.</p><p>Garfield sighed deeply in relief sitting on the bed with Jaime laying down on the floor exhausted while seeing his arm was already healed thanks to the scarab on his spine. He sighed deeply and then looked up at the clock seeing it was past mid-night.</p><p>All of them were all drained and heard the tv news saying that there was a demon attack at a local bar. The Hunters all looked at one another and then heard they had sightings of a black wolf running through the forest and had met with a pack of wolves that were howling into the night. The people of all New York were trying to protest that they never needed hunters in the first and that they all should leave this world forever.</p><p>Far from the city, Damian was still running in following the tracks. He hoped he wasn’t too late. He won’t allow anyone getting hurt. He wanted to set things right for his wrongdoings. He doesn’t want to have a repeat of from long ago.</p><p>He jumped over to the road with cars screeching on the road while the driver shouted at him, but Damian just kept on running as he took a shortcut and seeing the demons were running down the road.</p><p>He snarled, catching up to the demons, slashing his paw on their faces and bit on their flesh, rolling over the road with blood spilling. He whined and howled in pain seeing one wolf had caught up to him, biting his leg. He kicked the wolf in the face and fought them all.</p><p>Damian snarled and bit on the demon’s throat, cracking the bones and took out the mouth of the demon’s head. He threw the demon aside and then he was hit by another wolf, earning another scar on his left eye. He growled painfully before he fought back, snarling, trying to fight him until he felt dizzy and stumbled on the ground with a tranquilizer dart on him. He groaned softly and then fell unconscious on the road with the wolves and demons all crowding him.</p><p>(~)</p><p>There was chains clanging against each other, scrapping the floor. Heard voices, distorted. His eyes were bit heavy until water was splashed in his face as he woke up irritated. Glaring at the wolf guard in front of him.</p><p>Damian looked around seeing he was in some kind large lab room. He tried to get out of the chains and heard footsteps from the entrance of the lab seeing his mother smiling at him. “Hello, son. I see you made yourself comfortable.”</p><p>“Yes, I should thank you for the arrangements you had made here for me.” Damian spatted, glaring at his mother.</p><p>Talia chuckled softly. “I am glad.”</p><p>“Now enough games, Mother, where is Raven and her friends?” Damian demanded while clenching his fists with blood dripping again, making some of the vampires he saw all breathed heavily at the sight of blood.</p><p>“Oh, Trigon’s daughter and the other two hunters? They’re in an isolated holding cell above in the mansion.” Talia replied.</p><p>“The Mansion? You mean…?”</p><p>“Yes, the abandoned Wayne mansion. The one that beloved had abandoned years ago after being mistreated by humans. Son, you don’t need to live among the humans. They’ll continue to hate us. Loathe us. Discriminate us.” Talia said softly.</p><p>“I think I do prefer that life.”</p><p>“Please, all you do is drink beer, sleep all night, have sex with these…these human women. That is not a content life.” Talia pointed out. “All you are doing is nothing, son.”</p><p>“You left me in the care of my real father. And I should thank you for that. He had taught me the better way. You? You just experimented on me. To make me the perfect soldier. And I wanted to right all of my wrongs I had done in the past.” Damian said to her.</p><p>“But still you failed to save your lover. You failed to protect her. And it is happening now. You had failed to protect your mate.” Talia grinned softly seeing his son’s eyes glowing brightly.</p><p>“You knew? Were you spying on me?” Damian demanded as he growled softly, baring his fangs at his mother.</p><p>“It’s every mother’s job, Damian. To look after their child. And I do know of you imprinting on that witch and more importantly of that woman years ago.” Talia said as she walked away from her son in chains, trying to provoke his anger more to get a reaction from him.</p><p>He yelled in anger as he tried to get out of the chains with staffs pointing at his neck while clenching his fists with blood appearing, dropping on the tiled floor. He panted heavily while his eyes glowed, staring in his mother’s eyes.</p><p>“Hmm, it has been a long time since I had seen that expression. Years ago when I had unleashed a monster to kill the woman he loves and to let the people see you as a true vampire that everyone truly despises.” Talia smirked.</p><p>Damian gasped softly and raised an eyebrow in confusion until he heard wolf growling softly, transforming back into his human form. He had multiple scars on his arms, legs, and torso. He wore the sewed jacket of fur with black leggings and boots.</p><p>“Good. One of my finest experiments, the Huntsman truly does his wonders in his work to dispose of that human woman of yours years ago.” Talia smiled evilly. “You remember, Damian? That night? When you lost your love?”</p><p>(~)</p><p>
  <em>Under the full moon, Damian was out hunting in the forest. He was hunting for food to celebrate his night with his love Raina. He looked up at the moon seeing it was the full moon he transform into his wolf form. He looked down at his clawed hands and clenched it softly as he already made up his mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He already had made his mind. He would find a way to become human. To able to live with her. He held his head high as he looked forwards for the future, he will share with her. She is to be his wife. He walked with his kill on his back until he smelt the scent of blood not far from him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He dropped his prey and then he transformed into his wolf from, began running into the forest smelling smoke from the village he was staying with her. His eyes glanced from behind him seeing an arrow came shooting down at his back as he howled in pain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>More arrows came flying down at him, but luckily in his wolf form he has a few armour on him. the blood trailed behind him with the Huntsman slyly smiled as he turned into a grey wolf and followed him into the woods to see him suffer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Damian made it to the end of the forest to the village and transformed back to his human form, seeing the human soldiers were burning down the houses and everyone in the village. His eyes widened in fear as he ran towards the human village with the women and men were exclaiming in fear as he appeared in front of them. Seeing he was covered with arrows and his blood. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had asked where was Raina and one of the good men had said she was still inside her house. He ran to go and save her until he was stopped by the Huntsman. He got out his katana and cut off his left arm. He kept on going to go to Raina’s house until a rope had caught his neck. Then more caught his legs and arms. He growled in anger after getting hit in the face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he heard the men cackling seeing they were dragging Raina out of her house semi-burnt and was gasping for air and coughed. He called out to her with his hand reaching out to her. Raina looked at Damian with tears rolling down her eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Damian watched the Huntsman walking up to her with a long staff with a sharp blade. He shouted out with deep rage, calling out to him not to kill her. Then his eyes glanced over at Raina who was looking straight into his eyes with tears rolling down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was whispering something to him but with his super hearing, he can hear the exact words she had said to him. “I wish…….. you were dead.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he heard flesh squishing in his ears while he panted heavily while claws and fangs transforming seeing the sight of blood of his lover as hell has unleashed and attacked the hunters and soldiers along with the townspeople. </em>
</p><p>(~)</p><p>The chains were breaking slowly with the guards were electrocuting him with their staffs until they were being thrown by Damian onto the walls with Talia and the Huntsman were watching with smiles on their faces. Smoke appeared from his body as he slowly transformed into his wolf form and snarled at them. Bared his fangs at his own mother and the guards. He saw his own mother was smiling down at him.</p><p>He snarled loudly as he strike at the guards with claws being stained with blood and charged at the Huntsman who had killed his lover. After all these years, he’d finally found who was responsible for her death during that fateful night! Finally he can have his revenge!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Justice, Not Vengeance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Determined to save the girls from his Mother, Talia who was going after the scrolls, Damian faced the person who was responsible for his former lover’s death and had got help from an old friend. Meanwhile, Raven discovers a very hard truth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is another new chapter! New early update for all of you!!! </p><p>Please, as always comment, give feedback and enjoy reading!!! </p><p>I hope you all will like this new chapter. I don't know if it is all rushed or not rushed to you. Let me know in the comments. Let me know what you all really think. It is much appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inside the mansion in one of the isolated cells. Raven was the first to wake up and looked around seeing she was in a cell. She was separated from her friends after being captured. She held the bars in front of her and tried to knock down the bars. She grunted effortlessly to get them down but felt something around her neck.</p><p>She brushed her finger tips against a cold surface, felt like a little collar. She growled softly seeing they had made some kind inhibitor collars to block their collars. She hated those things to death. “Terra! Traci!” Raven called out to her friends could hear a wolves growling and snarling from down below. She needs to get out of the cell and try to save her friends, but the collars blocked all of her powers. She hated being so weak and useless when it comes to this situation.</p><p>“Ugh, is anyone awake in this…cell?” Terra asked as she got up, rubbing her head.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m here.” Raven spoke up as she saw Traci was in the opposite cell of her and woke up seeing a collar was around her neck. “I know. Inhibitor collars. Hate them.”</p><p>“So……where are we?” Traci asked, looking around in the hallway.</p><p>“Looks like some kind mansion.” Traci said as she tried to find her other weapons, but they weren’t with her. “I think they had taken our weapons.”</p><p>“Yeah, noted.” Terra groaned with frustration until the heard wolves howling from down below.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Down below the mansion, Talia stood with a smirk on her face, watching her son trying to get to the Huntsman who had murdered his lover years ago. He still remains in his wolf form. To her wolves’ intel, this is by far the longest time he has been in his form.</p><p>Damian had taken out an arm from another wolf and growled with blood, spilling out of his mouth and his eyes narrowed at the sight of the Huntsman who transformed in his wolf form. He growled loudly as the Huntsman started to circle around him until they both charged at each other and brawled out of the room, slashing each other’s face.</p><p>The Huntsman pinned him down on the floor and hit his face, biting his neck as Damian whimpered and hit him on the face. Seeing blood splattering everywhere on the floor. He puffed angrily while he growled at him.</p><p><strong><em>“You were so weak. So weak that you cannot protect your lover.” </em></strong>The Huntsman laughed in telepathically.</p><p><strong><em>“You shut your mouth and keep fighting!” </em></strong>Damian yelled as he charged at him as the rolled and kept on fighting with the rest of the wolves and other shapeshifters watching closely. The Huntsmen slashed his face as he shook his head.</p><p>Damian saw him pouncing on him while he flipped and kicked him away. His body landed on the doors, crushing them down. He wanted to finish him of. To kill him for what he has done. But he could smell her. He could smell Raven’s scent.</p><p>He thought back on his father’s early training he once had done and completed. ‘Justice, not vengeance.’. He growled and looked at the Huntsman who was trying to get up but saw a metal shrapnel had pierced through his flesh. He limped, trying to stand. His ears were pressed down, felt the pain was excruciating.</p><p><strong><em>“You are lucky that I will let you live. For now. But this isn’t over, murderer.” </em></strong>Damian snarled at him as he jumped over him and ran up the stairs to find the girls in the mansion, but every soldier were all coming towards him and had him surrounded.</p><p>Damian then felt a sensation as he had transformed into a scatter of bats and flew in the hallways and then flew above the soldiers up to the upper levels of the mansion then reverted into his human form. He gasped in shock, looking down at his hands and heard the soldiers were all coming after him.</p><p>He transformed into his wolf form and ran ahead to find them. He ran as fast as he could to get to find them and could smell them, not very far. Then his vision has started to change. All he could see was darkness then the movements of the wolves in front of him through the thick walls. Now he has unlocked new abilities. He can use them as a test.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Donna walked back inside with some food in her arms. “This is all I could buy. I hope Connor will wake up soon and that we reunite with the others.”</p><p>“Same. I cannot really detect their tracers. They are off the grid.” Garfield said as he put down the headphones on the table. “Maybe Al Ghul clan got to them?”</p><p>“I bet Damian is with them.” Connor woke up, catching their attention with Donna helping him up on the bed. “Ugh, damn Kryptonite. Always make my head spin.”</p><p>“Your eyes are now normal.” Donna said, looking into his eyes. She doesn’t know much of vampires but only know they go through different types of transformations and could unlock abilities hidden inside them.</p><p>“So, you all seen it. My real vampire form?” Connor asked, looking away from the Bounty Hunters. He didn’t want anyone to look at him, or even to talk to him after his bloody transformation. But yet, here they are, helping him and got him safely away from humans.</p><p>He still could smell the scent of a human blood. He needs to wash them off. He needs to the scent off of his hands, but he was still weak to move around after transforming. He cannot believe he had killed a human with his very own hands. His father and mother will not be pleased of this.</p><p>“Connor, just lay down here. I’ll get you something to eat.” Jaime offered as Garfield followed him.</p><p>“Hey, Donna, just stay here and make sure he does rest.” Garfield said as he ran with his wallet in hand, leaving the Amazonian and the Vampire alone in the room. Donna sighed softly as she looked down at her shield and sword.</p><p>They stayed in the room while waiting for them to come back. Connor glanced at the young warrior. He frowned seeing how calm she looked. It’s like she has completely shaken off seeing his spitefully transformation. “How…How can you all stand my transformation after I transformed? I killed an innocent. That was against my code. My family code.”</p><p>Donna frowned sadly seeing him all shaken up and knew he doesn’t want to be known as weak to others and continued to be strong for others. She doesn’t want any of her friends to feel weak or to feel like they’re a burden.</p><p>“I have seen many transformations in different worlds before. And I was shown to be afraid in the inside. But that’s makes me strong. And I do not care that you are a monster. You are you. A strong Vampire of the El Clan. The New Son of Krypton.” Donna smiled at him, while placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“I do trust a warrior. And a friend like you, Connor. So, don’t beat up yourself. I am <em>not </em>afraid of you. Not all of us. You hear me?” Donna asked sternly.</p><p>Connor chuckled softly. “Yes, princess. I hear you.” Donna nodded with a smile and sat next to him while seeing many scars on his shoulder. Must be a tough battle in saving their home and their clan. The Vampire’s pasts were all too dreadful and too traumatizing to experience for them. Losing the people they care about most.</p><p>“Anything news?” Connor asked.</p><p>“Mm, well, we all know that Damian has gone after the girls. Possibly got captured by his own mother. I hope Trigon does not find her.” Donna hoped, gripping onto the sheets. “She has suffered a great loss.”</p><p>“I have…never heard of those good witches. I only knew you as a goddess of the Moon back in Themyscria. Your mother is the leader of the Amazons, your elder sister is one of them as I heard from my father and your cousin……Damian Wayne.” Connor said.</p><p>“Yes, my sister explained it to me. I never thought I’d see the day where my other part of my family had survived the great plague.” Donna smiled softly. “But I vowed to do whatever I can to keep my family safe. As a I wanted to become a true warrior to always lead by example.”</p><p>Connor smiled proudly of her bravery and change of character. He wanted to change as well. For the better, of course. He wanted to help his friend to defeat his mother and Trigon. All together as WitchHunters. As one family.</p><p>“I think it is best if we come up with a recourse since Damian and the others are out there somewhere. But if I have to guess. They might be at the old Wayne Mansion.” Connor said as he laid down back on the bed.</p><p>“Old Wayne Mansion? I thought it was destroyed.” Donna thought.</p><p>“No. They had to leave. I wasn’t there at that time. But Bruce had ordered his sons to abandon the mansion years ago and live in Gotham to blend in with humans. To have a second chance to live with humankind.” Connor explained.</p><p>“And that’s why Damian was acting like that…he acted that humans are so fragile. Also, all other living beings. He needed to learn to show compassion towards others.” Donna said, finally getting why he acted so cold when she first met him.</p><p>“Yes, that is why Bruce sent him to train. Until then, he changed. When he first met Raven.” Connor said with a nod.</p><p>“Now that all made sense now.” Donna said hugging herself. “This war…I hope it ends soon.”</p><p>“So, do I.” Connor said, clenching his fists. Wanting to stop this war and then he could possibly live his life with someone who he really wanted to live with.</p><p>(~)</p><p>The girls were getting more frustrated as they were trying to get out of their cells and saw two grey wolves were by the door. She also saw they were only guards and were aware that one wolf had gone rogue and was trying to find them.</p><p>“Know anything about a rogue wolf?” Traci asked the two girls and saw them shaking their heads. “Wait, have you guys ever seen Mr. Wayne as a wolf? Before?”</p><p>Now that she mentioned it, they only knew he was a hybrid but never seen him in his wolf form at all. Knowing Damian, he doesn’t want anyone to see what kind of monster he is. She saw it. She saw it all in his head after she let him feed in her blood. She still has the bite mark on her arm. The pain….it was agonizing but he had to do it so he could heal him. To get him back to health.</p><p>“I…may had seen it but that’s when I was in his head. When he bit me.” Raven said to the girls. “But it was only for a short while until I saw him slaughtering the humans years ago.”</p><p>“He bit you?! Where?” Terra asked alarmed while Traci’s eyes widened.</p><p>“He only bit me on the arm, trust me.” Raven said assuring her friends, showing them the bite marks on her arm. “I know he would never wanted to hurt me.”</p><p>“Has he bit you again?” Traci asked.</p><p>“No. Well, he was about to bite me the other night when he saw the sight of my blood. He did had the sudden urge to drink my blood. But ultimately he stopped himself.” Raven replied, looking back at her bite mark she had received from Damian.</p><p>Then all three girls heard the wolves were running towards the doors hearing someone was coming through the doors. They were being taken door by a black wolf as he pounced on the two wolves, fighting against them.</p><p>The black wolf hit one wolf on the head, giving him three claw marks across his face. The grey wolf whimpered and ran away. Raven raised an eyebrow seeing the eyes…those emerald eyes were familiar to her. She gasped seeing the black wolf was looking straight at her. It was about to approach her until she shouted. “Watch out!”</p><p>The black wolf looked back at the grey wolf that was pouncing on him, biting his neck. He growled and snarled as they continued to brawl all over the hall and knocked down a table where the girls’ weapons as well as the keys.</p><p>Terra was the nearest and she tried to reach out to the keys. “I…I cannot reach it Curse these short arms!”</p><p>“You can do it, Tara!” Traci encouraged her while seeing Raven was trying to reach out to her belt. She grunted in effort to reach out until she gasped in surprise seeing the black wolf was pinning the grey wolf on the bars, hitting his head repeatedly and successfully knocking him out cold.</p><p>Raven panted softly seeing the black wolf had passed the keys to Terra who silently thanked the wolf and opened the doors. She went to get both Traci and Raven free from their cells. The girls got all of their weapons and equipment back along with the scrolls.</p><p>The young Witch looked back at the wolf who looked straight at her, they locked into each other’s eyes. She saw his leg was injured during the fight. Looked like he was in a tough battle before coming in here.</p><p>“So, uh, who is this wolf supposed to be.” Terra said, looking up at the great black wolf as he gestured to the doors. He motioned them to move on to escape out of the room. The three girls saw they can trust him and so, they all followed him out of the cell.</p><p>They all followed the black wolf out of the mansion without any other wolves following them. They all howled into the full moon while Talia walked out seeing they have the scrolls. She growled and clenched her fists in anger and saw the Huntsman was limping towards her. “You disappointed me for the very first time…you were supposed to take down my worthless child who I call a son! Next time when you see him. You make sure he is perished.”</p><p>(~)</p><p>The three girls all made it to the forest along with the wolf that led them to safety. They managed to get away from the mansion and were a long way from the city, and they needed to rest up for the night. Terra decided to make some campfire while Traci studies the scrolls. She needs to get working on perfecting the spell with Raven but could hardly concentrate when the black wolf just continues to be watching them closely with its piercing glowing emerald eyes.</p><p>“Is it just me or that wolf looked so scary familiar?” Terra asked the girls while she sat down on the boulder, playing with some little pebbles and then threw it into the water.</p><p>“I don’t know, I had seen so many shapeshifters but this wolf….is completely different.” Traci said while holding the strolls in her hands. “Can…can it talk to us?”</p><p>The wolf perked his ears up and then stood up on all fours and walked towards Raven with his eyes staring into hers. The young witch was looking into the most beautiful emerald eyes and gasped lightly as she stood up with wonder.</p><p>Then she heard someone talking in her head. She narrowed her eyes, hearing the wolf talking to her. <strong><em>“Do not fear me. It’s me, Damian. In this werewolf form.” </em></strong></p><p>Raven’s eyes widened and took a few steps back. “Damian?”</p><p>Traci and Terra both looked at the wolf in shock and stood up on their feet, walking towards Damian in his wolf form. It was their first time to see him in such a beautiful wolf. His eyes were shining and glowing in the dark.</p><p>Raven reached up to his fur as he closed his eyes and growled lightly to her touch. To his favourite warm touch. He opened them and then looked down at her. <strong><em>“Are you not harmed?” </em></strong></p><p>“Uh, no I am not. We all are alright.” Raven replied to him.</p><p>“You can talk to him?” Terra asked her with her hand on her hip.</p><p>Raven turned around to her friends who looked very confused. She frowned. “You can’t hear him? He just spoke to us.”</p><p>“No. We didn’t hear him talking to us.” Traci shook her head with wonder and was interested in how he was able to talk to her by telepathy. It was fascinating! She could do more research on this!</p><p><strong><em>“Raven, I must confess something. And you have every right to be furious with me.” </em></strong>Damian said in her head, but he also could tell that something was bothering her.</p><p>“No, not right now, Damian, you need to rest first. You need to be healed.” Raven said as her attention was focused on his injuries from his fights in the mansion earlier. She heard him wincing in pain to see a shrapnel on his hind leg. He hissed in pain while Terra got some water and Traci ripped some cloth for the wound.</p><p>Raven carefully dressed the wound and wrapped it with the cloth to put pressure on the wound. She looked up at the full moon seeing it so bright and shining in the night. She felt the cold breeze was coming and then heard Damian was standing up, ears perked up as the howls were heard.</p><p><strong><em>“They are onto us. We must make haste if we don’t want to get captured again. Come, climb on my back, all of you!” </em></strong>Damian leaned down.</p><p>“Guys, hop on Damian, he’ll take us back to the city before the wolves come and get us again.” Raven said putting out the fire. Traci and Terra hopped on Damian’s back while Raven got the scrolls in her hands, hopping on his back.</p><p>He ran deep in the forest while hearing more wolves were coming and he could see where he was going and moved to avoid hitting some tree trucks while getting the girls to safety in the city, though it is going to be a long journey before he could transform back to his normal self by dawn.</p><p>Terra looked behind them and saw a couple of wolves coming towards them. “Uh, two wolves behind us, guys.”</p><p>Damian looked behind them and growled seeing the Huntsman was running after them in the forest. To think he’ll kill him in an instance. He wanted to make sure his death was painful and slow as he can enjoy torturing his prey like in the good old days back.</p><p>Raven used her powers to move the boulders up with Terra throwing them back at the wolves, trampling them on the path while hearing more were coming. Damian panted heavily as he ran ahead on the road and nearly bumped into some cars.</p><p>All were honking at them and as he struggled to get the girls to safety while he felt Raven was holding onto him tightly. Up ahead was a few wolves were waiting for them. “What do we do now?!” Traci exclaimed, holding onto to Raven tightly.</p><p>Then a yellow and red trail dashed, running past him with Damian slowly down seeing an old friend of his had arrived to help and get rid of the wolves. He heard there was more coming from behind them. <strong><em>“Raven, you three go! Now!” </em></strong></p><p>They all got off of him, getting to safety and then saw a red wolf standing in front of them, standing tall with brown eyes narrowed at the rogue wolves who were being controlled by the witches. He stood with Damian and nodded at him in respect before engaging in a fight against Huntsman and his wolf guard.</p><p>They both ran in a slow pace while the Huntsman and his guards were running towards them, snarling, and growling at them. Damian and his old friend charged at them then fought against them to give the girls some time to get to safety.</p><p>Damian slashed a head and took him down onto the ground, making the concrete cracking underneath him and then the red wolf bit off the mouth of a guard, cracking his neck then threw him aside as he charged at the other wolves.</p><p>He was furious feeling pure rage as he pounced on the other wolf and bit his neck repeatedly with blood dripping over his chin with Damian watching while holding the wolf beneath his feet. He remembered the rage he had felt after Raina has been slain.</p><p>His eyes glanced at the Huntsman who stomped his foot while Damian stood ready to fight against him. They both charged at each other and hit each other’s face. Started to brawl one another until Damian pinned him down and bit his neck with the Huntsman whimpering in pain then kicked him away onto the boulder, hitting his back and head.</p><p>He shook his head to ignore the pain then, ran up to fight him until he was pinned down by other wolves. Damian struggled to get of their hold and saw his old friend was being pinned down with chains on him, used by the witches.</p><p>His eyes narrowed at the Huntsman who had transformed back into his human form. Got a staff in his hands, ready to plunge it into his heart. He smiled wickedly. “Farewell, Lord Damian.”</p><p>Then a purple flames appeared and burnt his hands, dropping his staff and looked up to see Raven had saved Damian from getting killed. Then two rocks were formed as a cage, trapping the wolves that got the red wolf in chains.</p><p>Traci ran towards him and got the chains off of him while kicking the witches in the face. She punched one and wrapped her legs around her torso, then pulled her onto the ground, punching her in the face while Terra used the boulders to throw at the wolves who were running away.</p><p>The Witches were left fighting against a flightless Raven who was fighting against them from the ground and then pulled out a gun out and shot one on the head while she used her whip, catching one of the witches neck to get her away from Damian.</p><p>She ran to protect her from them with Damian snarling loudly, standing behind her and growled at the witches until he saw they were running away from them. Raven sighed in relief than turned to Damian who was walking up to the red wolf.</p><p><strong><em>“It seems that you had come out of retirement, West. I’d never thought you might help us now of all days.” </em></strong>Damian said to his old friend.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Anything to help out a friend, Wayne. Anything for you. And I see you have kept yourself busy.” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Damian turned to the girls who all stood patiently as he sighed softly. With a small huff of breath, he changed back into his human form as well as his old friend, Wally West. The most brilliant wolf hunter who also has the speed of a cunning fox.</p><p>The Hunters all took care of the Witches, the Huntsman and his guard and let them live much to Wally’s shook to see he was actually letting them go after what they had done to them years ago. But then again, he had learnt a lot from his father and had changed for the better. He also noticed how Damian stood protectively with the girl in purple and black clothing who resembled as a witch.</p><p>Back in the mansion, Talia looked at her magic ball seeing that they have the scrolls and had gained a new ally and then turned to her servants, slamming her table with a furious yell. “Lord Trigon will not like this. Next time you see that bastard son, you make sure to finish the job!”</p><p>(~)</p><p>The group had returned to the hotel safely and went to their suites and reunited with their friends. Donna hugged the girls tightly and never letting them go. Garfield hugged Terra tightly in his arms while Jaime and Traci just smiled at each other awkwardly.</p><p>Connor approached Damian who was still in bruises and burns. “It has such a relief to see you back here safely.”</p><p>“And I hope the Kryptonite had helped you.” Damian hoped looking at his friend. He knew he still felt guilty for killing the human from the bar. “It is not your fault. The demon already killed that human. So they are to blame in taking the lives of the innocent.”</p><p>‘We still need to stop Trigon and your mother.” Connor pointed out. “We need all the help we need.”</p><p>“How about another retired member could help you out?” Wally appeared with Connor grinning and clasped hands with him. “It’s good to see you, too buddy.”</p><p>“It has been a while. How’s the non-hunter life and how’s the girlfriend?” Connor asked with a smile with everyone looking at the new Hunter in their presence.</p><p>“That is all famous wolf hunter, Wally West. Few years ago, Connor, Wally and I were a hunting team before I took my long-term training. He has retired but came to our aid.” Damian explained to the bounty hunters as he looked at his wounds.</p><p>“Artemis has been well and working very hard.” Wally chuckled, running his hand through his red hair and then looked over at Damian who stood closely to the witch hybrid and looked to the side and saw the bounty hunters they had been working with for two months now.</p><p>They all were acquainted with each other while Damian had fixed up his injuries in his room and put on a black shirt, then pet Titus on the head before leaving the suite to have some dinner with the group.</p><p>He was approached by Connor near the stairs. “What is it?”</p><p>“Raven told me that she had seen you in your wolf form. And that you spoke to her telepathically. Please don’t tell me you didn’t tell her that you actually imprinted on her?” Connor asked.</p><p>Damian’s eyes narrowed at his best friend and scoffed, putting his hands in his pockets. “I don’t want to stress her out after everything we had gone through today. Now that we have the scrolls, she has a lot to cover than finding out that I had imprinted on her. Now let it be, Kent.”</p><p>The young vampire growled in frustration and then sighed sharply, letting it go. He decided to let him have this chance to let him tell her himself, knowing he was still not over the death of Raina. He had found out who was responsible for her death and wanted revenge. He was surprised to hear from Wally that he let him live. He might be learning how to maintain his anger.</p><p>They sat at their table with Wally telling them the tale how they saved a village from other kinds of witches from far north long ago. And how he had met Damian. “So, you lived in Central City? What clan are you in?” Traci asked politely with Jaime next to her and had his arm around her shoulder.</p><p>“I’m in the West Clan. My whole family retired along with me and my girlfriend.” Wally smiled eating some piece of steak along with some noodles.</p><p>“Wow, so is your girlfriend is a Hunter? A wolf? Or a vampire?” Terra wondered eating a piece of the steak.</p><p>“And that’s where the surprise comes, he actually dated a human. Artemis Crock is his human girlfriend.” Connor grinned, nudging him on the arm.</p><p>“Heh, yeah, and I truly do love her. Since I had imprinted on her, I knew she was the one for me. I loved and care for her the day I met her.” Wally said lovingly at the memory when he first met Artemis.</p><p>“Wow. That sounds romantic.” Raven smiled.</p><p>“And what is imprinting exactly?” Terra asked, curiously. Connor looked at Damian who glared at him but kept on eating his meal while listening to the conversation. He didn’t want this to happen and doesn’t want to create a scene here or otherwise they’ll get kicked out of the hotel.</p><p>“Imprinting is like finding your soulmates. Your life partner. Your true love. I met Artemis when she was hunting for food in the mountains with her mother. That time I was in my wolf form, also hunting. I was injured. Then once she saw me, she could’ve shot my arrow, but she didn’t. I looked through her eyes.” Wally explained. “I could see her whole life, her memories.”</p><p>Raven thought this situation was similar. When she had found Damian injured and had healed him. They locked eyes briefly. She looked down at her arm, remembering him biting her to get blood, in order to get healthy again.</p><p>“Did she…see your memories too?” Raven asked quietly.</p><p>“Yes, she did. Then that’s when I claimed her as my soulmate after imprinting.” Wally nodded drinking his glass of wine.</p><p>Once he had said that, Raven knew that she had seen his memories in his head and in return, he was inside of her head, seeing her memories from childhood after healing him. She glanced at Damian who didn’t have the heart to look at her in the eye.</p><p>“Is something the matter, Rae?” Donna asked her.</p><p>Wally raised an eyebrow and then looked between Damian and Raven then his eyes widened. “Damian……you didn’t tell her that you imprinted on her?”</p><p>“He…did what?” Terra asked in shock while Garfield’s eyes widened in shock.</p><p>The table had gone silent with Raven looking at Damian with a hint of disappointment and betrayal. Jaime and Traci both looked at each other then at everyone at their table. Raven never intended to be someone’s soulmate from the beginning.</p><p>“Damian….is this true? That you…imprinted on me?” Raven asked him, trying to see if it was true.</p><p>The young Wayne looked at her in the eyes deeply while feeling everyone’s gazes on them. he wished he could’ve had a different place to tell her. But the other girls had to ask Wally and let him explain what it is while she finally had figured it out.</p><p>“Damian, please tell me.” Raven pleaded, not taking off her eyes off of him.</p><p>He sighed, closing his eyes before he opened them. “Yes, it’s true. But please, let me ex—” His face was drenched when Raven threw some water at him. He growled and saw her getting up from her seat. “Raven, wait!”</p><p>Everyone watched Damian going after her leaving them with the food on the table. “So….” Wally smacked his lips together. “Anyone for dessert?”</p><p>“Luckily, I got Damian’s credit card.” Connor said holding it up in his hands, showing it to everyone with a grin. “No? Okay.”</p><p>Up the stairs, Raven was walking up to their shared suite, avoiding Damian’s pleas. She cannot believe that Damian had claimed her to be his mate. She has never asked to such a thing! She never intended to get married or even finding a husband.</p><p>Her father won’t even allow it. Her own demonic self, she was scared he might reject her, just like how the other trained witches had rejected her due to her demonic heritage. “Raven…please…It is a wolf…ability. But we don’t control over it.”</p><p>She turned around towards him angrily and marched towards him with hands on her hips. “Is it because I looked like her? Like your lover?”</p><p>“No…No. it’s not like that. Raven you are far different from her. She no longer is in this world.” Damian explained. “Look I never asked any of this either, but it has already been done. Imprinting cannot be controlled. And as a werewolf, I have to by your side at all times, to give you what you want or need.” Damian explained. “But if you want to be left alone, I am not against that.”</p><p>Raven nodded in understanding. She sighed heavily as she hugged herself. “Sorry, I-I need more time for myself to…process this.”</p><p>He nodded in understanding. “I understand.” He watched her going into their suite and it will be hard for him to staying away from her. Now that she knows he had imprinted on her she’ll be bound to stay away from him at all cost.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Back in the Old Wayne Mansion, Talia has sending her reports to Lord Trigon. To be expected, he was not happy of the results in destroying the scrolls and killing Damian all in one day. “Also, my lord, we have found out that my bastard son has imprinted again. He imprinted on your one and only daughter, the Princess.”</p><p>Trigon looked down at her via the magic portal. “Your son…imprinted on my own daughter?” He had put on a large sinister grin on his face and then stroke his chin. “Now things had gotten a whole lot interesting. He’ll do anything to protect her…he’ll do whatever it takes that no harm shall ever come to her.”</p><p>Talia smiled getting what he had planned for the couple and had moved onto their next step in releasing their army and to rule Planet Earth, for themselves. To get rid of those who discriminated them all these years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Freedom of Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The WitchHunters moved on with their mission in getting the fourth scroll to ensure Talia and her wolves won’t get their hands on it, meanwhile Damian struggles to maintain his emotions after imprinting on Raven as she struggles to face him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early in the morning, Raven was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair with her fingers, and wondered about Damian imprinting on her. All she did was seeing his memories, she saw his past, how he became hated by humans all around him after his lover had died by the hands of the Huntsman she had fought briefly.</p><p>She could sense the darkness and hatred he had for him. Such rage she had felt. She never felt so much anger in anyone else before. She sighed heavily while petting Titus who licked her hand softly. She smiled, letting him sit on her lap and her eyes glanced at the door, hearing Damian was walking past her room.</p><p>Behind the door, Damian was about to knock on the door but didn’t. He walked down the stairs and opened up his device to see if anyone has requested them to take down some witches or demons. He took out his phone and saw it was near. His blood lust training exercise. He sighed deeply and leaned on the counter.</p><p>Then he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and saw it was Jaime and Traci. “Reyes, Miss Thirteen. How can I help you?”</p><p>“it has been two days since we all found out that…you imprinted on our best friend…we were wondering if you two had made up already.” Traci wondered as the young Wayne let them in.</p><p>“Yeah, and any new requests?”’ Jaime asked.</p><p>“Raven has been stuck in her room for two whole days and she had ignored me. Never spoke a damn word to me. And no. No requests. I was suggesting some recon would do for us for the meantime.” Damian said, closing the door and grabbed a bottle of alcohol. “Where is West?”</p><p>“He is downstairs with Connor.” Jaime said sitting down on the chair.</p><p>He nodded and then drank a few sip of the alcohol, heard the door opening and closing. Seeing Raven was out of her room. They held eye contact for a few seconds then they both looked away when Traci ran up the stairs to hug her.</p><p>“Dude, you two haven’t talked….so maybe find the time to cool things down.” Jaime encouraged him. “Look, I know we have only known each other for two months. I already see you as a friend of ours now. We can help each other out.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind, Reyes.” Damian said to him until he had a notification. He looked on the device as the message popped up. He has all of the tickets to a party where all of the most wealthy owners from other companies come by to see an auction of an unknown scroll.</p><p>That caught his attention and looked at the image up close with Jaime. “Hey, Rae, Trace, I thought you had every scroll that could help to take down the army.”</p><p>“We do. All three of them.” Traci said walking up to the boys.</p><p>“Well, there is a fourth one. Looks like I am invited along with Connor and Wally. All of us are good to get plus ones. The rest of us will guard from outside and communicate by comms.” Damian said to everyone.</p><p>Raven looked at the scroll carefully and frowned, then spoke for the first time in two days. “It is a scroll that prevents a Witch from ever returning back to their human form. It’s most sacred. My mother was to find it before my father destroyed my people and my home.”</p><p>Damian looked at her and nodded in deep understanding. “Then it us utmost importance that we’d get this scroll.”</p><p>Everyone nodded and got ready for the day until they all could go to the auction that is going to be happening at 8pm. Raven decided to have some time for herself and walked with the girls and Titus. Leaving the boys with Damian. She has processed everything and had researched everything about imprinting.</p><p>It’s the most intimate profound feeling for wolves. It’s not love at first sight, it is built by friendship first, then romantic emotions will kick in. She hoped that he didn’t imprint on her just because she looked like his former lover.</p><p>“Hey, Raven, um, Damian offered to take you to the auction. Donna has found a shop where you can find a great dress.” Terra smiled at her while Traci gave them some coffee to drink.</p><p>“We can go shopping all day long to get your mind off of things and from that imprint stuff. Come on, it’s fun!” Traci chimed as she held onto her arm.</p><p>Raven smiled a little, letting them plan her day with Titus barking happily, wagging his tail, back and forth. They all went to different shops to find some dresses for Donna and Raven. Terra and Traci have been giving them a few options in the store. Raven saw a young couple were shopping in the mall, completely in love, holding hands and looking into each other’s eyes.</p><p>She saw a couple more where the boyfriends gives their girls some flowers and gifts. She looked away with a frown then followed Donna into another shop and saw a couple of dresses she thought she might try on.</p><p>Donna found a blue and green ombre dress with spaghetti straps. She held it to her body and smiled with Terra nodding in agreement and looked to the side seeing Raven was looking at the purple dresses. She seemed to be having some difficulties to pick one to try.</p><p>Traci walked over to Raven and looked at the dresses. “So, anything you like?”</p><p>“Hmm, not at the moment. You guys know I sometimes hated dresses. Even I can make one appear, but I do want to…look normal.” Raven replied softly.</p><p>“But Raven, you are more beautiful than any of the girls in here. And also out of all of us.” Traci cheered her up as she got a one shoulder dress, all purple then faded into the colour of blue. “And never you doubt yourself, you an amazing woman. An amazing friend. You are our family. Do not forget that.”</p><p>Raven smiled at her friend and then saw the other two girls finding a lot of red and purple dressed in their arms for her to try. “No…I thought we all agreed to let me try on just a few.”</p><p>“Well, we all thought we could try a variety.” Terra grinned, pushing her into the dressing room.</p><p>(~)</p><p>“You haven’t started on his bloodlust exercise yet?” Wally asked.</p><p>“Nope, he refused. Thinking he is fine with that. Though, he told me he has been already exposed to Raven’s blood. He had bitten her in order to heal his wounds. That’s when he imprinted on her.” Connor explained, as he got out of the bathroom, drying his hair.</p><p>“Wow, never imagined Damian would imprint on a witch. This could mean they could be the ones to break the cycle in uniting the witches and vampires all together.” Wally said with hope.</p><p>“It won’t happen. Raven and I are to separate ways after this mission, do not forget that.” Damian reminded his two friends. “I may imprint on her, but I’ll do whatever I can is necessary to protect her.”</p><p>“Still your feelings will eventually change into…romantic emotions.” Connor pointed out. “There will be a time when you two will end up accepting your emotions and at the same time, do not admit openly.”</p><p>Still, if she doesn’t accept that she feels the same way, then he would do anything as her protector and maybe, friend. In the future he would be careful as well as in the auction ball. He still needs to stay focus on his mission.</p><p>“Anyways, I am going to meet up with someone. Please, do not hesitate to call me, Lord Damian.” Connor smirked as he excused himself out of his suite.</p><p>“Get the hell out of here, Kent.” Damian growled in annoyance.</p><p>Wally chuckled and then ran his hand through his red hair. “You two never changed. Which I am glad, I was worried something had happened when you first met Raven and her friends.”</p><p>“She is a Good Witch. She is the last remaining witch of her village.” Damian said as he sat down on the chair while drinking his beer. “She is a capable fighter. I give her that. Independent, witty, feisty and she tends to annoy me whatsoever.”</p><p>“Sounds like you are at that stage. You do like her…in that way. Tell me…have you had those urges in drinking her blood after two days? Not even a single bit?” Wally asked narrowing his eyes at him.</p><p>Damian scoffed. “No. I am a professional hunter myself, West. I can control my emotions and urges. You certainly may had lost control when you were with your mate.”</p><p>“Artemis knew all about us before I met her. She was aware of the risks when I didn’t want her to get hurt. And I am sure Raven does feel the same way. She may be processing, but you can help her. Help her to understand more clearly.” Wally said to him.</p><p>Damian was considering in helping her to understand his world more. As he wanted to understand hers. But deep inside, he knew she is hiding something, something that she doesn’t want him to know. “Perhaps…I could help her to try in understanding.”</p><p>“Great. I am going to go down and make a call. I promised Artemis that I’d told her what has happened. Maybe she could help us with that scroll.” Wally stood up on his feet.</p><p>Damian nodded and let him be excused while he looked up at the time, seeing it was past lunch time. He sighed tiredly and rubbed his face. His hand brushed against his wound that Raven had healed. There was another visible scar. He frowned when he didn’t get to kill the one who murdered Raina, but he doesn’t want his father’s teachings to fail.</p><p>He stood up as he stretched his muscles and looked down at his phone seeing more texts messages from Jaime and Garfield, seeing that every door will be sealed at the auction ball. He could come up a different plan to try to get the scroll without any fight.</p><p>They would have to think of a way not to get the humans from being harmed. He looked at the photo and saw there was only one entrance inside. And that the cameras will be set to capture everyone’s faces. Minus Raven as she was not a part of any company and still is a school teacher.</p><p>Hopefully, the plan will work to try and get that scroll before his mother would send in more Witches and wolves after them, knowing Talia knew he had imprinted on Raven. She would be in more grave danger. Knowing Raven, she’s stubborn and hard-headed. He knew he cannot convince her not to fight and not to be involved in their tasks.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Down in the café, Connor was waiting while drinking his coffee then he felt someone was ruffling his hair. “Dad, I thought you’ll stop doing that.”</p><p>“Well, I am not gonna stop.” Clark grinned as he sat down on his chair and joined him for lunch. “So, I take it that everything went well on your end.”</p><p>“Yes, tonight we have a new mission. We got some scrolls that might help us to defeat Trigon and Talia Al Ghul.” Connor replied as he looked down at his pendant. “How’s Aunt Kara?”</p><p>“She’s doing good. She’s trying to do whatever she can to keep up the peace though they are some people who still doesn’t accept us super natural beings and other mutated vampires, wolves and witches.” Clark answered his question while eating his toast. “Oh, Mom also said hi.”</p><p>Connor chuckled as he leaned back on his chair. “What is it, son?”</p><p>“I…Damian imprinted on a Witch named Raven. The girl I had told you about. She is fighting alongside us to defeat her father and Talia. You think that could be the key to uniting the wolves, vampires, and witches? All together? The key to finally having peace?” Connor asked.</p><p>“Hmm I supposed. That could actually stop the war, but we never know if they do accept such couple. Remember when people didn’t accept me and your mother being together or that wally is with Artemis? That took us a while to be together. If Damian and Raven choose to go through that…then it is up to them to make that decision. You cannot force love, Connor.” Clark smiled. “I know you’ll find someone to live your life like your mother.”</p><p>Connor smiled with hope and then looked out of the window seeing some families getting along and being happy in each other’s presence. He hoped his father was right. He truly wanted to live a normal life after hunting witches.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Jaime and Garfield went back to the hotel with Traci approaching them. “Hey Trace, thought you’d be with the girls.” Jaime greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“I was, until Terra and I were kicked out by Donna who wanted some focus on Raven’s image as a ‘successful’ woman.” Traci chuckled.</p><p>“Wow…sorry, babe.” Garfield said to his girlfriend who shrugged.</p><p>She doesn’t like wearing dresses like Raven, but she loved to dress up sometimes. “Eh, I am not going into the party, remember?”</p><p>“True. We’d be on lookout. I also saw the traces of a wolf.” Jaime said to the girl. “I hope Damian will be in a good mood to talk after the whole…imprinting thing.”</p><p>“I am sure he will pull through.” Garfield assured them. “I mean, he and Raven will talk it through.”</p><p>“I hope so, or otherwise, Wayne is gonna have a fist to his head.” Terra said, cracking her knuckles. “Anyways, what time should we leave for the ball?”</p><p>“Around 7. We have more time. I wanted to look at the scrolls again. Raven said she had figured out the first two enchantments. She has been learning the other languages I’ve never thought I’d study. Anyways, I’ll be back. I need to get something from work.” Traci smiled as she left.</p><p>“Let me go with you! We-we haven’t had the chance to t-talk about us.” Jaime said shyly.</p><p>Traci blushed. “Sure. Of course. I will drive.”</p><p>Garfield and Terra both wrapped their arms around each other seeing them off. “Looks like we are alone again.”</p><p>“Yup. And Jaime is no longer alone. He has Traci back in his life again. But I truly believed that retirement would be the best option after our bounty hunting days.” Terra said softly.</p><p>“You think so? We have been talking about this for years now. Are you telling me you want to start a family?” Garfield asked, looking down at her.</p><p>Terra chuckled. “Maybe. I may not be prepared but let’s just enjoy the most of it while it lasts. Our hunting days, I mean.”</p><p>Garfield kissed her on her forehead and then looked down at her hand, seeing a ring with a yellow gemstone. He smiled gratefully to see her wearing it when they aren’t hunting down their enemies. He had proposed to her secretly and knew she wanted to get married in private but with their friends someday.</p><p>Things right now…are getting tense. He doesn’t want their wedding to be ruined. He wanted to make sure it will be perfect for her to enjoy someday. To be able to walk down the aisle, down at the beach. At their favourite beach with petals falling down on them. Having a fireplace to eat at. Eating her favourite meals. Just relaxing under the stars.</p><p>“So, you want some coffee?” Terra asked him.</p><p>“Sure, baby.” Garfield smiled, following her into the café.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Then at nightfall, it was time for them to go on their mission. Donna and Connor met up at the hall of the hotel in their formal wear. Donna was wearing a spaghetti black dress with silver high heel sandals and had her hair in a French braid while Connor himself was in a tux with a blue neck tie.</p><p>Damian was in his black tux with a black tie and had hidden his knives in his sleeves while wally had a similar tux. Had his hair slicked back using his gel. “So, what’s the plan again?” Garfield asked.</p><p>“Connor, Donna, Wally, Raven and I will retrieve the scroll undetected. Try to avoid any unnecessary fights inside the auction. You, Jaime, Terra and Traci will be our eyes and ears from the outside.” Damian explained to the group and then heard footsteps behind him and saw Raven with her hair down, all straightened. She wore diamond earrings with silver bracelets and high heels. She wore a red dress with a slit.</p><p>The boys all grinned while Connor leaned towards him. “Close that mouth, you dog. You are drooling.”</p><p>Damian closed his mouth and then spoke up to the young and beautiful woman in front of him. Instead in her dark clothing she was in such a beautiful dress that compliments her figure. “You look…beautiful.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Raven smiled awkwardly as she fidget with her fingers and bit her lips. “You look handsome.” She helped him fix up his bow tie as they all went in the limo on the way to the auction. Hopefully, this mission will be a success.</p><p>Once they all had arrived, the press were already there, taking photographs of them. Damian was not fond of the press, taking photos of him with the lights snapping in his eyes. It was all too frustrating. The young men got out with Connor offered his hand to Donna as she stepped out with a smile. Next was Wally who politely waved and walked on ahead to the building.</p><p>Then lastly, Damian offered his hand to Raven who held it softly as she got out with cameras snapping at them with the audience gasping in shock to see the-all infamous Damian Wayne out with a woman, holding hands, looking like a couple.</p><p>“So, what should I say to them?” Raven asked timidly.</p><p>“Just introduce yourself to them then let them ask you a few questions.” Damian replied, whispering softly to her ear, wrapping an arm around her, hearing a soft gasp from her. He thought this was too much, but she wrapped her own arm around his waist, pulling him closer to her body. He could hear her heart beating so fast.</p><p>He helped her up to the stairs and then saw the shining chandelier shining above them. Sparking like a thousands crystals. Raven was taken back by the beautiful interior design of the building and saw Connor and Donna were already doing their part.</p><p>“Alright, I suppose we’d split up then?” Raven asked him.</p><p>“How about we stay together?” Damian suggested, looking down at her.</p><p>“No, I mean, yes, but not right now. I still need space.” Raven said hesitantly, refusing to look at him in the eye.</p><p>Damian was standing still and looked at her with confusion, but still respected her wishes. He nodded and let her go into the crowd to investigate further about the scroll. He sighed and snatched a glass of wine from another party goer and walked off to where Wally was, eating the buffet.</p><p>“Still is not talking to you yet?” Wally asked.</p><p>“She did but ran off to investigate, please just plunge a stake in me.” Damian muttered.</p><p>“Damian just give her time.”</p><p>“I bloody did.”</p><p>“Then, help her to understand completely about imprinting. How this will work out between the two of you. Didn’t you want to become better friends with her? Then go!” Wally exclaimed with a smile as he encouraged him to go and talk to her.</p><p>For a few minutes of searching, Damian had walked through the crowd with a glass of wine in his hand. He growled underneath his breath, watching Raven interacting with other wealthy men by the bar. His fist clenched tightly nearly snapping the glass in his hand.</p><p>Before he does, he turned to the bartender. “Make it a double, please.”</p><p>“Right away, sir.” Damian growled seeing Connor and Donna making out at their table, flirting, and kissing one another seemingly with passion. Then he was approached by a journalist.</p><p>“Uh, Sir Wayne, may I ask you a question? What is your relationship with that young woman who came with you?”</p><p>Damian was left speechless and did not know how to respond. He cleared his throat and then spoke up with confidence. “She is my fiancée. We are to be married by next fall. Our wedding had to be postponed due to……complications.”</p><p>“I see. Well, to happy couple. I am sure Mister Wayne would be so pleased to have such beautiful daughter-in-law.” The journalist smiled, walking off leaving Damian to curse himself mentally. This night was not his best one. He growled in frustration, drinking more wine to calm him down.</p><p>He turned to see Raven who was gesturing him outside of the balcony. He followed her and then opened the door, letting her out first. “Well? What is it, Roth?”</p><p>“They said there are other Witches they had hunted.” Raven breathed in and out as she hugged herself.</p><p>Damian finally calmed down and then attempt to place his hand on her shoulder but refrained from doing so. Respected her needs. “And you know these witches?”</p><p>“I may know these witches.” Raven sighed softly. “I used to be a Princess of Azarath. My mother, my family, my people were all the Good Witches. I had seen some of them escaped. And I do not know where they are.”</p><p>“Princess? You mean, you are of a royal line?” Damian asked her with disbelief. “Does the others know?”</p><p>“Yes. They hid that information to keep me safe.” Raven said turning towards him. “Now you know.”</p><p>Damian nodded while drinking his wine. “We are similar. Lost royal heirs of their people. Though I do not wish to lead the Wayne Family. Same goes for my older brother, Grayson.”</p><p>“What was it that you want?” Raven asked him with her hair flowing in the wind gently with him looking into her amethyst eyes.</p><p>“You tell me what is it you really want.” Damian smirked while Raven chuckling softly as she put a strand of her hair behind her ear while he smelt her wonderful scent.</p><p>“What I want….is to rebuild my home. If I have the chance.” Raven replied, looking into his emerald eyes with their shoulders touching slightly. “Now you tell me.”</p><p>“Freedom.” Damian simply replied, slowly looking down at her lips.</p><p>She nodded with understanding and then looked back into the party. “Looks like the auction is going to start.”</p><p>Damian looked back at the party then sighed, drinking the rest of the wine. They both walked back in to seeing Connor was gesturing to the man who was bringing in the scroll. He saw it has a Witch brand. “Recognize it, Rachel?”</p><p>“Yes. It’s my mother’s.” Raven nodded.</p><p>“Alright, we need to come up with a strategy. And—” Damian saw Donna was talking to one of the workers in the party discussing about the Witches at their table. Raven smiled at her friend and then took his hand and dragged him along in the halls.</p><p>They both followed the two men who were packing the scroll until they saw one wolf and Witch just arrived. He and Raven hid in a closet while Raven got her guns in hands.</p><p>“What-----? Woman? You want the whole building to know there is a good Witch and a hybrid here hunting down that scroll?” Damian hissed.</p><p>“You have a better idea, Wayne? Look my father had sent them to find us. We only have one chance to get that scroll.” Raven points out while Damian got out his knives.</p><p>They heard the Wolf and Witch were closing in as Damian saw Raven shooting the door lock and kicked the door. Then she started to kick the witch in the face while he looked in awe then fought against the wolf who worked for his mother.</p><p>He body-slammed him against the wall while grabbing a plate and slammed it in his face. Damian took his knife in his hand then stabbed his back. He turned to Raven who already taken out the Witch already and then she grabbed a crowbar then knocked the wolf unconscious.</p><p>Damian panted heavily as he helped her dragging the two inside the closet. “You are one crazy woman I ever met.”</p><p>“I'll take that as a compliment.” Raven smirked as she put her gun back on her holster.</p><p>“Connor, you there?” Damian asked over the comms.</p><p>“Yeah, your mother's goons are here. You need to be quick.”</p><p>“Noted.” Damian said as they ran to the back and saw some packages were all lined up. “This could take a while.”</p><p>“You think?” Raven asked sarcastically. She had started to find the box that holds the scroll with Damian locking the doors.</p><p>“Find the scroll and we meet the others at the rendezvous point.” Damian said as he looked through the boxes with Raven. She has been frantically searching for it until she sensed it. She gasped, looking at the black box at the back of the room.</p><p>She ran towards it and tried to unlock it. She sighed in frustration. “It’s secured with a lock. You found a key?” She turned to Damian who held a handful of keys in his hand.</p><p>“Told you this could take a while, Roth.” Damian said in deadpanned tone and then he heard footsteps coming their way. He growled softly, seeing two figures in his night vision. More wolves were coming.</p><p>“What is it?” Raven asked him, while getting the keys.</p><p>“Three wolves coming our way.” Damian replied as he was prepared to take care of the wolves but Raven stopped him. He turned towards her as he shoved the keys to his chest and saw purple orbs appearing in her hands.</p><p>“You take care of the lock I’ll take care of them.” Raven said seeing the wall broke down seeing the two wolves had arrived. She then unleashed a huge energy wave at them with Damian watching in awe.</p><p>Raven waved her arms around manipulating the metal to trap the two wolves but missed. She was being pushed down on the floor. She got up immediately, slamming her hands on the floor with spikes appearing.</p><p>Meanwhile Damian was trying to find the key until he got the right one and opened it. Seeing the scroll, grabbing it, and wrapped it in his tux carefully and saw the wolves were trapped in a metal cage made by Raven.</p><p>She had made sure they will not escape and try to pursue them. Then they heard more shapeshifters coming at their position and then the ceiling broke down with Connor appearing to knocking them down while Donna arrived swinging her sword at the wolf and punched him in the face.</p><p>“Go! We got this!” Connor cried out to his friends.</p><p>Damian and Raven ran out of the room with the scroll. They had alerted the others that the witches and wolves had arrived. Garfield transformed into an eagle to help guide them to get to the hotel safely while Traci and Terra took care of the enemies with Jaime and Wally who was in his wolf form.</p><p>He tackled one onto the ground and began to bite his head off with blood coming out, and flesh tearing. Then he moved out of the way with Terra dropping a rock on the wolf. Traci had trapped a few witches in a forcefield with Jaime releasing a sonic wave, weakening their hearing.</p><p>Out in the back of the building, Raven and Damian got into a car and drove off with the wolves following them. “Logan, which way?” Damian asked, holding on and watched Raven driving effortlessly, avoiding any collateral damage on the road.</p><p>“You need to keep losing them, go left and take a right.” Garfield said over the comms.</p><p>Raven followed his instructions and made a hard left and then right. She was driving professional much to his surprise. She looked on the mirror as Damian looked back at the wolves that were gaining on them.</p><p>“They aren’t wolves.” Damian said softly as he ran his hand in his hair.</p><p>“Then what are they?” Raven asked him.</p><p>“They’re my mother’s experiments. Failed ones. They are faster than most werewolves. Can you drive any faster?!” Damian shouted.</p><p>“Shouting apparently won’t help us with this car chase at all! Hang on!” Raven cried out as she used changed gears and turned with tires screeching as they were driving backwards. She opened her window and grabbed her guns. “Take the wheel!” </p><p>Damian grabbed the wheel in his hands and then watched her leaning out of the window, starting to shoot at them. She shot at one on the leg and then reloaded while Damian drives the car. He was really trying so hard not to look underneath her dress.</p><p>He was careful not to get her nearly crushed by other cars they were passing by while she was shooting at them. She skilfully hang on to the window while she reloaded her guns. She gasped as she almost fell out of the car with Damian grabbing her arm. He made a turn while Raven held on and shot at them again with Garfield helping them. “Guys, you need to go straight. That’s where we’ll all meet!”</p><p>“Roger that. Damian, move!” Raven cried out to him as she grabbed his hand to get her in safely and took control of the wheel and made a right turn with the wolves stumbling in their footing while crashing into some trash cans.</p><p>“When do you know how to drive a car like this?” Damian asked her.</p><p>“I…I sort of participated in illegal driving years ago.” Raven admitted as she successfully drove away from the wolves and arrived at their new hotel they were staying. They made a stop with the hotel employee was looking at the car in shock.</p><p>Damian sighed in relief and glanced at the young witch. “You are one crazy witch woman I have ever met in my entire lifetime.”</p><p>“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Raven chuckled softly as they stepped out of a now ruined car.</p><p>Damian cleared his throat and turned to the worker, showing his card to him as the two hunters walked inside the hotel and had checked in. At least they were in separate rooms. Before they could retire to their rooms, they had called the rest of the team.</p><p>“What? They just all retreated as soon as we got the scroll?” Raven asked in confusion.</p><p>“Yeah, you should’ve seen it. Luckily, Jaime and I got a wolf here that nearly attacked Wally on the way there. We had to stop to treat his wounds. We’ll be back in the morning.” Terra explained to them.</p><p>“Noted. Stay with Wally and take him to the nearest hospital. Raven and I will investigate the scroll.</p><p>“Roger that.” Terra nodded and hung up the phone and walked towards Garfield who was aiding Wally in the ambulance. “How bad?”</p><p>“Bad. He broke his arm. He said he’ll recover. But a doctor would help him would do him good.” Garfield sighed as he wiped the blood off of his hands. “If I was a chef, I would’ve still be accepted. But this form I take…”</p><p>“Stop, babe. You are a great chef I have ever seen. Don’t let your appearance stop you. Someday, you’ll be the best well known chef and people will be enjoying your meals.” Terra smiled, holding his hands.</p><p>Garfield smiled at her lovingly. “Thanks, babe.”</p><p>Jaime and Traci both were securing the wolf back in their van and closed it before anyone could see. “Well, that was a quick recon mission. Is it always like this?” Traci asked.</p><p>“You have no idea. It’s a good thing we have a vampire and an immortal warrior on our side to make things more easy for us.” Jaime chuckled.</p><p>“Well, you should’ve seen how the other warriors in Krypton take care of business. We are quick to do our job, Jaime.” Connor grinned as Donna rolled her eyes playfully.</p><p>“We were just talking about whoever is the strongest. Amazonians or Kryptonian. It’s been a huge debate over the years and yet, no one seemed to be wanting to prove it.” Donna chuckled as she put her sword back in its sheath.</p><p>“Maybe that’s because you ladies hid yourselves from the world and never returned.” Connor pointed out.</p><p>“That’s after the war had broke out.” Donna remined him.</p><p>“I have travelled to Krypton. Beautiful country. Though, I had interviewed a few people there. Saying that no one really knows who had started the war years ago. But I am just a mere human with magical abilities, I know not much of vampires.” Traci said as she leaned on the van.</p><p>“Hmm, they are things we all do not know. Let’s hope that there was a way to stop this war before the whole world suffers.” Donna hoped as she looked up at the stars.</p><p>(~)</p><p>A shirtless Damian was in his room, drinking a glass of alcohol and looked out of the window before hearing a knock on his door. “Yes?”</p><p>The door opened seeing Raven in her normal clothing but still had her make up on. “Sorry.”</p><p>“No, it is quite alright. What is it?” Damian asked, putting his glass down on the table. He saw the scroll in her hands and remembered he let her read the inscription. “Any luck?”</p><p>“Yes, I read everything. I memorized the spells. Even the horrible ones.” Raven nodded timidly as she placed the scroll on the island. “My mother had forbade me from reading it years ago. Now that I am older, I understood what she had meant.”</p><p>“I see. And I am sorry, I made you uncomfortable reading it.” Damian apologised sincerely.</p><p>“No, I am glad. It is good to learn more of my powers. There’s more I could learn yet I can’t fly.” Raven said, sitting down on the couch.</p><p>He studied her body language and knew she was hiding something. He doesn’t want her to feel so uncomfortable than she already is. He needs to respect her boundaries and needs before he could fully make a move on her.</p><p>He watched her standing up and placed her hand on his back gently. “Does your wounds still hurt?” Admittedly, he loved the warm touch, he was feeling against his skin. It was soft. Warm and comforting.</p><p>“No, they are healed. Scars are visible for you to see.” Damian replied softly as he looked down at her amethyst eyes. he was a few inches taller than her, had to look down at her and he subconsciously, caressed her cheek and took a strand of her black hair and sniffed it contently.</p><p>Her breath hitched while staring at his strong muscular form and her hand was trailing along his chest, feeling his heartbeat, even hearing it. She heard his breath was ragged, as she moved her hand along, down to his abs with her other free hand, she caressed his neck gently with their foreheads pressed against each other.</p><p>Damian’s warms hands were on her waist and could feel his nails were digging into her skin. She whimpered softly with him retracting himself from her. “Sorry…. I do not mean to do that. We should keep ourselves professional.”</p><p>“I agree.” Raven nodded as she walked away from him as he watched with a heavy heart. “Good night.”</p><p>“Good night, Princess.” Damian nodded, looking at her back until he saw her stopped moving. “Rachel?” His eyes widened, watching her turning around and saw a determined expression. She walked towards him slowly while maintaining eye contact.</p><p>Few moments after, Damian found himself being pushed back into the wall with her hand on his broad chest. He felt soft lips on his while he held onto her body while his other hand held on to her thigh clinging his side. He moaned softly while she kissed him deeply.</p><p>He wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her up, massaging her ass while he forcibly pinned her against the wall as it cracked a little. He grinded himself in between her legs as she moaned loudly with his warm tongue slipped in to fight dominance while she dug her nails on his back.</p><p>They broke apart, looked at one another before he opened the door to his bedroom. Raven’s eyes never left his emerald hues as she stripped off her clothes and her bra, exposing her breasts while she took off her leggings, making him lick his lips while his eyes glowed in the dark. He stripped off his pants tossed it to the ground and walked towards her and closed the doors behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Runaways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After their successful mission in retrieving the scroll, Damian, Connor, Raven and Donna had found out they were framed and were forced to go into hiding from Talia and Trigon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go!! New chapter of the week! </p><p>I'll be posting this chapter and chapter 10 today. Took me a while to edit this chapter due to college. Thank you for your patience everyone! Enjoy the new chapter, the next one will be up soon. </p><p>Please comment and give feedback! Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Damian was already up next to a naked Raven who was seemingly sleeping. He cannot believe what he had done! He had sex with a witch! More than that, a Witch Princess! Now the others will make fun of him and his pride is at stake. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, getting the covers off of him and walked around to find his pants and shirt. He decided to let her have the space she needs and process what they had done….it seemed wrong.</p><p>Once he got dressed, he closed the bedroom door behind him, and he sighed softly. he walked along the halls and then was approached by Connor who was nearby and sniffed the air. He was about to say something until he saw Damian was glaring at him deadly, enough for him to shut up.</p><p>In the bedroom, Raven hugged her naked body to herself, thinking, processing what they had done last night. She blushed deeply and mumbled into the pillow she was holding.</p><p>Raven grabbed her clothes, got dressed quickly before she felt a throbbing pain in her legs. She grumbled. She had turned on the tap water and wiped her face before she looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed softly and blinked once. Twice. Three times. “Rachel Arella Roth, what the hell were you thinking?”</p><p>She turned off the tap from the sink and walked out of the room seeing the bed is now empty. She sighed in relief that he wasn’t there in the bedroom. They had slept together. In the same room. On the same bed. She was scared, frustrated, and horrified at all the same time.</p><p>But deep inside, she knew that she had developed feelings for him from the start. From the very first day she had laid her eyes on him and all this time, he had shown mercy, shown to be caring for others. She hugged herself and then got herself dressed for the day. Luckily, they don’t have any missions at all.</p><p>Downstairs, Damian was in a bar with Jaime, Garfield, Connor, and Wally who were analysing the scroll with the inscription Traci had sent them. Jaime was also helping the vampires and the wolf to get a clear understanding.</p><p>“Pretty much all dark spells and stuff. Mostly life and death spells.” Jaime said.</p><p>“Well, there gotta be more than that, right? Raven has told us it will prevent her from ever returning back to her human form. And Terra had said with Raven as the last Princess, she has gained access to all of the spells from her Mother.” Garfield pointed out.</p><p>“Raven? Princess?” Wally questioned, raising a brow.</p><p>“I knew all this time.” Damian said as he looked at them. “Imprinting let you see their memories. And yet, I wasn’t all that too surprised.”</p><p>“Yeah, she told us not to tell you guys until now.” Jaime rubbed his neck. “When we found her, she was dressed in white cloak and some strange markings.”</p><p>“Is it the markings of a true witch?” Damian asked, now interested in this topic.</p><p>“Yeah, right.” Garfield nodded. “Hey, where were you form last night? You missed dinner with us.”</p><p>Damian stiffened and nearly choked on his drink with Connor and Wally smirking at each other. He turned to his two friends with a glare then back at Garfield. “She was exhausted from the mission. And I wouldn’t care less to eat human food.”</p><p>“Right.” Jaime said slowly and looked at him suspiciously. He could hear his beetle was analysing his vitals and heartbeat was beating fast. “Anyways, I think I should let Raven know what else we have discovered. Other than that, we’ll be having a day off. Unless we are moving to a different place?”</p><p>“No, we are not.” Wally shock his head. “But I got a call from Artemis. Saying about another wolf attack. I thought you guys could help. You can stay at our barn.”</p><p>“That’s a great idea.” Connor smiled and looked at Damian who seemed to be alright with the idea, but his thoughts were all too focused on Raven. Last night, his emotions were completely out of control. But on the bright side, he controlled his bloodlust towards her.</p><p>He never imagined himself to be with her. To long for her. To be with her. In reality, it is forbidden. Wolves and Witches are never to be together or to be mated. At the start, he promised to never have form an attachment with her. Yet, he still imprinted on her.</p><p>“When will Artemis expects us?” Damian asked, turning to his friend.</p><p>“She doesn’t care if we came late. She just wants me to let her know.” Wally replied, shrugging and drank the last bit of his drink before he paid.</p><p>“And we might need to tell the girls too. So they can be informed.” Connor added as he drank his beer.</p><p>“Right. I might also tell Raven of our plans.” Damian said as he stood up from the stool.</p><p>As he walked away to pay for the drinks, he had drank with the boys all looking each other. All of them thought the same thing. “They had done it.” Connor stated.</p><p>“I will…try and process this.” Jaime said rubbing his temple, processing the fact that Damian and Raven are to be mated. As they were destined to be together.</p><p>“I thought they’d be the interesting couple.” Wally grinned.</p><p>“Mmm, I never imagine Damian as a married and family person. Due to the stories I had heard over the years.” Garfield said, running his hand through his hair.</p><p>“Damian can be…difficult to read sometimes. But he can show that he does care through his actions. I have been with him longer than you guys. He may be an angry, deceiving bastard friend of mine. But I assure you, he is just a big angry softie in the inside.” Connor said as he trailed off seeing the boys all looked terrified.</p><p>Connor sweats nervously and turned around to see Damian behind him with his emerald eyes were glowing. Then he lifted his fist and punched him on the head. “I should learn to keep my mouth shut.”</p><p>“Now I see what you actually mean, my friend. At least I don’t really anger him that much.” Wally said taking a photo of his red bump and sent it to the Wayne Family. “Aaand sent.”</p><p>“Don’t you even dare send it to my family.” Connor glared at him.</p><p>Jaime and Garfield were laughing at the sight while Damian smirked. “Are all vampires and wolves like this?” Jaime asked.</p><p>“Not all of them. We just felt we don’t belong in the human world.” Damian replied as he took his leave to find Raven but found her outside of the bar. “Raven.”</p><p>“U-uh, hi.” Raven stammered. “Are we going somewhere?”</p><p>“We are going to have some downtime in Wally’s home. We just need to tell the other ladies. Look about last night….”</p><p>“It was wrong. For the both of us.” Raven stated not looking at him in the eye. “I mean, we…aren’t meant to be together. This is a strictly professional relationship. We are just partners. Friends.”</p><p>He knew she would say this and maybe this might be for the best. To stay strictly professional with each other and in their missions. “Of course. I agree. We may forget what has happened last night.”</p><p>The men were watching from inside the bar seeing her solemn expression while Damian looked so disappointed. This was going to be a long week ahead of them. Wally had called his girlfriend in advance that they were heading to the farm.</p><p>Traci and Terra managed to get every food and drinks they needed for the trip along with Donna and Raven who were getting their items and equipment’s ready. But strangely, they all want them to meet Wally on the rooftop of the building.</p><p>(~)</p><p>That night, they all met each other at the rooftop while Damian and Raven avoided eye contact with each other much to the girl’s confusion. “Uh, it is just me or they are really ignoring each other?” Traci whispered to Donna.</p><p>“They totally did it.” Donna smirked. “I’m positive.”</p><p>Terra scoffed dryly and had her arms crossed. “There’s no way that the hybrid had sex with our Princess.”</p><p>Damian growled in annoyance and looked away from the girls. “Where is West?”</p><p>“Don’t know. He said he’ll meet us here.” Garfield shrugged as he wrapped his arms around Terra’s waist. Damian was observing the way the shapeshifter was treating Terra in such a loving and caring way.</p><p>Himself was devoted and caring to Raina. He has vowed to protect her with his life and now that he has imprinted on Raven. He will be protecting her, respecting her needs and will do whatever makes her happy.</p><p>“Oh, there!” Donna pointed in the sky seeing an aircraft coming their way.</p><p>The aircraft landed in front of them, saw the doors were opening and Wally appeared with his arms crossed and had a smirk on his face. “Eh? Well? Amazing, right?”</p><p>Jaime was in awe of the technology of the ship, feeling the smooth metal and then looked at the propeller, the engines and then missiles. “Whoa, so wait…is this from Krypton?”</p><p>“Yes, it was. This was one of my mother’s greatest works. She is also from the army too.” Connor smirked as he helped Donna to put their supplies inside the ship. “This ship, I let Wally have it. Since he loves flying so much.”</p><p>“Plus it is quicker for me to go on a trip to the grocery to buy pop tarts from the farm.” Wally grinned. “Climb aboard.”</p><p>The girls all went inside and saw the lights were flickered on seeing more seats in the back. Raven looked to the side, seeing Damian was checking the area from outside the ship before he got Titus in his arms and passed him to her.</p><p>They awkwardly looked at each other for a few moments before he gave Titus to her. He hopped in and walked to where Wally was. “How long is it to the farm of yours?”</p><p>“Hmm, about 3 hours. This ship is being cloaked. So your mom or Trigon won’t even see us.” Wally replied, sitting on his pilot chair, getting the ship started. “Fasten your seatbelts.”</p><p>He took the ship off into the night sky and headed into Central City. He flew over the clouds, above the buildings. The girls were all looking out of the window while Jaime took some photos on his camera.</p><p>In a few hours, Wally had switched the ship to autopilot while everyone was sleeping. He also received a call from his girlfriend, Artemis. “Hey, babe. We are on our way as we speak.”</p><p>“Great. Brucely is sure waiting. And I am still organizing the bedrooms. As well as getting more activities from the town and in the forest.” Artemis said, looking over her computers and rubbed her belly.</p><p>“You shouldn’t stress yourself out, babe. It’s bad for you….and our baby.” Wally scoffed softly, excited to become a father.</p><p>“I know. Mom’s been looking after me while you were away. Besides, we need to decide whether or not, we’d move the storage room down stairs and have that as nursery.” Artemis smirked.</p><p>“Heh, right. I still need to paint that.” Wally chuckled.</p><p>Back in the ship, Damian was looking through the video feeds of the demon attacks from Central City. It was no doubt that his mother had unleashed her demons to create havoc in all over the world. He wished there is a way to end this war.</p><p>“Hey, uh, Artemis said she is getting everything and the beds sorted.” Wally said to him.</p><p>“Right. We’ll do a recon in the farm first then.” Damian nodded, putting down his device. “Is that why you were with us? To warn us about Central City?”</p><p>“Yes, in a matter of fact, that’s the reason why. Artemis and I are starting to have a family, and we would want to have a peaceful place to live and grow in.” Wally said, sitting down next to him. “Making sure that everyone in the city is safe. You…you could have that life you know.”</p><p>“I will not marry, sire a child and even have a place to call home. My loyalty comes to my family and to the one I had imprinted on. I will do no such thing in having a family.” Damian gruffly said as he leaned in his seat.</p><p>“Careful what you wish for, Damian. It might happen to you one day.” Connor said with a smirk, opening one eye.</p><p>Damian growled in annoyance. “To hell with you guys. How much longer, West?”</p><p>“Hmm, about another hour. Patience, my friend.” Wally said, patting his back. Then he got an alert from the computers. He ran up to the controls and looked at the screens while the others woke up.</p><p>“What is happening?” Traci asked, rubbing her eyes.</p><p>“We got…flying demons heading our way. Wonderful.” Wally said sarcastically as he thrusted the controls forward with everyone losing their balance. Connor held onto Donna’s hand while he caught Terra’s.</p><p>Jaime softened Traci’s landing in the back of the ship while Damian caught Raven in his arms, softened her landing as well while holding onto the seat. “Kent! Troy! Take them down!”</p><p>The Amazonian and Kryptonian complied as they both flew out of the ship to take down the demons with an incoming thunderstorm. Wally tried to get them to safety through the storm. Raven got up and looked out to see Donna swinging her lasso and threw one towards her.</p><p>The young witch unleashed a powerful burst of energy and killed the demon. She shot more purple disks at them, cutting down the wings until Jaime flew out to help them with the beetle helping him transforming.</p><p>“NO! Jaime, you can’t!” Traci cried out to him.</p><p>Raven gasped in horror to see how high it really was with Damian noticing and held her back inside the ship, wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and shielded her from the explosions outside of the ship.</p><p>“Damn it!” Wally cursed.</p><p>Connor punched the demon in the face, threw him across the air with Donna slicing the demon in half with her sword. She flew to his side with Jaime following them and felt a pain in his back. He knew he was reaching up to his limit, but he wanted to make sure everyone stays safe.</p><p>He took out his guns and shot at them while Wally dove the ship down. “Hang on!”</p><p>With the ship descending, Garfield turned into a griffin and flew out to help his friends and used his talons to grab the demon on its neck and started to choke him while his wings were being bitten. He squawked in pain, hearing Terra’s horrid cries.</p><p>Raven shot her blasts at the demon that was attacking Garfield. He was falling down while returning back to his normal form. Jaime caught him in time and returned back to the ship and had Raven to heal his wounds.</p><p>Wally managed to get the ship stabilized while Damian looked back and saw some more of his mother’s experiments and more demons. He looked beyond the horizon and used his night vision o see what lies ahead.</p><p>What he saw was only a forest and a field. They will be in the open and be harming the humans in Central City. “West, we need to get these demons out of the city’s reach.”</p><p>“I know! That’s what I have been trying to do but one of the engines broke!” Wally shouted at him as he pulled back the controls.</p><p>Connor and Donna finally got rid of the demons and towards the ship to let it land safely on the field. They both carefully glided in the air before they set the ship down on the ground. The whole group all sighed in relief.</p><p>Luckily, there were just outside of the Crock-West farm house. Artemis with Brucely got out of the house to see their ship was semi-destroyed. Wally hugged her tightly in his arms and kissed her passionately.</p><p>Damian and Raven both looked at each other awkwardly before they looked away while Titus ran over to Brucely and played in the fields. They got Jaime inside the house while Donna got out a towel with Terra getting the bath ready.</p><p>Artemis had gotten some spare clothes for them to wear and glanced at Damian Wayne is now inside her house. “You may come in, Damian. Here, this is for you and Raven. I got your room all settled.”</p><p>“Thank you, but I believe we asked for a separate room.” Damian said politely.</p><p>“Oh, sorry. I thought Wally told you that you’d be sharing.” Artemis said with confusion, looking at the two individuals while her boyfriend walked away from the lounge until he felt a cold stare behind his back.</p><p>“H-Hey, babe, I uh, well I forgotten to tell you.” Wally chuckled nervously while he got his ear pinched on the ear. “Ow!”</p><p>Artemis sighed and then rubbed her belly. “Are you alright?” Raven asked with concern.</p><p>“Oh, yes, I am fine. This baby is sure kicking hard these days.” Artemis sighed with a tired smile. “I’ll try and get some food fixed. You can go ahead in healing your friend. He needs it.”</p><p>Raven nodded as she made her way to the stairs with Connor coming down to his friends. “He had lost a lot of blood, but he is one survivor I am sure.”</p><p>“Good. We can take a few days to rest and heal up. Make sure we need to keep watch at the perimeter of the farm in case.” Damian nodded as everyone complied as he walked out of the farm to secure the area one more time with Connor.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Terra got the stained towels and put them in the plastic bowl while she kept on eye on Garfield’s wounds while in the other room, Traci was looking over Jaime’s nape of his neck, seeing the beetle had stopped glowing and pulsing. She sighed in relief while Jaime looked over his shoulder.</p><p>“Traci, I’ll be fine.” Jaime assured her softly while holding her hand. “I swear this beetle…really does want to take control of my body sometimes.”</p><p>“I know. I sometimes wonder why we had to go onto the mission, to collect the bounty in the first place. You could’ve been killed that night.” Traci said, holding his hand in hers tightly.</p><p>“Well, I have the most wonderful and lucky person in my life will always look out for me. No need to worry because I have you.” Jaime smiled, putting his forehead against hers. Traci chuckled and then hugged him in her arms. She sighed in relief while caressing the back of his neck.</p><p>Downstairs, Artemis and Wally were making some Vietnamese food for the group while the latter was looking out of the window seeing Damian standing in the open field alone. “Babe?”</p><p>“Yeah? Oh, pass the sauce please.” Wally said to her as she passed the sauce to him while she leaned on the counter. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Your friend. He is…grieving.” Artemis said as she rubbed her belly.</p><p>“Yeah, he…uh…well, lost the woman he loved years ago and now, he has imprinted on Raven. The Good Witch. A princess, in fact. But they are now having complications.” Wally explained.</p><p>“Did he tell her the purpose of imprinting?” Artemis asked him.</p><p>“He did. But Raven needed space. Like you a few years back.” Wally chuckled at the memory and smiled at her lovingly. “And that’s how is it for them. I know and do believe that they can resolve this on their own time. Their own pace. They’re basically immortal.”</p><p>Artemis chuckled as she caressed his cheek and then kissed him softly. “They have all the time in the world. Now, set up the table while I get the stew done.”</p><p>He did he was asked to do and set up the table while he checked on Connor who was going through some video feeds. He was solely focused on some broadcasting news. He saw him was breaking the can of soda and then threw it on the wall in anger.</p><p>“Con, what happened man?” Wally asked watching him storming out of the house with Donna coming down the stairs, alarmed to see him so furious.</p><p>Damian heard the doors opening from behind him and saw Connor walking away from the house. “Where are you going, Kent? Kent?” He saw he wasn’t listening. He called out to him, but he hasn’t responded. “Kent!”</p><p>“Home! Something happened and I want to know what!” Connor yelled at him.</p><p>Damian was taken back by this and watched him taking from into the sky with Donna running after him but stopped by Damian placing a hand on her shoulder. “Just give him time. He needs it.” She nodded and understood while looking up the night sky. Still concerned about Connor but knew this was a family matter. And he needs to take care of things while they all recover.</p><p>(~)</p><p>“So, you all are bounty hunters? Wow, I thought there weren’t other shapeshifters and supernatural beings out there like you.” Artemis said in awe.</p><p>“Actually, Traci and Jaime are both humans as well as me. I have developed powers at a very young age. Traci got hers during one of her travels before meeting Jaime when he had a freak accident.” Terra explained with a smile.</p><p>“I see. Sounds like you all bonded over your traumas and managed to work together. Like a family.” Artemis smiled.</p><p>“Yes, we all are. Raven was the last one to meet us. She is a Princess of her people. Ran away from her father who had killed her family and friends on the island.” Traci added eating the food from her plate.</p><p>Artemis turned to Raven who was sitting next to her. “I…I am sorry about your family. I do hope that some of them had escaped in time.”</p><p>“As do I. After this whole mission is over, I tend to find them. See if they had survived.” Raven smiled with a glimpse of hope in her eyes.</p><p>Outside of the house, Damian was leaning on the fence drinking his beer while staring at Raven, eating peacefully and happily with the girls. He was mostly focused on only one woman. He hated that he cannot be near her or close to her.</p><p>“It must be so annoying not to be by her side.” Wally sat down on a rocking chair and drank his beer.</p><p>“I must respect her decision, West. That is what she wished.” Damian said looking away from Raven and the women inside the living room. He looked up at the night sky and saw a shooting star above them.</p><p>“And just keep on respecting what she needs and wants until she is ready to face you.” Wally said with a smile. “All I know is that things will work out. You’ll see. And I wonder what Connor is up to.”</p><p>(~)</p><p>Meanwhile, in Metropolis, Connor stormed into the building of his mother’s company and walked past the receptionist. “Mr. Kent, sir. Please, he is busy at the moment.”</p><p>He didn’t listen to her and kept on marching toward his office. He narrowed his eyes at the two guards, letting him go inside. Once the doors were closed, he glared at the man who was sitting at the desk that once belonged to his mother. “You better have a very good and specific explanation, Lex.”</p><p>“Why, Connor, glad to see you again.” Lex smiled at him. “How was the life of a bounty hunter have been?”</p><p>“It was all going so well only to find out you had my aunt suspended from the company that she runs and worked for. Why? Is it because we trying to find a way to live peacefully with the witches and other beings? Why do you hate us so much?” Connor asked him dryly.</p><p>“It is not that I hate you. I did it to protect you and your family. Kara was in a middle of a meeting when those blasted wolves and demons had attacked her. Thankfully, your father had saved her just in the nick of time.” Lex explained as he leaned on the desk.</p><p>“It is all over the news. I have to say I was very surprised you actually have sympathy for all witches, wolves and vampires all together.” Connor said while he crossed his arms.</p><p>“Can a man be sympathetic every once in a while, my son?” Lex grinned at him. “Also, I had seen that you killed…a human during one of your missions. Is that true?”</p><p>The young Kryptonian’s eyes glowed, glaring at Lex who stood with a proud smirk on his face. “I didn’t kill that human! The witch did and I am not your son!”</p><p>“Yet, you are. Mixed with my DNA, of course. You cannot deny the fact that I had helped your mother to be with child. Clark simply let me help him. Once.” Lex said calmly as he clasped his hands together. “Now that you are here. I suppose you can go back home to your parents.” Connor scoffed, walked out of the office.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Raven offered to help washing the dishes while Damian had cleared out the table in the dining room. She wished she could talk to him but at the same time, she thought it would be awkward. She doesn’t to make him feel like he was not needed.</p><p>She realised he was really respecting his wishes and wanted to talk to him more after two months of getting to know each other more. She sighed softly, putting the dishes in the cupboards and saw Damian was walking in the kitchen with cups in his hands. “I’ll wipe the table. You may go and get ready for bed.”</p><p>“T-thanks. And uh, I am sorry.” Raven apologized.</p><p>“Whatever for? Raven, imprint does happen unconsciously to all wolves.” Damian explained.</p><p>“Not that….me ignoring you. I…I am sorry.” Raven clarified as she looked away from him. “I hated being shown weak to others. It has been like that when I was a kid, growing up as a Princess was really hard. And I had to get my emotions in check.”</p><p>“I know exactly what you mean. And you are not weak. You are one of the strongest fighters I had seen in my entire lifetime.” Damian said with his most softest voice that immediately calms her. “And I know behind this reason is because of your bravery and courage. You should be proud of that. It what’s make you special.”</p><p>“There is nothing special about me. My father wanted me to be the perfect sorceress in the entire world. A key to destroying the world. But my mother had suppressed the blood. That part of me while I retain my witch side. The monks had made sure I love myself as well as my mother. There are some places I yet have seen and been to. I wanted peace. No wars and battles to fight. No witch or demon to try and kill me.” Raven said, hugging herself while watching Damian getting a cloth and wiped the table.</p><p>“Well, someday that will happen. We just need to focus on our mission and then we will reach our goal.” Damian said.</p><p>“So, what’s our next move?” Raven wondered.</p><p>“We stay low for now and wait for Connor to come back. His family needed him.” Damian replied wiping his hands. “If you wished to be alone in the room, I can stay in the living room.”</p><p>“No!” Raven cried out, which made Damian startled by her outburst. She blushed and realised what she had said. She recollected herself before speaking up again. “I-I mean, I don’t mind if you are in the same room. It’s not like we are a couple or a-anything.”</p><p>Damian licked his lips and nodded. “As you wish.”</p><p>Then they saw Jaime coming down from the stairs with a beer in his hand. “Hey, guys. Uh, wanna join me?”</p><p>“I can. Raven?” Damian turned to the princess.</p><p>She shook her head with a smile. “I’ll be with the girls upstairs. Goodnight.” She walked up the stairs with the two boys watching her. Damian had joined Jaime out on the porch with the stars shining above them.</p><p>“So, things gettin good between the two of you.” Jaime smirked.</p><p>“Yes, we are beginning to understand one another.” Damian nodded as he looked at his neck and frowned. “Does it hurt? The beetle?”</p><p>Jaime sighed softly and then drank his beer before answering his question. “Yes and no. Sometimes it just talks to me. And some days, it just…starts to react to my emotions which affects my body. Like during a fight, it stings. You know?”</p><p>Damian nodded. “I was just a normal boy had was smitten with Traci during one of my travels.” Jaime added as he chuckled. “Traci was the main reason I had found this scarab. I was exploring the sights she was a tour guide at the time.”</p><p>“Mm, lovely first meeting indeed. You got quite a spectacular woman.” Damian smirked, drinking his beer.</p><p>“Very funny. So, as I was saying. The scarab is both a curse and a blessing because I can save lives. With the bad side of it. It made me be separated from my family.” Jaime sighed heavily.</p><p>He understood the pain being separated from your loved one. He understood it completely and drank the entire beer while sitting next to him on the porch. Damian had everything from the start and then in the end, it just disappears. Just like the dust.</p><p>Upstairs, Traci and Terra were looking out for the injuries from Garfield while Donna and Raven got more water and bandages. “This will take a while for him to heal.” Terra said worriedly as she clenched on the cloth.</p><p>“He will be okay. I know it.” Donna assured her and held her hand tightly. Raven had worked on healing his wounds and focused on closing them up. “I never seen such injuries in my life.”</p><p>“Well, it is first time for everything. I think he needs to go to the hospital.” Raven sighed sharply.</p><p>“What? No, we need to bring a doctor here. He—he is all green! People will get spooked if they see him there.” Terra pointed out.</p><p>“We can bring one here. Just to be prepared.” Donna suggested as the girls all looked at each other and then turned back to Garfield who was wincing in pain.</p><p>“I’ll go down and tell the others.” Raven said, getting up from her spot. She walked down stairs only to be bumped by Damian. “Damian…”</p><p>“Raven, what is it? Is he alright?”</p><p>“No….he needs a doctor. Quickly. He is losing a great amount of blood.” Raven panted softly. “Is there a nearby hospital?”</p><p>Wally and Artemis both looked at one another. “We have one in town. I can get in the car and drive quickly as I can.” Wally said, getting his keys from Artemis.</p><p>“Alright, West, take him. Raven, you and the girls go with him. I’ll stay here with Miss West, Jaime Donna in case Connor comes back.” Damian said as everyone moved on with their tasks. Wally got his old car up and running.</p><p>“Raven…you stay here. If your dad finds you in the hospital all these people would get hurt.” Jaime pointed out.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“He’s right, Raven. I think you should stay here.” Damian agreed with Jaime. She watched the group taking Garfield to the hospital while the others wait, waiting as the night falls into complete darkness.</p><p>Artemis had retired to bed to rest up for the night. Jaime has been keeping an eye on the road, in case if someone really is after them at the farm. Though, it looked so much quieter in this area. He looked back inside seeing Damian was getting his weapons all fixed and ready.</p><p>Damian had checked his father’s messages and saw that Diana had paid them a visit. He narrowed his eyes seeing the news being reported that Connor, the son of Kal-El had killed a human during their mission in New York.</p><p>He heard the floors creaking and looked behind him to see no one. He watched Titus and Brucely sleeping peacefully. He thought he was imaging things. He went back and reloading his guns and heard Raven was coming down. “You really do need some rest.”</p><p>“No…I am perfectly fine. Vampires do not sleep if needed.” Damian said as he put his gun on the table.</p><p>“Werewolves needs sleep as well.” Raven pointed out grabbing his knife from the table as Damian stares at her with interest. He was intrigued by her abilities, yet he can see she fears them.</p><p>“That may be true. But I do not need rest after what happened today. We all almost got killed.” Damian said, leaning back on the chair.</p><p>Raven just hummed and then walked around the table and walked back towards him with her eyes observing his body language. She placed the knife down next to his gun. She looked into his emerald eyes, something about them ultimately attracts her.</p><p>“Well, you certainly had done a great job in getting everyone to safety.” Raven said softly while looking down at his lips.</p><p>“That’s what a leader does. Keep everyone safe.” Damian said as he let his hand touch her soft black hair, tangle them in his fingers and his claws. “Including you.” His breath shuddered, feeling her hand was on his leg.</p><p>Raven grinned and leaned back away from him. He sighed with a small chuckle. Seeing she was teasing him. For the very first time, this woman had lowered his guard down. “I thought you were…asleep in our room.”</p><p>“I was bored. I texted Kori, she is taking over my class, so I wouldn’t need to worry that much.” Raven said to him, sitting on a chair next to him. “I can tell you are in distress.”</p><p>“I am not.” Damian said defensively.</p><p>“Yes, you are. You worried that you aren’t a perfect soldier, a great leader, and a good friend. Do not worry. You are all of that, you have changed for the better.” Raven assured him, placing a hand on his.</p><p>Damian looked up at the princess as he slowly held her hand, grasped it tightly as the two begin to lean in until the doors opened seeing Jaime was shivering. “I will not live in a farm like this. Not while I am breathing. Can you get the fireplace up and running?”</p><p>They retracted their hands away from each other as Raven wrapped a blanket around him and got some firewood. Jaime saw Damian was glaring at him for destroying their moment. “Heh, sorry?”</p><p>“Whatever, Reyes. Just rest up for the night, I’ll stay up and keep watch.” Damian muttered.</p><p>“No you’re not. You are resting. You barely even slept.” Raven argued, getting the fire up for Jaime to get warm. Damian sighed, knowing it is best to listen to her than to argue with her. She knew he was looking out for everyone and she wanted to make sure he was well rested.</p><p> “Fine, fine. I shall be upstairs if anyone needs me.” Damian gave in as he packed his weapons away and left for bed.</p><p>“Wow, you have tamed the beast, Rae.” Jaime grinned.</p><p>Moment later, Raven joined him in their bedroom, seeing he wasn’t sleeping yet. She sighed softly and then climbed on the bed next to him. “Can’t sleep?”</p><p>“No. I can’t sleep.” Damian sighed, grabbing the covers up to his waist with his arm bent, acting as a pillow behind his head on the pillow, he looked up at Raven who laid down next to him, hugging herself to sleep with the blanket over her. She made sure they had a good distance from each other on the bed. She doesn’t want their professional relationship would go anywhere near romantic.</p><p>Damian looked at her back and saw a glimpse of the markings on her back. He leaned on his elbow on the bed with his fingers brushed against her back. “Are those the markings of a witch?”</p><p>“Hmm, yes. The royal bloodline has these markings after they are born. Since I am the last one. I have to keep it hidden with a spell or my clothes. I do not want anyone to be spooked.” Raven explained, turning towards him.</p><p>“How does it feel? To hide it?” Damian asked her while she stare at his scars on his chest.</p><p>“Feels like…I am hiding a part of me. And it makes me feel guilty hiding away from my heritage. I cannot even suppress my mother. She can do all these amazing abilities I cannot master. I cannot even fly. I just drift and hover but still.” Raven sighed heavily as she laid down on the bed.</p><p>Damian frowned, hearing her doubting herself. “Rachel, you need to stop doubting yourself. As I said, you are one of the strongest fighters I had encountered.”</p><p>Raven smiled at him softly. “Thanks for the voice of confidence.”</p><p>Damian chuckled and then laid back on his bed. “You’re welcome.” He stayed up for a few minutes and saw the message from Wally that they had found a private doctor to help Garfield. He was glad that they got help from the hospital.</p><p>Then there was a knock on the door as Raven got up to open the door. “Guys…you need to come down the stairs. You need to see this.”</p><p>The two followed Donna down the stairs with Artemis watching the news anxiously, seeing the headlines from the tv. Damian and Raven walked inside the living room seeing they were shown on tv, getting the scroll from the auction ball. Or seemingly stealing it from the auction. They both saw Connor and Donna were taking down the shapeshifter and the witch down as if they were innocent. They all cannot believe their ears saying that they are all framed and are now fugitives in the country.</p><p>“Glad we all stayed in this farm and Connor is far away from here.” Donna exhaled sharply as she ran her hands in her hair with Raven standing by her side. “What the hell are we going to do, Damian?”</p><p>Damian looked at the women with Jaime standing by the tv who was waiting for his answer on their next move. He sighed heavily and put his hands on his hips. “We…hide.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Longing in the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damian and Raven got settled in the home of the Witches where she was raised in, Garfield and Terra returned back home in Jumpy City, Jaime and Traci went back to New York to lay low and live their normal lives for the time being while Connor and Donna hide in Themyscria, to hide away from Trigon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go!! As promised! Another new chapter! </p><p>You know the drill! Comment, give feedback and leave kudos! </p><p>Thanks! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“</strong>We go in hiding, huh?” Jaime asked, looking at Damian. “Huh, yeah lets…with our team being separated! Damian, that is a bad plan! We need to stick together!”</p><p>“Jaime, if you come with either me and Damian or with Connor and Donna, you’ll be deemed fugitive as well.” Raven pointed out to her friend.</p><p>“And not the whole world does know you are in other countries unless you’ve revealed yourselves. I think splitting up is the only best recourse of action for now if you value your lives.” Artemis reasoned with the hunters as she rubbed her belly. “The rest of the team are safe.”</p><p>“She’s right. I can go back to Themyscria while Connor is with his family.” Donna sighed heavily.</p><p>“No, you two need to stick together. Once he comes back from his home, we’ll all brief on what we all could do in the meantime. Right now, we need to get some rest and we’ll pack out stuff in the morning.” Damian said with everyone looking at one another, still alarmed at this new predicament.</p><p>In the next morning, Connor arrived at the farm house the same time, Garfield, Terra, Traci, and Wally came. They all got Damian’s text messages about what he had seen on the news as they were in the run.</p><p>Connor was in his blue and red suit given by his father and mother along with his other hunter weapons. He had helped Garfield up in the house while Wally had gone in and told what the doctor had said. “He had lost a great amount of blood. He needs to rest up until he had regained his strength.”</p><p>“Alright, the positive thing is that he is safe with us. But right now, all authorities are now hunting Raven, you, Donna, and I. So all four of us need to go into hiding until it is safe for us to hunt down my mother. She could be the one behind this.” Damian clenched his fists tightly almost forgetting that his hand would bleed, but he didn’t care.</p><p>“But we will you go? You can’t go back to Gotham.” Jaime pointed out.</p><p>“And we all cannot go back to New York or to any other places we could do and hide.” Terra said, crossing her arms. “Gar and I already have an apartment in Jump City. We both can stay there.”</p><p>“I still have my apartment in New York, Jaime and I can stay there in the meantime. I don’t know where you and Raven would go.” Traci said, looking at the two. Damian has no idea where to go and on the other hand, Raven does.</p><p>“I think we should go to my Castle. Just to stay low until the mean time. You could go with me, Damian. That way your mother won’t be able to find you and my Castle will be the last place she’d ever look.” Raven suggested.</p><p>Damian seemed to be agreeing the idea but. He wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to be bothering as much. “Are you sure, Raven?”</p><p>“Yes. I am sure.” Raven nodded as she crossed her arms.</p><p>The young hybrid looked at everyone as they all agreed at the terms and suggestions have been made. He wanted to make sure that his friends were going to safe away from his mother’s wolves and Trigon’s demons.</p><p>“Alright, we leave at once when you have prepared your items and other essentials.” Damian announced as he placed a hand on Wally’s shoulder. “You make sure your family stays safe here.”</p><p>“No worries, Wayne. We’ll all good here. Just…Just be careful, man. You too, Connor.” Wally said to his best friends.</p><p>“No worries, West. We got this.” Connor assured him with a thumbs up.</p><p>They team all got their belongings while Wally and Connor had fixed the ship for Damian and Raven to use to get to the Castle on the island which is a few miles away from the mainland. Connor also had set Raven’s coordinates as well that she had given earlier.</p><p>Raven was in her suit while grabbing her guns while helping the girls to get ready for their trip back to the City. “Tara, how’s Gar?”</p><p>“He’s doing fine. He’s sleeping now.” Terra replied.</p><p>“That’s good. I just hope that we’d be reunited soon after all of this.” Donna hoped, putting her sword back in its sheath. “Since I am going back to my home, might as well bring Connor if he is not going back to his home with his family.”</p><p>“It’s good to keep his family safe. Who knows if someone really does try to harm his family?” Traci asked as all of the girls all looked down the floor while Raven looked at herself in the mirror, seeing her true form.</p><p>“And it is best if I try and cloak my presence from the world.” Raven said, putting a hair strand behind her ear. “I don’t want Trigon to do anything to you guys or to Damian.”</p><p>“You’ll be safer with Damian and he did vow to protect you at all costs, didn’t he? So the best thing to do is stay close to him.” Traci smiled at her.</p><p>“But not too close.” Terra winked at her subtly with a grin with Raven throwing her pillow at her. the girls laughed and all packed their last items they all needed. Donna had helped Damian to get the items inside the ship.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want us to accompany you?” Donna asked.</p><p>“I am certain. Roth and I are good to go without you all. When the time comes, we’ll meet again.” Damian replied, putting his bag inside and looked up to see her with an unconvinced expression. “Donna, we’ll be fine. I don’t need a protective cousin nagging me all the time.”</p><p>The Amazonian’s eyes widened. “H-How…?”</p><p>“I knew all this time. Bruce is very bad at keeping things from me.” Damian grinned as she chuckled softly.</p><p>“Of course. And Connor was the first ones of the hunters to know besides you. Now, be careful or otherwise I’ll kick your ass if you don’t protect Rachel.” Donna smirked.</p><p>Damian scoffed playfully. “You know a Wayne does always keep his word.”</p><p>Donna playfully rolled her eyes and then turned to Raven, hugging her. “Be careful, Rae. Now, if he is being a dick, just say the word and I’ll fly over to your Castle and take him down.”</p><p>Damian huffed and walked away from the two girls. Raven chuckled softly and looked back to see him interacting with Wally and Artemis while seeing his eyes were gazing at her belly. She knew how much he wanted a family long time ago, having a family with Raina.</p><p>“Hey…Raven…you will be fine. He has kept his word.” Donna assured her with a warm smile, hugging her arm.</p><p>“Thanks, Donna. I think things will be better if we stay low for now. It has been two months and people are already hating on them. Damian…he doesn’t deserve this. He may think he’s a monster, but he isn’t. He may think that this isn’t worth of his time. He doesn’t realise he is changing for the better.” Raven smiled fondly.</p><p>“Mmm, that may be the case. I think the reason the change is there is because of you.” Donna said as her hair blew in the wind gently. She knew something has happened between her and Damian. She can feel it and see it through their eyes. She saw how Damian was protective as raven cares for him deeply. Raven glanced at her with confusion and then heard Terra and Traci were running towards her and hugged her tightly.</p><p>Damian glanced back at Raven who was being tackled into a tight embrace. He felt Connor was nudging him. “Hey, man, everything will be okay. Just keep her close and everything will be fine.”</p><p>“That I am not worried about. I just hope that my mother won’t lay a finger on her. Her father is after her now and I am worried that I might not be able to protect her.” Damian voicing his doubts to his friend.</p><p>“Raven is a tough woman. I know she’ll be fine. Because she has you.” Connor assured him with a smile, shook his shoulder before he made his leave with Donna as they both flew into the clouds after saying their goodbyes to everyone.</p><p>Damian nodded at Wally who saluted him while he wrapped his arm around his wife’s waist and his other hand rested on her belly. The wolf had watched the team all going into their separate ways. He never imagined this would happen after being deemed as thieves and monsters of the country.</p><p>(~)</p><p>In the skies, Damian was piloting the ship and looked back at Raven who was petting Titus while looking out of the window, seeing the view from the ship. He sighed quietly and looked at the coordinates. “Rachel, the island is far from the mainland, correct?”</p><p>“Yes, just up ahead from where we are then you’ll see a Monk’s watch tower.” Raven replied, standing behind him as he nodded in understanding. “Then you’ll see where I was born.”</p><p>“Is the island still protected by magic?” Damian asked her.</p><p>“Not anymore. The magic there had disappeared after my mother’s death. When I ran, my magic had nearly faded. Yet, I still use it for healing and sometimes during missions.” Raven explained, leaning on the chair.</p><p>“But you were young, horrified. Didn’t know what do then.” Damian reminded her that she was not weak back then.</p><p>“Still, I abandoned my home. Now might be a good time to reclaim it.” Raven said while crossing her arms.</p><p>“Yes…you can fix things now while we are staying low. And how about the Castle? Your Castle, I should say, is it still standing?” Damian said, looking at the scanners.</p><p>“Some of it. But the village still stands. My father only aimed for the Castle.” Raven replied looking at the clouds up ahead from the window, remembering the horrid memories from her childhood after running away to safety. She remembered all of the monks were telling her to run away from her father and his demons that destroyed her home. Killed everyone she has ever known as a child.</p><p>Damian noticed she had gone quiet and looked back at her. He put the ship on auto pilot and turned around to look at her. “Rachel? Everything will be alright your father won’t be finding us there. Nor my mother.”</p><p>“I hope things will cool down a bit.” Raven whispered.</p><p>After a few hours in the air, Damian had finally landed on the island Raven had lived when she was child, covered in the fog while the ground was filled with ashes, dirt, and debris. She looked over the cliff and saw her home, her old Castle she once lived in.</p><p>Damian was amazed by the carvings on the pillars they had walked past and glanced at Raven who was exploring the ground. He noticed she was avoiding to look at the Castle on top of the mountain. Can’t say he blame her. She was traumatized by a thousand deaths from her people.</p><p>He followed her into the abandoned village down the river side. He was amazed how the island looked like paradise. “This would do. Nice and quiet at last.” Damian said, putting the bags down with Titus running around happily and looked up at him with a stick in front of him.</p><p>Damian stood confused at this gesture until he heard giggling from Raven. “What?”</p><p>“He wants you to throw the stick.” Raven said with a grin.</p><p>“Oh.” Damian nodded in understanding, grabbed the stick from the ground and then threw it with his vampire strength, far, far away from where they all stood. Titus whined and looked back at the vampire hunter. “I think it is too advanced for him.”</p><p>Raven chuckled softly as she walked on to find a house for them to stay in for the time being. She walked past the fountain she’d always run past by and walked on the walking stones that leads to her old teacher’s house.</p><p>She sighed softly and walked towards the door, opening it, seeing everything hasn’t been moved or been cleaned. She looked at the spell books and the potions on the shelves. They might be good use as well. She heard Damian was calling out to her. She stepped outside and shown him the house she thought it would be a good place to settle in. She also had shown him around the island and the weaponry area, the stables, the training grounds, and the hot springs.</p><p>“We do have technology here, but it is old. We can try and get the modern and the old technology to work.” Raven said stepping the rock seeing the birds flying above them.</p><p>“Good. All we need is food. Good thing your island lives nearby the main land.” Damian said, taking off his jacket while Titus was chasing a butterfly.</p><p>“And it is a good thing that the country doesn’t even recognise us.” Raven said, tying up her long hair in a ponytail.</p><p>“Yes, that may be right. And you stay here, and I’ll get us some food and other items we need.” Damian said with his hands behind his head while feeling the breeze blowing in his face. “I always loved peaceful places like this.”</p><p>Raven blinked seeing a rare smile on his face as he felt the warm breeze blowing in his face with a calm expression she had seen. She found herself smiling and felt at ease with him after being told he had imprinted on her.</p><p>“There is an open valley just out there in the mountains. My mother brought me up there on my birthday. I bet you’ll like it out there.” Raven smiled looking at the field.</p><p>“Mm, someday. But first things first, we need some more supplies and clean up the house. Then we can discuss…sleeping arrangements.” Damian said as he walked back to the house with Titus. She followed shortly. She hoped that the others are doing alright back on the mainland.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Jaime was settled in Traci’s apartment, staying low and laid down on her bed while she got ready for work. “Trace?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Are we…are we back together ‘together’ or just together?” Jaime asked her. She turned around with her eyes shining brightly. She climbed on the bed and straddle on his lap. He let his hands rest on her thighs.</p><p>She kissed him on the lips lightly before pulling away. “I suppose we could try and make things work.”</p><p>“Mmm, I agree.” Jaime smiled at her and let her go to work while he stays in her apartment to rest up from his missions and helping Garfield to the hospital. It has been a long day and Traci has been away from her work for a very long time and needed to do some catching up.</p><p>Jaime got out his phone and checked his messages. His eyes widened seeing a message from his family. He sat up on the bed and opened his messages. He saw it was from his sister and parents. He sighed seeing that they were asking for his wellbeing and how his mission were.</p><p>He wished it would be that simple to control the scarab on his back. He exhaled and then sent them a text, assuring everything was fine. He has a new family, friends and got his girlfriend back. He was happy. He was content about his life.</p><p>Meanwhile, back in Jump City, Garfield and Terra were settled in their apartment, got themselves unpacked. “Gar, you feeling better now?”</p><p>“Yeah, I am fine. Want me to cook up some lunch?” Garfield asked her.</p><p>“But you need some rest. You need to heal up first. I’ll be cooking lunch.” Terra said with her hands on her hips with a slight frown. She wanted to make he is rested up well and that she cook up healthy meals for him.</p><p>“Heh, okay, okay. I’ll rest up for you, baby. But first I need a shower.” Garfield chuckled.</p><p>“Of course. You go ahead. I am just going to get the mail.” Terra smiled getting the mail downstairs and greeted her neighbours. She opened the mail box seeing just a few letters from Garfield’s family. Her parents rarely send her anything due to the fact she may be possessed by a demon. They sent her the foster care but didn’t work out.</p><p>She thought she’d be better off on her own until she met Garfield during his mission with Jaime and Raven. They all first met in a bar, after a witch had attacked an innocent human. She knew exactly where she belonged. Being with Garfield and her friends.</p><p>She went back up in their apartment and cooked some lunch while hearing her boyfriend was singing in the shower. She chuckled as she hummed along softly while she cooks.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Meanwhile in Themyscria, Donna was settled in her dress with her hair up in a ponytail and walked along the path to a private beach house where Connor is staying. She bought him some food and some other items he might need. “Hope this does cover up whatever you need.”</p><p>“Thanks, Donna. This all will do in the meantime.” Connor smiled politely as he stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Making the Amazonian blush deep red. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Y-Yes. I am fine.” Donna stammered with a blush on her cheeks. She immediately turned away and try to change the subject. “T-The weather is beautiful today! You could take a stroll on the beach.”</p><p>Connor observed her strange behaviour with a grin, knowing she was flustered because he was not wearing any shirt. Just a towel around his waist. “Yes, it is. Perhaps the two of us can have dinner together?”</p><p>“Oh, uh, I promised my mother I eat dinner with her and my sister, Diana.” Donna said apologetically.</p><p>“Hmm, well I was thinking maybe after your dinner with her mother…” Connor leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. “We could…have a private chat. Just us two.”</p><p>Donna adverted her eyes away from his strong broad chest and abs in front of her. She cleared her throat and spoke up. “Well, if that is what you wish for than fine. God, Damian is right, you are annoying sometimes.”</p><p>“Heh, well, here you are. Stuck with me. For a very long, long, long time Troy.” Connor winked at her, walking towards the bedroom, dropping the towel on the floor, leaving a flustered Donna blushing deep red, seeing his bare butt cheeks. She breathed out and then managed to get over her shock and decided to leave.</p><p>“Alright, then. Enjoy your stay!” Donna closed the doors behind her and then felt her burning hot cheeks with her hands. <em>Oh dear Gods, please help me! </em></p><p>She hoped that her cousin is behaving well with Raven. Well, they are to be together after he had imprinted on her, but he respected her boundaries and meets her needs. He would never try and hurt her. She walked back to the Castle to prepare for dinner with her sister and mother. She was hoping that dinner will distract her from thinking about Connor and among other things.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Damian got out of the boat, taking out the items he had bought from the market. He made sure that no one doesn’t recognise him, but no one really does not know who he was. That was a huge relief he must say. He looked at the ocean in front of him and never thought that the island could be so peaceful. He would like to have a peaceful life away from the city. He got the items from the boat and walked back to the house seeing Raven cleaning up already.</p><p>He walked in and saw her washing the plates, bowls, and other silverware. He put the items on the table next to him. “Looks like you didn’t need my help.” Damian spoke up as Raven accidentally threw a knife at him but luckily, he caught it with a chuckle. “Sorry if I startled you.”</p><p>“Sorry, you really startled me. I was bored so I decided to do some cleaning while you were out in the main land.” Raven smiled awkwardly. “So, uh this will take a long time and uh, the stove is actually broken. We might need to buy some spare parts.”</p><p>“That’s quite alright, because I made us some new IDs with new names, and I had made reservations at a restaurant there. We are having dinner at the mainland if that is alright?” Damian asked her.</p><p>Raven thought of this and then smacked her lips together. “That is quite alright, I could eat in a fancy restaurant. And the stove is broken anyway.”</p><p>“Good.” Damian said to her, grabbing the items from the bags and set it on the table. He took a good look at old fridge and pantry as it all broken down. “And I completely destroyed them with my one bare hand.”</p><p>“I just cleaned that, Wayne!” Raven exclaimed while Titus tilted his head with confusion and then watched Raven scolding Damian for accidentally destroying the fridge and pantry in the corner. “Now we need new pantry and a fridge.”</p><p>“My apologise, I never thought my strength would be…causing issues.” Damian said as he put the items back on the table.</p><p>“Well, I could teach you not to use your vampire strength and blend in with the other humans.” Raven said getting the broom while Damian took the broken fridge outside of the house. He fed Titus some dog food in his new dog house.</p><p>After cleaning the extra mess, the two decided to get ready for dinner while Titus stays back on the island. Damian was dressed up and waited for Raven to come out of the house. He heard the door opening and saw her in a short purple dress. His jaw dropped when he saw her in a fresh new haircut. Her hair is now shoulder length and some strands were braided.</p><p>“You cut your hair?” Damian asked her.</p><p>“I thought it would be nice to have a new style.” Raven said shyly with a pink blush on her cheeks. She fidget with her hands and wallet in her hands. “You don’t like it?”</p><p>“What? No, no, no. I really think it is a lovely haircut, Rachel.” Damian said as he walked towards her with a smile. “Come on. We don’t want to be late.”</p><p>She sighed softly, thinking this will be a long night. She locked the door and then followed Damian to the boat on the decking. They headed towards the mainland’s dock and saw some people were dancing and singing. She saw some people were offering her some flower necklaces.</p><p>They walked in the restaurant, having the best view of the town. Damian was a bit overwhelmed by the friendly people of this part of town. Raven seemed to be enjoying the service they had. He saw that they all recognized her the Princess of the Island.</p><p>“You and your mother come here?” Damian asked her.</p><p>“Mm, every spring festival I do.” Raven nodded with a small smile. “But it was nice. Coming up to the main land. Always getting new books and potions.”</p><p>“Hmm, sounds like a content life. Your mother…does she spends quality time with you all the time?” Damian asked her.</p><p>“Yes, she does. She loved teaching me new spells.” Raven smiled fondly at the memory. “Some of the people here knew who I was. But they sometimes have to be mindful of the people who dislikes witches. Witches are common here.”</p><p>“Hmm, I see.” Damian nodded in understanding.</p><p>“Does your mother spend more time with you as a child?” Raven asked him carefully.</p><p>He looked at the curious woman in front of him across the table and sighed softly. “She…was a loving mother. She’d always wanted what’s best until she changed. She um got obsessed with witches and demons.”</p><p>“She changed? As in whole personality has changed?” Raven asked curiously.</p><p>“Yes, something like that. I do not know the full details. I was just a little pup.” Damian said as he leaned back on his chair. “It is not a big deal. I do not need my mother. I do not need anyone. Sure, I do have my family. But I do not need to rely much on them often.”</p><p>Raven stayed quiet and looked down her lap and fidget with her hands. “Well….I may need you. My friends, your friends may need you as well.”</p><p>The young Wayne looked up at her with his eyes softened at the sight of her beautiful amethyst eyes that were sparkling brightly. He felt his heart was pounding and he adverted his gaze with a soft scoff that Raven missed hearing.</p><p>She smiled and heard one woman was coming up to her and gave her more flower necklaces. She thanked them for their kindness as their food have arrived at their table. Damian had tried more human food but then realised this is what most witches eat. “Uh…you disguise some human food with something you all eat?”</p><p>“Yes, we also have some food most vampires and werewolves eat.” Raven nodded with a smile as she drank the beer next to her. She chugged it all in much to Damian’s surprise. She never thought that the woman he has imprinted on and fell for would have similar taste in alcohol.</p><p>“Ooh, so this was what my mother was saying.” Raven smiled, looking at the glass. “Oh uh, my mother was also a sucker for alcohol. She always pass it on to every monk on the island every spring time. Just for celebration.”</p><p>“I see. The most expensive alcohol?” Damian smirked at her while Raven playfully rolled her eyes while putting her hair behind her ear, revealing new earrings he had bought for her when he was buying their essentials. “I see you are wearing the earrings I bought.”</p><p>Raven smiled softly. “I really do like it. These are really nice.”</p><p>Damian found himself smiling fondly at her and realised how his feelings had changed after meeting her. He wished he’d tell her about his true feelings but must respect what she wanted. And he shall. He doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable and wanted to do what’s best for her as a protector.</p><p>“Damian…your food is going to get cold.” Raven chuckled softly, drinking her glass of alcohol, and looked to the side seeing the band was playing a soothing song. She watched couples coming up and danced to the song. She shyly ate the last bit of her dinner while Damian was watching her with a smile.</p><p>He stood up from his chair and offered his hand to her with a smirk on his face. “May I have this dance, Princess?”</p><p>Raven chuckled and then held his hand as they both walked to the dance floor. She put her hand on his shoulder while her other hand held his. They both swayed to the slow music while staring in each other’s eyes. She looked away shyly and still danced to the music.</p><p>Damian had his arm wrapped around her waist while he looked at every couple were slow dancing while kissing passionately. He knew of this celebration Valentine’s Day and it did bother him in the past but now, he doesn’t mind if he spent the day with Raven.</p><p>They danced on the floor while Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Damian was surprised by this close contact and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her soft curves. He leaned his head on hers and then pulled away to twirl her around, making her laugh softly and almost tripped over.</p><p>“Apologies. I am not good with dancing that much.” Damian chuckled.</p><p>“Mm, it is alright. I have been living in the Castle and knew how to dance the waltz. My mother would convince me to dance with some suitors. But it didn’t end well.” Raven chuckled softly as she put her hands on his shoulders then the music stopped with everyone clapping.</p><p>After their little dance, they decided to walk around the town and enjoy each other’s company. They talked and got to know one another better, getting more comfortable with each other as they walked along the foot path with the lanterns lighting up. He had learnt so much about her culture, her home, her cuisine, and her way of living on the island.</p><p>He offered his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. “Uh…thanks, but witches sometimes don’t get cold.”</p><p>“Is that so? Never…knew that.” Damian said slowly as he put his hands in his pocket. “What else I do not know?”</p><p>Raven thoughtfully and hummed softly as she walked with her hands behind his back, mimicking his movements with a sly smile. He smirked at her and continued on walking the street until he saw the tv news of the deemed thieves on a run but never quite identified them.</p><p>“Looks, we are going to stay for a while.” Raven sighed deeply.</p><p>“Mm, Connor contacted me earlier. We just need to hang tight until it’s time to show up.” Damian said as he turned away from the tv. “We all do not belong in this world. That’s how I see it.”</p><p>“Maybe you just need to wait and see how the world and the people treats you. See to it treats you well, then you’ll decide.” Raven suggested as she hugged herself in the jacket. “That’s how I adjust my life here in the human world.”</p><p>“Not me. I am different. They view us vampires monsters. Devils. All of my life, they ruin everything I had lost.” Damian said, looking down at his claws and then hid it as young children were running past by.</p><p>“I thought children here are supposed to be with their parents?” Damian thought.</p><p>“No. If they mature and are older, they are allowed to walk around the town on their own. To train their confidence.” Raven smiled walking past him and then looked at the shore line as the waves rolled towards the shore.</p><p>She walked down the stairs and then took off her sandals, dipped in the water and sighed softly. Feeling the cold water on her feet. But she didn’t mind it. Damian watched her with a small smile growing on his face. He followed her along the shore line with the wind blowing in his face.</p><p>He walked from behind her and then saw some fishermen were greeting Raven with grief and happiness upon of her return. He thought he’d stay away from humans until one approached him. “Are you our princess’s betrothed?”</p><p>“Uh…” Damian stammered while Raven looked away from him with a flustered expression. “W-Well, she…I-I am?”</p><p>Raven’s eyes widened in shock ot hear that. She was blushing madly as she was tempted to punch him in the face. She doesn’t know what is going on in his head. She wished she could just blast him all the way into the ocean.</p><p>“Ah well then, take good care of our princess for us, my boy. She is a real keeper just like her mother.” The older man chuckled as Damian smiled awkwardly. Remembering that the press has asked him about her in that auction ball. Saying that they are betrothed. He forgotten to mention that to her.</p><p>Once the two elder men let them enjoy their time, Damian felt a fist to his stomach, but he didn’t budge. “That was ticklish, I must say.”</p><p>“OW! What you fucking made out of? Bricks?” Raven hissed, holding her hand.</p><p>“I assure you I am made out of flesh and bones. Along with vampire and werewolf strength.” Damian said. “Rachel, I only say that was because I…sort of mentioned it to the press in the auction ball….BY mistake.”</p><p>“Well, at least we are all the way out here and yet, no one knows who you are.” Raven said as she kept on walking along.</p><p>“No one recognises me here?” Damian asked, looking around the peaceful town.</p><p>“No. You are lucky.” Raven replied to him as they made a stop at a tree with the sun setting down on the horizon. “This was my mother’s favourite place. She loved watching the sun set.”</p><p>Damian looked at the sunset and remembered his moments with his mother when he was young. He’d always climb on the rooftop to see the sun. Trying to reach the light as his mother watched him. But that was long time ago. He glanced at Raven who was smiling and watching the sunset before she looked at him with the wind blowing gently in their faces.</p><p>His eyes were still enchanted by her amethyst eyes with a hint of blue. They were the most breathtaking colour he had ever seen. He frowned seeing a marking appearing on her neck. She quickly covered it. “Sorry…My markings are all appearing.”</p><p>“It is quite alright.” Damian said softly as he looked away. “I did some research. When one had completed their training as a full-fledged witch. But you haven’t reached that potential yet.”</p><p>“No, I haven’t. I was supposed to do my training on the island, but my father had to come and kill my family. I hated that never get to complete my training to become like my mother. I wanted to become just like her.” Raven clenched her fists. “But thanks to you, I had my own free time to train myself. I never got the chance to fly up in the skies.”</p><p>“You never flown before?” Damian asked.</p><p>Raven shook her head. She was glad she can open up to him and glanced at him seeing he was holding something in his hand. Possibly belonged to her…Raina. His love of his life. But he just had sex with multiple women including herself. She had sex with him before and her strong feelings for him had gotten the best of her and it won’t happen again.</p><p>“Raven…I know I may have imprinted on you. And I did swore an oath that I’d protect you. But you may live your life as you please. I won’t force you to be by my side.” Damian said truthfully.</p><p>“I know that. I am an empath. I knew you meant well.” Raven chuckled softly as she rubbed her hands together.</p><p>Damian chuckled softly and then looked at the island. Seeing the clear skies and the birds chirping, singing, and flying freely. “Rachel?”</p><p>“Yes?” Raven walked around the tree branch to go into the water and collected a sea shell from the sand.</p><p>“May I confess something?” Damian asked her. He doesn’t want to be nervous around her but he needs to tell her now.</p><p>She looked up at him, paying attention to him. “I know we only met few months things had quite gotten crazy as hell. What I meant was….” He saw Raven walking up to him slowly as his heart pounded. “I have fallen for you deeply. And I do think I do not deserve you. You’d deserve better. A better man, a better life with someone.”</p><p>“We are not meant to be together. A vampire and a witch....it is forbidden.” Damian continued.</p><p>“I don’t care about all of that. I do not care if a vampire or a witch cannot be together. All I do care is that I am with you, Damian. I had seen the good side of you. You try to become a better person, a better friend and a better version of yourself.” Raven said gently as she held on his arm while he leaned on the tree branch with his hands on her waist.</p><p>“I just see you.” Raven whispered. “I…love you just for who you are. That’s it. I don’t care if my father finds out if I have fallen in love with a hybrid. Hell I won’t let him go near you. All I care about is you and our friends.”</p><p>Damian smiled lovingly at her and then leaned his lips on her soft lips while her hands play with his dark locks. He placed a hand behind her head, kissing her deeply and he held onto her soft curves but heard her softly grunting in pain. “Ah, sorry. I forgot I still have long nails.”</p><p>“It is alright, I think I do like it.” Raven bit her lips shyly. “How about we go back to the island and continue where we left off?” She walked away from him with a flirtatious smile as Damian smirked and looked at her figure before he followed her to the decking. He was looking forward to their first night as a couple.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Donna cannot believe what she was actually doing this. She had agreed to go down for dinner with Connor. She walked down to the beach to see candles lit up and gasped softly with a smile. She had her hand where her heart is. She heard something frying and turned to see Connor was cooking up something for the two of them. “Oh, Connor you didn’t have to.”</p><p>“I wanted to do something nice. A-as friends. As friends. I hope this does suit the part.” Connor said nervously.</p><p>“It certainly looks beautiful.” Donna chuckled. “So, uh, we just sit on these cushions?”</p><p>“Yes, uh, here. A blanket for you.” Connor gave her a blanket to keep warm as he got two cups and two balls for their food on the table. “So, uh, how was dinner with your family?”</p><p>“Oh it is a diplomatic dinner. I hate diplomats from all over the world. My sister Diana wanted me to learn how to become a leader. She is now in the main land trying to fix things.” Donna sighed heavily and then tasted the food. “This is delicious.”</p><p>“Perks living in the farm.” Connor smirked. “I have over a thousand recipes for you to try out. I cooked this. It’s my favourite.”</p><p>“Hmm, you should be comparing notes with Garfield. He is also a chef.” Donna smiled.</p><p>Connor dropped his cup in his lap. “What? Logan is a chef?!”</p><p>Donna just smirked and continued on with her meal enjoying the moment being with Connor. This was the first time she didn’t flirt with a guy. She’d flirt sometimes but she was just lonely seeing Terra with Garfield, Traci had been in a long stable relationship with Jaime and are now back together. Raven is now with Damian, her own cousin. Knowing they’d be together in the future and that would make them cousin in laws. But on the bright side, this would break the cycle of a vampire and Witch being together. That would change everything. Hopefully for the better.  </p><p>(~)</p><p>Damian and Raven both laid down on their floor in their room with the blankets covering their bodies and felt each other’s warmth. The young princess was brushing her fingers on his chest where the scars were. She knew there was a story behind it. She looked up at him seeing he was looking up in the ceiling.</p><p>He was stroking her markings on her back and her shoulder softly. He loved her soft pale skin and could easily hear her heart beating steadily. He leaned in for another soft and gentle kiss on her lips.</p><p>“Why don’t you…go and take a bath, my beloved. And then we can go and rest up for the night…or morning.” Damian said as he looked at the time, it was 1am in the morning. He was careful about his vampire stamina, but they did it all night until early in the morning.</p><p>“Hey, it is alright. I enjoyed it. The sex I mean. But my legs and hip are numb, so you have to help me up to the bathroom.” Raven said with a small blush.</p><p>“Mm, as you wish.” Damian smiled as he carried her bridal style as she laughed softly and kissed him lightly on the lips.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Somewhere in the mansion Talia stood in a dark room with her hands clenched tightly. She cannot trace where her son is. She yelled in anger shattering the glass in the room with electricity emerging from her hands creating a storm.</p><p>She panted heavily and then turned to her henchmen. “Find him! Find my son now!”</p><p>Talia sighed and gasped seeing her locket that he had made when he was a child. Her memory flooded back into her head and gasped feeling a terrible pain. She grunted agony as she heard footsteps in the room as her line of vision became blurry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Awakening of the Darkness And Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team all spent their downtime trying to adjust to their life from being WitchHunters while hearing more witches and demons attacking the world. Helplessly, they all are in small numbers, taking care of the attacks while half of the team are still in hiding. Meanwhile, Damian and Raven both meet a familiar face from the past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!! Here is a new chapter! </p><p>Enjoy reading! Please comment, give feedback, I would love to see what you all think!! </p><p>The next new chapter will be out tomorrow, Friday the 26th of Feb! Stay Tuned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In New York, Traci was up looking at some reports of demons and witches unleashed destroying parts of the world. She had informed Raven of the places that has been attacked and has been invaded. They were still looking for them and no one had ever found them. She had hoped that Jaime could reach Damian sometime today.</p><p>He has been going out and kept on doing odd jobs and at night time, he’d help do volunteer work. At night he help the elder getting their food and drinks in the buildings and apartment while she takes the night off.</p><p>She now wonders how Rachel, Damian, Donna and Connor are. It has been two weeks they had stayed on the island and in Themyscria. Knowing Donna she’d flirt with Connor straight away. Rachel? She isn’t that type of person to flirt or to have sex with someone.</p><p>She’d figure Connor and Donna be together but Damian and Raven? Boy, where can she start? They have huge sexual tension every time they look at other in the room. She hopes that Raven have some charm to tame the ‘wolf’.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Raven laughed as she kissed Damian passionately while wrapping her leg around his waist and dug her nails into his bare back as he thrusted in her, pressed his body against her. He pinned her on the bed with a smile on his face before he planted his lips on hers. She moaned softly as they both fought for dominance as he kept on grinding into her slowly. “Mm, Damian… we really need to go.”</p><p>“Hmm, not letting you go just yet.” Damian growled softly as he trailed his kisses all the way to her chest, licking one of her breast then to her stomach. Feeling her every curve and her soft skin against his cold hands. He then licked her thighs while he stares into Raven’s eyes.</p><p>She leaned on her elbows, watching her licking her clit and tilted her head back while her hand held onto his head. She gasped and moaned with pleasure. She smiled as she laid back down on the bed while he crawled back up and kissed him. She pushed him into the bed and kisses him while he held her ass and squeezed them tightly.</p><p>He held the back of her head to deepen the kiss while she thrusted and moved slowly to give pleasure while she massaged her breasts. He grunted and moved in a rapid pace until they both reached to their limit as Damian held her body close to him, pressing his face in her chest while she wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p>They both panted heavily and still sat on the bed with their arms wrapped around each other, laying naked with the nearly ripped sheets were all over the floor with some pillow feathers scattered. The headboard railings were broken but yet it still is intact.</p><p>Raven took a good look at his scars on his back. She trace her fingers along the scar lines and then kissed his neck. “Beloved?”</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“We really should get going if we need to go to the market and that bookstore you always love.” Damian whispered as he kissed her arm.</p><p>“You’re right, but it was your idea to have sex before we went and now, we wasted two hours.” Raven chuckling as she played with his dark locks. She never thought his hair would be perfectly shiny. She wanted to ask what hair product he is using but is too embarrassed to ask.</p><p>“So, what items do we need other than our broken…bed and pillows?” Damian asked her, looking around their bedroom.</p><p>“We need more milk, butter, blueberries and some bread. Maybe I could cook some fish for dinner. And maybe get you pump blood from that store.” Raven replied as she stroked the back of his hair. “You need more blood.”</p><p>“No. I have to try and control drinking blood.” Damian shook his head. “And drinking your blood is also dangerous. You fed me for the first time after we met. So don’t offer me some blood or otherwise, I might kill you.”</p><p>Raven understood that and promised to never give him her blood. She kissed him softly and then pulled back slowly and pushed him back onto the pillows. “Alright, get dressed up. We are going to the market. I want that book badly, my lord.”</p><p>“As you wish, your majesty.” Damian said as he watched his naked girlfriend walking into the bathroom with a smirk as she closed the door with a grin. He shook his head and laid down on their bed, thinking his life is beginning to become better after meeting her.</p><p>He heard a beep on the computer. He got up and walked towards the table seeing more reports with more demons attacking cities. He sighed deeply knowing they have been hiding for two weeks. He knew Raven would be safer here in the island. It was her home. Where she was born. Where she learned magic.</p><p>He heard the shower running as he got dressed for the day. It would be a good idea to get more spare parts for the ship. He gave some food for Titus who barked happily and wagged his tail at his master.</p><p>He pet him affectionately and stepped out of the house, stretching his arms and legs. He saw some boats were sailing on the calm waters for some fresh fish. He sniffed the air until he sniffed a scent not far from them. He narrowed his eyes and looked ahead at the mainland, seeing one foe he thought he’d never see again.</p><p>“Damian? Babe? You okay?” Raven called out to him from inside the house, combing her hair and wore his shirt that reached to her legs.</p><p>“Yes, beloved. I am alright. I’ll take a quick shower.” Damian replied and then looked back at his old enemy at the docks, but he wasn’t there. He sighed thinking he might be imagining things. He gave her a small peck on the lips before going back inside the house.</p><p>Raven raised an eyebrow and looked outside to see what he was looking at. She shrugged seeing no one on the island or on the docks. She proceed in drying her hair and changed into normal clothes. She also wondered if he is still worried about the attacks, they both heard recently.</p><p>In the mainland, Raven was getting more food, vegetables, and other items they all might need. She also saw him interacting with kids in the town and was showing off his weapon. “Whoa…so cool!” A young boy exclaimed.</p><p>“Oh, do not touch the blade or otherwise you’ll cut yourself.” Damian warned the kids.</p><p>She smiled lovingly at him and then a few women were gushing at how their princess is lovestruck of her beloved fiancé. She blushed lightly and continued in getting the items she needed. “You alright, Rachel? You are flushed.” Damian smirked at his girlfriend.</p><p>“Shut it!” Raven hissed softly, carrying the bags.</p><p>All morning, Damian and Raven spent their time in the market and had eaten in a small café, enjoying themselves. Just being themselves, not as WitchHunters. This could be the place where they can get to be themselves just for a few weeks.</p><p>They knew they have to get back to the others sometime. Who knows what will come next after their two-week disappearance? They need to get ready for anything before Trigon finds them. Damian often wonders what his mother is up to.</p><p>He doesn’t know why he is really concerned about her. But she is…his mother. He had a good relationship before and now she had gone distant. But it was already too late. His father had found him after she had gone berserk.</p><p>“Damian, you alright?” Raven asked in concern.</p><p>“I am alright. I assure you. I just…Just thinking.” Damian replied and paid for the food in the café, they were eating in. To Raven, it looked like he was concerned about something. She frowned as she felt some kind of presence from behind her.</p><p>“Rachel, if you are not going to eat the parfait, I am going to eat it all up.” Damian teased her until her hand was glowing purple. “Rachel?” He reached out to her hand and then she turned towards him.</p><p>“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah I can going to eat.” Raven said, eating her dessert. “I just felt a sudden presence here.”</p><p>“So, it’s not just you. Glad I am not the only one.” Damian said.</p><p>“You suspect someone is spying or is after us.” Raven stated. He nodded and looked around the area, making sure that everyone was safe on the mainland. He hoped that no one would ever take Raven away from him.</p><p>“Damian, no one is ever going to hurt me. I promise. I can kick some ass.” Raven smirked, eating her dessert while Damian chuckled in amusement and let her finish her food before they went back to the island.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Connor was watching Donna having a training match with her sister in the arena. At first it was playful until it became more serious when Donna fell on the ground. She growled in frustration. “You are frustrated.”</p><p>“No. Let’s go. Again!” Donna swung her sword with a yell charging at Diana.  She effortlessly swung her sword to block her attack and kicked her on the stomach. “Ugh!”</p><p>“You need to channel that anger, Donna. Or otherwise, you’ll let your anger consume you.” Diana advised. “Control your anger.”</p><p>Donna panted tiredly as she stood up on her feet determinedly. She raised her sword up and clashed blades with her. She fought and fought with all of her might to become better. Stronger and faster. She was hit on the head by the tilt of her sword.</p><p>“Ugh!” Donna growled.</p><p>“Enough! That’s enough training for today.” Hippolyta sighed softly seeing her youngest daughter had calmed down. “Donna, take a break. Go with your companion. Take the rest of the day off to cool down a bit then you shall join your companions and your cousin.”</p><p>Donna nodded and watched her family walking back inside the palace while Connor walked towards her, holding her hand. “Come on, let’s get going.” She and Connor walked back to beach house to get changed in their normal attire. She undid her hairstyle and looked out of the window seeing warriors training in the beach.</p><p>“I wish I could be more useful than being a trained diplomatic.” Donna sighed with disappointment.</p><p>“You are a true warrior and you helped us a lot. No need to doubt yourself, D.” Connor assured her, sitting on the bed with her sitting on the edge while taking off her ribbon. “You are one of the strongest women I have ever met. You are a true warrior just like your sister.”</p><p>Donna smiled at him softly. “Thank you, Connor. For being the voice of confidence.” She turned towards her seeing him smiling at her lovingly, brushing his fingers on her cheek and then caressed her head gently and kissed her softly.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his neck while he held onto her thighs, letting her legs be wrapped around his waist. He laid her on the bed gently, press his body closely to hers as she let her nails dug in his back.</p><p>With his vampire nature he tries not to feed in her blood. He can see the blood pumping in her veins, could hear her shuddering and she looked into his blue eyes before she nodded with consent as she removed her clothes while he took off his shirt and helped her getting out of her leggings. She could now feel his cold skin against her warm body, their chest pressing against one another, holding each other close. He took off his pants, growling softly and kissed her deeply, caressing her slender body while she panted and moaned loudly holding onto him.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Garfield, in his wolf form, and Terra both looked down the building seeing the people they had saved while they both felt so useless when they found out they haven’t got to the rest of them in time. Trigon has sent his regards to them and now he is after Raven.</p><p>“If what they say is true, then, we have to warn Raven.” Terra said softly.</p><p>“I know. I’ll try to leave message. I’ll try and let Wally and Connor know.” Garfield said as he transformed back into his human form.</p><p>“Hmm, in the meantime, what do we do?” Terra asked him.</p><p>Her boyfriend sighed deeply and held his girlfriend’s hand tightly and looked up at the stars. His tired eyes looked into the stars hoping there will be a good sign the war will end in a good note. “I guess hope we can win this war.”</p><p>(~)</p><p>Back at their house at nightfall, Damian was in the bedroom looking at every reports with Titus sleeping on their bed. He has been seeing that Wally has been taking care of the demon attacks with his family and Dick. Such a relief to see his family are still fighting.</p><p>He saw some messages from Jaime that he has been seeing some witches were kidnapping more humans at night. He and Garfield has been taking care of that but didn’t get to the others that were captured. He sighed heavily see more activity after they had spent their time on the island.</p><p>Damian stood up from his chair and opened the door seeing Raven was brewing some tea. He leaned on the door frame with a smile and imagined something more than just the two of them. Something he’d never imagine he would have in the future.</p><p>Raven turned around with a cup in her hand and then flicked her hand with purple aura appearing around her hand as the spoon levitated towards her and stirred her tea with a smile while reading her book.</p><p>He chuckled softly and walked towards her from behind her, placing his hands on her waist. He kissed her shoulder while hearing her sighing contently. “Mmm...you want something, Damian? We have coffee, calming tea.”</p><p>“Mm, I just want you and only you.” Damian whispered in her ear while kissing her on the cheek.</p><p>Raven put her cup down and sat on the counter with his hands on her thighs and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Hmm, I know you have been looking at those reports. You are worried.”</p><p>“So are you, beloved. If it worries you, we can get the whole team together and try to compare notes on what we had missed.” Damian promised, he leaned his hands on each of her side on the counter.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” Raven smiled and kissed him softly and then heard Titus barking in alarm, warning them of someone is approaching. Damian instantly grabbed his katana while Raven got out her guns. Both of them walked towards the door slowly and cautiously until they both hid in her hiding places in the kitchen.</p><p>The hybrid hid behind the door that was opening, seeing a figure coming in with two sword in his hands and had a mask that he recognised. He growled and attacked him from behind swinging his sword against his swords.</p><p>Raven shot the man Damian was fighting against, managed to shoot him in the arm. Grabbing a frying pan and hit him with it while her boyfriend took off the mask seeing the most cold-blooded warrior Slade. The man who worked for Trigon.</p><p>“<em>You</em>.” Damian growled dangerously while Raven pointed her gun at his head. “What the hell are you doing here?”</p><p>“I came here to warn the two of you. I never imagine that a vampire and werewolf hybrid and the Princess would be living together.” Slade said as he put up his hands and stood up, surrendering to the two of them.</p><p>“Raven, have you met him?” Damian asked her, seeing that she knew him as well.</p><p>“I have. Long time ago. He was the one who helped my father murder my people.” Raven replied  venomously with her eyes glowing red.</p><p>“Princess Raven, I know you hate me for working for your father and slaughter your people. but I assure, I no longer work for him.” Slade said to her as he kneeled down in respect and remorse. “I am to serve you now.”</p><p>“I do not believe a word you say. You helped him try to unleash the demon inside me years ago. You were the one who tortured me. You tortured my mother, and our successors.” Raven spatted at him.</p><p>Damian’s eyes widened hearing this information. “Also, how did you happen to know my boyfriend here?” Raven asked Slade with her eyes narrowing at him.</p><p>“I believe we had meant while you were training in the mountains.” Slade said, standing up with a glare.</p><p>“You were envious of me. You tried to kill me because you thought I had taken my grandfather’s place as the demon’s head. Well, I do not want that title anymore. That is now who I am.” Damian snarled and pointed his katana at his throat.</p><p>“Hmm, so you have chosen your own path. As expected from Bruce’s son.” Slade said as he snatched his mask back. “I am not here to kill the both of you.”</p><p>The couple looked at each other unconvinced then back at Slade who sighed. “Look, I don’t work for your parents. They had casted me aside. Now my only loyal masters are the both of you. I must warn you that Trigon is now only after his own daughter. Because she is the portal. You were the one who trapped his soul in that other world.”</p><p>Damian’s eyes widened again in shock to hear this. “I thought the Good Witch was her mother who trapped his soul.”</p><p>“No it wasn’t. It was me.” Raven admitted, looking down on the ground.</p><p>“Yes, it was her all along. Her strong demonic energy with her emotions had helped her to lock her father’s soul in the other world. And she is the only person to get him out.” Slade explained.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Damian asked her.</p><p>Raven turned to him with a slight frown. “I was about to tell you. But….”</p><p>“She is the key. When the portal opens, she will disappear in this world.” Slade explained. “Although, no one will ever know where Trigon really resides in the other world, he was trapped in. Possibly Hell or in another dimension.”</p><p>“My mother had tried to open the portal herself but failed. She died right on that spot.” Raven said softly, remembering the attack of her home and the death of her mother and others. “Have you seen any other witches in the outside world had survived? The ones that used to live here?”</p><p>“Yes, they are in hiding. But are waiting for you to reclaim the throne.” Slade replied as he turned to Damian who still holding his katana in his hands. “And as for you, my lord….”</p><p>“Do not call me that.” Damian spatted at him with his fangs baring at him while Raven held on to his hand to calm him.</p><p>“Right. As for you, it is about your mother.” Slade started.</p><p>“I do not care of my mother. She abandoned me years ago and you worked for her.” Damian said with distain.</p><p>“I know. But there are things you just don’t know, boy. She has been under the influence of dark magic from Trigon. Making her forget all of those precious memories she has with you.” Slade explained to him as Damian’s frown softened.</p><p>“That’s impossible. I saw her. She left me.” Damian said in disbelief.</p><p>“She was protecting you from Trigon. She didn’t want anything happen to you.” Slade added as he leaned on the pillar in the room. “That’s all I know. I am sorry.”</p><p>Damian lowered his blade down and then frowned. “Then you are here not to kill us? Not taking Raven to Trigon?”</p><p>“No. I assure you. What I want is an alliance with you and the Princess.” Slade said, looking at the couple while Titus looked up at his owners.</p><p>Damian looked at Raven by his side before turning back to him. “You have any other information to tell us?”</p><p>“That’s all I ever do know. And staying here won’t stop him from looking for her. Leave this island or you’ll suffer.” Slade warned them. “I shall watch from the mainland and watch over the monitors. I will come here as soon as possible if anything comes up.”</p><p>Later that night, Damian was looking through the window, watching the colourful lights flickering on the mainland. He was thinking about what Slade had said to them. All of the new information he has given. He knew Slade is many things, but he never lies to the ones he is truly loyal to.</p><p>If he were to serve Raven, then he might be the only person who can protect her if Trigon got to her. He clenched his fists tightly with the thought of Raven disappearing from his sight, it pains him. He’ll do everything he can to ensure her safety.</p><p>The door from the bedroom opened with Raven leaning on the doorframe. “You are desperate. Angry too.”</p><p>Damian sighed and looked at his girlfriend. “Trigon is still looking for you. He has ordered every witch, every demon to come and find you. I don’t want him to lay his hands on you.”</p><p>“He won’t. I am safe. With you. We will figure this out together. I am scared as well. Everything will work out in the end. I promise.” Raven assured him, kissing him on the cheek. “Come on, you need some sleep.”</p><p>(~)</p><p>Trigon was sitting in his throne, watching the fire engulfing from his hands as his demon dogs come crawling towards him. He heard footsteps descending from the stairs and growled. “I thought I am not to be disturbed.”</p><p>“My humble apologies, my lord.” Ra’s Al Ghul apologized. “But I am here to inform you that Slade has been spotted.”</p><p>Trigon growled as he drifted in the room. “Keep talking.”</p><p>“He was going somewhere. Perhaps, finding your daughter and my grandson. You don’t think those two are……together?” Ra’s asked, raising an eyebrow. Thinking his grandson would be together with a Princess of the Witches.</p><p>“Mmm, if he does come to care for my daughter, we can use that as an advantage. A way to break his heart and we can get to my daughter.” Trigon smiled sly. “I can finally destroy the world and get all the power I have yearned for. Get Talia to prepare her wolves, gather my demons.”</p><p>“Yes, sire.” Ra’s smiled wickedly as he bowed down and complied to his orders.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Thousand Worlds, I Shall Search For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the night of a full moon, Trigon and Talia had moved on to hunt down the WitchHunters as their plan is set in motion as the day would come. Meanwhile, Damian and Raven had made a decision together that will forever change their lives.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go! A New chapter! the next one will be next week on Thursday and Friday! Those are the days i will be updating new chapters. </p><p>Stay Tuned and please comment and give feedback, love to see what you all think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In New York, Jaime was handing out some food for the shelter and found Traci was looking through her text messages. He can tell she was worried about her friends. “Trace. They’ll be fine. I promise you that. Hey, let’s try to think something else to get your mind off that. We could cook, bake something you like. Anything you like.”</p><p>Traci giggled, wrapped her arms around his torso. She leaned in for a kiss. “Sounds good to me. Although we could’ve find the ingredients because we didn’t label them.”</p><p>Jaime sighed deeply. “Alright. Uh, you can start getting the kitchen ready. I’ll try and find which one is which.”</p><p>Traci nodded and got out her keys and phone out. She opened the doors to the dining and the kitchen. She got her apron on and then she looked into the pantry to see what’s left until she heard a rattling sound. She frowned, trying to hear the sound clearly. The rattling sound came from the back.</p><p>She walked slowly to the door in the back of the shelter. She looked down and saw one of her co-worker’s cat was licking something down on the floor. Her breath shuddered when she heard more banging and rattling sounds from the room. She watched the cat running away in a dash.</p><p>She breathed in and out heavily and softly. Sweat was coming down her forehead seeing a severed arm down on the floor. It was filled with blood stains and bites of the witches and demons. Her shaking hand reached out to the door knob and opened it, gasping in horror and fear.</p><p>In the front of the shelter, Jaime finally got the ingredients all sorted in the right labelled boxes. He put his hands on his hips with a satisfied smile. Then the cat hopped on one of the boxes. “Hey, there kitty, kitty. Where is your owner? Possibly hassling the other workers inside.”</p><p>Then he noticed the blood on the fur, he frowned and analysed it was blood of a human. He heard Traci screaming inside the building. “TRACI!” He bolted inside, slamming the doors to the back of the shelter and saw something he’d never expected to see. “Holy……shit!”</p><p>Traci ran towards him and closed the door behind them. They made a run for it with the monster behind them coming after them. “What the heck is that thing?!”</p><p>“I do not know! I am not going to stay here to figure it out!” Jaime replied, holding her hand as they ran to the entrance and then saw Talia with her Witches and werewolves had found them. “Oh no….”</p><p>“Hello, children. Now tell me, where can I find my son, Damian and his little witch Princess of his?” Talia asked as she glared at the two.</p><p>“Like hell we are going to tell you.” Traci hissed at her with disks appearing on her hands, ready to fight against her and the werewolves that surrounds them while Jaime transformed in his Blue Beetle form.</p><p>Talia stared at the two young adults, knowing they were protecting her son and his wife. She looked back at her wolves who are ready to attack them. Subtly, she must find another way to fool them in thinking she has plans to kill them.</p><p>“Hmm, a shapeshifter of the beetles. Advanced technology. Interesting. We could use someone like you.” Talia smirked. “But I will keep you two alive. For now. Now, for the last time, where is Damian Wayne and Princess Raven?”</p><p>The wolves started growling ferociously at them, baring their fang with saliva dripping out of their mouths. Jaime got out his cannon started shooting at them. Traci thrown her disks at the witches that were charging at her. She flipped one onto the wall and kicked one on the face. She turned to Jaime who was grabbing her by the waist and flown out of the window, escaping from them.</p><p>“After them!” Talia ordered as her wolves ran in broad daylight. She also glanced at the witches that were slain by Traci with her magic abilities. She also could smell the scent of blood all over the building.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes and then closed them before walking out of the shelter with the police coming towards her but spotted someone who she knew from long time ago. “I was not expecting to see you here, beloved.”</p><p>Bruce walked towards her with Selina by her side. “Oh I see. You have found someone.”</p><p>“That is not why we are here. But I am going to arrest you and take you to the station where we can talk. Privately.” Bruce said sternly as Talia sighed and complied surrendering to them.</p><p>In the skies, Jaime and Traci were still being chased by the witches and the wolves from below. They both looked down seeing they were still gaining on them until a whip caught Jaime’s leg and was pulled towards them, losing grip of Traci as she started to fall down. She made a magic bubble to caught her and tried to save Jaime from the witches, but she was trapped by the female wolf in front of her and growled at her.</p><p>Jaime grunted and turned to punch the witches as his arm manifested into a blade, cutting out their heads with blood spilling out of their bodies and had taken two witches down, impaling them with the broken pipe.</p><p>He panted heavily softly and looked behind him seeing more witches were gaining on him until he was hit on the head with his vision all blurry and went into unconsciousness while the shapeshifters got Traci all chained up.</p><p>At the same time Garfield had gone home from work and had turned his skin turned back to green. He checked the mail and the bills while Terra was late working. She insisted that he could go home and rest up.</p><p>He decided to make some dinner for the two of them. He also got a call from her. “Hey, babe! Just making some dinner for the both of us…you and me. Moonlight, dinner. With nice candles and the fireplace set up. Fancy some wine?”</p><p>“Ha, Gar, I love that, and I am on my way now.” Terra giggled as she walked along the footpath. “Now, can you make some mac and cheese? I love those meals you cooked on our first date.”</p><p>“Two mac and cheese coming right up. What about dessert? I’ll give you a hint, baby. Me.” Garfield grinned while getting the bowls out from the cupboards.</p><p>“Mmm, sounds perfect to me, Mr. Logan. Looking forward to it. Also, any new messages from everyone?” Terra asked.</p><p>“No. Not yet. You?” Garfield asked as he leaned on the island.</p><p>“Not on my end. They have gone silent. I texted Traci. But no answer. I tried calling but didn’t come through. Disconnected.” Terra replied as she walked across the street, she also sensed something from behind her. She frowned and started to walk a bit faster. “Gar… Someone is following me.”</p><p>“Babe…where are you?” Garfield asked getting his keys and then run to the door. “Babe?”</p><p>“I am almost there. Three blocks from there.” Terra panted softly as she made a turn until she was hit on stomach and on the face, falling down on the footpath. She got up and threw the concrete at them.</p><p>Her phone dropped and the line disconnected. Making Garfield more worried about his girlfriend. “Terra? Terra!” He got out of the apartment only to be in a headlock, but he managed to get the vampire off of him as he fell down the stairs. Garfield transformed into a gorilla and body slammed the vampire with blood splattering all over the floor.</p><p>He growled and puffed as he looked to the sides seeing more vampires and witches coming after him. He ran away from them and got out of the apartment building and then gasped seeing Terra was being placed in a truck. He growled ferociously, bumped into a few cars, slamming the witches away from Terra. He roared, feeling a dart on his neck, and started to get drowsy and dizzy as he transformed back into his human form and fell on the ground.</p><p>Meanwhile, on Themyscria, Connor stood on the shore line and felt the wind blowing in his face. He smiled widely seeing two birds flying in the air while he felt pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He looked behind him seeing Donna in his shirt with her hair braided.</p><p>“Morning.” Donna smiled lovingly at him, kissing his shoulder.</p><p>“Good morning. You slept okay? I didn’t hurt you?” Connor asked her softly.</p><p>Donna chuckled softly and kissed him softly on the lips. “No, you were as gentle as you are. Like I have always known. You are not like any other vampires.”</p><p>“Mm, no. If you are talking about those blood sucking bastards. I assure you, I am not like them, D. I would never hurt you.” Connor smiled at her lovingly, looking into her eyes while she hugged him tightly.</p><p>“So, what can we do today?” Donna asked him.</p><p>“How about we just enjoy ourselves?” Connor whispered her in her ear before he carried her in his arms bridal style and walked into the water with her squealing.</p><p>(~)</p><p>On the island, Raven woke up beside Damian who was still sleeping. She smiled warmly and kissed his cheek before getting off the bed, wearing his large black shirt and walked out of their bedroom. She sighed and thought back what Slade had said to them last night. She was more worried that her father was becoming more obsessed in finding her and possibly killing the love of her life.</p><p>She didn’t want that. She wanted to keep Damian safe as she cannot bear the thought of him getting hurt or killed by her own father. There must be a way to save Damian and her friends from Trigon. She didn’t want to lose him like how she had lost her mother.</p><p>Raven heard Titus whined looking up at her. “Oh, sorry, Titus. Let’s get some breakfast, shall we? Before we wake up the lord.”</p><p>Titus barked excitedly and watched her cooking their breakfast while she got out some dog food. She happily gave him some water as well and then placed the plate on the tray with Damian’s favourite food. She opened the door with her powers and saw he was still asleep. Face on the pillow, hugging it and snored softly.</p><p>Raven placed the tray on the table beside the bed and climbed on the bed and laid down on his back. Kissing his neck softly. “Morning, Damian.”</p><p>“Mmm, good morning, your majesty.” Damian greeted groggily as he turned and let her straddling on his lap while he rubbed his face. He looked to the side seeing the tray with Raven’s homemade cooking he grew to love. “Mm, breakfast smells exquisite. And no beer.”</p><p>“Oh, I completely forgot about that.” Raven said, getting up to get the beer for him.</p><p>“No. No, no. Leave it. I decided not to drink. Thank you for the breakfast, Rachel.” Damian smiled as he leaned on the headboard with his arm folded behind his back and one arm open on his left side.</p><p>Raven smiled lovingly at him before she kissed him deeply on the lips with his hand holding the back of her head and then pulled away from him, teasing Damian as he groaned softly with a smirk. “Nope. First, eat breakfast. Then get ready. I have something to show you.”</p><p>“As you wish, milady.” Damian sighed heavily, getting the covers off and put on his clothes and started eating his breakfast she had made for him. He also checked the monitors he had set up, no messages from their friends yet. He only received messages from his oldest friend Wally.</p><p>“Rachel, have you heard anything from the girls?” Damian asked, coming out of their bedroom.</p><p>“No. I am expecting a call later tonight though.” Raven replied. “You think something went wrong?”</p><p>“That’s what I was suspecting. Perhaps I was paranoid. The last thing I ever wanted to hear is Connor trying to annoy the shit out of me.” Damian said, putting the tray in the sink.</p><p>“I am sure he just wants you to be happy. I mean, we are here happy together, finally confessed our true feelings and had sex. Literally had sex.” Raven smiled biting her lips.</p><p>Damian chuckled at his girlfriend, offered his hands to her, putting her arms around his neck and kissed her deeply on the lips, roaming her soft curves while she plays with his black locks, licking each other’s lips and kissed passionately until Titus barked from his spot, interrupting their heated moment.</p><p>“Ah, heh, let’s get ready. I want to show you something in the Castle.” Raven said, hugging his torso, placing her chin on his broad chest.</p><p>“May I ask what are you going show me?” Damian asked, wrapping his arms around her.</p><p>“It’s a secret. I’ll let you go to the Castle first. And I will get ready.” Raven smiled as she walked back to their bedroom leaving Damian wondering what’s her surprise will be while he got out a black velvet box from his pocket.</p><p>He sighed deeply, ran his hand through his hair nervously. “I don’t know Titus, what if she says no? What if she says yes?” Titus tilted his head at Damian curiously. “Mmm, maybe I should wait. I know Father would approve. The rest of the family would. Not my mother or Trigon.”</p><p>He looked down at their dog and sighed once again. “And now I am talking to our dog. Let’s get ourselves ready, boy.” With that Titus barked excitedly.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Dick Grayson arrived in the police station with Selina who was watching through the glass with her arms crossed and a glare on her face. She was tapping her finger on her bicep while tapping her foot. “You are mad.”</p><p>“I am not mad.” Selina grumbled.</p><p>“You are so.” Dick smirked and then felt a pinch in his arm. “Ow! Okay, truce!”</p><p>Selina chuckled softly. “Dick, honey. I am not mad. I am just worried. Damian truly loved his real mother so much. Deep down, if anything has happened to Talia, he’ll eventually let hell loose.”</p><p>“I know. He doesn’t know the reason why she has changed but we are all here to find out.” Dick said with his arms crossed. “Because I never imagine a mother would abandon their child for doing so sinister.”</p><p>“Mm, right now, we can have all of our answers.” Selina hoped.</p><p>Through the glass window, Talia looked down at her hands while she kept on hearing voices in her head. She grunted softly to ignore it and heard the doors opening seeing Bruce coming in. She sighed softly and looked down at her hands that were trembling.</p><p>“Talia, there is nothing for you to fear.” Bruce said softly.</p><p>“But you should fear what’s coming next, Bruce.” Talia breathed out shakily, looking at him in the eyes. “Trigon has done something in my head. I can hear…thoughts, these voices in my head.”</p><p>“Talia, if you knew what Trigon is planning then, you can help us as we can help you. You can still be a mother to Damian and help him.” Bruce offered, looking at her with concern.</p><p>“No, it’s too dangerous. All I know that Damian is after revenge after the witches and the Huntsman had taken the life of that girl he loved. And now Trigon is after his daughter, Raven. They are in more danger than you all think!” Talia exclaimed. “Trigon wants his own daughter to open the portal that he is trapped in and escape to destroy the world.”</p><p>“Destroy the world? What will happen to Raven?” Bruce asked her as suspense had carried out in the room while she kept on hearing voices in her head. “Talia, please we all need to know to ensure her safety and our son’s.”</p><p>“I don’t know! He never told me of that plan. But my grandfather does.” Talia said. “I do not know where he is. In the matter of fact. I was looking for him. I was ordered to find him and The Princess.”</p><p>On the other side of the window, both Selina and Dick were alarmed and looked at each other at this shocking news. “Princess? Damian is with a Princess of the Witches?” Dick questioned.</p><p>“But…. All those stories I have heard. I thought that was long time ago.” Selina thought while covering her mouth with her hands. “I think…she’s telling us the truth.”</p><p>“Bruce, as a mother, I truly do care about Damian. I do not know how this all happened in the first place.” Talia said, running her hands through her hair.</p><p>“You don’t know who was the cause of this?” Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“No I do not. But I do suspect it was Trigon had let the witches cast a spell on me.” Talia replied, gripping her hair tightly, looking down on the table. “I do not remember how I even got into Trigon’s hands.”</p><p>Bruce narrowed his eyes and then looked through the window, looking at Selina who also nodded. Worried about Damian’s safety along with Raven and the other Bounty hunters. It has been nearly two months they had been gone for their mission.</p><p>“But I do know where the Witches lair is.” Talia spoke up, getting his attention. “If that is, you want to know.”</p><p>(~)</p><p>Donna was at the table with Connor was cooking up some dinner in the kitchen. He noticed how worried she looked and turned off the stove on seeing the tablet was still calling their friends. “It has been what? Three weeks? They aren’t answering our calls.”</p><p>“That’s what I am worried about. Maybe something happened to them, Con. Or maybe Trigon and his forces had done something to them.” Donna said as she stood up in her feet and paced back and forth as she rambled on, worrying.</p><p>Connor placed his two hands on her shoulders. “If this makes you feel better, Don, we can go back to the mainland and find them. That way we can find out why they haven’t spoke to us.”</p><p>Donna smiled and nodded, finally calmed down. She kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his torso. “Thank you.”</p><p>The new couple let themselves have their own dinner at the beach, feeding each other’s dinner while watching the waves from the shore. Connor poured in some fancy alcohol that Donna’s mother had given him. “Your mother seem to be fine with us being together.”</p><p>“Oh, I think she has been trying to find ways for you not to be my new boyfriend. I never dated anyone besides you.” Donna chuckled.</p><p>“Really? But I’ve seen you flirt with those men during our missions.” Connor thought, looking at his girlfriend with a puzzled expression.</p><p>Donna laughed softly. “It’s called ‘acting’, you see, I was an actress before I even started doing some bounty hunting. And I have other interests as I go along. So I stopped the whole fake acting persona and try to focus on myself.”</p><p>“Mm, I see. What about after?” Connor asked. “After bounty hunting days, what would you like to do besides, living here?”</p><p>“Travel around the world.” Donna smiled as a response. “Just travel. Never stop until I find a place I can truly live and maybe raise a family.”</p><p>Connor was about to say something, but she beat him to it. “But…you kinda bit me earlier during one of our tryst. Is that a vampire thing?” Donna asked.</p><p>“Yes, it means…I have claimed you to be mine…to be my wife.” Connor said slowly biting his lips. “But in my culture, it is not final until you have said the word. In willing fully to be my wife.”</p><p>Donna pondered over the thought of being married to Connor. The most talented WitchHunter. The Last Son of Krypton. She blushed softly and looked away. “I-I never thought of being someone else’s wife. But if it was with you, then my answer would be yes.”</p><p>Connor’s heart skipped a heartbeat and then he leaned in for a kiss until he smelt something from the mountains. “Blood?”</p><p>“Blood?” Donna raised an eyebrow before she heard the screams of her people from the Castle. her eyes widened, standing up on her feet to fly up to the Castle only to see the witches had found the island and attacked the kingdom.</p><p>She let out a raging yell and punched one witch on the face while throwing her across the air with Connor following her lead fighting back while using his claws to get the Amazonians get out of the nets.</p><p>Then a rope was wrapped around his neck and yelled in pain, was pulled away into the ground while Donna was being cornered by the witches that burnt down the village. She gasped softly watching all of the houses being burnt down to the ground. She heard the screams of her family in the Castle ringing in her ears. She grabbed two swords swinging them in her hands and sliced the heads off from the witch’s heads saving Connor.</p><p>Hippolyta came down and saved the two from the witches. She turned to her daughter and held her arm. “Donna, you must leave this place now! I’ll hold them off!”</p><p>“No, Mother!” Donna cried out to her while Connor held onto her.</p><p>Both of them flew away from the Witches and flew down to their house to grab their weapons and other items they had bought with them, escaping Themyscria. Hoping they would reach to the mainland in time. She was hoping that the others were not captured.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Meanwhile, Damian wore his normal dark clothing and stood in front of the mural. This mural had caught his eye and loved the design that has been added into it and saw the cloth was burnt and held it in his hands. He sighed seeing more paintings on the pillars, seeing similar markings on the walls.</p><p>He saw Raven coming up with a white and purple ombre dress, walking up the stair case and looked at the mural he was looking at before she arrived. “This mural was painted by the witches and sorcerer that were training. I cannot believe the painting is still there.”</p><p>“All of this…the traditions, the culture is all amazing. And the view from here is amazing. Have you ever consider in rebuilding the Castle?” Damian asked. “It could make your mother proud.”</p><p>Raven smiled fondly at the idea. “She would love that.”</p><p>Damian smiled at her lovingly and took her hand in his. “Have I ever told you that you look absolutely beautiful?”</p><p>“Hmm, a few times.” Raven chuckled shyly as she dragged him along of the ruins. They both walked down the stairs that leads to a large chapel decorated with white and purple flowers. Damian looked at his girlfriend who was getting out a flower from the bush.</p><p>“This is the church where Witches come to pray. I used to come here a lot when I was with my mother. This place can be used for ceremonies. Like christenings, celebrating birthdays and weddings.” Raven breathed out the last word like a quiet whisper, but Damian could hear her loud and clear.</p><p>“Sometimes us witches come here to grant blessings when they had found their soulmate. Like how my mother had chosen my father. They mark each other for life.” Raven explained as she held the white and purple flowers in her hands.</p><p>She turned to Damian who was watching and listening to her carefully. He stood next to her with the wind blowing the petals blowing past by them. “Have you chosen a man?”</p><p>“Yes. I have.” Raven nodded. “He is a vampire. A werewolf as well. A vert reckless one.” Raven chuckled. “But still, I have fallen in love with him deeply. He is brave, selfless, gentle and…a worthy strong warrior.” She looked away from Damian to walk up to the walking stones that leads to the chapel with the destroyed doors spread open with two doves flying past by her with Damian following her as she continued. “And I do fear for my love. My father is after me and I do not know what he’ll do when he loses me.”</p><p>Damian frowned and walked towards her. Realizing she has chosen him. A lone hybrid. He never thought that in a million years that he had found love. A strong and deep love from a Princess of the Witches who are sworn enemies of his but that all changed when he had learn to love himself and another. Finally letting go of the past. </p><p>“Rachel, I have sworn that I will protect you with my life.” Damian spoke up as he stood on the stairs with Raven looking down at him. He looked deeply into her amethyst eyes with deep affection and love. She watched him kneeling down with his katana in front of him. She gasped seeing he was proposing in his own way.</p><p>“I know you and I have flaws but are most beautiful flaws. We both can overcome any obstacle we come across. I do not care if you are a witch and I, a hybrid, I still am profoundly in love with you. And I have made a vow to myself I would cherish, protect, care, and love you with all of my heart and my life. I care not for our titles. I only care for you, Rachel.” Damian said as he pulled out a ring from his pocket. “Would you be the honour in being my wife?”</p><p>Raven’s tears rolled down her cheeks and then fell down to her knees, still not taking her eyes off of her beloved in front of her. Proposing with a ring he had with him all along. She was shocked to hear that he felt the same way as she did. The man in front of her truly love her genuinely. She never thought the man whom, imprinted on her would love her as herself. She was worried that he might reject her. But being with him on the island had given them the chance to rediscover their love for one another. When she first laid eyes on him, she was certain that he had stolen her heart from the start.</p><p>Damian was worried if she said no. He will not force her to marry him. But he really does care and love her. Not as a Princess. Not as a Witch. Just as herself. Raven Roth who had stolen his heart at first sight. She had taken his breath away the moment he laid his eyes at her.</p><p>“Yes. I will marry you.” Raven sobbed happily while Damian let out a sigh of relief and put on the ring on her finger with the mix of a witch’s stone and a red blood stone. They both kissed each other deeply and tearfully while Raven pulled away stroking his neck softly.</p><p>“I do not care what others say about us and what my father will say. All I care about is you, Damian. I promise to cherish, protect, care, and love you with all my heart and my life. I do not care for statuses. I only care about the two of us. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. To help each other grow.” Raven whispered her vow to him.</p><p>“And to learn about one another to overcome any obstacle. To lift each other.” Damian smiled lovingly at her.</p><p>“To spend every day of our lives filled with happiness and joy. In sickness and in heath.” Raven added with a loving smile.</p><p>“Until death do us part.” Damian whispered. “After this life, I would search for you in a thousand lifetimes.”</p><p>Raven’s heart skipped a beat with more tears rolling down her cheeks as he wiped them for her. She leaned into his touch. “And I will be prepared to wait for you in those lifetimes when you search for me.” With them both finished reciting their own vows, they sealed it with another passionately kiss in the chapel, caressing each other’s cheeks to deepen the kiss and felt each other’s warmth.</p><p>Damian and Raven returned to their house and he carried her bridal style inside with a wide smile and set her down, kissing her deeply. They both laughed softly finding themselves almost falling down. Raven helped him taking off his shirt while she undo the strings from her dress, he kissed her neck while she breathed out softly, caressing his neck. She held onto him and returned the favour as she trailed her kisses on his neck to his collar and then his broad chest.</p><p>Damian helped her get her dress off, leaving her bra and her underwear. He held her cheeks in his hands, wanting to look at her beautiful face. He was ecstatic to claim her as his. He leaned in for another kiss and lifted her off her feet, letting her wrap her legs around his waist.</p><p>He pinned her on the wall with the broken frames falling down on the floor. Raven explored his muscles on his back while her free hand play with his dark locks. She dug her nails on his back, scratching his skin, making him hiss softly and unclasped her bra, tossing them into the ground. He massaged her breast while licking one making her gasp loudly.</p><p>He unbuckled his belt and took off his pants, throwing them across the room. Then he felt Raven kissing his lips, fighting for dominance, and pulled away from each other to caught their breath. He lifted her up with a smile and carried her in his arms.</p><p>Damian laid her down gently on the bed as she caressed his cheek and kissed him gently while she moaned as he explored her curves while she explored his scars on his chest and on his back, and on his arms. She could tell he was ashamed by the scars he has. But she softly kissed all of them.</p><p>He caressed her arm where his bite marks are and frowned. Thinking back that was when he first imprinted on her and she had looked into his memories. He still felt guilty for taking so much blood from her that caused her pain.</p><p>“Damian…look at me. I helped you to drink blood because you were injured. As we said in our vows, in sickness and in health.” Raven chuckled softly as he leaned into her touch.</p><p>“Of course. And I am truly grateful that you have saved me.” Damian whispered to her, looking into her stunning amethyst eyes before kissing her neck as she gasped softly and moaned as he moved in between her legs, rubbing his cock against her clit.</p><p>She bit her lip with a smile as she played with his locks and felt he was kissing her collarbone, her chest, feeling her warm smooth skin and then licked her belly that sent her chills to her spine and arched her body and moaned with pleasure. She held onto the sheets as he began to pull her underwear off. He licked her clit making her shout out with pleasure, holding onto the pillow in her hand. “Ah, Damian! T-that’s feels good.”</p><p>Damian hummed in response while watching her reactions with her legs were shaking. He pulled away and put in a finger, with his claws retracted to normal human nail, in her as she cried out. Then he put in another, making her head spin. “AH!” She thrusted into his hand and covered her mouth.</p><p>“Rachel, please, I would like to hear your voice again. Just like our first time.” Damian smirked as he moved away from clit and held her wrist.</p><p>“Our first time was a one-night stand.” Raven reminded him with a shy frown.</p><p>“Oh? I do believe you enjoyed it, princess.” Damian whispered in her ear and licked it as she shuddered, rubbing her thighs together. “I know you enjoyed every single bit of it.”</p><p>Raven grumbled and then she got up and got him pinned down on the bed with her hand on his chest. Seeing him grinning. She brushed her hand along his chest to his abs then to his cock and began to stroke it with him grunting softly. “Hmm, you are big and hard. Now my lord, is excited.”</p><p>“I am just getting started milady.” Damian smirked. He could feel her licking his dick with her warm tongue. He gripped onto the sheets and accidentally ripped them with his claws.</p><p>Raven frowned and then began to lick his dick slowly and stroking it hard, making him moaning loudly and grunted softly while caressing the back of her head. She cried out, feeling the hot fluid coming in her mouth and managed to drink all of it.</p><p>She panted softly with Damian panting heavily and watching her thrusting herself into his cock. Feeling the tightness from her while he is inside her. She whimpered and shook nervously. He placed his hands on her thighs with one hand massaging her ass, then thrusting inside of her, making her screaming with pleasure.</p><p>He laid her back onto the pillow and began to thrust in her faster and harder with her legs wrapping around his waist. He thrusted into her while they looked into each other’s eyes before he came inside of her again. Raven panted tiredly while he moved her hair out of the way and kissed her on her lips softly before he laid next to her. She smiled at him wistfully and lovingly. She laid her head on his chest with their legs tangled with each other. Enjoyed their wonderful wedding night.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Next morning, Damian and Raven decided to enjoy the rest of their honeymoon, exploring the island while rebuilding some parts of the Castle. She took him to the waterfall far from the village and the Castle.</p><p>It was a perfect place to swim and feeling the coldness of the water in their skin. As Damian learnt from Raven, it was a healing waterfall. Damian swam in the water while Raven waited for him underneath the waterfall. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into a kiss.</p><p>At the shore, Raven fed him with some blood berries as she leaned on her elbows while feeding him the berries. She put on in her mouth to taste it until he planted his lips on her making her laugh in between their kisses. “How does it taste?”</p><p>“Hmm, sweet. Just like you, Mrs Roth-Wayne.” Damian replied before kissing her again as she giggled.</p><p>“You still let me keep my mother’s last name?” Raven asked, looking into his eyes.</p><p>“Why not? You should keep it. It is your mother’s name. You may honour it the way you wanted to…” Raven cut him off by lovingly kissing him. She grind into his body while kissing his neck. He massaged her ass and used his claws to get rid of her swimsuit while she took off his shorts and gasped, feeling him inside of her again. They both moved and thrusted in each other in a rhythm. Both in harmony with each other while holding each other’s hands.</p><p>She moaned and shouted out with pleasure as they came together, holding each other while he lifted her up and thrusted in her hard while licking her breast. She panted softly and played with his locks. “Fuck, Rachel.” Damian hissed as he came inside her again with her laying down on the boulder with her chest moving up and down with a smile. He began to move again as his vampire stamina had taken over. She loved it. She loves all of him and explored every bit of him. All of his imperfections. All of it. She loves it all.</p><p>He loved seeing all of her beautiful features, he loved every bit of her. he kissed her small, petite hands and licked her fingers with his fangs appearing. He looked away from her thinking he might take her blood again but felt her hands on each of his cheek, facing her and felt her lips on his. He closed his eyes and leaned in for another kiss.</p><p>After their little tryst, Raven was dressed in her purple dress with her hair pulled in a little bun and was watching a shirtless and sweating Damian cutting firewood while playing fetch with Titus. She took out her camera and took the shot of the moment. She took other photos of them in the flower field and their picnic in the main land in the market.</p><p>She saw Damian was walking towards her and gave her a little flower and put it behind her ear and kissed her deeply before he returned to cutting more firewood while playing fetch with Titus. He was improving a lot during their stay on the island.</p><p>He had become a much better and positive person and had more dreams and goals in the future now. But she also wondered if he still wanted to become human. She always wondered what he was he wanting to do after they got married.</p><p>She continued on reading her books on the porch until she heard a boat came by at the docks with Damian looked behind him and saw it was Slade. He sighed softly and turned to Raven who was walking down the stairs. He approached Slade who took off his mask and bowed down. “Your highnesses. I do hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”</p><p>“Yes, you are interrupting our honeymoon.” Damian said with his arms crossed, glaring at him.</p><p>“Damian.” Raven scolded softly with a frown.</p><p>Slade raised his eyebrows in shock before clearing his throat. “Ahem, your highnesses. I have some unsettling news to share with the both of you.”</p><p>“And that is?” Raven asked, fidgeting with her ring, wanting to hear what it was.</p><p>“I may believe your friends had been disappeared. And I had been asking people around if they were around. But still no sign of them.” Slade explained.</p><p>“West?” Damian asked with a frown.</p><p>“He is safe along with his wife. They are far from their reach, I believe. And I suggest you move away from this place while you can, your highnesses. Before it is too late. I’ll be at the mainland in case if you wish to come back.” Slade said as he put back his mask on and walked back to his boat to return to the mainland.</p><p>The married couple both looked at one another. They both were worried about their friends and they haven’t received any calls or messages from them except for Wally who has been keeping tabs on them on of the attacks.</p><p>“This could be the work of my father.” Raven frowned while clenching her fists. “This could be his doing.”</p><p>“Rachel, do not blame yourself. It is your father’s and my mother’s. She probably went on a hunt with her wolves to capture them.” Damian said, calming his wife down. “I think we stayed here for too long. We need to get a move on.”</p><p>It was all too soon. They were getting started in rebuilding her home and continuing on with their honeymoon. They were really living their lives together and had found each other a home to live in.</p><p>At nightfall, they had everything packed while Raven was dressed in her bounty hunter uniform and looked down at her ring as she sat in front of the fireplace. She looked down at her wrist seeing her markings are now appearing.</p><p>“Rachel, I packed everything in the ship. You all packed?” Damian asked his wife. But heard no answer. He frowned seeing her sitting in front of the fireplace in their bedroom. “Beloved?”</p><p>She looked up at him and stood up on her feet before she walked towards him, placing her hands on his chest. Looked in his emerald eyes, caressing his cheek. “If my father does go after me, I want you to promise me that you let me handle him myself.”</p><p>Damian sighed heavily and pressed his forehead against hers. “What if he really does try to kill you?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine. I can take him. And I do not want you to lose sight of what’s important. If he does take me where he is, it could be the only possibility to leading me to the Witches lair. And this war can be over with and done.” Raven pointed out to her husband.</p><p>“It could be a solution. But it is risk for you, Rachel.” Damian stated.</p><p>Raven nodded in understanding. “I want to take down my father badly as you do. But I want you to trust me that I can defeat him. I trapped him down there. And I can finish this by killing him.”</p><p>Damian sighed and nodded. He kissed her on the lips softly before pulling away. “I promise.” Then they heard barking from Titus again. This time was much more alarming. Damian got out his katana and ran out of the house until a staff hit his head.</p><p>“Damian!” Raven cried out to him until two grey wolves and a witch surrounded her, she waved her hands with an axe came flying past her, cutting out the wolves’ and the witch’s head. She waved her arms around with rocks levitated in the air and threw them at the wolves saving her husband away from their enemies while Slade arrived and helped them.</p><p>Slade swung his swords and beheaded the witches while Damian got out a gun and shot at the witches while watching Raven fighting off the wolves with her powers and greatly improved over their time staying in her island. She flipped over the rock and took out her whip, grabbing the legs of the wolf and threw her in the air as she threw a purple orb, electrocuting her and whimpered with fear, letting the wolf fall down to the ground.</p><p>She was hit by her brother and then was slammed on the ground in the house, screaming in pain. “Rachel!” Damian ran after her until he was hit on the head again, kicked by the demons while Slade was held back in chains, hearing the Princess’s cries as she was being stomped by her siblings.</p><p>“You bastards! You put your claws on my wife, I’ll have your heads for this!” Damian snarled at her siblings.</p><p>“Aww, lookie here, Raven got married in secret. See? How sweet and romantic!”</p><p>“Ugh, I hate romance.” said one of the siblings and the eldest walked over to Damian, grabbing his head as he cried out and hissed through the pain, looking into his dark red eyes. He punched Damian in the stomach with Raven watching. “I cannot believe my own sister would marry you, a hybrid. Especially a vampire no less.” He punched him again in the face with blood coming out of his mouth and slammed his head onto the ground with Titus barking and whimpering.</p><p>Then the Huntsman appeared in his wolf form then back in his human form with his staff in his hands. He smiled wickedly as he looked around at the site. He bent down to Damian’s level and smirked. “Looks like we are back to where we had started, mongrel. You let your first love die, and now, we’ll burn this place to the ground as well as your wife.”</p><p>“No! NO! RACHEL!” Damian cried out to her.</p><p>In the house, Raven saw her sisters coming towards her and was choked by them. She glared and growled at them, even punched her in the face. Her eyes glowed mixture with red and purple and burnt off her hand. Raven stood up and then saw hand was stained with blood. She looked at her lower abdomen and put pressure on it until the house was being in flames and heard her husband was calling out to her. “Damian!”</p><p>She tried to the door, but her siblings had her trapped with a rune circle around them. She recognised the spell. It was transportation. She looked at them with horrid expression. Thinking she won’t be able to see her husband again. “You’re sending me back? Back to Hell?”</p><p>“Father wants you to be with us, Sister. We’ll be a family again.”</p><p>“Like hell we are.” Raven spatted as light purple orbs appearing in her hands. “I am not going with you.”</p><p>“You have no choice. You are coming with us.” Said her elder brother as he put two fingers on her forehead and puts her into deep slumber, collapsing into his arms and carried her with the circle glowing.</p><p>Outside of the house, Damian and then Huntsmen were in a heated and bloody fight with Damian slashing his claws at him. He transformed into his wolf form as he pinned the Huntsman down on the ground and snarled at him. He panted heavily and then snarled, eating his head off with Slade successfully getting out of the chains and saw the rest of the wolves had run away.</p><p>Damian turned to the burning house and ran towards it with only one thought and person in his mind. <em>Rachel! </em>But it was too late. The house was all burnt to the ground. He stopped in his tracks, panting softly and then growled ferociously, pacing back and forth, looking at the damage that Trigon’s children had caused.</p><p>“I tried to warn you. And I don’t know how they managed to find me here.” Slade said to Damian while staring at the headless huntsman on the ground with Titus staying close to his legs.</p><p><strong><em>“Well, maybe you were too blind with only one eye and let your guard down allowing them to follow you, you old fool! Now my wife is gone, we have no idea where she is!” </em></strong>Damian shouted in their telepathic link.</p><p>Slade sighed as he slowly transformed into his wolf form and looked at the hybrid. <strong><em>“Damian, I never sworn loyalty to your mother or Trigon, that I have told you. Now, it is not the time to mourn. It is time to gather everyone. Now your mission, is to find your wife.” </em></strong></p><p>Damian growled softly and snarled at Slade who bowed his head down in shame for not warning them of their arrival. <strong><em>“My lord, I shall work for you and accept my punishment.” </em></strong></p><p><strong><em>“Very well, what is it that you were going to tell us? Before all of this attack?” </em></strong>Damian asked him walking towards him and stood up straight, towering him.</p><p><strong><em>“I have found the whereabouts of your friends. West will be arriving there momentarily, my lord.” </em></strong>Slade replied as he bowed down to the Lord. Damian narrowed his eyes down at him until he calmed down knowing it wasn’t his fault. Raven wouldn’t want him to blame others. He closed his eyes to think of his options in saving her, and the promises he had kept for her along with the vows they made in their wedding.</p><p>He transformed back in his human form and looked back at their house. He walked towards the ruins and spotted something in the midst of the debris. He bent down seeing a box and opened it, seeing a new locket. With purple and green gemstones paced on the centre. He could smell the aroma of her perfume on the locket. He grasped it tightly in his hand, vowing to get his wife back.</p><p> Jaime was banging the force field with his hands and Garfield helped him in his gorilla form, slamming his fists on the force field. “Great. No way out.”</p><p>“Come on, man, the girls needs us.” Garfield said as he looked around until they heard a faint explosion from the other room and wolves came through the doors, looked beaten up. He looked up and growled in anger.</p><p>“You.”</p><p>From the wolves and the broken doors, Slade stepped in the room, taking off his mask showing it to Jaime and Garfield in the forcefield. “I can explain.”</p><p>“No need. You tried to kill us the last time we saw you.” Jaime glared at him.</p><p>“Yeah! even tried to kill Terra!” Garfield added with his fists clenched tightly.</p><p>Slade frowned and then heard footsteps from behind him, stepping aside and let Damian walk into the room with his blood-stained hands holding his katanas. He looked at his two friends and saw they were injured and were tortured by the wolves.</p><p>“Reyes, Logan, been a while.” Damian greeted them.</p><p>“Yeah, same here. And question is, why is he here?” Garfield baring his fangs at Slade who was standing behind him.</p><p>“He is no longer working with Trigon and my mother. He has changed sides to serve under me and Raven. He has told us that Trigon is going to use Raven as a gateway for him to escape the world he is trapped in. We need to find her.” Damian said as he swung his sword at the device that was holding them.</p><p>“What happened during your stay at her island? Where is she?” Jaime asked worriedly as Damian’s eyes widened as well as Slade.</p><p>“What? She is not here? I thought this would be the place she’d be. Where could she be?” Slade questioned.</p><p>“What? This place used to your mansion. It looked like a prison here. Traci and Terra are the only girls here. We haven’t seen Raven.” Garfield said with confusion.</p><p>“Where are they?” Damian asked them.</p><p>“In the other cell rooms just opposite of here.” Jaime pointed out of the room as he ran out to let them follow him. Using his vampire speed he ran up ahead and broke down the doors and used the door as a shield and threw it at the wolves that were coming at them until Garfield appeared as a wolf, biting off the wolf’s neck with blood dripping on the metal ground.</p><p>He howled and jumped down on the platform to find Terra while Jaime flew in ahead to find his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Damian walked towards the panel to find the video feeds to find his wife. He was looking through them and saw only the four bounty hunters were the only ones that were captured here in his old mansion.</p><p>Jaime found Traci in a cell with a straitjacket holding her arms close to her chest to prevent her from using her powers. He finally got her out and took it off of her. They hugged each other tightly not caring about their injuries and were in a tight embrace as well as Garfield and Terra. But theirs were short lived when Terra spotted Slade behind Damian.</p><p>“Damian, behind you!” Terra levitated a boulder, prepared to crush him into bits.</p><p>“Belay that Markov, he is no longer sided with my mother and Trigon or is trying to kill us. He has helped me to find you and Raven. But it turns out she is not here. I thought this was the only place they would lock prisoners.” Damian said, turning to Slade.</p><p>“How can I be able to trust him?! He had tried to kill me before! Also killing Raven!” Terra exclaimed.</p><p>“I assure you, Tara, I am no longer that man. Though, I am not a human now. I am now a shapeshifter. A werewolf.” Slade explained himself. “I am now going to pledge my loyalty to you all. In hopes to save Raven.”</p><p>“So, where could she be?” Traci asked worriedly, looking up at Jaime. They all stood in silence with Damian’s eyes glowing bright green and turned to the wolf that was leaping towards the doors. He used his vampire speed and plunged his katana on his leg as he whimpered in pain.</p><p>“I will ask you loud and clear before I even rip you to shreds. Where. Is. Raven? Where is my wife?” Damian asked calmly as his eyes glowed bright emerald.</p><p>(~)</p><p>She could hear voices again and it was faint to her and she cannot make out the noise she was hearing. Opening her eyes and saw red fabric above her and she got up seeing she was in a bedroom decorated with purple and red furniture. She looked around to see her uniform was on the table and looked at herself, seeing she was wearing a red tight-fitting dress with jewels embedded on the fabric. She looked at herself seeing her markings are visible. They weren’t supposed to be visible if she were…<em>No! No, no! </em></p><p>Raven ran towards the curtains to open it and saw flying mystical creatures. She gasped softly and opened the window and looked down seeing she is in her father’s Castle. She ran her hands in her hair, stressful and horrified. She was teleported into the Demon world again. She’ll never see her husband and her friends again.</p><p>“Hello, daughter.” Trigon appeared, coming into her room and closed the door behind her. “I see you are settling in very well. Welcome home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Family Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After being captured, the Witch Hunters were more determined to save Raven from her Father in the demon realm. Meanwhile, Raven attempts to escape from her Father and siblings away from the demon realm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go as promised! New Chapter More are coming soon. Stay tuned. </p><p>You know the drill! Comment, give feedback and leave kudos! </p><p>Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian was holding the wolf in his hand as he squirmed in his hold while Jaime had his arm transformed into a blade and pointed it at his throat. “I do not know where your wife is! I swear! Trigon doesn’t give us any orders! Neither does your mother!”</p><p>“Then why was the Huntsman there?! The one who almost killed her!” Damian exclaimed in anger with his nails digging in his throat.</p><p>“I don’t know! All I was ordered to do was to get these four! The Kryptonian and the Amazonian has not arrived here yet. The witches were ordered to capture them. But no success.” The wolf answered all of their questions with Damian throwing him into the cell with Garfield trapping him inside.</p><p>“So, we go and find Raven? We have to find her now!” Terra said, clenching her fists then glanced at Slade. “And I am not going anywhere with this man!”</p><p>Damian sighed tiredly as he turned to his team. “We all need to try and work together to save Raven. Now it is not the time to argue with our differences with each other.”</p><p>“So, where do we even start to find her?” Jaime asked him.</p><p>“Yeah, one thing she left out is where Trigon actually does stay or where they normally go into hiding. As I suspected it was on the island, but seeing that the two of you lived there for almost a month…..he is not there.” Traci said slowly.</p><p>“Yes, he wasn’t there unfortunately. He is in the world of demons. There is a gateway to the demon world. But I am more concerned for the ladies entering there.” Slade said to everyone as he received glares from Garfield and Terra. “As they would suspect they are humans, not demons or witches.”</p><p>“Right. The demon world. They have exiled humans years ago.” Traci said with her arms crossed. “If Raven is down there, then, it is most likely she is there. And not all of us can go down there. Well, I can see Damian going down there.”</p><p>“Right, as he is most feared by other demons long, long time ago.” Slade added. “Damian can get you all access to the demon world. You all will find Princess Raven, before it is too late.”</p><p>“Right, so where is this gateway?” Jaime asked, looking at him.</p><p>“Well, we need all the help we need. The Kryptonian and the Amazonian should come along.” Slade replied as he got his blades back. “You find them. I shall meet you at this coordinates.” He given them the tracker to Damian who nodded.</p><p>(~)</p><p>The group went to New York again, but in disguise with Damian casually walking with Titus all the way underneath the bridge and beside him was Terra and Garfield, walking to the side until they all heard someone had arrived at their destination.</p><p>Seeing Connor and Donna were already here in New York. “Don!” Terra smiled, hugging her best friend.</p><p>“Tara, it’s so good to see you again! Where is Raven and Traci?” Donna asked looking around while Connor and Damian greeted each other a nod, then the vampire noticed a ring on his finger with his eyes widened in shook.</p><p>He looked up at his friend. “Damian, did something happen to Raven?”</p><p>“She was captured by Trigon. Her siblings had taken her somewhere where we all cannot find her until Slade had explained to us a place. A realm where she might be.” Damian said.</p><p>“We are going back to the demon world? But it is suicide.” Connor pointed out with Donna looking at the two with confusion.</p><p>“I will do whatever it takes to get my wife back.” Damian said determinedly as they heard a passage was opening much to everyone’s surprise. They saw Slade in his wolf form and then saw Jaime and Traci had arrived with some new equipment and their weapons.</p><p>Jaime and Traci stood still seeing Slade as a grey wolf, standing tall with Damian growling softly as he transformed into his black wolf form, stomped his foot before he and Slade walked into the gateway. He gestured for the team to walk ahead of him while he sniffed the air, to smell if anyone would try and follow them.</p><p>Garfield and Connor got the light working and they were walking down the stairs with the girls walking by Damian while Terra doesn’t trust Slade being near her. “So, why change sides Slade? Does all of the glory bore you?”</p><p><strong><em>“No, I was casted aside by Damian’s mother and the Princess’s father. And I am not siding with anyone. I am just merely helping you.” </em></strong> Slade replied telepathically in her head. <strong><em>“Tara, whatever I had done to you….” </em></strong></p><p>“Save it! You just cared for the money. You never cared about me.” Terra hissed at him.</p><p>After a few moments, Damian and the group had finally reached to the end of the stairs with a wall carved in writing. In another language they do not understand. Traci reached up to see what the inscription had said.</p><p>“I-I never seen anything like this before. Is it in a demon language?” Donna asked with Traci by her side.</p><p><strong><em>“It is. Humans had hid the culture away from the surface world. We, demons, vampires, werewolves, and witches, made sure that it stays hidden away from them. Especially ourselves.” </em></strong>Damian explained with Connor opening it using a key he had all these years.</p><p>“I cannot I am coming back here. It seemed like a lifetime ago.” Connor sighed heavily with Donna standing close to him and held his hand tightly and Damian returned to his human form and stood with his katana in his hand.</p><p>“Be alert. They could appear in any moment.” Damian said as the door opened and then saw all demons, witches and other creatures roaming around like…like….like…..</p><p>“Uh, is this a market place?” Garfield asked with a deadpanned expression.</p><p>“It has been centuries. But we still need to be alert. Sometimes we all are not welcome here.” Connor frowned as he walked on with Donna by his side. Looking out for some other creature that would try and attack them.</p><p>Jaime, Garfield, Terra and Traci were all looking around the creatures seeing they are just like them in the surface world. All looked so innocent, the market place was thriving. They all seen so many colours up the ceiling and children were playing around.</p><p>They heard music that Damian was so familiar with. He turned to see the musicians playing the song. It reminded him the time he and Raven were spending their honeymoon in their little cottage and had spent their warm and intimate moments with each other.</p><p>He glared and then turned away with Garfield approaching him. “So, uh, where do we go? And we were supposed to wait for Wally.”</p><p>“Do not worry, we’ll see him.” Damian replied to him as he continued on as they walked down the stair case that leads them to the Blacksmiths home, all the way down, seeing a crystal that keeps the demon world intact.</p><p>Slade went on first to meet the Blacksmiths leaving the others to prepare themselves. Damian and Connor both looked up at the marketplace and the crystals in the cave. “When was the last time our parents let us come here?”</p><p>“I do not know. Perhaps when we were still as stubborn as hell. I do not intend to come back down here or to the demon world. Not when I have found Rachel.” Damian said, looking at his reflection.</p><p>“So, you finally have someone to protect. I, too, have someone to protect.” Connor said, glancing at Donna.</p><p>“But you must realise you two live in two different worlds. It is dangerous for our girls to be living here nor we to live in the human world.” Damian reminded him. “But in Rachel’s island. The people there accepted me for who I was. Perhaps, that will be the place where we all can be accepted.”</p><p>“You already lived it. When you stayed and lived there. Together as a couple and now as a married couple. I am glad that you finally had found the woman who you truly love.” Connor smiled with Damian smiling in gratitude.</p><p>“And I glad that you found a woman who loves you genuinely. Even after 300 years.” Damian smirked while he glared at him playfully.</p><p>“I wonder who are the Blacksmith.” Terra wondered.</p><p>“Maybe some weird voodoo?” Jaime shrugged from his spot as Garfield sniffed and gagged at the scent.</p><p>“Or maybe some weird guy who collected strange aromas.” Garfield gagged until a shoe came hitting his head, making his face hitting the ground in pain with Jaime stifling his laughs.</p><p>“You kids better not make a fuss out there, I’ll have you lot puff off.” A British man walked out of the store. Seeing a young-looking man with elf like ears and had ash blonde hair with blue eyes appeared with pants and a trench coat with a red tie.</p><p>They all looked at the man who known as John Constantine. To Connor and Damian, he is one of the most powerful Blacksmith and magic user of all demon world as well as a womanizer and a drunkard. Long time ago, he had lost someone close to him, causing him to learn dark magic arts and had caused the demon world to exile him for good and live in the slums of the market place.</p><p>“Ah, Kent, Al Ghul.” Constantine bowed down with a smirk.</p><p>“It’s Wayne now, drunkard. We need your help.” Damian said sternly with Slade coming out of the store from behind him.</p><p>“I shall stand and guard.” Slade said with a bow as he left them to be alone to discuss their matters and guard them away from their enemies.</p><p>“I still cannot believe you let him be on our side.” Terra bitterly gritted her teeth.</p><p>“Yet, I am still curious how you two met.” Damian turned to the short girl beside him as they entered the store seeing so many totems on every shelves as well as scrolls.</p><p>“He…was the first person I trusted as a father figure. Until he betrayed me, and Garfield found me when I needed help the most. He was never a true father at the start.” Terra explained with her arms crossed. “If he is to be trusted this time and you are certain about this and I shall never complain about it.”</p><p>Damian nodded with understanding and respect. He had noticed the silent treatment she has been giving him. Can’t say he blamed her. He heard Constantine was mumbling a few words in his mouth while Jaime raised an eyebrow at Connor who rolled his eyes. “Constantine, this is an emergency. We are desperate here. We need to find Raven Roth-Wayne.”</p><p>“Oh, here to save the new Mrs Roth-Wayne? The Princess of all Demons? The new wife of the trained Alpha Damian of the Wayne Clan? Ha! Are you all fucking mad? Going into the demon is far too dangerous for you all kiddos.” Constantine smirked as he drunk another bottle until Damian had lost all of his composure, grabbing his bottle of whiskey, and banged it on his head, grabbed the collar of his jacket with the others looked at him in shock.</p><p>“Does the world being destroyed dangerous for you?!” Damian growled with his eyes glowing and his claws were growing for sharper making Constantine gulping with fear.</p><p>“Now, now, I was joking mate, look. Let me be honest with you, batsy. It does not sound fun. I do. All I do know that his soul is still trapped away from the human world. It is best not to let him loose and destroy the world.” Constantine said as he took off his jacket and threw it on the desk.</p><p>“My wife is in grave danger and I need to know if she is safe away from harm. And prevent the end of the world from Trigon.” Damian pleaded with Connor stepping in.</p><p>“Zatanna would want you to try and do the right thing. For her.” Connor said with the magic user frowned and looked up at the portrait of her on the wall above him.</p><p>“Oh, shut your yap. I do not need a lecture from you all. I cannot help you. Trigon was the one who made me become who I am. Cut me too deep. Made me lose the one I love. Zee is gone from this world and cannot be brought back to life.” Constantine sighed deeply.</p><p>The group all looked at each other with false hope weighing on them while Damian growled softly and walked away from them with Titus whimpering in Traci’s arms, watching him walk out of the door.</p><p>Damian walked out of the store, rubbing his eyes tiredly while Slade walked towards him. The Vampire hunter sighed deeply with a glare. “The drunkard won’t help us.”</p><p>“If he is out of the picture, then we must another way to get to Trigon’s whereabouts.” Slade said as he looked around the market.</p><p>“Wait…I maybe have an idea and I know I will sound insane, but I think I do know who will help us.” Damian said to Slade as his eyes widened, realizing whom he meant.</p><p>“My lord, are you certain? He is deranged. I suggest you go elsewhere who has the best knowledge.” Slade suggested, fearing this would not go smoothly as they originally planned.</p><p>“I am certain. He sure as hell knows I won’t bluff about something so urgent. He can help us. If he does something unruly, you have my permission to kill him when I say so. Is that understood, Slade? Do you still want that redemption?” Damian asked while sensing Terra was eavesdropping on their conversation.</p><p>“Yes, my lord. I do. And I will find him at once.” Slade bowed down before he put on his mask and ran off in his wolf form.</p><p>Damian glanced to the side seeing Tara was walking towards him with arms crossed and a perplexed expression. “Markov, you still unsure he isn’t to be trusted?”</p><p>“Hell yeah, I do. I don’t want him anywhere near me or us. But I do respect that you know what you are doing to get my friend and your wife back. I just don’t want to lose her.” Tara replied.</p><p>“As do I. I want to protect her and get her back more than anything in the world.” Damian said determinedly with Titus whined softly and nuzzled against his pants.</p><p>“So, what now? Now that Constantine won’t help us.” Tara said with her hands on his hips. “Do we go back to the human world?”</p><p>“Yes, to visit someone who is deranged.” Damian replied with a nod while Tara looked at him with confusion.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Raven sat down on her chair, looking out of the window with shadow dogs owned by her father were keeping a close eye on her. She sighed deeply as she continued to look over her books her father let her read. She didn’t quite understand him. He wanted her dead and now he welcomed her warmly.</p><p>She looked around the room seeing it was furnished quite nicely. Not that she is expecting that. She stood up on her feet seeing the painting of her mother on the wall above the fireplace. She looked at the bed near the windows with red crystals in the chandelier.</p><p>Then she looked at herself in the mirror, looking at her red and purple dress with a little train. She felt some kind of sensation in her body and cannot quite place it. She placed her hands on her lower abdomen until she heard a knock on her door. “Who is it?”</p><p>“It is us. Your sibling, good old, Gluttony have come for you to bring your meals.” Gluttony replied as he opened the door with a food tray in his hands.</p><p>Raven looked away with a scoff and walked towards her chair and continued to read quietly ignoring her brother. She flipped through the pages to see where she was it while he placed the tray on the table in front of her.</p><p>“So…how was life with the humans and that husband of yours? Ooh, shiny.” Gluttony grinned seeing the beautiful ring on her finger. “Ahh!”</p><p>A blade was pointing at him and he looked up seeing his own sister’s eyes glowing red, staring into his soul. “You…stay away from me. Leave me be.” Raven demanded in her demonic voice as she waved her hand with purple and red energy surrounded her hand.</p><p>“Now, now, Raven, you know how father really hates seeing us fight.”</p><p>Raven sighed in annoyance underneath her breath. She turned to see her older sister Lust with her long wavy black hair with red lipstick and had a long black dress. She smirked, walking in the room with her hands on her hips. “My, my look at how much you’ve grown.” Lust said softly feeling pride for her sister.</p><p>“I do not want to talk to you.” Raven whispered softly with tears rolling down her cheeks.</p><p>“Oh, Rae-Rae… We are the only daughters of Trigon and we were so close when we were children. At least let me embrace my lovely sister. Gluttony, please let us have a moment alone.” Lust turned to their brother.</p><p>Gluttony whined and then walked out of Raven’s room, leaving the two sisters alone to catch up. Lust turned to her younger sister, tilted her head, and lifted her chin. “Mmm, we have a lot of catching up to do, my dear sister.”</p><p>“There is nothing for the two of us to talk about.” Raven scoffed as she walked away from her touch leaving her unfazed by her behaviour.</p><p>“Oh there is. The human world has rubbed off on you. You ran away from your home island of such perfect paradise to learn magic. Then, met these misfits you call family and met a vampire, a wolf and…who is he again?” Lust asked with her tongue clicking as she circled around Raven who was sitting on her chair.</p><p>“The all-fearsome hybrid that everyone fears, loathes witches. Which is your kind. Our kind. After a few months later, we all have been told that you and this hybrid teamed up together to defeat us.” Lust said as she stopped in front of the window.</p><p>“Because you and your father had created chaos into the human world. They do not deserve this.” Raven said softly. “All of our families…all you ever want is to kill me.”</p><p>“Oh, that is not true. We wanted to at least have you to open the portal to the underworld and grab our father’s soul to return it to his body and then…well, you know what will happen next.” Lust chuckled dryly.</p><p>She heard all of the furniture were rattling and looked behind her seeing Raven’s energy aura were surrounding her while her eyes glowed purple and red, raising her hand. Had her pinned on the wall hard with metal bars trapping her with one pointing straight to her heart. She levitated herself mid-air and towards her.</p><p>“I will not let that happen.” Raven growled as she turned her hand around to release her from her hold as she landed on the floor on her feet gracefully.</p><p>Lust smirked at her while her eyes glanced at her ring on her left finger. “Hmm, I see a man has taken your heart. You married that hybrid…Oh, such wonderful news to let Father know.”</p><p>Raven looked down at her finger seeing the gems sparkling brightly. “I would love to meet my new brother-in-law, but you do know I truly despise werewolves as well. Filthy mongrels. I cannot wait until I get my hands on him.”</p><p>Raven breathed out shakily as she watched her sister walking towards the door. “It is so nice catching up with you, Rae-Rae. Or should I say, Pride?”</p><p>The hybrid witch threw a vase at her, but Lust closed the door in time with the vase shattering into small pieces. She panted softly and ran her hands in her hair as she breathed in and out deeply, thinking of a way to get out of the Castle without being spotted.</p><p>Meanwhile in the human world, the WitchHunters walked into a worn warehouse with Slade guarding the area, making sure no one does follow them. Damian and Connor both saw rats coming out from the door with the girls exclaiming in disgust.</p><p>“Ugh, is this the place? I cannot handle the smell.” Garfield grimaced at the scent he was smelling.</p><p>Damian pounded his fist on the door and waited until he opened the door. Seeing it was suspiciously unlocked. Connor nodded at the group to get ready for any attack. They all went in with Garfield turning into a fox, to see in the dark with Damian getting out his katanas and stood with Donna.</p><p>“Once this is all over, I will bring some bug spray.” Donna said with disgust.</p><p>Damian chuckled dryly as he stepped on something underneath his foot and looked down seeing a broken knife. He raised an eyebrow and used his night vision to look at every room in the warehouse. He sighed deeply. “Lower your weapons. They already beat us to it. They are gone.”</p><p>“Who exactly are we looking for?” Jaime asked.</p><p>“Arthur Fleck and Harleen Quinzel.” Damian replied to him.</p><p>Connor’s eyes widened and paled. He remembered his first meeting with the crazy gateway keepers who escaped the life in the demon world. They weren’t exactly in the same page. “Those crazy gatekeepers?”</p><p>“Yes, they have the keys to any other worlds. Possibly taking us to Raven. But from what I have seen, Trigon maybe had gone after them.” Damian sighed deeply with Titus smelling around until he dug something in the debris.</p><p>“Oh, Titus. No.” Terra said, getting him in her arms until she shouted in shock seeing body underneath all the debris. Damian, Connor, Garfield, and Jaime all ran towards her and saw Arthur Fleck underneath the rubble. They all got them all off of him and laid him on a soft mattress. Donna and Traci got some water and cloth to dress his wounds.</p><p>(~)</p><p>“Looks like Rae-Rae is settling in perfectly.” Lust said as she walked into a secret chambers with the rest of her siblings. “Also she sure did change and has improved after her escape from this world.”</p><p>“Yes, it appears so. But there is no way she can suppress me or even us!” Envy exclaimed with a grin as he drank a cup of wine in his hands.</p><p>“Hmm, even you say so, she is much more determined to get back to her husband. Our new brother-in-law, Damian Wayne, formerly as Al Ghul. Son of Talia Al Ghul.” Lust said as she sat down on the couch, rubbing her temple. “Our family is filled with such problems I cannot handle. Any word from father?”</p><p>“No. We can try and get her powers. To make Father proud. Pride doesn’t know what she is up against.” Greed smirked. “Her abilities…I can almost taste it.”</p><p>“Let’s not get so excited. There is still more we need to learn.” Sloth pointed out to his brothers and sister. “We can test her. Test her abilities.”</p><p>“Hmm, now that sounds quite lovely.” Lust smirked. “Sounds like a great plan, my brother. When the time comes when Father gives us approval.”</p><p>(~)</p><p>Arthur Fleck coughed and wiped the water out of his face. Gasped loudly seeing the WitchHunters along with Slade all in front of him. “Yup, I am dead.”</p><p>“Not yet you are not.” Jaime said as he stepped forward from the group. “You should be grateful we helped you out of the rubble. And now you are going to help us.”</p><p>“Hmmm? And why should the Prince of Darkness? The new Lord of the Vampires of the Wayne Clan? Eh? Ha-ha, don’t make me laugh—Whoa!” Damian pulled Arthur by the collar of his ripped shirt.</p><p>“You are one of the Gatekeepers that knew the way to Trigon’s realm. Can you help us? I can pay you double if you do the hard effort. Or I can let Garfield eat you up.” Damian smirked evilly with Garfield cackling with a smirk.</p><p>Arthur rather looked like he was perplexed than ecstatic. “Oh, well, you are missing one thing, my lord. Hehe, Trigon had ordered his minions to destroy everything in here.”</p><p>“Then why do I find these keys on the floor not scratched or taken?” Terra smirked, holding off the keys in her hands.  </p><p>“That was easy now, was it?” Damian asked with a smile.</p><p>“No, no, you misunderstand! Trigon really wanted no one entering and exiting his realm. Once the portal is open, there is no turning back! It’s the end of the world!” Arthur exclaimed with horror, holding onto Damian who was unfazed by him. He knew the consequences and that he was more determined to find his wife.</p><p>Slade stepped with his sword in his hand. “May I handle him, my lord?”</p><p>“No. We need to plan swiftly if we are ever to use the keys.” Damian replied as he tossed Arthur aside with Garfield as a bear sitting on him. “But time is running out as we need to hurry and save her.”</p><p>“The gate….can only be opened with two gatekeepers. But Harley ran off and left me behind.” Arthur grunted, wanting to get out of Garfield’s ass.</p><p>Connor raised his eyebrows. “Did those two break up? Last time I saw them they were trying to kill each other. I think we just stick with this mopey gatekeeper. Even though he is a crazy bastard.”</p><p>“Yet, he refused.” Damian said with his arms crossed and growled with frustration.</p><p>“So, we are stuck. Can we even get to Raven?” Traci asked them wanting to save her best friend.</p><p>Damian was stressed enough to find a way to save his wife from her father. Crazy enough he is fighting against his in-laws. If they needed help, they all are fugitives. If they were spotted in Gotham, they are arrested. No use in trying to get contact with his family. Or Connor getting through his family. With Donna, her people have captured and attacked on her island.</p><p>“Wait, how about Cyborg?” Jaime suggested.</p><p>“Who the hell is this Cyborg? I never met him.” Connor asked. “Friend of yours?”</p><p>“He uh, is another retired Hunter friend of ours. We never heard from him in a few years. I bet he could help.” Jaime said.</p><p>Damian and Connor both looked at each other before they turned to him. “Keep talking.”</p><p>“His name is Victor Stone. Stationed in Detroit. He is part cyborg. He can help with any technology and some other magic. He can help us to get through this gateways you guys are talking about rather than this old man helping us.” Jaime explained.</p><p>“But he is focusing on his life with his family. There is no way he’d say yes to helping us. It has been three years.” Traci pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah, even the rest of us were actually thinking of retiring one day. No one needs us.” Terra said bitterly.</p><p>“I suppose we could go and find Victor Stone. We might need to take him as well.” Connor said not seeing any other options in going to Trigon’s realm.</p><p>“Then we must make haste.” Slade said as he walked out of the building.</p><p>Damian placed a hand on Terra’s shoulder. “Make sure you keep an eye on him. He has been acting…suspicious lately.”</p><p>“Roger. I will be sure to keep an eye on him. I sure do hope we reach to Raven before it is too late.” Terra said to him. “And also did Slade said anything to you that might involve you and Raven? Even your family?”</p><p>“He said he was outcasted by Trigon and my mother. But my mother wouldn’t work with him.” Damian said with his eyes glancing at Slade who was waiting for them.</p><p>“You don’t think he’d be lying to you from the start?” Terra asked with Traci coming towards them while the boys take care of Arthur.</p><p>“And you said he appeared during your honeymoon with Rachel.” Traci added with a tiny smirk on her face while Damian groaned in annoyance.</p><p>“Yes. Yes, we were on our honeymoon when he had interrupted us. But still, let me know if he does anything that really is suspicious.” Damian said to the two young women who nodded.</p><p>“Until then if he really did something. What should we do?” Garfield asked him.</p><p>“That’ll be decided when the time comes.” Damian replied as he looked back at Arthur who was trying to get out. “Logan, would you please get up? You may deal with him later on.”</p><p>Garfield returned to his human form and cracked his knuckles with the old gatekeeper whimpering in fear. Damian, as usual just scoff with annoyance at his behaviour and moved on with their mission to find Victor Stone, also known as Cyborg.</p><p>(~)</p><p>In Trigon’s Castle, in the high tower, Raven was dresses in her purple dress with a crown embedded with red jewels, that is framed around her temple and forehead. She wore silver bracelets on each wrists and wore black thigh high heel boots.</p><p>Around her neck was a red necklace, gifted by her older sister. She insisted that she should wear it as it was a homecoming warm gift from the entire family. She also received other gifts from all of her father’s minions.</p><p>She paced back and forth thinking of a way to escape from her father. But she doesn’t know how to do that, hearing that the demons guard every door and also had heard that there was a gate way out of here. Maybe she could try and walk around, to have a recon. See if she could escape in time.</p><p>Raven gasped softly with her hand being placed on her stomach. She doesn’t know what kind of sensation it was. Feels like something is growing inside of her. But she dismissed it when she sensed her older sister was behind her.</p><p>“Hello, sister. Please, come and join us for dinner.” Lust smiled at her. Raven narrowed her eyes and then put up a fake smile and walked out of her room beside her. “Now, since we are becoming a family, we all must catch up and get to know our new brother-in-law.”</p><p>“You…you might not like Damian that much. He is a hybrid. A vampire and werewolf.” Raven said, looking away from her.</p><p>“Hmm? He does sound interesting. How long the two of you were married?” Lust asked her, holding her arm while she tried to get away from her. “The honeymoon must be so romantic.”</p><p>“It was. Until you ruined it.” Raven spatted.</p><p>“And I do apologise for that. Didn’t mean to destroy your honeymoon.” Lust apologised with a sly smirk on her face. “And Pride…”</p><p>“It’s Raven. My name is now Raven. Use that.” Raven said narrowing her eyes at her.</p><p>Lust just smiled and continued on with her conversation. “Alright. And my next question is, now that you have Lord Damian as your husband, you planning in having children in the future? Father needs an heir to continue his work, you know?”</p><p>“I think we talked little of having children.” Raven replied softly as she looked away.</p><p>“Oh, bummer.” Lust pouted as she walked on with a smirk on her face. Her sister doesn’t realise it, but she was sensing an energy from inside her. She clearly doesn’t realise it. “I would be a lovely aunt and god mother. And I do surely imagine your husband will be the doting parent.”</p><p>It hurts her heart that she is far from Damian and her friends. She hopes she will see them again after this horrid nightmares. She doesn’t want to see any of this. And doesn’t want to do anything to do with her own Father and her siblings. She wanted to be with her husband. She wants to be with Damian. With the topic was being discussed, Damian and herself did talked about raising a family together.</p><p>(~)</p><p>
  <em>Raven was laying on Damian’s chest with the sheets covering her body. He was playing with her hands as they both laid down on the floor with a little blanket underneath them. She smiled softly. “What is it?” Damian asked with a chuckle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing. Just thinking.” Raven replied. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thinking about what?” Damian asked, caressing her back softly and looked into her eyes. She leaned on his chest and smiled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Have you ever thought of having kids?” Raven asked him while she caressed his chin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Damian’s eyes softened and then smiled brightly. “You want to bear my children? To have little ones running around?” This made Raven laugh a bit and then she sat up, covering herself. “Raven, we will have a hybrid mixed with witch and demon blood.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Such fine powerful family line.” Raven chuckled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I suppose we could unite our families.” Damian said up, looking into her eyes. He moved her hair out of the way to kiss her. “My father did ask for grandchildren someday and my adoptive mother wants to spoil them rotten.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raven laughed softly, playing with her hair. “My mother would love to see her grandchildren. But never lived to see that day. I always wanted to name my daughter after my mother.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Damian smiled and then leaned back on the floor. “I am thinking of naming my own daughter Martha. After my father’s mother.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And if we have a son?” Raven asked. “Definitely not after my father Trigon.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Definitely not. I agree. My grandfather, Thomas, I can call my son.” Damian smiled brightly at her. Raven seemed to agree with the choices of the names. She leaned back on him with his arm around her and kissed him deeply. “We should also think of a place to live.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We could rebuild the Castle and the village.” Raven suggested as she made trailed circles on his chest while he rubbed his fingers on her shoulder. “But if Gotham needs you, I won’t stop you from doing what you think it’s right to do.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Damian frowned softly. “What if I never come back? To Gotham I mean, I can retire from my Hunting days and live here. With you. I can stay.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raven’s heart leaped and she caressed his cheek, rubbing her thumb against his gently. She smiled widely as he rolled with a smirk, kissing her neck. “Damian!” Damian kept on kissing her neck with her armed wrapped around his neck. </em>
</p><p>Damian looked down at his wedding band he had made himself and the locket in his hand. he remembered those times they had kept those promises to each other. He wasn’t giving up on her. He wanted to be with her and be able to have a family together. To be each other’s homes.</p><p>He looked over his shoulder seeing the ship was coming down seeing Wally had arrived to help them knowing the risks. The team greeted him until stopped seeing Slade standing with them. “Why the hell is he doing here?”</p><p>“He is now helping us. Have you located him?” Connor asked.</p><p>“Okay, okay. I have located him. He is still there. Victor Stone is working with his father in a lab to improve technology.” Wally replied. “And Raven is captured by Trigon and now he is going to use her as a portal?”</p><p>“Yes. Unfortunately.” Damian replied putting his ring back on his finger. “We need to act fast. Time is running short and we are bringing one more passenger with us.” Wally glanced at the side seeing Arthur the gatekeeper. “He will be giving us passes with the gate keys.”</p><p>(~)</p><p>Meanwhile, Raven was being seated on a chair looking at her siblings eating their dinner while her father was sitting at the end of the table. “Why aren’t you eating, daughter? You must be hungry.”</p><p>She looked down her plate seeing meat. All meat. She could not stand the smell. It was atrocious. Smells terribly bad for her taste. But secretly, she is hungry. Perhaps, a bite won’t hurt, right? She took a bite, and it was strangely delicious. Maybe because she is a demon and ate human food for a while now.</p><p>“Well, is it to your liking, dear sister?” Gluttony asked her.</p><p>“I am unsure myself. What is this?” Raven asked him, raising an eyebrow. Looking at her spoonful of meat in her spoon.</p><p>“Oh, just some parts of a human organ mixed with vampire and werewolf meat.” Envy cackled with Raven dropping her spoon and looked down her plate. She screamed and shouted in horror, knocking her chair on the floor. She ran out of the dining room and ran towards the Castle’s doors with all of the servants after her.</p><p>She used her powers and had trapped them in a cage. She opened the door with cold air blowing in her face and made a run for it on the bridge. She gasped and panted softly until she was stopped by a barrier. She looked around frantically the bridge and then looked back to see her sister Lust coming towards her with black energy surrounding her hand.</p><p>“There is no way out of here, Raven. Not until you open the portal to the human world!” Lust exclaimed as she was flying in mid-air.</p><p>“I will not harm and doom thousands!” Raven levitated the boulders and threw them at her with full force. She grunted effortless to try trapping her inside until an energy wave came pushing her way with a gust of wind.</p><p>“You are weak, Raven. You always have been. You have gone soft after meeting that sick hybrid bastard and your weak and low-life friends.” Lust taunted her with a grin. “Perhaps a little push of dark magic then we’ll get you settled.” Raven growled as she unleashed a purple and red energy blast with Lust unleashing her black energy creating the barrier to react to their emotions as the barrier begins to shatter. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hunted Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hell has broke loose in the city of Gotham with Trigon’s children had brought chaos and destruction while Raven had been fully transformed into her full demon form and is under Trigon’s control.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go! A new chapter of the day/night! Hope you all enjoy! </p><p>Please comment and give feedback when you can! Also, there is a new Damirae Fanfic up called Be Your Wings! You can read it if you haven't yet!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven and Lust continued their battle on the bridge while the barrier was shattering bit by bit. Every demon all roared seeing the two daughters of Trigon were fighting against each other. Rocks being thrown across the field with Raven putting up a shield around her with her arms shielding her eyes and face.</p><p>Once the smoke was cleared out, Lust and Raven had one last stand against each other before their father had to intervene. “ENOUGH!”</p><p>All of the demons all squirmed in fear and all ran away from the demonic royal family. Lust panted softly tiredly as she walked away with a growl. She swatted her brother’s arm and continued on walking away from her father.</p><p>Trigon looked down at his daughter and sighed. “Daughter, I am trying here. To ensure you stay here. This is where you belong.”</p><p>“No, this hasn’t been my home for years. You hurt my mother, hurt the people I cared about most. Tortured my people on Azarath Island. You are not my father.” Raven spatted as she walked past him.</p><p>“Raven, you need to know that he’ll never be worthy to be your husband. He is a hybrid. He will never save you. I shall kill that little Wayne pest myself.” Trigon threatened as Raven blasted her father with her eyes glowing red.</p><p>Trigon deflected her blast with a little grin on his face while Raven took a step back. Her hands were shaking and started to step back while he placed his hand on her head, softly. “You’ll learn to become more powerful if you stay here. Leave the human world, open the portal for us and we all will get what you want….and need, that I promise you, daughter. Perhaps, I shouldn’t be hard on you and your mother.” Raven’s lips trembled with tears rolling down her cheeks while he left her all alone, breakdown looking at the barrier around them that traps her in the demon realm.</p><p>(~)</p><p>In the human world, they all had arrived in Detroit. Jaime and Garfield walked towards a house where he could live far from the other houses. Damian walked with Titus and stopped to let him lay down for a bit. He misses Raven so much as he does. He pet him affectionately while Connor came sitting beside him. “Miss her?”</p><p>“He missed her greatly. So do I. I just hope her father won’t do anything to harm her.” Damian replied as he sighed deeply and sat down on the soft grass with the girls coming towards them and sat with them. They had some food with them.</p><p>“Slade is just securing the area. Terra is with him.” Traci said, giving water to Donna. “Hopefully, they won’t disturb the peace here.”</p><p>“Knowing her, she’d be throwing rocks at him in anger.” Donna said as she bit on an energy bar.</p><p>Damian and Connor both wondered about their past. They know little bit of their past. Damian knew Raven and her past during his stay in Azarath Island and after they got married, they both opened up more to get to know one another.</p><p>While Connor had gotten to see Donna’s world and her struggles as a Hunter herself as well as a warrior Princess. She has been having trying to improve herself and they had liked each other the moment they first met and had gone through many challenges. He looked at Donna who smiled at him and sat next to him, sharing her food with him.</p><p>This made Damian envious of Connor. He has the woman in his life with him here while his wife is in the hands of his father-in-law. He hopes he could get to her soon. He wanted her in his arms, he wants to feel her touch again and just be with her.</p><p>“Hey, Damian. I think they got Victor.” Traci said as she ran up to an old friend, hugging him tightly while the cyborg returned the hug with a warm smile. “Vic!”</p><p>“Hey, Trace. Good to see you!” Victor hugged his old friends. “Where’s Tara?”</p><p>Damian and Connor looked in shock to see how tall Victor is. And he looked like he was integrated with Kryptonian tech. They were expecting him to be some kind of mastermind, not a young adult like them. “Oh and you must be all infamous Damian Wayne. Nice to meet you.” Victor smiled, greeting him with a hand shake.</p><p>“Yes, and I only heard of you just few minutes ago. And this is my friend Connor Kent.” Damian introduced his friend to Victor.</p><p>“Nice to meet you. Come in. My dad doesn’t come until night time. And uh, who is this? A prisoner of yours?” Victor pointed behind the two vampires.</p><p>“More like…our ticket to the demon realm. We thought you might help us in getting to Trigon’s realm.” Damian explained. “My wife has been captured by Trigon.”</p><p>“Have you tried Constantine?” Victor asked while he observed Damian who was named as Prince of the Al Ghul Clan now the young heir of the Wayne Clan. He had heard stories of him. He had heard he was a heartless hunter centuries ago until recently he has heard he was engaged. So that part was true.</p><p>“We did. But he is beyond help. He had dealt with Trigon. Didn’t end well.” Donna explained while holding Connor’s hand.</p><p>“I see. Well I’ll see what I can do. In the meantime, just sit tight.” Victor smiled, offering his help in any way he can. He let them get settled while Damian looked around the neighbourhood seeing Terra and Slade coming back.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“Seems to be clear my lord, but I will be looking out tonight. Just in case, Terra, you need some rest.” Slade said to her.</p><p>“I will be fine. And second, I do not need you to look after me. I am fine on my own.” Terra said, walking inside the house to meet her old friend.</p><p>Slade sighed and nodded at Damian before he went out to be on lookout. Unbeknownst to him, Damian ultimately placed a tracker on him after suspecting there could be something, he has been hiding from them. He might be up to something when he had found him and Raven on the island.</p><p>He went back inside the house and saw Victor was working on it straight away. He was impressed by the technology he has in his house. He was studying the keys on his desk, seeing every symbol and the one that leads to Trigon’s realm. It seemed like it was cracked.</p><p>“Interesting.” Victor hummed thoughtfully, looking through the key.</p><p>Garfield dragged Arthur onto the chair and guarded with Jaime. “You, sir, aren’t going anywhere. You are staying right here, where we can keep an eye on you.” Arthur groaned and turned away from the Witch Hunters while Damian approached Cyborg.</p><p>“You think we’d be able to get to his realm?” Damian asked him.</p><p>“Well, that I am not too sure. But this key was nearly cracked. Nearly destroyed years ago. We could still try to get you guys there and it is risky if we are not too careful.” Victor said apologetically.</p><p>“Noted.” Damian sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair. “Constantine won’t help us so that’s the dead end.”</p><p>“And Joker here doesn’t really want to help us.” Terra said, gesturing to Arthur who was trying to get the ropes loosened. “There is no way we can get to Raven in time.”</p><p>Victor frowned. “What did Trigon want to do with her?”</p><p>“To open a portal which she is. But we are not going to let that happen to my wife.” Damian explained putting his hands in his pockets. “I am not going to lose her again.”</p><p>“Right. Man, did I missed a lot when I was gone. Alright, I’ll join you in this fight. I will try whatever I can do salvage from my tech and mix it with little bit of magic.” Victor smiled at him. “Also, you are Raven’s husband, right?”</p><p>“Yes, I am.” Damian nodded. “Is something the matter? Does it involve with the fact that vampires and witches don’t mix?”</p><p>“No, no, no. I am just happy that she has found someone. I wish you both happiness when the two of you reunite. When that day arrives.” Victor smiled as he walked towards the kitchen.</p><p>Damian sighed heavily. “Hopefully.” He pet Titus who whined and tugged on his jacket. He and the team rested a bit until they had found a solution. With Constantine not helping them, Victor might be the only person who can help them get to Raven in time.</p><p>“Hey, soulmates always find each other. Don’t worry. You’ll get to her. And you got us to help you.” Victor smiled. “And Gar, please not on the table.” Everyone turned to Garfield who was on Arthur, holding him on the table, growling ferociously.</p><p>“Logan, get the hell of off him, now! I said you can deal with him later!” Damian ordered.</p><p>“Aw, come on, he was talking about how Trigon never wanted anyone to get to the key. There was one catch: Only one can enter the realm.” Garfield said to him slowly, fearing for Damian’s raging anger.</p><p>“What?! Only one person can go to the realm?!” Jaime exclaimed in disbelief with Traci paled and concerned.</p><p>“So, how are we going to find Raven now?!” Traci asked while Terra stomped towards Arthur and pulled his collar.</p><p>“Why didn’t you say that before when we found you?!” Terra growled.</p><p>“I-I thought it wasn’t that important.” Arthur whimpered and squirmed in the ropes while Garfield as an elephant was standing outside, putting him up in the air.</p><p>“It is important, you dumbass!” Garfield shouted in anger.</p><p>Connor clenched his fists in anger. Now they were wasting their time with him only to find out one person can go through the realm. “Yeah! You could’ve told us! Damian, what do we do now?”</p><p>Damian was calm on the outside. Had this stone-cold expression while in the inside, he was stressed out. Seeing this was the most urgent mission to get to his wife. Now he might have gotten to Raven. Possibly tapping into her demonic form or worse.</p><p>“For the first time in my life, I do not know. But I do know we need to save her. We suppose can find another way.” Damian said.</p><p>“There is no other way! Trigon has entrusted me with this key you have now! He has the other key in his realm, hidden somewhere in his Castle.” Arthur cackled. “Oh, please let me be and die!”</p><p>“My lord, I may suggest we should find another method.” Slade suggested. “I think we could use that as an advantage. Use this key get to the realm, save your wife and then use the other key to get out.”</p><p>“You certain? Have you done this before while working for him?” Damian asked with his eyes narrowing at him while Terra listened to every single word he has said. Thinking he could be lying.</p><p>“Once. But never done it again.” Slade replied looking into his emerald eyes before he turned away from him. Damian looked at his team and saw Terra was unsure of the details he had said to them. It doesn’t seem to convince her. Though, it convinced everyone.</p><p>He sighed deeply and turned back to Slade. “Slade. Keep an eye on the area. Make sure no one disturbs us.”</p><p>“As you wish, my lord.” Slade bowed down as he left the WitchHunters to discuss some things regarding him being in the group, saving Raven and using the gate key to get to Trigon’s realm. Once he was out of hearing range, Terra spoke up.</p><p>“You really think you believed that? He could be lying to us.” Terra said with her arms crossed.</p><p>“That’s why we all need to be careful and vigilant around him. Slade could either be lying and using or he was telling us the truth this whole time.” Damian said with Connor coming to his side.</p><p>“When he does?” Connor asked.</p><p>“Then I’ll let Terra do the honours.” Damian smirked.</p><p>“Man, I really did miss a lot. And uh, hope you guys can hold on for the next few hours. It can take me a while to get the key working.” Victor said to them.</p><p>“Take all the time you need, Vic. You were retired three years ago and are a bit rusty. Jaime will help you as well.” Traci smiled at him.</p><p>“Thanks, could use the help.” Victor said gratefully with Jaime offering help.</p><p>“In the meantime, I shall cook us some food.” Garfield smiled, going into the kitchen. “To keep our stomachs full….and wait…until we can get to Raven.”</p><p>“Do I get some food?” Arthur chuckled nervously looking at the young adults and then sweat nervously.</p><p>“NO!” The Hunters all shouted.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Meanwhile, in Trigon’s Castle, Raven was walking around to see if there is another way of her father’s realm. She was desperately looking for an answer until she had found a room where she saw a gigantic red crystal in the centre of the dark endless room.</p><p>In Trigon’s room, he was looking through a globe seeing his daughter walking towards the crystal. He smiled slyly, thinking his plan was set in motion. Set in place the way he had planned it. He looked at his children who were all excited to see what will happen to her.</p><p>The young princess continued walking towards it while hearing voices in her head. She looked behind her seeing the doors were already closed and demons were watching her with their glowing eyes and mouths opened, drooling and all reaching out to the crystal. She frowned thinking they were way too greedy for power. Unlimited power from just one big crystal.</p><p>She walked up the stairs and her purple eyes looked into her reflection on the crystal, feeling the cold and smooth surface. Tilting her head to the side, suddenly feeling it was becoming warm to her touch.</p><p>Raven heard voices in her head again with the crystal pulsing due to her touch. She stepped back and gasped seeing it shattered into little shards with an energy wave and the wind blew Raven down on the ground, but she stood and held her ground. She squinted her eyes from the light and felt one shard of the crystal was planted on her forehead.</p><p>“Ahh!” Raven hissed, falling down to her knees, feeling an intense pain on her forehead. Her tears rolled down hearing monstrous voices in her head. It was trying to get the true demonic form to appear. But she was trying to resist. Trying to resist the dark magic she held inside of her. Her mother had taught her pure magic and the essence of healing. She does not want to give in to the darkness her father wanted her to.</p><p>Then suddenly she saw her past memories, from the present and some were in the future. She saw a figure in front of her with her hands out holding the orbs in her hands. Her eyes were glowing light purple with all of the energy surrounds her.</p><p>Raven looked down on the glass floor seeing the forehead was already planted on her forehead and she shouted out with a purple wave of energy bursting out from her hands and her heart with the crystal glowing bright red. She screamed and sobbed, feeling the dark magic coursing through her veins. Another wave of blasts had killed every demon inside the room whoever tried to get to crystal before her. Her markings were appearing with every rune on her arms and shoulders. She is now fully transformed in her demon form.</p><p>The demons managed to get away from the last wave of energy with the doors opening. They all kneeled down before Trigon. He walked slowly towards his daughter, seeing she has her hair regrown with red streaks and her eyes were glowing deep red, she looked up at her father with her siblings walking behind him.</p><p>“My dear daughter, finally you have accepted the power from the crystal. For long have I waited for this moment.” Trigon smiled proudly.</p><p>“Yes, dear sister, you have earned this.” Lust smirked, hugging her now fully mind controlled sister who now wears the crystal on her forehead. The transformation was complete. She is now in his control. Raven was on her knees while her eyes returned back to her purple eyes. She looked down at her reflection, seeing her runes and markings are all over her shoulder and seen she was wearing a tiara headpiece along with the crystal on her forehead.</p><p>“What now, Father?” Sloth asked him.</p><p>“Now, it is the time to destroy the WitchHunters. And everyone she loves.” Trigon replied with his hands behind him. “Raven, my daughter, it is time to see your husband. Time for the world to know who you truly are.”</p><p>“Father, Raven’s demonic blood and her witch blood are far too strong. She requires some tests and training.” Lust warned her Father.</p><p>“I…I am not your test.” Raven growled as she unleashed a ball of energy and threw it at her siblings who all scattered away with Trigon standing still with the flick of his hand, he had her cuffed with silver cuffs that holds her powers.</p><p>“Daughter, you will do as I say. If that is, you want to live.” Trigon said to his daughter who glared at him. Raven clenched her fists tightly and then thought of her family’s safety and everyone else’s in the world.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Damian fed Titus his food outside on the porch of Victor’s house. He looked really depressed and he tried to get his spirits up by giving him his favourite food. He doesn’t know what to do to cheer him up. He even asked the girls to take him for a walk. But he doesn’t go on a walk with them as he usually does.</p><p>“He is really sad. He misses Rachel so much.” Donna said sadly, petting him gently as she sat beside Connor on the staircase.</p><p>“Hmm, yeah. So does Damian.” Connor sighed deeply. “I never seen him like this. Not even in a million years. Not after Raina had died.”</p><p>“All he needs is his best friends.” Donna said to him, rubbing his arm up and down. “I feel a lot better if you go with Damian and Wally to the demon realm. You three were there when the war had started. And now you three are here to end it.”</p><p>Connor smiled at his girlfriend and kissed the back of her hand gently while she giggled softly and leaned on his shoulder while watching Damian trying to play fetch with the toy Raven had made. To Titus, it still has her scent on it. He smiled a bit seeing he still played with it. He let Terra and Traci play with Titus while he checked in with Victor inside the house.</p><p>He saw Garfield was cooking some soup for them. He raised an eyebrow seeing he was cooking with all of the ingredients he had bought. “Oh, hey Damian…you want some soup? Wally had added some more salt and pepper.”</p><p>“Please, thank you. Smells refreshing. No garlic?” Damian asked him.</p><p>“No. Just the way you liked your meals.” Garfield clicked his tongue. “Bon appetite.”</p><p>Damian leaned on the counter eating his soup and saw Wally was eating a few pieces of raw meat in his soup. “West, I thought you quit raw meat.”</p><p>“Sorry, the addiction came back when Artemis got her baby. Hope your wife doesn’t eat raw meat.” Wally hoped as he got rid of the raw meat from his soup.</p><p>Damian nodded while eating his soup hearing Victor and Garfield were trying to cook some more meals for the rest. He glanced at Arthur who was mumbling words to himself. “What’s wrong with him?”</p><p>“I don’t know. He began to talk nonsense just now. He asked us if we have paper. I gave him my pad he began to write some kind of symbols. I never recognized it.” Victor explained, giving him a cup of alcohol. He was about to reach for the cup but stopped. “Oh, sorry, you don’t drink?”</p><p>“No. Not anymore.” Damian shook his head. “You can have it or West here will take it.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll take it.” Wally smiled as he drank his beverage.</p><p>“The door……the key…the prophecy…everything…every living being are doomed.” Arthur mumbled fearfully. The boys all looked at each other in confusion. Connor walked inside the room and heard the gatekeeper was mumbling things.</p><p>Donna came from behind him and saw the drawings of the runes. She frowned and walked towards him, grabbing the papers with Damian taking a closer look. His eyes widened slightly seeing it was a rune. Similar to Raven’s he has seen on her back and on her arm.</p><p>“That is a rune.” Damian whispered. “One of the runes the witches can use for chanting spells. I’ve seen her reading about them in her books.”</p><p>“And they were the ones I have seen in the scrolls.” Traci said, walking inside the house.</p><p>“Scrolls?......Runes….? Magic? Hee-hee, Trigon has hidden one more scroll that no other witch has. It is filled with legends that no one knew of. The Legendary Witch, who creates both darkness and light.” Arthur chuckled maniacally. “Oh, you’ll never find her here.”</p><p>“Her? As in Raven?” Terra asked him.</p><p>“Yes, the legendary Amethyst Witch. The one who controls all darkness and light. Also one can destroy worlds.” Arthur cackled manically, holding his stomach from laughing.</p><p>“Raven? Our Raven destroyer of worlds? That is not her.” Donna said with a frown while holding her self with Connor holding her closely to him.</p><p>“Yes, Rachel is not that kind of person who would destroy the world.” Damian agreed with his cousin.</p><p>“But who do you think has her, my lord? Who do you who failed to protect her from her bloodthirsty, sadist murderer?” Arthur taunted him as he was choked by him again. Damian’s eyes glowed bright emerald with his claws growing and dug into his throat with blood appearing while he laughed manically and waved his arms around. “She’ll disappear from this world if she opens the portal! Hahaha, you will never see her again!”</p><p>“Damian, let him go!” Garfield cried out to him seeing he had him on a death grip.</p><p>He didn’t listen to his friends and kept on choking him after he had taunted him. But he was right. He let her be captured by her father and he’ll lose the chance to save her from them and prevent her from opening the portal. He threw Arthur aside on the floor as he coughed violently. Connor and Jaime had him tied up and gagged so he won’t be talking more of Raven’s fate.</p><p>The hybrid walked out of the house and sat down on the stairs, running his hands through his hair. He growled in annoyance and frustration. He had failed to protect her and had vowed to always protect her from her father. Now look where he is at. Back to square one.</p><p>Trigon now has her and is preparing to get her to open the portal. The world will be destroyed. Everything he knows and loves will die along with her. He doesn’t want to lose her like how he lost Raina. He felt like he had failed her.</p><p>Donna walked out of the house and sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, D. We will get to Raven.”</p><p>“You think so? I felt like a failure to my own wife. How can I save her now?” Damian asked softly while he ran his hands in his hair. He growled loudly, standing up and threw one of the bins into the air with Donna watching helplessly. “How could I ever let her slip with away with those…those…monsters?! With those…siblings of hers?!”</p><p>“Damian, it wasn’t your fault. You had done everything you could’ve done for her. If you two married and had made a vow, then keep it. You promised her that you’d protect her.” Donna said, trying to calm her cousin.</p><p>The hybrid sighed softly and calmed down, realising his hands were bleeding due to him clenching his fists. He shook them while grabbing a cloth to clean them. “Sorry…yes, I did indeed made a vow to her when we got married. I just wanted her to be safe.”</p><p>“Then let’s calm down, take a few breaths then we can all devise a plan to rescue her before anything bad happens.” Donna said to him as she placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you, Donna.” Damian smiled gratefully and then heard Connor coming out.</p><p>“Guys, you need to see this. It’s all over the news.” Connor said as he ran back inside with the two following him. They both entered the lounge room with Garfield turning the volume up. The news reporter had announced there was a witch sighting in all of Gotham. Had hurt millions of citizens in her path. Traci gasped seeing buildings were set ablaze while Terra watched people screaming and shouting, coming out from the building. Seeing more demons and witches attacking the innocents.</p><p>“How did this happen? Who brought them up here?” Terra asked, holding herself.</p><p>“We don’t know yet. She hasn’t said anything after they all went loose.” Jaime said placing his hands on his hips while tapping his foot.</p><p>Traci crawled towards the tv squinting her eyes to see something clearly. “Babe, not too close.”</p><p>“Wait….is that…Raven?” Traci asked while Damian stiffened and then walked towards the screen seeing the witch clothed in purple and black clothing. She had a tiara on her forehead along with a red crystal. He gasped seeing visible runes and markings on her arms. His eyes widened seeing she has the powers of a demon. Seeing she can enter people’s minds and revealing their fears and nightmares.</p><p>“That can’t be possible.” Damian whispered in horror, taking a few steps back.</p><p>“Raven…Trigon has already gotten to her.” Jaime said as he covered his mouth while Victor sat down on the floor.</p><p>“Oh, god, Raven.” Victor said softly.</p><p>“At last, the Witch has been reborn!” Arthur exclaimed, laughing as he looked at the screen seeing Raven creating chaos in the streets of Gotham and had spread more demons and witches to attack the innocents.</p><p>Then much to their surprise, she looked through the camera and walked towards it with her eyes glowing. She bent down and placed her hand on the screen, started to burn it until they had lost connection to the channel on the tv. “Unbelievable.” Wally said in disbelief.</p><p>Static was all they could hear and the whole team were all distraught seeing Raven now in the hands of Trigon. Damian clenched his fists and he glanced at Arthur who was laughing hysterically with Connor grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and punched him on the face.</p><p>“Bastard! Tell us how we save her! Now!” Connor demanded.</p><p>“I know not…Hahaha, you are too late, my friend.” Arthur replied as he kept on laughing with Terra knocked him out with her fist.</p><p>“We are wasting time here. I say we go to Gotham now! Before anyone gets hurt, before she gets hurt.” Terra said to the group.</p><p>“I’m with Ter, we need to get to her now.” Garfield agreed.</p><p>Wally and Connor both looked at Damian who stood motionless in the lounge room with everyone looking at him, waiting for him to speak up. He hasn’t spoke a word after what he has seen. Seeing his wife creating chaos in Gotham. His home away from home.</p><p>Inside a building, Raven was sitting star crossed with her hands waving around, flickering her fingers to look through the spell books she had found. Her eyes glanced at her Father who was entering as a lost body, lost soul wandering around.</p><p>“You have made me proud, Daughter, now, we shall do what’s needs to be done. You open the portal and then I shall let you be free.” Trigon said to her as she flew down on the ground with her eyes still glowing red.</p><p>“As you wish, Father.” Raven nodded obediently.</p><p>Trigon smiled satisfied of his work, seeing she was under his control now. But he has one problem: her offspring is growing rapidly inside of her. He could hear a heartbeat inside of her. He was disgusted with the idea of her mating with a hybrid in fact. He loathes vampires but was delighted to have a grandchild. She doesn’t know yet, but he is waiting for the right time to tell her while breaking her husband’s heart.</p><p>“My daughter, it saddens me how he has abandoned you. It must hurt you, no?” Trigon asked sincerely, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You must feel so lonely.”</p><p>Raven stayed stiffed while her eyes glanced down on the floor, seeing her reflection. Her expression, her skin. Everything. Her tears rolled down, but she ignored it. “I am not alone. I have you all. My family. That hybrid has abandoned me. I’ll take him down for you and retrieve his heart and give it to you.”</p><p>“Wise, my dear. Now, back to the mission at hand. Have you relocated Talia Al Ghul for us?” Trigon asked, putting his hands behind his back.</p><p>“No. It seems someone has been cloaking her location. I suspect my father-in-law, Bruce Wayne.” Raven replied, using her locater spell.</p><p>“Wayne……never heard that name is such a long time since the cold wars. Long, long ago, he and I fought with his friends. Like the WitchHunters, they worked together to get rid of us while making peace in the world.” Trigon explained to her.</p><p>Raven detected something in him, Could it be…? That he was lying? She secretly had let him gain some of his control on her. But during her stay with Damian, she had learned a few runes and magic spells to prevent him from having full control over her.</p><p>Then she watched Lust and her brothers taking in a human as a prisoner and she gasped seeing it was one of Gordon’s men in the force. She let herself be on the ground and watched her father order her other siblings to torture him. She wanted to look away, but she was in shock see such tyranny and horror in the city of Gotham. She hoped Damian would get to her soon.</p><p>Then she felt a sharp pain in her body, she felt something in her stomach and felt a pure energy inside of her. She gasped softly with her sister, Lust walking towards her. “Hungry, sister. Come, there is food awaiting. Come.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Damian was suited up and watched Victor getting himself an upgrade while Wally and Jaime got the ship ready to go. Titus barked and was carrying his katanas. “Titus, thank you. But unfortunately, you must stay with my mother. It is not safe for you to join us.”</p><p>Titus barked happily and obeyed. He hopped onto the ship with Traci. He looked back seeing Connor fully suited up and passed his communicator to him. “I do hope that everyone will get the message.”</p><p>“Kent…they will come. Kara will come.” Damian assured him.</p><p>“Thanks. Donna and the girls are going to try and get the people to safety while you warn your family. And one more thing, I have been wondering…about Barbara, she used to be apart of the police force before changing into a vampire. Why didn’t she stay with Gordon?” Connor wondered.</p><p>“She said herself doesn’t want to hurt her own father. Turning into a vampire does things to your family. Feels like a curse to her. She doesn’t want to see her father turning into one.” Damian explained. “She does play a bigger role in trying to get our team together from the past but…we all had lost our other friends. Roy, Oliver, Dinah, Hal Jordan and the rest of our other families and friends. We do not want to lose any of our friends today. Especially not our loved ones.”</p><p>“Then let’s make sure that our girls are safe.” Connor said, shaking his shoulder a bit and then hopped on the ship with Victor coming along. He was grateful that he was willing to come out of retirement to help them.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go and give the demons and witches hell.” Wally smirked looking at his newly formed team of WitchHunters as he piloted the ship, on their way to Gotham city.</p><p>(~)</p><p>In Gotham, Raven stood in front of the window watching the demons trapping them in their cells. She frowned seeing children were crying and shouting out for their parents. She immediately let her hand rest on her stomach. She looked down and smiled a bit feeling a little spark of energy inside of her. If she were not captured by her father, she would’ve told Damian herself. She would be ecstatic to become a mother herself. She was sure that Damian would be joyous to become a father. But now she had lost her chance and she is with her wretched and twisted family.</p><p>“Dear sister, I do hope you do feel up to the task in taking down your husband and the WitchHunters.” Lust coming in the room with a wine in her hand. “I suppose we could prepare him a burial for you.”</p><p>“Whatever you want, sister.” Raven said as she walked towards the table filled with food. She was rather feeling skittish. Her cravings are all over the place and much to her surprise, she had drank blood wine that her brothers had offered, and the baby liked it. The baby must’ve inherited the need of drinking blood.</p><p>“So, how does motherhood treating you that the baby is growing inside of you. Eating up your energy.” Lust chuckled softly while Raven stopped in her tracks and then looked back at her. “Oh? You aren’t aware of the risks in being pregnant?”</p><p>Two bright purple orbs appeared in her hands while Lust put down her glass. “I was just merely warning you, dear sister. You must be very observant on how you use your energy while using your powers.”</p><p>“And you were going to tell me…when?” Raven asked her.</p><p>“Hmmm…sometime, Raven. Father may want you in having an heir. You know how vampire births are……complicated.” Lust said as she walked around with her heels echoing the room, she played with her hair, caressing her cheek softly. “You are here with us now. We can help you raise your child to become a strong and worthy leader. As well as lonely and empty, powerful. Just like…you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. War and Blood: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The WitchHunters are finally reunited to fight against Trigon’s forces as Slade had revealed his true intentions to serve Trigon once more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there! I cam back with a new chapter. Sorry if it took so long and leaving you all a cliffhanger. </p><p>So, please sit tight and enjoy reading this new chapter of Tales of the WitchHunters! </p><p>Please comment and give feedback. It is much appreciated! Let me know what you all think in the comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weakness. Loneliness. Hate. Anger. She hated the emotions she is feeling deep inside while she was in the realm and now, she is looking at the nightmare in front of her. She never wanted to imagine that this would be the world her child will grow up in. She vowed to protect her child from her father and siblings. She just needed more time to stall her them somehow. But as her powers progresses, she could sense the energy signatures from her husband and friends.</p><p>She needs more time. More time will help her to slow them down. She was sitting star crossed up in mid-air, waving her hands and using a locator spell using the spell book her father had given her. Her eyes glowed when she had finally located them. They are arriving in Gotham. She knew the reason. To save her and saving Gotham.</p><p>She looked back to the door and flew down on the floor while she held the book in her hands. She walked to the table and grabbed a small knife and put it in her sheath behind on her waist. She looked out of the window seeing more demons were spreading and capturing people to let Trigon grab into their souls.</p><p>Raven frowned and heard footsteps, coming from her sister. She smiled slyly at her as she grabbed a bottle of wine from the shelf. She watched every movement from her. She sense some negative emotions from her and had seen the potential she has as a Witch.</p><p>“Lust…?”</p><p>“Mmm, yes, sister.”</p><p>“What is Father doing right now?” Raven asked, fidgeting with her fingers as light orbs danced around them.</p><p>“Oh, you know, sending people down to the realm and giving the humans what they deserve.” Lust replied, drinking her wine. “Have you located them?”</p><p>Raven glanced at her as she walked away from her. She doesn’t want anyone to hurt her family ever. And she knew that Lust and her Father are planning to kill her on the spot as soon as she located them. “I have…but their energies……they’re weak. I suggest I should go out there, retrieve them for you.”</p><p>“Wise decision, my dear sister. I’ll have Father notified.” Lust smiled proudly. “And do not push yourself.” She heard her scoffing softly with annoyance and walked away with the doors closing behind her. “She’s bound betray us. And now, we can devise a plan to separate the married couple.”</p><p>(~)</p><p>The WitchHunters had already arrived in Gotham and were moving on to the Wayne Mansion to warn the family. Damian and Connor both snuck inside with the team seeing that the mansion has already been attacked. He looked around the mansion to look for his family and then heard some faint voices from down below.</p><p>He made a turn in the hall with the others following him. “So, Wayne Manor is no longer exist?” Victor asked curiously.</p><p>“No. As we all heard, there was a war going on and they were all forced to flee. So they instead came here.” Jaime explained with Donna giving Connor a torch.</p><p>They all jumped down a secret room as the WitchHunters all got their weapons ready, behind them are Wally and Terra who insisted she’d keep an eye on Slade. Thinking he might double cross the team.</p><p>Damian, Connor and Wally using their night vision were trying to find anyone in the secret room until he heard crying. “You all hear that?” Traci asked with Donna nodding.</p><p>“I heard it!” Donna exclaimed seeing Damian running off to the cabinet and opened it, seeing it was his niece, Mar’i.</p><p>Damian held the young weeping girl in his arms, stroking her hair softly and with care. Garfield had put up some candles to brighten up the room until he saw a pile of blood in front of him. he even caught the scent of the Wayne’s Family blood. “Damian……..I think Trigon has gotten to your family, man.”</p><p>“So, we were too late?” Donna asked worriedly with Terra crossing her arms.</p><p>“My lord, I say we find a safe place for the child to stay in and then we must get to Trigon’s new fortress now.” Slade suggested.</p><p>“No, attacking directly in his fortress would compromise our mission. We need to think of a better way. We cannot let others be harmed. Is that clear, Deathstroke?” Damian asked, holding his niece in his arms.</p><p>“Sire, with all due respect…I wanted to save the Princess as much as I do but we must attack his fortress! He needs to be taken down at once. Please, do not call me by that name. It is cursed. It is the reason why he gave me this.” Slade said, taking off his mask seeing his scarred face with everyone gasping in horror and Mar’i whimper.</p><p>“He has taken my eye as punishment during my exile. He has taken my eye, left me with only one eye. Letting me bleed to death until I was saved by Terra’s parents who later passed away from a strange illness.” Slade explained.</p><p>“It’s true. But you were still working for him all that time when I was growing up. Even when I had first met Gar. I never forgave you for abandoning me.” Terra spatted venomously.</p><p>“And with that, I must apologise, Tara. I am really sorry. I failed as a friend, father figure and a loyal protector.” Slade said, bowing his head down. “I will do whatever means necessary.”</p><p>Terra cannot hep but felt that he was being sincere of his own actions. Seeing that he may have changed. Maybe for the better. She wished she can trust him that easily, still viewing him as a father figure to her.</p><p>After finding his niece, Damian had finally calmed his niece down and had asked her what has happened while they were away. “Mar’i, could you tell me what has happened here? Where is your mother and father?”</p><p>“I do not know. I think the big bad monster had taken our family to the big tower.” Mar’i said as she looked out of the window, pointing where the Tower is.</p><p>“I see. Thank you. I promise I get our family again and your new auntie.” Damian promised her.</p><p>“New auntie?”</p><p>“Yes, you know, while I was away, I married the most beautiful, strong and remarkable woman I have ever met. Besides you. She is apart of our family now and we are working on getting her back from her mean Father.” Damian explained to her while holding onto the necklace in his hands.</p><p>“If you love her so much, then you have to save her from the big bully! And save my mommy and daddy!” Mar’i exclaimed, tugging on his jacket.</p><p>“And I will. Now we just need to find a safe place for you to stay. You have any idea where Uncle Gordon might be?” Damian asked her.</p><p>“Nope.” Mar’i replied shaking her head and pouted, thinking she wasn’t that much help.</p><p>“Alright, we are here now to help you. Come on.” Damian said softly, carrying her in his arms with the team getting ready to move on get her to safety rather than the mansion. They all went to the back of the house and walked onto the footpath with Wally in his wolf form walked on ahead with Slade guarding them from the back.</p><p>Traci had seen so many demons were flying from above them with Terra seeing other people were running away from the witches. Jaime and Garfield were looking up at the Tower.</p><p>“Hey, Damian how do you suppose we get up there?” Garfield asked him.</p><p>“We need to do a recon. Get Trigon off of our scent.” Damian replied with Jaime tapping him on the shoulder. “What Reyes?”</p><p>“I think your wife has found us first.” Jaime pointed up in the sky with all of the team seeing Raven flying down with her bright glowing eyes as she waved her hand around with a cage appearing and trapping them until Slade came out with his katana swinging at her.</p><p>“Slade, do not hurt her!” Damian ordered, putting Mar’i down with Terra looking out for her with Garfield. The hybrid jumped out of the cage with his katana blocking him from attacking his wife.</p><p>He growled looking at his hand seeing it was bleeding and glanced to the side seeing Raven was throwing a boulder at Slade. Damian pushed him to the side and jumped away from the boulder and heard Raven coming towards him, tilting her head.</p><p>Damian put up his hands up and turned to Slade who was getting up to attack her. “Hold your ground, Slade. That’s an order!”</p><p>“So, you have one traitor who worked for my father to side with you? How pathetic you can be?” Raven spoke up icily as she twist her hand in making the vine appearing and trapping him. She flew above them and waved her hands around, trapping them in vines with thorns growing and she had trapped her husband in a metal cage.</p><p>She settled herself down on the ground and then looked to the side, glancing at Slade. Her eyes glowed as she raised her hand up and waved it with a flick of her wrist with mist appearing around them, putting them all to sleep.</p><p>Damian’s eyes felt heavy as he began to fell asleep while he blinked watching his wife walking towards him. He blinked and then saw her kneeling down smirking softly at him before she pull an arm back and punched him on the face.</p><p>Raven stood up on her feet and frowned as she heard the demons were still trying to find them while her barrier was breaking up again. She still has limits to her powers and still haven’t reached to full potential.</p><p>She looked at the group in front of and then sighed, taking them to the Tower. She might have time to stall her father, to give herself more time to explain herself to her friends and husband.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Damian groaned and laid on his back on a cool tiled floor. He saw he was in a room and sat up with Titus whimpering, licking his hand. He petted him and looked around, seeing he was alone. He walked towards the door and opened it seeing purple flames lighting up the halls.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow and reached down to find his blade, but it wasn’t there. He sighed sharply and moved on cautiously until he reached to the end of the hall, standing in front of the doors, cold to the touch, decorated with thorns and blood on them.</p><p>He slowly opened them seeing objects flying around with purple and black energy swirling around, all pulling towards his wife, Raven. He frowned as he closed the doors behind him while watching her looking through a spell book in front of her, waving and flickering her hands around. She was focused on working her magic.</p><p>He walked around the corner until he saw she had moved and looked behind her. Damian looked at the diamond on her forehead with the cracks appearing with her runes showing on her arms. He frowned seeing that Trigon has fully transformed her into her demon form. She was still stilling star crossed and floating mid-air with the book in front of her.</p><p>“Hello, my love.” Raven greeted him as she floated down on the ground.</p><p>Meanwhile down in a holding cell. One of the WitchHunters were banging on the cell, trying to get one of the witches’ attention. “Hey! I am talking to you!” Terra shouted as she banged on the barrier. “Ugh! Don’t worry, sweetheart. Damian will be fine.”</p><p>They both heard the other Hunters were waking up. “Ugh, I think I have the worst headache in years.” Garfield groaned until he opened his eyes seeing two glowing eyes and screamed high pitch, making Mar’i laughing. </p><p>“Ha-ha, not funny, kiddo. Now……let’s figure out what we can do here.” Garfield said, looking around them with the rest of the group came to. “Hey guys.”</p><p>“Hey. Dios mios. What knocked us out?” Jaime asked, standing up with Terra helping Traci up to her feet.</p><p>“I remember it was a gas? Ugh, I have never been through that kind of gas before but whew, gives me headaches.” Victor breathed out as he stood up seeing the bars around them. “So, how do we get out of here?”</p><p>“Don’t know. But one of these witches won’t let us out.” Terra sighed tiredly as she looked around the room seeing metal down on the floor. She would try to use her powers, but she doesn’t want to get the team hurt. “Wait…..where’s Slade?”</p><p>Everyone’s eyes all widened with concern and fear. Looking around to see that Slade isn’t there with them. Terra frowned, clenching her fists, thinking she could be right about him. Him being the traitor and playing tricks on them from the very start.</p><p>She wanted to believe he was good again but no, he owes his life to Trigon. The demon who destroys other beings in the whole wide world. Now she wants to kick his ass for betraying them if she ever see show his face.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Raven looked into her husband’s eyes and slowly walked towards him with her hand caressing his cheek while he leaned into her touch, kissed her palm softly and held her hand again after being separated.</p><p>“Beloved…what happened to you? Did Trigon do this to you?” Damian asked softly.</p><p>“Yes, this was all apart of his grand plan for him to use me to destroy you.” Raven replied softly as she placed her other hand on his chest, sent him flying backwards, slammed into the wall and fell down on the ground. Damian grunted in pain, got up on his forearms and looked up to see her eyes had glowed brightly, seeing that her father was taking control over her. If they were to fight, he doesn’t want to hurt her.</p><p>He got up on his feet, but Raven pinned him on the wall with her hands choking him, dug her nails in deeply on his neck while her red-purple eyes stared into his emerald eyes. Damian held onto her wrist, trying to loosen the grip on his neck.</p><p>Then she threw him across the room, knocking down a few tables. He groaned painfully seeing a shrapnel stuck in his side, grunted in pain as he took it out while hearing his wife’s painful screams, holding her head. “Rachel!”</p><p><strong><em>“Give in, my daughter. Give in!” </em></strong>Trigon spoke to her telepathically in her head.</p><p>“N-no! Shut up!” Raven cried out in agony seeing flashes on the world around all crumbled in ashes with buildings falling down. Glass shattering and falling down all around her. Heard children, men and women crying with flames engulfing from the ground. “No!”</p><p>Damian stood up on his feet while holding his injury. He gritted his teeth and walked towards his wife while she saw him walking towards her. “No! Stay back! D-don’t come any closer!”</p><p>“It hurts, doesn’t it? Seeing who you truly love in pain.”</p><p>The Hybrid growled angrily and softly, sniffing for the scent of the person who had spoken. The smoke all appeared around them. Separating the couple from ever reaching out to each other. He was looking around to see who had surrounded them but was hit by a claw on the face. “It must hurt to see your loved one in control and cannot be by your side. “</p><p>“Show yourself, coward! Or you are afraid to fight against a hybrid?” Damian threatened while his claws sharpened. Then he heard footsteps from behind him as he slowly prepared himself to fight against whoever tried to stop them. His eyes widened and the lowered his claws. “You…...”</p><p>(~)</p><p>Inside the cell, Terra was banging her fists against the marble barrier with muffled screams and shouting be heard from the other side of the barrier. She saw the guards were too uninterested. She sighed in defeat and walked back to the spot where Garfield was sitting with the little dhampir.</p><p>“You okay, T?” Garfield asked her.</p><p>“No. I am……just wanting for us to get out of here. Mar’i has been traumatized enough to see all of this and other demonic like creatures.” Terra replied, hugging her legs to her chest.</p><p>“Babe, we will get out of here, we just need to wait for a sign. That’s all.” Garfield said as he let Mar’i sit with Jaime and Traci. “You know, you never told me how he ended up leaving you. You left that part out when we started going out.”</p><p>Terra turned to her boyfriend and then sighed deeply. “Not a good memory to tell but I’ll tell you anything, Logan.” Garfield smiled as he sat up straight to listen to her carefully. To hang in every word she says. “It was a really scary, traumatizing worst day of my life. I was scared back then. Slade was really wrapped around in serving Trigon and left me to myself. He was originally going to make me work for Trigon as a puppet.”</p><p>“What?!” Garfield’s eyes widened in shock.</p><p>“It’s true, Chuckles. I had seen every demon looking straight at me. Like I am their prey. My powers were just his ticket in getting his own spot in Trigon’s legion.” Terra added as she remembered the day, she had heard the horrid screams from innocent people.</p><p>Down below the city, Diana, and her Amazonian sisters along with the Wayne Clan in full armour and had their weapons all ready. Ready to fight against Trigon’s forces. She had walked towards Kori who was concerned about her daughter. “Do not fear, Kori. I am sure Damian, and the others will have her safe.”</p><p>“I do hope so. I also have not heard anything from Dick. He went up there to check what had happened.” Kori said until they heard the doors opening seeing her husband and Bruce coming back from scouting.</p><p>“Well?” Kori went to her husband’s side.</p><p>“Don’t worry, babe. Damian’s team has got her. But they were captured by Raven inside the tower.” Dick said to her as Kori sighed and then glanced at her father-in-law. “And…things aren’t looking so good up there. We need a plan to get the city and its people back.”</p><p>“But how? Trigon’s forces had us cornered and buried underneath the rubble.” Diana said, pointing out the obvious with her arms crossed while feeling more worried about her sister. Thinking she could’ve gone with her.</p><p>“Do not worry. Donna is with Damian. They’ll be fine as they are trained for this. So is Damian.” Bruce assured her.</p><p>“And the plan?” Tim approached his father with Helena and Stephanie behind him. “We can’t just sit around here and do nothing while they have the fun.”</p><p>“He’s right, Damian is our family as well as the WitchHunters. They need our help.” Jason said, wanting to help to fight off the demons and saving his niece and brother.</p><p>“We will. Once we all get some help from our other friends. Let’s hope the El Clan will hear our message. Hopefully, we will get all the help we need to help save the WitchHunters.” Diana said, hugging herself. “And hopefully Donna will not get hurt. I am worried about my dear sister.”</p><p>“She will be fine. I know it, Diana.” Selina assured her. “We will get them out of Trigon’s forces. Together. Just like when we all met in the Dark Ages of Time.”</p><p>“Then let’s make sure we get rid of those demons out of our world. Once and for all.” Bruce agreed, standing by his wife, and then glanced back at the woman who was behind them. “Are you in Talia?”</p><p>“Whatever it takes to get my beloved son back. Our son.” Talia said as she readied herself for battle.</p><p>(~)</p><p>Damian held his katana in his hand as he circled around, glanced at his wife who was still trying to gain control from her father. She clenched her head tightly as she grabbed on to the table next to her. He turned back his attention to the one and only traitor……Slade.</p><p>“So, you were just pretending after all. You wanted to go back to your old life?” Damian asked, glaring at the older man. “You also got to the Lazarus Pit in time.”</p><p>“Yes….it feels…brilliant to be alive for eons. I have served under her father for years now. You kids are still gullible. Even Terra.” Slade smirked as he twirled his twin swords, preparing himself to fight against the young hybrid. “Trigon has ordered me to kill you right here, right now.”</p><p>“Back on the island, you have planned for an attack to kill me and not her.” Damian said as he stood in front of his wife to protect her from any more harm.</p><p>“Yes, his clear orders was to kill you and then take the girl. But then I wanted to ensure that I have your ‘loyalty’ as well as Terra’s. Such a naïve little girl.” Slade shook his head with disappointment.</p><p>“You raised her as a child. Instead you ran off like a coward and left her.” Damian growled softly at him as they charged at each other with their blades clashing one another. He swung his second sword at Damian who blocked his attack and headbutted him, grabbing a knife from his belt and cut his mask. Slade growled at him as he swung a kick at him, but he flipped back while twirling and swung his two katanas at him, destroying his armour.</p><p>“You have improved the last time, Damian. Now I won’t hold back. Let’s fight….in our truest forms.” Slade proposed as he transformed in his wolf form, growling, and snarling with saliva falling out of his mouth. Have great hunger of revenge.</p><p>Damian stood still while he glanced back at his wife who stood up as well and panted softly. She had fought off her father’s control for now and her hands were glowing deep purple with her runes glowing on her arms brightly, pulsing due to her emotions.</p><p>Slade as a wolf snarled at her and then pounced on Damian who was left unprepared, but some debris were thrown at him. He looked back to see Rachel was drifting in air above him then behind her Damian transformed into his black wolf form. He growled ferociously at Slade who got up from his feet.</p><p>He ran and charged at Slade, biting onto his neck, and trampled all over the doors and then fell down the stairs, leaving Raven to follow the two but then Lust appeared shooting her blasts at her but missed. Her eyes were glowing bright red as a fireball appeared in her hand. “Pride, you disappoint me. Still protecting that husband of yours.”</p><p>Raven glared at her sister as she charged at her with her purple blasts, sending her up in the air, punched her on the face. making her growling in anger. She growled and pinned Raven onto the ceiling and was about to stab her in the stomach.</p><p>Causing her to levitate the rocks from behind her and pinned her with metal bars holding her as it melted and she screamed, hissed in pain. She gritted her teeth and glared at her sister. “You and your bloodthirsty sick family will pay. You betrayed Father! You belong with us! Not with them!”</p><p>“You casted me aside, and I abandon you, now we’re even.” Raven spatted as she raised her hand a bit, tightening the bars on her body, burning her to a crisp.</p><p>Down below, Damian was chasing after Slade in his wolf form. He growled as he pounced on him and slashed his claw on his eye, he whimpered, shook his head, then bit Damian’s neck as they trampled all over the floor as it broke down.</p><p>“Ahh!” Jaime shouted, warning the others as they moved away form the two wolves that were falling on them. “Damian?!”</p><p>Terra and Garfield got up seeing Damian in his human form and Slade who was all covered with bruises and blood drenched on his clothes. Slade stood right up, and he glanced at Terra who looked at him in horror. He growled, grabbing his sword back but then Cyborg from behind had his laser ready to shoot him.</p><p>“So, it all leads to this.” Slade scoffed softly. “I may suggest you stand down, Hunters.”</p><p>Terra shouted out in anger throwing the debris on him furiously while landing in front of him trying to punch and kick him in the face, but he grabbed her wrist and threw her onto Garfield who caught her in his gorilla form. Donna flew straight at Slade and clashed their swords against each other and shielded herself from his other sword while Connor flew straight to pin him down until he pushed her down and transformed into his wolf form and bite on his arm, as he screamed in agony.</p><p>“Connor!” Donna cried out to him seeing blood dripping out of Slade’s mouth.</p><p>Enraged Damian in his wolf form, pounced on him again, biting his head and then growled trying to take out his eye with his claws. But was pushed aside with the sticks scratching his fur, trailing blood on the ground. He glanced at Jaime who understood what he meant to took Mari away from the fight.</p><p>Up in the skies, Raven was still fighting against her sister but was running out of energy and panted softly and tiredly but still kept on fighting on. She wasn’t going to give up on her family and on her child. “You could’ve been the most powerful Witch in the entire world. Father had given you the gift he had always wanted to give you all these years.”</p><p>Raven hit Lust with her purple blasts. “I don’t want it. You can take it!”</p><p>Lust laughed wickedly as she felt her immense energy that was all being absorbed into her. She laughed cockily while shot her blasts at Raven as she blocked it with her purple shield and then threw a purple glass disk and threw it at her.</p><p>Making her fall down mid-air temporarily until she pulled herself together with red flames appearing around her and yelled in deep rage, flying towards her. Raven flew away from older sister and flew around the Tower with her shooting her red blasts at her.</p><p>Down below, unbeknownst to her, the Wayne Clan were fighting off the demons with Diana and her Amazonian warriors crushing down the monsters in their path. Bruce looked up to see Rachel was fighting off her sibling. He also heard someone calling out to them seeing Jaime and Traci coming out of the debris, calling out to her parents.</p><p>“Oh Mari!” Kori cried out to her daughter while Dick ran towards her and hugged her tightly in his arms. They were relieved to be reunited with their daughter.</p><p>“You okay, pumpkin?” Dick asked his daughter who nodded and hugged her mother tightly, shutting her eyes to feel the warmth from her.</p><p>“What happened out there?” Bruce asked Jaime and Traci who stood in front of them. “Where is Damian?”</p><p>“He is still fighting Slade with the other Hunters. But we don’t have much time. They need our help.” Jaime said as he transformed into his Blue Beetle armour. His beetle was detecting a strong massive energy coming from Raven. Warned him of the dangers she is in fighting against another witch.</p><p>Traci glanced to see Talia standing next to Selina. She glared at her and was about to attack her until Diana stepped in to stop her from attacking. “She is with us and I can assure you, she is not with Trigon.”</p><p>“How do we know that for sure?” Traci asked in disbelief. “She’s treating Damian like some kind of puppet! She is the one who tried to kill us!”</p><p>“Traci, she has been manipulated. By Slade. Mind control.” Diana explained. “She has explained everything. And the Witches’ lair, she has told us the exact location. So we can hunt them all down.”</p><p>“All of us will find it while some of us will take care of Trigon’s forces.” Dick added as he held his daughter in his arms.</p><p>“Yeah, and I want to kick some ass when I get up there.” Jason grinned, twirling his guns in his hands and grabbed his knife.  “And also save my kid brother from that bastard who is in the process of destroying his marriage.”</p><p>Talia walked over to the WitchHunters. “You said Damian is fighting off Slade in the Tower?”</p><p>“Yes, with the others.” Jaime nodded.</p><p>“No sign of Trigon?” Bruce asked.</p><p>Traci shook her head and then let Talia explain everything she knew. Trigon had made a portal that goes from his realm to their world. For demons and other monsters to come through. In order to close it, Raven is the only one who can close it. If she does have that amount of power to be able to close the portal to Trigon’s realm and end this frightening, horrifying nightmare. To put an end to his schemes in hurting innocents.</p><p>“I wish it were that easy that I’d find another way to warn my son. But Slade’s mind control abilities has become more stronger than I ever imagined.” Talia said with shame and felt Selina’s hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“At least you had come clean with your actions and wanted to start a new. That’s how we all ended up when we all first met. Now we are here together to stop that bastard from destroying our home.” Selina said determinedly. “And to save our son.”</p><p>(~)</p><p>Lust growled flying around to find her sister. She flew over the debris and then looked to the side seeing Damian and Slade were fighting each other with the rest of the Hunters. She created a magical staff and threw it at Terra who gasped in horror until a purple shield had appeared, she looked up to see Raven throwing debris at her older sister and finally had trapped her with metal bars.</p><p>She groaned softly and then collapsed to the ground with Terra and Garfield coming to her aid, seeing rune markings on her arms and a diamond on her forehead. She placed a hand on her stomach and panted tiredly with Garfield gasped softly in shock. “Oh, my fucking god, Raven, you are pregnant!”</p><p>“What? No she’s not, Chuckles!” Terra chuckled nervously at her boyfriend.</p><p>“Enough talk. We still need to take down my sister.” Raven grunted effortless as she stood with her friends against Lust.</p><p>Slade threw Damian onto the rubble while he heard another wolf growling seeing wally had caught up to them with Victor by his side and fought against him. Wally growled and bit on his legs while Victor used his robotic arm, punched him on the face hard with blood spilling over the ground.</p><p>Damian came back and transformed in his human form to swing his sword at him, nearly cutting out his armour but he was grabbed by the face and then was headbutted by him. Wally caught him in his arms, in his human form, and then saw an arrow coming by with explosives appearing, blinding Slade’s eyes. Wally looked up and saw his girlfriend in her old Tigress uniform. He gaped at her in surprise and dropped Damian forgetting about him for a minute. Damian growled softly as he stood right up and saw Victor had Slade in cuffs, securing him.</p><p>“Babe! Wait, you just gave birth! Why the hell are you here?! You should be resting!” Wally exclaimed in concern.</p><p>“Hey, at least let me be in the fun! I want to be by my boyfriend’s side, to protect you and kick some demon’s ass. I called Mom she is looking after our baby.” Artemis smiled.</p><p>“We welcome you in the battle, Tigress. Now we just need to deal with my wife’s sister.” Damian glanced to the side seeing Raven was using her powers to drag her towards them. She looked down at her friends with overwhelming emotions washing over her as she looked away from her husband.</p><p>Damian walked towards her slowly and glanced at her runes and the diamond on her forehead. He gently caressed her cheek. She trembled at his touch and it had been so long since she had felt his warm touch. She held his hand with tears rolling down as he pulled her into his embrace with their friends watching with smiles seeing the married couple was reunited at long last.</p><p>“Are you not hurt, beloved?” Damian asked her concern of her wellbeing.</p><p>“I am……still under my Father’s control. I don’t know how long I can keep him in a deep sleep. We don’t have much time either.” Raven warned them.</p><p>“How long do we have?” Wally asked.</p><p>“About an hour. Give or take.” Raven reluctantly answered as she heard her elder sister struggling in the metal bars that trapped her. She growled in annoyance and put a sleeping spell on her. “She can stay here for all I care.”</p><p>“So what is the plan now, Damian?” Garfield asked. “Jaime and Traci got your niece to safety. Possibly finding your family.”</p><p>“Yes, we might as well find them first.” Damian nodded as he looked over at Wally. He understood what he meant. He transformed into his wolf form and then let his girlfriend ride on him to find them As Victor offered to go with them.</p><p>Damian turned to face Slade who was approached by Terra with her fists covered with rocks and punched him in the face. She gritted her teeth in anger as her fists shook and trembled. “You damn traitor. I trusted you just for a short time to get here. You sick bastard.”</p><p>“I had no choice, Terra. Trigon will restore order in this goddamn world. Humans had turned into greed and selfishness. You can join me. Like old times sake.” Slade offered to his adoptive daughter who looked away with a scowl.</p><p>“No. I have found my place with the WitchHunters. They are the only people who I can call my family. Not you.” Terra glared at him as she kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Garfield held her hand tightly to give her support and smiled proudly at her while looking up to see more demons are coming out from the Tower.</p><p>Then Jaime arrived with Traci hugging her best friend, Raven. She was relieved to see her alive and well. Not far from where Garfield was standing, he can smell something different about Raven. She was always placing her hand on her stomach.</p><p>“So, uh, like the new look, Rae.” Jaime complimented.</p><p>“Thanks. Courtesy of my father and my siblings.” Raven smiled sarcastically.</p><p>“So, what do we do now?” Traci asked the group, seeing they are all reunited. Covered with bruises, cuts, and blood. Standing in Trigon’s fortress with the Tower filled with demons coming in and out of the portal somewhere in the tower. Hidden away from the WitchHunters.</p><p>“Have you seen my clan?” Damian asked.</p><p>“And ours?” Donna asked as she stood with Connor by her side.</p><p>Jaime nodded with Traci speaking up. “They are all are with Talia to fight against Trigon and his forces. They’re in the process in getting everyone to safety. Hopefully the El Clan will be getting everyone who can help.”</p><p>“Why is Talia with my father and step-mother?” Damian asked clenching his fists with Raven calmed her husband down by a single touch on the shoulder.</p><p>“She was mind controlled. By Slade here. From the very beginning. He had made her completely disown you, made you and your former lover, Raina who is the reincarnation of Rachel and wanted to do the same thing. To separate the two of you. But his plan failed anyway.” Traci explained to her leader. “He has done this all along and had partnered up with that killer that killed Raina. She also explained how to close the portal.”</p><p>“It’s me isn’t?” Raven asked slowly while placing a hand on her stomach. The couple nodded as the demon princess sighed and looked up at her husband who looked at her in concern. Holding her hand tightly. “If I were to close it, I might be needing assistance from my elder sister, Lust. She and I have similar abilities.”</p><p>“And if she doesn’t cooperate with us?” Damian asked her.</p><p>“We’ll make her do it. Well, I will anyways. The portal must be closed when the moon begins to set. I will try and trap my father into his realm along with my siblings.” Raven said determinedly looking up at the Tower with her hands glowing dark purple with energy swirled around her. “Whatever it takes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, well? Was it worth the wait? </p><p>Find out more next time in the new chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>